The Hobbit: The Mysterious Girl
by Clo24
Summary: Ella creyó que ese lugar no existía, que no había modo de ir a ese lugar, que equivocada estaba. Y al estar ahí se sumergió en una gran aventura, además de que descubrió algo que creía que no iba a tener en toda su vida, si quiera conocerlo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella debe cumplir su promesa: Matar a Azog.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Hueco

Sin duda había sido una malísima idea, ¿En que estaba pensando?, apreté los ojos y traté de hacer oídos sordos cuando escuché los aullidos de las muchachas del autobús, seguramente tenían problemas.

Y yo también.

"Mamá, por favor, será divertido… además será algo así como una experiencia, ¿No?", fueron las exactas palabras que le dije a ella y obviamente con mi persuasión y mi terquedad mi madre acepto firmarme la autorización para irme de campamento con mis compañeros de colegio por una semana.

Y heme aquí, quizás si no hubiera insistido, pero ya da igual, agarré mi IPod de mi bolso y empecé a escuchar música y tratar de evitar escuchar a las gallinas que tenía por compañeras.

Giré mi cabeza para ver la ventana y sonreí, toda una vida para una especie de aventura y aquí la tenía, aunque fuera una pequeña semanita sería una aventura.

Y el autobús se detuvo en mitad de la nada- Es aquí -Dijo un profesor levantándose- Por favor bajen con cuidado y busquen sus pertenencias -Dijo él.

"¿Aquí?", pensé al ver que no había más que puros árboles, grama y tierra, me encogí de hombros para pararme y salir del autobús, busque mi bolso y mi _sleeping back _para alejarme del autobús y mirar el lugar en donde nos quedaríamos.

Había un total de tres profesores y 20 alumnos que éramos nosotros- Bien -Dijo el profesor Marcus- Se dividirán en cinco grupos de cuatro, para luego ir al bosque en donde deberán quedarse y buscar muestras o… sobrevivir -Dijo, todos nos quedamos en shock, ¿Acaso este tipo estaba loco?-Pueden quedarse con sus dispositivos electrónicos, no tenemos problemas, los buscaremos en este lugar a esta mis ma hora dentro de una semana completa -Acto seguido los tres profesores se escabulleron en el autobús y nos dejaron varados en la mitad de la nada.

Nos miramos unos a otros y las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas histéricas diciendo: "Nos abandonaron", "_Malditos hijos de puta_", "Quiero a mi mamá", y entre otras cosas.

Suspiré y miré a los chicos para luego ver al bosque- Debemos irnos -Dije en un susurro.

\- ¿Estás loca? -Preguntó Natasha mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre-No podemos hacer esto solos.

\- En el algún momento, estaremos solos -Dije- Vayan a ver que hacen ustedes -Dije mientras me adentraba en el bosque seguida de unas dos personas más que no veían el sentido de quedarse en mitad de la carretera.

\- Habrá que hacer una fogata -Dijo la voz de Luis tras de mí y le asentí.

\- Primero debemos buscar un refugio o al menos montar una carpa o algo así -Dije mientras caminaba para tratar de encontrar un claro.

\- Sí, es verdad -Pude oír la voz de Abigail.

\- Lo mejor será… -No pude terminar de hablar porque en sin pensarlo y por mirar a mis compañeros no me di cuenta de algo.

Caía.

Ahora caía gracias a la gravedad mientras gritaba.

Había caído por un hueco y parecía profundo, seguí gritando hasta que respiré hondo y traté de calmarme cuando de la nada veo el fin de ese agujero, chocó con la tierra duramente y me quedó ahí, (La verdad me pareció ser Alicia yendo al País de las Maravillas).

\- _Maldición_ -Susurré para después levantarme con mucho cuidado, me dolían el abdomen y la cabeza me palpitaba.

Alcé la vista para ver el agujero por donde había caído y miré extramente por que no estaba tan lejos de mí, más bien podían salir sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Y así lo hice, salí muy rápido y cuando por fin estaba en la superficie, miré a mí alrededor, los chicos no estaban aquí, "Seguro fueron a buscar ayuda", dije para luego ver mis manos que tenían unas cuantas cortadas, mis piernas que estaban de igual forma, di un suspiro.

Me alejé del hueco por donde había salido y caminé un poco hasta encontrar un río, cerca de donde estaba porque si volvían, me encontrarían ahí.

Agarré un poco de agua con mis manos y estaba algo helada, era extraño porque no era época de invierno.

Traté de mojar las heridas con agua y pasarme unas vendas, que traían en mi mochila (La cual se había venido conmigo por el hueco), agarré una venda y la mojé para pasármela por las heridas, traté de reprimir mis quejas porque ardía como si fuera fuego.

Di un suspiró, estaba cansada, la caída me había dolido mucho y los chicos ya se estaban tardando, me alejé del río para acercarme un poco al árbol donde había caído, me recargué al árbol y traté de pensar en otra cosa para que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero era en vano, los chicos no veían.

Me giré sobre mis talones para alejarme de ese lugar, los iría a buscar yo misma, el bosque parecía eterno y por donde pasaba no se me hacía para nada familiar.

Hasta que lo oí, una especie de aullido y me exalté, ¿En este bosque había lobos?, (¿Cómo se les ocurre a los profesores de mierda dejarnos aquí con lobos?) no lo sabía y mucho menos lo quería saber, salí corriendo del lugar a todo lo que mis piernas daban hasta que lo vi.

Unos ojos amarillos intensos y unos dientes filosos, se acercaban a mí mientras yo retrocedía con lentitud mientras creía que era el fin de mis días, hasta que el lobo, si es que eso era porque parecía un perro grande con muchos colmillos, quizás una dotación de lobo o que sabía yo.

El lobo, gruñó para luego aullar tan alto que creí que mis tímpanos se romperían, se lamió la boca con su lengua, me estaba degustaba la vil criatura.

Caminé para atrás sin darme cuenta de que el lobo me había atrapado entre él y árbol, miré el árbol y antes de que el lobo saltara a comerme me trepé en el árbol como pude, pero sentí un jalón en mi pierna.

La criatura me había clavado sus garras en la pierna y me quitó un poco de piel.

Pegué un grito desgarrador y seguí subiendo como pudo hasta estar por los menos un metro y medio alejado de esa cosa.

Lloré, grité y fue el momento en el que pedí ayuda, gritaba de dolor y a la vez de angustia, no sabía que sí alguien me encontraría en ese bosque, quizás estaba sola, sola con el lobo, que saltaba para tratar de atrapar mis pies.

Me abracé al tronco del árbol ya era de noche y seguía llorando, ya no pedía ayuda no tenía caso, moriría de hambre o por culpa del lobo, pero a la final moriría, pero luego pude ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz, quizás era una fogata.

\- ¡Ayuda! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas, una dos, hasta tres veces y cuando me iba a rendir, aparecieron ante mis ojos.

Eran un total de 14 o 15 personas que venían con armas blancas en mano y tratando de espantar a la criatura o eso veía porque de un momento a otro ya la habían matado.

\- Ya puede bajar, señorita -Fue lo que escuché, pero negué con la cabeza, estaba aterrorizada.

\- Fili, ve por ella -Puede oír, pero estaba dentro de mi mente, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes (O leído).

Sentí como el árbol se movía, poco, pero se movía y aun lado mío pude ver un chico u hombre con cabello rubio o al menos eso podía ver gracias a la poca luz de la luna y la poca luz de las antorchas que estaban en manos de aquellos hombres- Tome mi mano, le ayudaré a bajar de aquí.

\- M-Mi pierna -Dije en un susurró mientras me la tocaba, el rubio miró mi pierna con asombro.

\- El lobo le atacó la pierna -Gritó.

\- Tienes que bajarla de ahí, Fili -Aquella voz gruesa se me hacía conocida, lo sabía.

\- Debo bajarla, señorita -Dijo él estirando su mano, la tomé y en un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo sentada.

Miré a los que tenía a mí alrededor, pero fue unos pies grandes y peludos que hizo que en mi cabeza hubiera un "clic" y se me prendiera el foco.

Como si fuera una película, recordé el libro del "El Hobbit", para luego recordar todas las escenas de las tres películas, respiré agitadamente, sentía que el aire me faltaba.

Esto debía ser una _maldita_ broma.

\- Está entrando en shock -Dijo la voz de… la voz de Gandalf, esto de verdad tenía que ser una maldita broma de mis amigos, si eso era- Trata de respirar calmadamente, pequeña.

Traté de normalizar mi respiración porque si no lo hacía seguro moría de asfixia y era lo que menos quería.

\- Necesitamos curarte esa herida, señorita -Miré al portador de la voz, era Oin, a menos de que me equivocaba porque eran tantos enanos que casi siempre confundía los nombres.

\- No tenemos tiempo -Esa voz.

\- Tío -Miré a… ¿Fili?, creo que sí, que seguía a mi lado- No podemos dejarla aquí, va a morir.

Miré a… a Thorin parecía pensativo, sabía que si fuera por el bien de su compañía me dejaría ahí a mi suerte, pero también sabía que era una "dama en peligro" y no hay más deshonor que dejar a una mujer en peligro.

\- Cárguenla, no tenemos todo el tiempo -Dijo a la final, vi como Fili agarraba un brazo mío, el izquierdo, mientras que Kili se me acercaba y me agarraba el brazo derecho para ambos ponerlos alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Trata de no tocar el suelo -Susurró Kili con una sonrisa, si esto era una broma, lo estaban haciendo arrechamente bien.

Sin querer toqué el suelo y es como ver estrellas, gemí de dolor, pero fue escuchado por ambos hermanos.

Sin muchos miramientos, me montaron en un Poni, para luego avanzar con su caminata, estaba literalmente acostada sobre el animal, miré de reojo mi pierna, sangraba a mares, era cuestión de tiempo que me desmayara.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía mi bolso encima- Mi… bolso…-Susurré.

\- ¿Es esto? -Miré a quien había hablado.

\- Bilbo… -Susurré, pero este me escuchó perfectamente.

\- ¿Nos… conocemos? -Preguntó incrédulo alzando una ceja mientras caminaba al lado del Poni.

Negué con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada.

\- … ¿Qué había en esa bolsa? -¿Ah?, ¿Abre dejado la tele prendida?

\- Bueno la verdad… no sé lo que es.

Abrí un ojo, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, mucho menos con la televisión prendida, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que… lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño y mucho menos una broma de mis amigos, porque seguramente al ver mi herida todo acabaría, llamarían una ambulancia y a los profesores (Si es que atendían).

Entonces era verdad.

Estaba en la Tierra Media.

Traté de moverme de donde estaba, recostada en un árbol, pero mi pierna, que estaba vendada, pero estaba sangrando, me dolía horrores, seguramente no caminaría en mucho tiempo.

\- Oh… ya despertó -Alcé la vista para ver la feliz cara del Hobbit.

\- Hola… -Dije en un susurro.

\- ¡Tío, ya despertó! -Esa era la voz de Fili.

Miré un poco más allá del Hobbit y vi que todos estaban alrededor de una fogata, Thorin se paró de una roca y caminó con arrogancia hasta mí, cuando lo vi frente a mí, me sentí más chiquita que Bilbo y eso ya es mucho.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Me dijo con un tono grave y amenazante.

-Vamos, Thorin Escudo de Roble -Dijo Gandalf- No seas tan insensible con la niña, acaba de despertarse.

Todos nos miraban, al parecer esperaban mi respuesta-Me… me llamó L-Lena -Dije entrecortadamente porque este tipo daba miedo o al menos eso demostraba.

\- ¿Lena? -Preguntó incrédulo- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una muchacha?

La verdad que los libros y la película describían bien a Thorin, sin duda era un desconfiado, arrogante y malhumorado, sobre todo malhumorado.

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad pienso que mi madre estaba loca cuando me lo puso, pero ahora me agrada más mi nombre, quizás porque le da un toque femenino a como soy.

Thorin se giró y se alejó de mí, al instante vi a Kili y a Fili- Kili -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Fili -Dijo el castaño también con la misma sonrisa.

\- A tu servicio -Corearon ambos mientras se inclinaban y después cada uno agarró mi mano y le dio un beso en la muñeca.

\- Lena -Dije tratando de dar una sonrisa, pero lo único que me salió fue una mueca- Al suyo.

Bilbo volvió con una plato de comida o al menos eso pensaba, parecía sopa- Es guisado, los Hobbits hacemos una muy buena comida -Sonrió con orgullo, Bilbo no se parecía en nada al Bilbo de la película, digo, aquí es más amable, no tan temeroso quizás un poco cerrado, pero una vez que conoce a alguien parece un libro abierto.

Agarré el plato después de un sencillo "Gracias" y comí mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Bilbo, Fili y Kili hablaban.

Después de comer, Bilbo recogió los platos, al parecer Thorin le había ordenado limpiarlos, me quedé recostada en un árbol apartada del grupo, pues seguramente si trataba de acercarme, Thorin lo impediría.

\- Hola -Aquella vocecilla hizo que mirara al frente- Ori, a su servicio, señorita -Dijo inclinándose.

Se notaba que era el más joven de ahí, le sonreí- Lena, al suyo -Le dije.

\- ¿Lena? -Preguntó- Es un poco extraño -Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Sí, lose -Concordé con él, al menos no todos son como el ingrato ese de Thorin, Ori se alejó y fue junto a sus dos hermanos quien sabe porque.

De pronto se oyó como un gruñido, quizás un aullido- ¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó Bilbo, lo miré y después miré a Fili y a Kili, ambos estaban cerca del fuego.

\- Orcos -Dijo Kili, miré de reojo a Bilbo.

\- ¿Orcos? -Preguntó alejándose de un acantilado, (¿Cómo no me di cuenta del acantilado?), seguramente algo temeroso.

\- Cortacuellos. Habrá docenas de ellos o quizás más -Dijo Fili mientras fumaba una pipa, o eso es lo que pude ver- Las Tierras Solitarias están llenas de ellos, repletas…

\- Atacan en las primeras horas, cuando todos duermen -Dijo Kili, sí este quería asustar a alguien, ya yo estaba asustada, aunque sabía que estaba bromeando, ¿No?, de todos modos, con estaba conversación entre Bilbo, Kili y Fili ya sabía porque parte del libro iban, cerca de convertir a los Trolls en piedra- Rápido y en silencio, sin gritos. Solo mucha sangre.

\- Qué lindo -Susurré y creo que me miraron de reojo, vi a Bilbo que miró al horizonte, quizás para cerciorarse si había un Orco cerca, miré a Fili y a Kili, ambos empezaron a reírse, bajé la vista sabía que eso lo harían.

\- ¿Crees que es gracioso? -Miré Thorin, que se había levantado de una roca y se dirigió a sus sobrinos, más bien a Kili, quien se reía a viva voz- ¿Qué un ataque nocturno de los orcos es una broma, Kili? -Su semblante era serio e imponente.

\- No fue con mala intención -Vi la cara de Kili, parecía de verdad arrepentido.

\- No, claro que no -Dijo Thorin y pude notar un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras- No sabes nada del mundo -Este tipo era muy duro, incluso con sus propios sobrinos, respiré un poco de aire, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, hacía demasiado frío y yo con una camisa manga corta y unos short, a veces no sabía que tenía en la mente (De todos modos, ¿Qué yo iba a saber que algo así sucedería?).

\- No le hagas caso, muchacho -Dijo Balín, lo miré, estaba hablando con Fili y Kili- Thorin tiene más razones que otros para odiar a los orcos.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunté yo ganándome una mirada de todos los que estaban despiertos, aunque técnicamente ya sabía la respuesta de Balín

\- Bueno, verá… -Balín se sentó cerca de donde yo estaba- Cuando el dragón se adueñó de la Montaña Solitaria… El rey Thror intentó reclamar el antiguo reino enano de Moria.

\- Pero nuestro enemigo había llegado primero -Balín explicó cómo comenzó las batallas para poder tomar Moria- Moria había sido tomada por una legión de Orcos liderada por el más vil de toda su raza: Azog, el Profanador.

Cunado Balín lo mencionó vino una brisa que casi apaga el fuego para luego dejar todo intacto- Eso es extraño -Dijo Kili.

Negué con la cabeza y miré a Balín- El gigante orco de Gundabad, el cual había jurado desaparecer el linaje de Durin -Miré de reojo a Fili y a Kili- Y había comenzado… -Miré de nuevo a Balín- Decapitando al rey -Lo dijo como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Apreté los ojos, creo que eso fue una de las cosas más horribles que le pudo haber pasado a alguien- Thrain, el padre de Thorin enloquecía de pena. Se perdió. Si fue hecho prisionero o asesinado… no lo sabemos… y nunca lo sabremos -Bajé la vista y miré de reojo a Gandalf, sabía que él encontraría a Thrain en Dol Gundur.

\- Nos quedamos sin líder -Esta historia la conocía, ya la había leído muchas veces, pero oírla de alguien que estuvo ahí, frente a frente con él y que haya podido sobrevivir, ya era mucho, se notaba que ellos habían pasado por mucho.

\- La derrota… y la muerte estaban sobre nosotros -Apreté los ojos, me imagino cuántas vidas se perdieron en todo ese suceso- Y ahí fue cuando lo vi -Dijo Balín con orgullo mirando a Thorin, el cual estaba mirando al horizonte con sus brazos cruzados, (Típico de él)- Un joven príncipe enano… enfrentando al pálido orco -"El cual me las va a pagar todas más una", pensé, al recordar lo sucedido en Erebor, suspiré, sí estaba aquí, no podía desperdiciar el momento, salvaría a Thorin, a Kili y a Fili de una muerte segura, cambiaría su destino, era una promesa.

\- Él solo luchó contra este terrible adversario -Decía Balín y pude asegurarme de que Thorin estaba recordando ese momento en el casi muere, pero a la final venció- Su armadura se desgarró, empuñado nada más que una rama de roble como escudo y le cortó la mano izquierda con una espada que encontró y tuvo a mano.

\- Azog, el Profanador aprendió ese día que no sería fácil acabar con el linaje de Durin -"Y así será", pensé, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho si no me entrenaba como debía, porque entonces sería más inútil que el trapo más viejo y sucio en la Tierra Media.

Todos miraron a Balín- Nuestras fuerzas se unieron e hicieron retroceder a los orcos, nuestro enemigo había sido vencido -Apreté los ojos, quizás de alivió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta- Pero no hubo banquete -Dijo Balín y pude apreciar en sus ojos la tristeza misma- Ni canciones esa noche, porque nuestros muertos eran más de los que podíamos llorar. Solo unos pocos sobrevivimos -"Fue una locura lo que hicieron", pensé, "Una masacre".

\- Y entonces me dije a mi mismo, al ver a Thorin, que aquí hay alguien a quien yo podría seguir, aquí hay alguien al que podía llamar rey -Dijo mirando a Thorin, más bien todos miraban a Thorin (¿En qué momento se despertaron todos estos?).

\- ¿Y el orco pálido? -Preguntó Bilbo que estaba sentando cerca de donde yo estaba- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Se escabulló al agujero de donde vino -"Auch", pensé mientras miraba a Thorin que se nos acercaba- Ese… inmundo murió a causa de sus heridas hace mucho tiempo -"Seguro", pensé con incredulidad, "Creo que debes informarte bien, Thorin".

Di un suspiró, quizás esa noche no dormiría, además del rico frío que hacía, la bellísima historia me había dejado un vacío en el estómago.

Y fue en ese momento en el que sentí un raro escalofrío y me abracé más, para luego sentir una manta encima de mí, miré de reojo a Thorin que me había entregado la manta- Tus dientes se escuchan mucho, debiste decir algo, niña.

\- No soy una niña -Dije y la verdad que no lo era, o al menos eso creía yo, porque tenía 18 años y eso ya era mucho o al menos así lo veía.

\- Seguro que no -Dijo para luego alejarse.

\- Estúpido -Susurré para mis adentros- Engreído -Seguí susurrando mientras me acomoda en el maldito tronco, sabía que después me dolería todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? -Vi a Bilbo que estaba frente a mí, ¿De verdad estaba interesado?

\- De… -La verdad trataba de escoger algún lugar en donde podía vivir, pero nada se me ocurría, digo, vestía extrañamente y para ellos era una "rara" seguramente-Muy lejos…-Me acurruque.

\- ¿Qué tal lejos exactamente? -Esta vez y por primera vez oí a Dwalin hablar, "Vamos, Lena, piensa".

\- Mucho… más allá de la… la ¡Comarca!... hay que… cruzar el mar para… para llegar -Traté de sonreír, pero ni yo misma me creía la gran mentira que había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? -Preguntó Thorin, lo fulminé con la mirada, pero tenía sus razones, bueno la verdad todos tenían sus razones y era muy simple: los enanos era unos desconfiados- Duérmanse, partiremos al alba -"Que madrugadores son estos tipos", pensé y traté de conciliar el sueño, pero era casi en vano, porque pensaba en el cómo llegué aquí, porque justamente en esta parte de toda esta historia, la batalla de Moria y encima en mi madre, seguramente estaría preocupado.

Y con todos esos pensamientos, llegué a dormirme.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas!, he aquí otro capítulo más, pero antes quiero agradecer a:

**Lei:** ¿Vez?, no tardé mucho, ¿Te digo un secreto?, ya tengo varios capítulos terminados, otros les falta corrección y esas cosas, me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también te guste.

**Firefly of Blue Rose:** Bueno, Lena al principio es como toda persona cuando descubre algo nuevo, con miedo y timidez, pero después descubre dentro de sí misma una gran valentía, demasiada diría yo. Me encanta que te agrade Lena, al menos en este capítulo, al principio no sabía que nombre ponerle y ¡Puff!, se me ocurrió.

Y el otro Review, es de una persona que me dijo que continuara, no sale nombre, sino como "**Guest**", ¡Claro que la continuo!, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

Disclamer: El Hobbit, no me pertenece, sino al genio de J.R.R. Tolkien, las películas tampoco, sino a Peter Jackson, créanme que si todo fuera mío, Kili, Fili y sobretodo Thorin, no hubiesen muerto en batalla, (Ni loca).

Sin más que decir, he aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 2: Los Trolls

Empecé a sentir mucho movimiento a mí alrededor, para luego sentir como me movía, negué con la cabeza, no quería ir al colegio.

\- Debes pararte, Lena, Thorin parece de muy malhumor -Espera, ¿Thorin?, abrí un ojo y pude ver cerca de mí y Bilbo, di un respingo, el muy… me había asustado.

\- ¿No fue un sueño? -Pregunté en voz alta.

\- ¿Un sueño? -Preguntó Bilbo, negué con la cabeza, pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

\- Debemos movernos -Dijo la imponente voz del líder de la compañía, Bilbo me ayudo a pararme o al menos eso trató, pude apoyar mi pierna, pero me dolía horrores.

\- Al parecer va a llover -Dijo la voz de Balín y miré al cielo, hice una mueca cuando me cayó una gotita en mi rostro.

\- Más bien -Dije- Ya está empezando -Con ayuda de Bilbo fuimos hasta un Poni, lo miré algo insegura.

\- ¿Alguna vez has montado? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- Cuando tenía cinco años de vida -Dije- Y alguien lo llevaba.

Escuché unas disimuladas risas, miré de reojo a quien reía y lo fulminé con la mirada, se callaron al instante- No temas -Dijo Bilbo- Yo también tuve miedo la primera vez -Se montó en el Poni que estaba aún lado del que yo debía montar.

Claro, dejen a la invalida montar a la bestia sola- ¿Te ayudó? -Preguntó Kili, le sonreí.

\- Gracias, seguro que hubiera hecho el ridículo -Cómo pude y con ayuda de Kili monté el Poni- Al menos no me caí -Reí.

\- No te hubieras caído -Dijo él- Hay que poner demasiada fuerza al subirse como parar caer del otro lado.

Kili agarró un soga de no sé dónde ya agarró un extremo de las riendas y la amarró, para luego amarrarla en la rienda del Poni que tenía al frente- Irás a mi lado, así no te desviaras.

\- Lo que me quiero es eso -Dije dejando la preocupación de tener que manejar al Poni.

Empezamos con la marcha, estaba medio lloviznando, porque solo caían una pocas gotitas, pero de la nada empezó a caer un diluvio.

Ahora estaba súper empapada.

\- Oiga, señor Gandalf, ¿No pude hacer nada con este diluvio? -Dijo Dori y me reí para mis adentros porque era precisamente eso lo que pensaba, que estábamos en mitad de un diluvio.

\- Está lloviendo, señor enano… y continuará lloviendo hasta que se acabe la lluvia -Dijo Gandalf- Si desea cambiar el clima del mundo, busque a otro mago.

\- ¿Hay otro? -Preguntó Bilbo, no sé cómo podía escuchar su conversación sabiendo que estaba lloviendo y estaba un poco apartada de los primeros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Hay otros magos?

\- Hay cinco, el más grande de nuestra orden es Saruman el Blanco -Me vino una acidez cuando dijo su nombre, porque sabía que mucho tiempo después de esto, se haría malo- Y hay dos magos azules… que… ¿Sabes?, olvidé sus nombres -Reí para adentro mientras negaba, Gandalf era todo un personaje.

\- ¿Y quién es el quinto? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- Bueno, ese es Radagast el Pardo.

\- ¿Es un gran mago o es como tú? -Preguntó Bilbo, sonreí, los Hobbits podían ser demasiado curiosos.

\- Creo que es un gran mago, a su modo, desde luego -Dijo Gandalf mirando a Bilbo y luego al camino- Es un alma dulce que prefiere la compañía de los animales, se mantiene vigilando las tierras del basto bosque hacia el este. Y eso es bueno, porque la maldad siempre buscará la forma de introducirse en ese mundo -Parecía una clase de magia o algo así, demasiada información aunque ya la sabía.

Después de lo que pareció unos cinco minutos o quizás un poquito más me recordé de algo- ¡Mi bolso! -Grité literalmente, quizás sobresalte un poco a Kili.

\- ¿Hablas de esto? -Preguntó Thorin siguiendo su curso mientras alzaba el bolso.

\- Sí -Dije un poco alto para que me escuchara, creí que lo había dejado.

\- Lo tendremos nosotros hasta saber quién eres realmente -Dijo Thorin mirándome y pude notar un poco de inquietud y arrogancia en sus ojos, para luego fijarse en el camino.

\- Tengo frío… -Hice un puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos, en mi bolso tenía una paraguas, idea de mi madre, y si lo sacaba no me mojaría más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Toma -Dijo Kili mientras me ponía una manta encima.

Le sonreí- Gracias, Kili.

\- ¡Kili! -Era la voz de Thorin, me imaginó que no quería que se me acercara, de todos modos, es su tío.

\- Vamos, Thorin, estoy bien -Dijo Kili, aun no entendía muy bien porque lo llamaba por su nombre- Y dime, Lena, ¿Qué tienes en ese bolso?

\- Oh… pues… tengo un cuaderno -Dije mientras enumeraba.

\- ¿Cuaderno? -Preguntó él.

\- Es para dibujar -Dije- Lápices, colores, mi IPod…

\- ¿IPod? -Preguntó incrédulo, además fue gracioso oírlo de su boca.

\- Es para escuchar música, mi celular, dinero, ropa, un sleeping back, champú, enjuague, jabón, un paraguas y un sándwich.

\- ¿Sándwich? -Preguntó Fili a un lado mío, lo miré como si fuera el ser más raro de la tierra, porque apareció de la nada a mi lado- ¿Qué es eso?

\- P-Pan… y queso… y jamón de pavo.

\- Que rico -Dijo Kili con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la barriga- Ya me dio hambre.

De un momento a otro, la lluvia había terminado, y salió un tremendo solazo.

Estuvimos todos en silencio por un buen tiempo, hasta que llegamos a no tengo ni la menor idea, pero había puras rocas cerca- Acamparemos aquí la noche -Dijo Thorin- Fili, Kili, cuiden los ponis, quédense con ellos -Miré el rostro de ambos, creo que internamente les daba un poco de fastidio.

\- Oin, Gloin, enciendan una fogata -Dijo Thorin.

Vi como todos se bajaban de sus Ponis, y yo, me quedé ahí sentada, seguramente con un cartel brillante y que nadie veía diciendo: "Chica con una pierna lastimada, ¡Hola!"

Vi como Ori se me acercó- Déjeme ayudarla -Dijo con una sonrisa, le agradecí y no sé cómo, pero me bajé del Poni, y con ayuda de Ori me recargué en una piedra, mientras los veía montar el campamento.

\- Creo que sería prudente continuar -Gritó Gandalf, cerca de lo que parecía una casita en ruinas.

Thorin se le acercó, y no pude oír lo que decían, después Gandalf se nos acercó, parecía furioso- ¿Todo está bien?, Gandalf, ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar la compañía del único que tiene la razón por aquí.

\- ¿Y quién es? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- ¡Yo mismo, señor Bolsón! -Reí internamente, todos aquí parecían unos niños, sobre todos los enanos que eran súper mega tercos- Ya tuve suficiente de los enanos por un día.

\- Vamos, Bombur, tenemos hambre -Y vaya que sí, porque ni siquiera habíamos desayunado, al menos yo no.

Vi a Bilbo susurrarle algo a Balín, pero no llegué a escuchar.

Ya entrada la noche, me dieron lo que pareció una sopa, un guisado, quien sabía lo que comía esta gente, lo tome y le di gracias a Bofur, porque él me lo paso, comí con gusto, porque después la primera bocanada, me gustó mucho.

\- Se ha ido mucho tiempo -Dijo Bilbo llegando hasta donde yo estaba.

\- ¿Quién? -Preguntó Bofur mientras servía la comida en un plato.

\- Gandalf -Dijo Bilbo

\- Es un mago -Dijo Bofur- Hace lo quiere, toma -Dijo a Bilbo pasándole dos platos- Haznos un favor, llévales esto a los muchachos -Miró a Bombur-Para, ya comiste demasiado.

\- Sí, no está mal el estofado Bombur, he probado peores -Reí para mis adentros, porque después de todo era una broma para el enorme enano.

\- Dori lo pudo haber cocinado.

Todos empezaron a reír, y yo también porque la risa se me contagió-Que gracioso- Ese debió ser Bombur.

\- Y, pequeña Lena -Miré a Nori que me llamó- ¿Cómo es tu hogar?

\- ¿Perdón qué...? -Pregunté, porque no entendía a lo que se refería.

\- Sí -Dijo Balín- ¿Vives en el bosque?

\- Bueno la verdad… sí -Dije- Bueno… sí y no, mi casa está dentro de un bosque.

\- ¿Y cómo es? -Preguntó Ori.

\- Bueno… es dos pisos, blanca y con un techo negro, tiene muchas ventanas y muchos cuartos.

\- ¿Cómo es tú aldea? -¿A caso esto era un interrogatorio?

\- Bueno… hay… casas que son tan altos como unos pinos, quizás un poco más.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Bofur incrédulo- A de ser difícil su construcción.

\- Bueno… hay muchas… personas que trabajan para eso…

\- Y en tu casa -Preguntó Balín- ¿Con quién vives?

\- Con mi mamá y perrito -Dije y después toqué el collar que tenía donde era una corazón, lo tenía desde que mi mamá me lo había regalado y no me lo quitaba, quizás era el recuerdo más grande que tenía de ellos dos.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? -Preguntó Ori.

\- Bueno, es amable, se preocupa mucho por mí, le gusta cantar, adora bailar, dibuja extremadamente bien y la gente dice que se parece a mí, más bien que yo me parezco a ella, excepto por los ojos, ella los tiene verdes -Yo tenía los ojos azules, según mi madre era por herencia de mi padre- No es muy alta, quizás unos centímetros más que yo… pero sin duda es terca, demasiado diría yo -Acto seguido, los enanos, menos el líder, empezaron a reír divertidos.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama? -Esta vez fue Thorin el que hizo la pregunta, lo miré, noté un deje de curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro.

\- Tamara -Al instante todos se quedaron cayados, Thorin tenía la boca entre abierta y los demás me miraban con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué les pasa?, parecía como si hubiesen visto un fantasma -Sonreí, pero me salió una mueca, porque al parecer no daban créditos sobre el nombre que había dicho.

\- ¿Tu madre se llama Tamara? -Preguntó Thorin acercándose a mí, como si no lo pudiera creer.

\- Sí -Dije mirándolo.

\- Thorin -Dijo Balín- Dudo que sea la misma Tamara.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté- ¿La conocen? -Pregunté, era imposible, mi mamá nunca le gusto "El Señor de los Anillos", mucho menos quiso ver "El Hobbit", conmigo porque no le gustaba las películas "Oscuras", así que no podía ser la misma mujer.

\- No -Dijo Thorin- Ella se fue hace mucho tiempo -Dijo para sentarse de nuevo, se quedó un poco enganchado en sus pensamientos, y yo en los míos, ¿Y si de verdad mamá estuvo aquí y nunca me dijo?, quizás evitaba las películas de Peter porque… porque… le recordaban a este lugar, quizás… mi mamá sí estuvo aquí.

Miré a Bofur que me sonrió o trató de hacerlo, miré mis manos y dejé el plato aun lado y busqué con la vista mi bolso y lo encontré algo alejado y cerca de Thorin, no me importaba, si ellos la conocían, una foto bastaría.

Pero cuando me iba a parar apareció Fili diciendo cosas incoherentes, que "Bilbo lo tenían unos Trolls y que estos tenían unos Ponis", todos se pararon y fueron a ayudarlo.

\- Tú te quedas aquí -Dijo Thorin señalando- Y no intentes escapar.

\- Créeme que no iré a ningún lado -Le dije.

Todos se fueron y cuando ya estuvieron lejos de mí, caminé como pude acercándome a mi bolso, lo abrí y pude ver mis cosas intactas ahí, agarré una cobija y me la puse encima, para luego agarrar mi celular, tenía la pila completa, pero no había señal alguna.

Agarré mi bolso de primeros auxilios, desinfectaría mi pierna, la vendaría y tomaría unos calmantes para evitar el dolor, hice eso y ya no me dolía tanto.

Cuando pensé que ya habían pasado como 15 minutos, me preocupe, ya se habían tardado mucho.

Me paré y caminé a paso lento por el bosque hasta fijarme en una luz, era una fogata y sabía dónde estaba, con los tontos Trolls que solo querían comer hasta reventar.

\- No te molestes en cocinarlos -Pude oír- Solo sentémonos sobre ellos y aplastémoslos para hacer una rica jalea -Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espina dorsal.

\- Hay que saltearlos y asarlos con una pizca de salvia -Me oculté entre los matorrales y pude ver a los tres tontos Trolls cocinando a los enanos… ¡Mierda!, ¡Estaban cocinando a los enanos!

\- ¿Es esto realmente necesario? -Dijo un enano, que no distinguí quien.

\- Eso suena bastante bien -Dijo un Troll ignorando al enano.

Miré de reojo a donde pude ver a Kili, Bombur, Gloin y a Oin, estaban dentro de unos sacos apartados, no sé porque, pero me arrastre como una serpiente por la tierra y traté de llegar hasta ellos para al menos poder ayudarles, cuando me paré en seco, ¿Dónde estaba Gandalf?, ya debería estar aquí, ¿No?

\- Desátame, señor.

\- ¡Cómanse a alguien de su tamaño! -Quizás sus quejas me hubiesen delatado, porque me reía dentro de mí, era muy cómica la escena.

\- Olvídate de los condimentos -Dijo uno de los Trolls- No tenemos toda la noche, ya no tarda en amanecer. Debemos continuar, no me gustaría convertirme en piedra.

Respiré hondo, y seguí arrastrándome hasta llegar por la parte de atrás donde estaban los enanos- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Susurró Thorin, no me acordaba que él estaba ahí también.

\- Ayudando, ¿O quieres ser comida de Troll? -Le pregunté incrédula, no me dijo nada, pero la mirada era desaprobatoria.

\- ¿Hueles eso? -Preguntó un Troll mientras olfateaba el aire.

\- Sí -Dijo otro- Huele a… humano -Abrí mis ojos como platos, Kili ya me había visto y se hecho un poco para atrás para que no me vieran o me olieran, Thorin se echó un poco a un lado para también hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡E-Esperen! -Era Bilbo, suspiré porque la atención de los Trolls ahora sé centraría en él.

Me giré de lado para tratar de quitar el estúpido lazo que tenía la bolsa de Thorin.

\- Están cometiendo un error terrible -Dijo Bilbo, "Estúpido lazo de mierda", pensé.

\- ¿No trajiste un cuchillo o algo? -Preguntó en voz baja Thorin.

\- Estaba asusta, ¿Sí? -Le dije- No pensé que lo necesitaría -Y era la verdad.

\- Las mujeres nunca piensan esas cosas -Me enojé con él, lo fulminé con la mirada, y estaba tentada en dejarlo atado.

\- Si quieres te dejo aquí -Thorin no dijo nada y seguí concentrándome en el estúpido lazo.

\- No puedes razonar con ellos, ¡Son unos retrasados! -Pude oír a Dori, y traté de no reírme en el intento.

\- No te reías y concéntrate -Susurro Thorin algo molesto, respiré hondo y seguí desenredando el estúpido nudo.

\- ¿Retrasados?, ¿Eso en qué nos convierte? -Dijo Bofur, "Dios, cállense porque me voy a delatar por su culpa".

\- Quise decir con los condimentos -Dijo Bilbo, "Mierda".

\- ¿Y qué con los condimentos? -Dijo un Troll.

\- ¿No puede ser más estúpido? -Susurré, y me gané una fulminante mirada de Thorin.

\- Bueno, ¿Ya los olieron? -Preguntó incrédulo Bilbo, parado dentro de la bolsa- Necesitarán algo más fuerte que la salvia antes de servir esto.

\- ¡Traidor! -Empezaron a gritar.

\- ¿Qué sabes de cocinar enanos, pigmeo? -Preguntó el Troll.

\- Cállate -Dijo otro, "Dios que me delato si no viene Gandalf", me mordí el labio inferior y con mis dedos fríos seguí tratando de desamarrar el nudo, pero para ser estúpidos Trolls, sabían amarrar muy bien estas cosas- Deja que el ladrón-hobbit hable.

\- El secreto para cocinar enano es…

\- ¿Sí?, vamos, dinos el secreto.

\- Es… ah… sí, les estoy diciendo, el secreto es… ¡Despellejarlos primero! -"Maldición", apreté mi lengua y apreté los ojos, si seguía en esta situación sería yo la comida de los Trolls.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? -Empezaron todos a moverse agitadamente y eso me impedía seguir con mi tarea.

\- Tom, dame el cuchillo para cortar filetes.

\- ¡Te despellejaré, pequeño…! -Dijo Gloin

\- No olvidaré eso. ¡No olvidaré eso! -Dijo Dwalin.

"No reías, Lena, note reías", pensaba, pero esta situación era sumamente graciosa.

\- ¡Qué montón de tonterías!, me he comido muchos con todo y la piel, devóralos, te digo, con todo y botas.

\- Tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo un poco de enano crudo -Dijo un Troll y supuse se acercaba porque Kili trató de que no me viera y Thorin igual, mientras yo no podía abrí el puto nudo de mierda- Muy crujiente -El Troll debía tener a Bombur.

\- ¡Ese no!, él está infectado.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Él qué…?

\- Sí -Dijo Bilbo, "Mierda, autocontrol, autocontrol"- Sí, tiene… gusanos… ¡En las tripas!

"Maldición", me apreté más el labio inferior, se escuchó como un sonido seco y supe que Bombur estaba en el suelo.

\- De hecho, todos están infestados de parásitos, es un asunto terrible, yo no me arriesgaría, en verdad que no.

\- ¿Parásitos?, ¿Dijo parásitos? -Dijo Oin, "Mierda, mierda".

\- ¡Nosotros no tenemos parásitos! -Dijo Kili- ¡Tú tienes parásitos!

Thorin le dio una patada a Kili para que se diera cuenta de lo que Bilbo estaba haciendo.

Hubo un silencio de un segundo- ¡Yo tengo parásitos tan grandes como mi brazo! -Dijo Oin

\- ¡Los míos son los parásitos más grandes!, ¡Son enormes!

Y eso fue todo, comencé a reírme como nunca antes en mi vida- ¿¡Quien está ahí!? -Preguntó un Troll, me tapé la boca al instante, "Mierda".

\- ¡Aparece de una vez! -Dijo mientras dejaba caer algo y de inmediato y sin pensarlo me paré de donde estaba.

"No", pude leer en los ojos de Thorin- ¡Corre!

\- ¡Te dije que olía a humano!

\- Pero si es una niña -Dijo acercando su enorme mano hacía mí.

\- ¡Ah! -Pegué un gritó de horror alejándome de esa mano, y vino otra para tratar de agarrarme- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Suéltense con lo que sea! -Escuché a Thorin decirle a sus compañeros.

No sé cómo lo hice pero me escabullí entre los Trolls- ¡Atrápala, atrápala!

De un momento a otro me habían agarrado la mano y me alzaron un metro del suelo- Pero si es una linda niña, las lindas niñas saben mejor en un guiso -Dijo acercándome a su rostro.

\- ¡Suéltame! -Le grité mientras daba patadas en vano, porque no le llegaba ninguna.

\- Es muy chillona, será mejor que le cortes la cabeza -Dijo otro Troll.

\- ¡No! -Ese fue el gritó de Thorin.

\- ¡El amanecer se los llevará a todos! -Ese fue el grito de Gandalf, suspiré de alivio, ahora no moriría.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Ni idea…

\- ¿Podemos comérnoslo?

Gandalf alzó su bastón mágico y rompió la piedra en donde estaba para luego esta caer y salir el sol.

De inmediato, los Trolls se retorcieron por el sol- Suéltame, suéltame -Decía mientras trataba de liberar mi mano, el Troll que me tenía me soltó porque trataba de tapar su cara con su mano y caí al suelo de un golpazo.

\- Grrr -Empezaban a decir mientras se retorcían y trataban de impedir que el sol les llegara, pude presenciar como su piel grisácea se volvía piedra y se quedaban como estatuas.

Miré a los enanos que estaban encima del fuego, y luego a Bilbo que parecía consternado por la situación, al instante todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y alivio, yo respiré con tranquilidad.

De un momento a otro, todos ya estaban fuera de esos sacos, mientras que Oin, me veía la mano, y yo le decía que no tenía nada, que no apretó tanto, que parecía menos de lo que aparentaba.

Gandalf tocó uno de los Trolls con su bastón- ¿A dónde fuiste?, si es que puedo preguntar -Dijo Thorin.

\- A mirar hacia adelante -Respondió este.

\- ¿Qué te trajo de regreso?

\- Mirar hacia atrás -Thorin miró el suelo.

\- Un asunto difícil.

\- Pero todos están a salvo.

\- No gracias a tú ladrón -Dijo Thorin.

\- Tuvo la idea de ganar tiempo, nadie más pensó en eso -Dijo Gandalf-Debieron bajar de los Páramos de Etten.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los Trolls se aventuran hacia el sur? -Preguntó.

\- No desde hace años -Respondió Gandalf- No desde que el poder oscuro reinó estas tierras.

\- No hubieran podido moverse en el día.

\- Debe haber una cueva cerca -Dijo Thorin girándose y me miró, su semblante había cambiado- Tú -Vi como Thorin se me iba acercando a paso duro y rápido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo en levantarme, y casi caigo al suelo (Estaba sentada en una roca), de no ser porque Thorin me agarró el cuello de la camisa- ¡Cuando digo corras, corres, no te puedes quedar pasmada! -Gritó y me soltó.

Al instante salió volando mi cadena, y la vi volar igual que Thorin hasta que cayó al suelo, él se acercó y la tomó- ¿Dónde sacaste esto? -Preguntó mirando el collar, luego me miró- ¿¡De dónde?! -Se acercó a mí.

\- ¡Fue un regalo! -Grité porque estaba asustada- Mi mamá me lo dio.

Thorin miró el collar, luego me miró a mí, soltó el collar y después se fue, aunque antes de irse tenía una rara expresión en su rostro.

Tomé el collar en mis manos y vi que el broche estaba roto- ¿Estás bien? -Bilbo me tendió una mano para ayudar a pararme, la tome y me paré.

\- Sí, creo que estoy bien -Dije mirando el dije de corazón.

\- Señorita, ¿Me pude permitir el collar? -Preguntó Balín, al o que yo asentí.

\- Se rompió… supongo que lo tendré que guardar... -Dije mirando al suelo, ese collar era lo más preciado que tenía, miré a Balín que lo inspeccionaba fijamente, agarró mi mano y me lo enredó en la muñeca.

Lo miré fijamente, ahora sería una pulsera- Espero que así no se le pierda -Dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse también.

Sin mucho miramientos y caminando todos en silencio, llegamos a una cueva, supuse que era la cueva de esos Trolls.

\- ¿Qué es esa pestilencia? -Arrugué un poco la nariz, el olor era insoportable.

\- Es una cueva de Trolls, cuidado por donde pisan -"Esta cueva huele a qué alguien se murió aquí", pensé y caminé al lado de Bilbo.

Me llevé a la boca una mano, y sentí un mareo horrible- Será mejor que esperar aquí -Dijo Bilbo, asentí, tenía razón si entraba a esa cueva vomitaría sin duda alguna, me senté a la entrada de la cueva y esperé un poco.

Y mientras esperaba, lo que sucedido anteriormente me embriagaba, es decir, estaba claro que mi madre conocía a Thorin, y él a ella o al menos esa era una de las pistas que tenía.

Dos, o Thorin le dio el collar a mi madre o lo recordó porque lo vio, lo que me llevaba a acertar la primera incógnita.

De un momento a otro, ya todos estaban saliendo del lugar- ¡Bilbo! -Dijo Gandalf yendo hasta él y lo vi con una espada, esa debía ser la Bilbo que llamaría "Dardo", después, pero también vi que traía otra espada, quizás era la suya.

\- ¿Uh? -Preguntó el hobbit parándose de donde estábamos sentado.

\- Toma -Dijo entregándole la espada- Esta es de tú tamaño.

Bilbo la agarró entre sus manos- No puedo tomarla -Dijo.

\- La cuchilla es fabricada por elfos -Trató Gandalf de convencer a Bilbo-Lo que significa que tendrá un brillo azul cuando los orcos y trasgos estén cerca -Luego me miró- Aquí también hay una para ti, pequeña -Dijo.

Me paré rápido y miré la espada, me la tendió y la agarré- Yo… gracias, pero… jamás he usado una espada, Gandalf -Dije mirándola fijamente.

\- Y espero que una muchacha como tú no tenga que usarla nunca -Se dirigió a hacía Bilbo, parecía que lo que acaba de decir iba para los dos- Pero si en algún momento lo hacen, recuerden esto: La verdadera valentía no es saber cuándo quitar una vida, sino cuándo perdonar una.

Bajé la vista, tenía razón.

\- ¡Algo se acerca! -Esa era la voz de Thorin.

\- ¿Gandalf? -Preguntó incrédulo Bilbo al ver al mago alejarse.

\- ¡Permanezcan juntos!, ¡Apresúrense ahora!, ¡Preparen sus armas!

Vi como Bilbo desenfundaba su espada lentamente, como admirando el momento o quizás admirando mejor la espada.

Respiré hondo, sabía que no era nada, solo el Radagast el Pardo.

Nos acercamos a donde estaban todos con sus armas en mano, estaba tras Gandalf como por "protección".

\- ¡Ladrones!, ¡Fuego!, ¡Muerte!

\- Radagast -Dijo Gandalf con el semblante relajado, mientras todos lo miraban como si estuviese loco- ¡Es Radagast el Pardo!, pues… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba buscándote, Gandalf -Dijo el mago- Algo anda mal, algo anda terriblemente mal.

\- ¿Sí?

Creo que iba a decir algo, pero no salía nada de su boca- Solo espera un momento, ¡Oh! -Dijo con frustración- Tenía una idea y la perdí, la tenía en la punta de la lengua, Oh… no es una idea en lo absoluto, es un viejo y tonto… -Vi como Gandalf sacaba un insecto de su boca- Insecto pegajoso -Dijo y Gandalf lo soltó en la mano del mago pardo.

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa mientras descansaban un poco, miré mi espada, "¿Cómo carajo se usa esta cosa?", me pregunté, solo había agarrado cuchillos… ¡Y para comer!

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -Preguntó la imponente voz de Thorin.

\- Gandalf me lo dio -Dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- No la vas a usar -Dijo firme.

\- Desde luego que no -Dije- No sé usarla, ¿Cómo pretendes que la use?, seguro me saco un ojo en el intento o…

\- Eres diferente a tú madre -Dijo.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? -Me paré de donde estaba y encaré al rey enano- Ella nunca en su vida a utilizado una espada.

\- Creo que sabes muy poco acerca de la vida de Tamara.

\- Soy su hija, se lo suficiente -Dije.

-¿Y te dijo quien le había dado ese collar? -Preguntó incrédulo, me volví a sentar por la pregunta- Veo que no -Dijo él.

\- ¿S-Se lo diste tú? -Pregunté incrédula mientras sentía el aire irse de mis pulmones- Espera, espera… ¿Por qué le diste esto a mi mamá?

\- Tú madre cuando la conocí debía de tener un poco más que tú edad, ella me ayudó a mí y a la compañía en busca a mi padre, pasado los años y sin encontrar nada, volvimos a casa y ella… ella y yo…

\- A la mierda… -Susurré y me paré como si fuera un resorte- A la mierda todo… -Volví a decir- A… ¿Hace cuánto paso esto?

\- Hace 19 años -Dijo y me quedé trastornada mirando el suelo.

\- Entonces… si madre tuvo ese collar… y esto pasó hace 19 años quiere decir que… yo soy…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero de la nada se escuchó un aullido- ¿Eso fue un lobo?, ¿Hay lobos por allí? -Miré a Bilbo, aunque más bien tenía la mente en otro lado.

\- ¿Lobos?, no eso no es un lobo -Dijo Bofur.

Un gruñido y pude ver por encima del acantilado un wargo, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar velozmente, la criatura camino y después saltó encima de mí, pero Thorin le clavó la espada antes de que me hiciera dañó, me alejé de la bestia arrastrándome por la tierra con mucho miedo en todo mi ser.

Del otro lado pude ver a otro huargo cerca de donde estaba- ¡Kili!, ¡Tu arco y flecha! -Dijo Thorin, al instante, Kili apuntó al wargo, disparó y este se desvió, Dwalin terminó el trabajo sucio pegándole en la cabeza.

\- ¡Lobos huargos! -Dijo Thorin sacando su espada del animal y dándole una patada para alejarlo, tomó mi mano y me levantó rápidamente- Una jauría de orcos no está muy lejos.

\- ¿Jauría de orcos? -Inquirió Bilbo, me abracé a mí misma, lo que menos quería era algo así.

\- ¿A quién más que a los tuyos le dijiste de tu búsqueda? -Preguntó Gandalf a Thorin.

\- A nadie -Dijo.

\- ¿A quién le dijiste? -Volvió a preguntar, pero en un tono más grave.

\- A nadie, lo juro -Dijo Thorin, Gandalf resopló- En nombre de Durin, ¿Qué sucede? -Yo me mantenía absorta en mis pensamientos.

\- Te están cazando -Dijo Gandalf como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí -Dijo Dwalin, seguramente sabía el peligro en el que estábamos todos.

\- ¡No podemos! -Dijo Ori apareciendo junto a Bifur- No tenemos ponis, ¡Salieron desbocados! -"Mierda", ya iba a empezar la persecución.

\- Voy a alejarlos -Dijo Radagast.

\- Estos son huargos Gundabad, te sacarán ventaja -Dijo Gandalf mirando al otro mago.

\- Estos son conejos Rhosgobel -Dijo Radagast- Quisiera ver que lo intentaran.

Los aullidos eran cada vez más y agarramos nuestras cosas mientras que el mago Pardo hacía su parte, despistar a los orcos.

\- ¡Vamos! -Dijo Gandalf, todos estábamos entre las rocas y salimos rápidamente siguiendo al mago gris, me acerqué a Bilbo, estaría mejor cerca de ellos.

Iba al frente, tras Thorin, debido a que la fila cambió, este se paró y evitó que siguiera caminado, frente a nosotros, un poco lejos, se acercaban los Orcos tras Radagast.

\- Quédense juntos -Dijo Gandalf en voz baja, tomamos otra dirección y seguimos a Gandalf, la fila volvió a perderse, ahora Thorin iba a delante, cuando pasamos unas rocas y vimos a unos orcos.

\- ¡Ori, no!, ¡Retrocede! -El nombrado se había adelantado, pues no sabía que habían orcos cerca.

\- ¡Todos ustedes, rápido! -Dijo Gandalf mientras caminábamos.

\- ¿Adónde nos llevas? -Pude oír a Thorin preguntar, porque estaba al lado de Thorin.

Gandalf lo miró y no respondió, Thorin lo siguió y yo delante de él, corrimos, corrimos y corrimos hasta que de nuevo se rompió la fila, ahora estaba al lado de Gandalf de primeros, nos desviamos al ver unos orcos y nos escondimos tras unas rocas, estaba al lado de Thorin y vi que encima de nosotros había un wargo, "Mierda", miré a Thorin que le hizo una señal a Kili, esté entendió, debía dispararle.

Se preparó y disparó, una, dos veces y el animal cayó y con él el orco asqueroso, gruñó y se paró, Dwalin lo enfrentó y le dio su merecido con el hacha, le siguieron Bifur y Thorin con sus espadas y que mierda se yo.

\- ¡Muévanse! -Gritó Gandalf- ¡Corran!

Thorin me agarró la mano y me empujó para que corriera y trataba, pero estaba ya de por sí cansada.

\- _Puta madre_ -Susurré mientras corría.

\- ¡Están allá! -Gritó Gloin, nos paremos en seco y llegué cerca de Bilbo el cual tenía el rostro más asustado del mundo, aunque seguramente yo le ganaba.

\- ¡Por acá, rápido! -Dijo Gandalf, agarramos otra vía, siguiendo a Gandalf.

"Quiero descansar", pensé, estaba súper agotada y de la nada Thorin me detuvo, cerca de nosotros estaba un orco sobre un wargo. "Mierda".

\- ¡Vienen más! -Nos gritó Kili.

\- ¡Kili! -Gritó mientras me agarraba fuertemente del brazo, seguramente para no separarme- ¡Dispárales!

Miré a mí alrededor, estábamos rodeados, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi corta vida.

\- ¡Estamos rodeados! -Gritó Fili, "Pepota", pensé.

Kili empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a todo orco y wargo que se nos acercara.

\- ¿Dónde está Gandalf? -Escuché preguntar y me giré, ¿En qué momento se había ido?

\- Nos ha abandonado -Dijo Dwalin y todos nos arrinconamos cerca de una gran piedra.

\- ¡No cedan terreno! -Gritó sacando su espada y de un movimiento me tiro al piso tras de ellos.

"_Puta madre_, justo ahora vienen estos y yo no sé hacer nada", pensé y me paré o al menos eso trataba de hacer, desenfundé mi espada, en caso de emergencia, la usaría.

\- ¡Por acá, estúpidos! -Gritó Gandalf tras de mí, respiré de alivio, era la entrada a Rivendell- ¡Vamos, muévanse!

Thorin me empujó y yo corrí hasta el agujero- ¡Rápido!, ¡Todos! -Gritó y literalmente me tiró dentro del hueco donde caí de bruces- ¡Adelante! -Me quité del camino, porque sabía que seguirían bajando- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

\- Ocho, nueve, diez… -Decía Gandalf.

\- ¡Kili! -Gritó Thorin- ¡Corre!

Y todos entraron, al instante escuché un cuerno y supe que eran los elfos de Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, este capítulo es largo, ¡14 páginas!, la vedad no está mal.

Bien, agarren sus cotufas, un refresco bien frío y prepárense para leer el tercer capítulo.

La historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no conozcan (Lena, Tamara…), los que sí (Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf…), son propiedad del maravilloso J.R.R. Tolkien.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo.

Capítulo 3: Rivendell

Se escuchan gruñidos y disparos de flechas, estocadas de espadas y quejas. Luego, rodando, entró un orco a nuestro escondite, sabía que estaba muerto, pero aun así, Gandalf le apuntó con su bastón.

Thorin le quitó la flecha que le había dado muerte al orco y la examinó-Elfos -Dijo con un semblante asqueroso y tiró la flecha.

\- ¡No veo hacía dónde lleva el camino!, ¿Lo seguimos o no? -Dijo Dwalin.

\- ¡Lo seguimos, claro! -Dijo Bofur y empezamos otra vez la trayectoria, ahora estaba más que cansada.

\- Creo que sería lo más prudente -Dijo Gandalf.

Caminé junto a Bilbo a paso rápido o eso me hacía entender los enanos-Estoy cansada… -Susurré.

Bilbo me miró, pero no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que él también estaba cansado, pasamos entre los túneles con mucho cuidado de no rasguñarme con las rocas, por un momento sentía que el camino se hacía más pequeño y me detuve- No puedo seguir…

Bilbo me escuchó y se giró- Ya casi salimos -Dijo.

\- No puedo -Dije- Siento que… -Miré a mi alrededor, yo tenía un problema y era claustrofóbica.

Bilbo tomó mi mano, pues éramos los últimos y me guío por el camino mientras yo cerraba los ojos y contenía el aire, hasta que salimos del lugar y pude respirar calmadamente y luego miré a donde todos miraban.

Si estaba impresionada por la Tierra Media, ahora lo estaba más, frente a mí estaba el castillo de Lord Elrond, majestuoso y lleno de paz a su alrededor- El Valle de Imladris -Dijo Gandalf- En idioma común se le conoce con otro nombre.

\- Rivendell -Dijo Bilbo.

\- Es hermoso -Dije admirando semejante paisaje.

\- Aquí yace la Última Casa Acogedora al este del mar -Dijo Gandalf.

Thorin se nos acercó- Fue tú plan todo este tiempo, ¿No? -Le recriminó a Gandalf- Buscar refugio con nuestro enemigo -"Que problemota tienen los enanos con los elfos", pensé y rodeé los ojos.

\- No tienes enemigos aquí, Thorin Escudo de Roble -Le dijo Gandalf- El único mal que encontrarás en este valle es el que tú mismo trajiste.

Bilbo se quedó mudo porque sabía que era verdad, mientras que yo trataba de no reírme en el intento.

\- ¿Crees que los elfos consentirán nuestra búsqueda? -Preguntó incrédulo Thorin, "Desde luego que no, ellos saben lo peligroso que es y lo que puede pasar", pensé y me mordí el interior de la mejilla, porque sería capaz de decirlo a viva voz- Ellos intentaran detenernos.

\- Por supuesto -Concordó el mago- Pero tenemos preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

Thorin se dio cuenta de que Gandalf tenía razón y suspiró rehusado.

\- Si vamos a tener éxito, esto tendrá que manejarse con tacto -Dijo Gandalf- Y respeto y no muy poco encanto -"Las tres cosas que no tienen los enanos"- Es por todo eso que me dejarás hablar a mí.

Estuvimos caminando casi todo el día hasta llegar a las puertas de Rivendell donde habían un puente sobre un río y dos estatuas de elfos en la puerta principal y después, un suelo redondo y unas escaleras que ascendían hasta más arriba.

Esperamos poco tiempo, porque al instante llegó un elfo, Lindir, "Dios mío, primera vez que veo estas criaturas en persona", creo que ya me estaba dando un ataque, los elfos literalmente irradiaban luz y paz y hablando con sinceridad, eran súper mega hermosos - _¡Mithrandir! -_Dijo a Gandalf con el nombre que los elfos lo conocen.

\- ¡Ah! -Dijo Gandalf girándose y viendo al elfo- ¡Lindir!

\- Mantente alerta -Susurro Thorin a Dwalin, lo fulminé con la mirada ya que estaba a mi lado, los elfos no nos harían nada, al menos estos no.

Mi cara fue de ¿WTF?, cuando Lindir habló en élfico- Tengo que hablar con Lord Elrond.

\- Lord Elrond no está aquí -Dijo Lindir y me acordé que él fue uno de los que atacó a los orcos, así que debían estar en camino.

\- ¿No está aquí? -Preguntó Gandalf- ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Lindir iba a responder, un cuerno de elfo sonó y le quitó la respuesta al elfo, Gandalf se giró igual que todos.

Se podía ver que venían elfos a caballo, con armaduras encima y muy elegantes.

\- ¡Cierren filas! -Gritó Thorin y me garró del brazo para ponerme en el medio de los enanos junto a Bilbo, mientras estos alzaban sus armas, miré como los caballos nos rodeaban y los elfos nos miraban.

\- Gandalf -Miré en dirección a Lord Elrond, que estaba encima de un caballo negro, vestía con una armadura y encima traía una especie de corona.

\- Lord Elrond -Dijo Gandalf al ver al susodicho.

Empezaron a hablar en élfico y traté seriamente de entenderles, pero no podía y mucho menos me acordaba de lo que decían en esta parte.

Lord Elrond le dio un abrazo a Gandalf de bienvenida- Es extraño que los orcos estén tan cerca de nuestras fronteras -Dijo mirando lo que parecía ser una espada de orco- Algo o alguien los ha atraído hasta acá -Le dio la espada a Lindir.

\- Podríamos haber sido nosotros -Dijo Gandalf señalándonos.

Lord Elrond vio a Thorin y supuse que lo reconoció al instante-Bienvenido, Thorin, hijo de Thrain.

\- No creo habernos conocido -Dijo Thorin mirando desconfiado a Lord Elrond.

\- Tienes el porte de tu abuelo -Dijo- Conocí a Thror cuando gobernó Bajo la Montaña.

\- ¿Ah sí?, él nunca lo mencionó -Atacó Thorin.

Después su vista se fijó en mí, su ojos se abrieron como platos, quizás no podía dar créditos de verme ahí, aunque no lo conocía, claro está-¿Tamara? -¿Qué?, ¡Hasta Lord Elrond conoce a mi madre!, ¡No es justo!

Negué con la cabeza cuando me acerqué un poco, porque Thorin me siguió impidiendo el paso con su brazo- Me llamo Lena, mi madre es Tamara -Dije.

\- Eres igual a tu madre -Dijo Lord Elrond con una sonrisa, quizás mamá estuvo aquí un tiempo- Y supongo que tu padre es… -Miró de reojo a Thorin, el cual tenía el semblante serio y no decía nada- Ya veo… -Lord Elrond empezó a hablar en élfico, la verdad seguía sin entenderle ni papa.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? -Preguntó Gloin enojado, pues igual que los demás enanos, Bilbo y yo, no le entendimos nada y los enanos pudieron tomarse esas palabras a pecho (Cosa que realmente pasó)- ¿Nos está insultando? -Casi todos alzaron sus armas listos para defender a su rey o al menos al orgullo de los enanos.

\- No, señor Gloin -Dijo Gandalf- Les está ofreciendo comida -Giré un poco la cabeza y pude ver a los enanos reunidos en un circulito discutiendo lo que Gandalf había dicho.

\- Bueno… en ese caso, guíenos -Dijo Gloin ya un poco más relajado.

Seguimos a Lord Elrond hasta dentro de su hogar- Nimiel -Dijo llamando a una elfa, la cual estaba en la entrada, esta se inclinó y miró a su señor, empezó a hablar en el élfico y luego me señaló con la vista.

\- Por aquí, mi señora -Dijo ella, di un paso, pero Thorin me detuvo agarrándome del brazo derecho (Se le estaba haciendo manía).

\- Tú no irás a ningún lado -Dijo él mirándome fijamente.

\- No puedes darme órdenes -Dije.

Alzó una ceja- ¿Cómo qué no? -Preguntó incrédulo apretando la mandíbula, seguramente estaba enojado.

Di un suspiró y me relajé, lo que menos quería era pelear con él- Estaré bien -Miré a Thorin (Aun no le puedo decir padre hasta estar 100% segura y estaba el 99%), el me miró con reproche- En serio -Le sonreí, con esa sonrisa en la que convenzo a mi madre en algunas cosas, Thorin me soltó y yo pude seguir a la elfa.

Me guío hasta una habitación, donde pude apreciar una cama, un closet, una butaca y un balcón y otra puerta- Aquí está el baño -Dijo ella- Si quiere puede tomar un baño.

\- Oh… muchas gracias -¡Un baño!, ¡Por fin!

\- En el armario podrá encontrar variedad de vestidos, espero y sean de su agrado -Asentí- Bienvenida a Rivendell -Dijo para luego irse y cerrar la puerta.

Miré la cama y, literalmente, me tiré sobre ella con una sonrisa, ya no dormiría en el suelo y mucho menos en incómodos árboles que lo único que hacen es matarte la espalda.

La cama de "mi habitación" era comodísima, el colchón parecía de plumas igual que las almohadas, me hice un ovillo en el medio de la cama para luego sentarme y admirar el lugar.

No estaba mal.

Me paré y fui a la puerta donde se suponía que debía ser el baño, en el medio había una tina de color blanco, me acerqué y busqué por todos lados un lugar en donde hubiese agua para poder bañarme.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, fui a ver quién era, seguramente era Thorin para cerciorarse de que estuviera sana y salva, había que ver que los enanos podían ser muy… desconfiados.

Resultó que era la elfa de antes- Disculpe, mi señora -Dijo ella inclinándose- ¿Quiere que preparé su baño?

\- Eh… sí… sí -Dije con una sonrisa, ella se volvió a inclinar y se fue, para luego yo cerrar la puerta.

Me acerqué al balcón de la habitación, ¡Dios que vista!, después de bañarme iría a ver todo el lugar, la puerta sonó de nueva "Que eficiencia", dije y cuando fui a abrir me encontré con Kili y Fili- ¿Qué…?

\- Tío Thorin dijo que viniéramos a verte -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa.

\- Más bien dijo que inspeccionáramos la habitación -Dijo Kili.

Di un suspiro- Que desconfiado es -Dije dándoles paso a ambos hermanos.

\- Créeme todos somos iguales -Dijo Kili.

\- El tío tiene sus razones, prima -Dijo Fili.

Alcé una ceja mientras estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolos como registraban toda la habitación- ¿Prima? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Desde luego -Dijo Kili con una sonrisa- Sí eres hija de nuestro tío, eres nuestra prima -Me quedé pensando un segundo para luego sonreír y asentir.

La puerta volvió a sonar y ambos la miraron mientras abría, la elfa de antes entró con otro elfo que cargaba un balde, seguramente con agua, ambos miraron inseguros a los hermanos enanos- Prepararé su baño, mi señora -Dijo ella, solo asentí mientras ambos iban al baño.

Miré a mis primos- Es momento de irse -Les dije.

\- Pero… -Decía Kili.

\- Oh vamos, estaré bien -Les sonreí y ambos, inseguros, se fueron de la habitación, unos minutos después, ambos elfos salieron, se inclinaron y se fueron.

Di un suspiro, por fin un rico baño, fui hasta mi bolso que lo había dejado a un lado de la cama, lo abrí y saqué una toalla (hay que recordar que el bolso es para un campamento), champo, acondicionador y jabón.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta para luego ver la tina en el medio de la habitación, me despojé de mis ropas sucias y las dejé en un mueble junto con la ropa limpia, entré en la tina despacio pues el agua estaba un tanto caliente, luego sentí como todo mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en el agua.

Agarré el champú y me lo pase por el cabello, me sumergí en el agua para tratar de quitármelo, pero aún queda un poco, así que busqué por todos los lados hasta encontrar, a un lado de la tina, un poco de agua que había sobrado en un balde, suspiré de alivio y agarré un poco con un tobo (Que incivilizada me sentí), y me lo pasé por el cabello, luego el enjuague y después el jabón.

Cuando terminé mi rico baño, me envolví en mi toalla y agarré la ropa limpia, me sequé bien y después me puse la camisa y unos pantalones azules ajustados, salí de la habitación con la toalla enrollada en mi cabeza para ver que no estaba sola.

La elfa que tenía delante se me quedó viendo algo impresionada, luego sus facciones élficas se relajaron- Mi señora -Dijo ella- La cena estará lista dentro de poco tiempo, ¿Quiere que le ayude a… arreglarse? -Preguntó, noté un poco de inseguridad en su voz y a la vez como me miraba, como analizando si mi ropa era perfecta para la ocasión.

\- Eh… ¿Sí…? -Dijo algo insegura también, ella se giró y abrió el closet que esta tras ella, me enseñó todos los vestidos que tenía- Oh… pero creo que con mi ropa está bien -Me miré y luego la miré a ella, parecía más elegante que yo, eso sin duda alguna.

\- Entiendo -Dijo ella- Pero quizás para estar más… confortable con la situación, podría ponerse un vestido -Dijo ella, la miré insegura y me mordí el labio inferior, no me gustaba mucho los vestidos, sobre todos los largos y si los usaba era para una fiesta.

Di un suspiró luego de considerar lo que dijo la elfa y asentí, me acerqué para ver los vestidos que se encontraba en el closet, no estaban mal, la verdad, hasta que vi uno que era color lila, me fascinó (Cosa rara de mí), lo agarré y lo miré- ¿Quiere que le ayude a ponérselo? -Preguntó ella, solo asentí y yo fui quitándome la ropa, no me daba pudor, total ambas éramos mujeres y yo traía ropa interior, así que todo bien.

Ella primero me puso un vestido tan fijo que pensé que era seda y con un simple toqué se podía romper, después sacó algo que parecía un corsé- No, no… yo no me quiero poner eso -Dije mirándolo con terror, sabía que el _puto_ corsé evitaría que respirara y no quería armar tremendo show delante de todos, ella insistía y yo me negaba, hasta que al final accedí viendo que ya se me hacía tarde y ni siquiera me arreglaba el cabello (Que por cierto estaba mojado y sin toalla), ella me puso el corsé, pero no lo apretó mucho, sino lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar y la verdad no estaba mal, metía toda mi pancita y subía mi pecho.

Luego vino el vestido lila, me lo puso por arriba y yo hice mi parte encontrando las mangas y el vestido cayó hasta un poco arriba de mis tobillos, quizás había cinco dedos entre el inicio de mi pie y el vestido.

El vestido era hermoso sin duda, tenía un escoté en "U", las mangas eran largas y la tela caía hasta la cintura, eso me molestaba un poco, en la cintura tenía una cinta morada con un lazo aun lado y las tiras caían haciendo juego con el vestido.

\- Está hermoso -Dije mirándolo, me gire a la elfa y ella me indicó que me sentará en una silla frente a lo que parecía un tocador, me senté y ella empezó a arreglarme el cabello.

Unos minutos después, tenía el cabello cepillado en una media cola, la elfa me entregó unas zapatillas con cinta, me las puse y enredé la cinta en mis piernas, luego veo a la elfa.

\- ¿Quieres que curemos sus heridas, mi señora? -Preguntó ella viendo la herida de mi pierna, la miré y negué, después del baño me había puesto una gasa para evitar infección alguna.

\- No, gracias -Le sonreí- Estoy perfectamente -Ambas salimos de la habitación y cuando estábamos de camino al comedor, nos topamos con otra elfa.

La miré atentamente, era hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y de un tono entre castaño y negro, tenía la piel blanca y sus facciones élficas se notaban a largo plazo- Mi señora, Argüen.

\- Argüen -Susurré ella me miró.

\- ¿Eres nuestra invitada, verdad? -Preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí algo apena, Argüen empezó a hablar en élfico con la otra mujer y yo me quedé al margen, no entendía ni papa con chocolate de lo que hablan, la elfa se fue y Argüen me miró- Ven conmigo, te están esperando -Solo asentí algo aturdida.

Cuando llegamos al comedor (Eso parecía, aun que estaba algo al aire libre, habían mesas y comida), pude apreciar que… lo enanos estaban haciendo un desastre, estaban haciendo una guerra de comidas, cuando ambas aparecimos todo se calló al instante, sentí como miles de miradas sobre mí y pude ver que los enanos me miraban con la boca abierta y absortos, "¿Es que nunca han visto una mujer con un vestido?", me pregunté incrédula.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? -Pregunté con una sonrisa- ¿Tan mal me veo? -Pregunté antes de sentarme y es que me habían seguido con la mirada.

\- No, solo que estas muy hermosa -Dijo Kili, le sonreí.

\- Gracias… aunque me siento incomoda no uso vestidos así -Dije mirándolo.

Miré a donde estaban Gandalf, Lord Elrond y Thorin, había un asiento vacío y miré de nuevo a Lord Elrond, este simplemente asintió y me acerqué para poder sentarme junto a ellos.

Estaba al frente de Lord Elrond, a mi lado derecho estaba Thorin y a mi izquierdo estaba Gandalf, miré mi plato, consistía en un huevo hervido partido a la mitad y mucha ensalada con pan.

\- Siento mucho no tener comida que ustedes acostumbran a comer -Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

\- No… no hay problema… en casa mamá me manda a comer esto… seguido -Dije mirando el plato para conejos.

\- Espero que Imladris sea de tu agrado, Lena hija de Tamara -Dijo él y lo miré.

\- Usted… ¿Conoció a mi madre? -Pregunté.

\- Sí, ella vino acompañada del príncipe del Bosque Verde (Y mírenla, pues… hasta vino a acompañada con el sexy rubio igualito a Orlando Bloom), estaba un poco herida, pero pudimos curarla, dijo que no sabía en donde estaba y no sabía qué hacía aquí, sé quedó unos días en nuestro hogar y después partió.

\- ¿A dónde? -Pregunté, Lord Elrond calló y miró a Thorin, quizás fue ese momento en el que mi mamá conoció a Thorin, me callé y empecé a comer, Thorin se paró de su asiento y se alejó de la mesa.

Cuando terminé de comer, me retiré y comencé a investigar el lugar, sin duda era hermoso, pasé por los pasillos hasta doblar en uno y vi con mis propios ojos aquella espada que blandiría Aragorn, estaba partida, respiré hondo, jamás creí verla en persona.

Di un suspiro y me alejé de lugar por donde había venido, salí de aquel lugar para estar en una especie de prado, había un lago y lo acompañaban las luciérnagas (Ya era de noche para ese entonces), me acerqué al lugar y me senté a las orillas del lago, para después quitarme las zapatillas y mojar los pies.

Respiré hondo, al menos sentía algo de paz en ese lugar, me fui de ahí y caminé hasta llegar al pasillo en donde se suponía estaba mi habitación.

"Una, dos, tres y cuatro" dije y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, estaba algo a oscuras debido a la escaza luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación.

Fui hasta mi bolso, me pondría mi pijama y me acostaría ya, tenía mucho sueño además no iba a perder la oportunidad de dormir en una cama después de dormir por varias noches entre piedras.

Saqué lo que mi madre me había puesto en el bolso, tres camisas de dormir y dos pantalones y un short, me abracé, tenía un poco de frío así que opté por una camisa y un pantalón y obvio medias.

Agarré una de las miles de colitas que tenía en mi bolso y amarré mi cabello, me acosté en la cama y dejé que las mantas me cobijaran.

Me desperté agitadamente, me llevé una mano a la cabeza sudorosa y después me quité las cobijas, seguía respirando agitadamente, esa pesadilla había sido demasiado real.

Miré a mí alrededor y sentí como la obscuridad quería comerme entera, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, me abracé y me paré de la cama, debía salir de ahí o me quedaría en las penumbras y algo podía sucederme.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que pensé en alguien quien podía ayudarme, "Thorin".

Busqué por todos lados y no me decía en que puerta entrar, miraba una u otra, respiré hondo y toqué la puerta, una vez, nada, volví a tocar y abrió un Kili dormido- ¿Lena que…?

\- ¿Sabes cuál es cuarto de Thorin? -Pregunté.

\- Al lado -Dijo él más dormido que despierto, le sonreí como pude, pero creo que me salió un mueca, me alejé y escuché la puerta cerrarse, luego toqué la puerta de al lado, una, dos y la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Lena? -Preguntó él, al principio, cuando abrió la puerta, estaba algo dormido, pero ahora estaba algo asombrado, me miró de pies a cabeza-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó- ¿Te han molestado? -Frunció, ligeramente, el ceño mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

\- Tuve una pesadilla… -Dije mirando al suelo algo apenada.

\- Oh… -Vi como Thorin se tocaba el cuello mientras hacía una mueca casada, suspiró, me miró y me invitó dentro para después cerrar la puerta-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? -Preguntó.

\- Orcos -Le dije, él apretó los ojos- Soñé que ellos mataban a todos y había mucha sangre y tú me gritas que me fuera… pero yo no me movía y tú…

\- Lena, basta -Dijo acercándose a mí, y tomó una de mis manos- Eso no va a pasar, me aseguraré de ello -Dijo él- Como tú padre, te prometo que estarás bien -De improvisto y un poco asustadizo me dio un abrazo el cual traté de corresponderle para luego sentir mis lágrimas caer por mis ojos.

Después de hablar un poco con Thorin y sentir que el sueño volvía a mí, me fui a mi habitación, me acosté y me volví a dormir procurando que ninguna pesadilla volvería a mí.

Los rayos de sol me dieron de lleno en mi cara, apreté los ojos y me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero ya no podía o más bien sentía que no debía seguir durmiendo, miré al techo mientras oía a los pájaros cantar en diferentes tonadas.

Me senté y me estiré un poco, me arreglé el cabello y fui al balcón y pude apreciar a varios elfos admirando el amanecer, suspiré y me volví a meter en la habitación, abrí mi bolsa y saqué una camisa y unos jeans azulados ajustados y unos zapatos de goma blancos, para luego salir de la habitación e ir a por comida.

Hacía tanta hambre que podía oír mi propio estomago rugiendo, fui al comedor, pero no había nadie, "Será demasiado temprano", me pregunté a mi misma, para luego buscar con desesperación la cocina.

Al encontrarla, puede ver que los elfos estaban preparando quien sabe que, me acerqué y me miraron- Eh… si no es mucha molesta… ¿Me pueden preparar algo de comer? -Preguntó algo incrédula- O dejen que me preparé algo -Un elfo se me acercó y me indicó que me sentará en una silla cerca de una mesa, ambas de madera, me senté y esperé, al cabo de un rato frente a mí había variedades de frutas y pan integral desde luego.

Les agradecí y empecé a comer, cuando terminé les volví agradecer y me fui, caminé por los pasillos hasta que me topé con mis primos, ambos se veían con una cara angustiada y al verme se relajaron.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó Fili algo enojado.

\- Comiendo -Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo.

\- Tío Thorin fue a buscarte a tu habitación y cuando no estabas fue hasta nosotros y nos preguntó dónde estabas, desde luego no sabíamos -Dijo Kili-¡Está en el gran salón formando un escándalo y preguntando por ti!

\- ¿Qué? -Abrí los ojos como platos- Vamos -Los tres fuimos hasta el gran salón y pude ver a Thorin con espada en mano gritando y preguntando mi nombre.

\- ¡No lo volveré a repetir! -Gritó- ¿¡Dónde está Lena?!

\- ¡Estoy aquí! -Grité, Thorin se giró igual que el resto de los presentes (Los enanos restantes y tres elfos, entre ellos Lord Elrond)

\- ¡Lena! -Gritó mientras vi como apretó sus puños, su ceño se frunció y apretó los labios, Thorin estaba furioso y yo era la causante de todo esto- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? -Me gritó cuando se me acercó intimidante.

Thorin era un centímetro más bajo que yo, así que literalmente éramos del mismo tamaño, entonces nos veíamos fijamente, el echaba chispas y yo solo lo miraba con temor.

\- E-Estaba… comiendo -Dije esto último en un susurro, la cara de Thorin cambió, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, se giró y se dirigió a los elfos.

\- Siento mucho todo esto -Dijo él, luego me miró- Mi hija recibirá una lección para que no vuelva a desaparecer -Sentí como un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y a la vez algo dentro de mi interior se abrió cuando dijo "hija", luego me miró severamente, me incliné rápidamente.

\- Siento mucho haber desaparecido y no avisar -Fue lo que dije y creo que sin pensar solo se me salió.

Alcé la vista y me reincorporé para luego girarme e irme silenciosamente, pero escuché varios pasos seguirme y me giré para ver a Fili y a Kili tras de mí.

\- Descuida… -Dijo Fili- Thorin no decía eso de darte una "lección", quizás fue solo para asustarte y que avises en donde estás la próxima vez.

\- Claro que lo decía enserio -Trás los dos hermanos pude ver a Thorin con el ceño fruncido- Lena… ven conmigo -Dijo en un tono que solo un rey tiene cuando le ordena algo a un súbdito.

Respiré hondo y exhalé el aire, caminé entre los dos hermanos y seguí a Thorin hasta el lago que había visitado el día anterior- Lena… escucha atentamente-Dijo en un tono duro haciendo que me intranquilizara- La próxima vez quiero que avisas a dónde vas y lo que vayas hacer -Habló firmemente, con la cabeza en alto y con aporte digno de un rey.

\- Sí… entiendo -Dije casi en un susurro.

\- Tú madre también fue una imprudente varias veces -Lo miré, tenía los brazos cruzados- Una vez no quiso decirme a donde fue y casi… -Calló de inmediata- Sé porque te digo esto Lena, lo que menos quiero es perderte…

\- Losé -Dije sin pensar, aunque la verdad era lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Te llevaré a las Montañas Azules para que te quedes con Dis.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula- No -Me negué rotundamente.

\- Sí -Dijo él- Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti, solo eres una niña -Se acercó a mí.

\- No me voy a ir -Dije con determinación y firmemente, sin bajar la mirada- Quieras o no, iré contigo en este viaje.

Me miró fijamente- No -Dijo- Y es mi última palabra -Dijo para luego irse.

\- Ya lo veremos -Susurré retándole.

Fui directo a la habitación con paso firme, tendría que idear alguna forma de no retrasar y el viaje y mucho menos que no este, si no, ¿Cómo cumpliría la promesa?, no quería que Thorin, ni Kili, ni Fili murieran a manos de Azog.

Caminé de un lado a otro por toda la habitación hasta que se me ocurrió una gran idea, salí de la habitación y busqué por todos lados a Argüen, le demostraría a Thorin que sería capaz de seguir esta aventura costara lo que costara.

Cuando la encontré no perdí tiempo- A-Argüen -Le dije, ella me miró-¿Tendrás ajuga, hilo y un cuchillo? -Pregunté, ella asintió, lo fuimos a buscar a su habitación y después me retiré con todo a mi habitación.

Agarré los vestidos que estaban en el closet, y los puse en la cama, para luego empezar a cortarlos por encima de donde suponía que debía ser las rodillas, les quité el encajé a las partes cortadas, y se las cosí a los vestidos, después con la tela sobrante de cada vestido, hice varias trabillas en la cintura del vestido y luego un cinturón de cinta donde lo amarraría.

Suspiré hondo para luego agarrar las largas mangas de los vestidos y cortarlos por el antebrazo y con el encajé de las mangas las corte y las cosí en los vestidos, no me había quedado para nada mal.

Suspiré algo cansada y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era de noche, la tarde, la puerta sonó, agarré los vestidos y como pude los metí en el closet.

Abrí la puerta algo agitada- Bilbo -Susurré al verlo- ¿S-Sucede algo? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Es… la hora de la comida… te estamos esperando.

\- Oh… sí… ya voy -Dije y salí de la habitación junto al hobbit, ambos caminamos hasta llegar al comedor.

En ningún momento de la comida le dirigí la mirada a Thorin, ni a nadie hay, solo se escuchaba el arpa de los elfos y que mierda sabía yo.

Cuando terminé de comer, me paré me incliné y me largué de ahí y supe que todos me miraban, caminé rápidamente hasta llegar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y, apoyándome en la puerta, caí al suelo lentamente.

Miré el closet, y me acerqué a este para luego abrirlo, saqué los vestidos y saqué la ropa que traía en mi bolso, las camisas no me servirían para nada así que las guardé en ese closet, metí los vestidos y todo lo que tenía dentro del bolso.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé por los corredores hasta poder encontrar a una elfa que me ayudara- D-Disculpa -Le dije a una, ella se inclinó y me miró-¿Sabes en donde puedo conseguir una capa de viaje? -Pregunté, asintió y ella me guio hasta donde hacían la ropa, habían varias telas, agarró una y me la dio.

\- Debes pasarle una costura por el cuello y remangar los lados -Sonrió, asentí y me fui por donde vinimos, llegué a mi habitación e hice lo que la elfa me había dicho.

La puerta sonó cuando estaba a punto de terminar, con pereza abrí la puerta y pude encontrarme cara a cara con Thorin- Empaca tus cosas… esta noche nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté.

\- No te puedo llevar a las Montañas Azules ahora, perderíamos más tiempo del debido, así que continuarás con nosotros -Suspiré de alivio, y sonreí, pero él no parecía aliviado- Pero harás todo lo que te diga.

\- Sí, sí -Dije emocionada.

\- Si te digo que corras, corres, si te digo que huyas, lo haces, sin peros ni réplicas -Dijo autoritarios de brazos cruzados.

\- Gracias -Le susurré, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta a cambio, él se alejó, parecía inseguro con la opción que había dicho.

Cerré la puerta y emocionada empecé a empacar, demostraría en otro momento mi valor.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!, ¡Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando/encantando esta historia!, la verdad surgió por ideas de mi vida, mis padres están divorciados y ¡Woala!, se me ocurrió que Thorin tuviese una hija, que no la conociera y se formara ese lazo entre padre e hija (Que yo no tengo).

Este capítulo es algo, inusual, al principio si es todo chévere, pero después salen nombres de canciones, si quieren póngalas, pero no cambia nada sino.

Como sabrán pues, está historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes no reconocidos ni en las pelis ni en los libros, ya que son del maravillo J.R.R. Tolkien (Quien se estará retorciendo en su tumba por este drástico cambio), sin más que decir, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 4: Entre Rocas y Lluvia.

Era el atardecer y el ambiente se sentía agradable, estaba asomada en el balcón de la habitación apoyada en el barandal, respiré hondo y observé con mayor detenimiento el paisaje frente a mí.

Fui hasta mi cama y me recosté, estaba algo cansada, quería dormir aunque fuese un rato, pero sabía que pronto partiríamos, no podía darme el lujo de quedarme dormida, ellos me necesitaban en este viaje.

Pero el cansancio estaba ganándome, los ojos me pesaban y mi cuerpo se estaba relajando…

Thorin y su compañía ya estaban listos para partir, después de descubrir las runas ocultas en el mapa de la Montaña Solitaria, decidieron emprender el viaje en la noche, donde nadie los vería y pasarían inadvertidos, al menos esas fueron las órdenes de Gandalf.

Pero alguien faltaba en la compañía, Thorin miró al Hobbit que hablaba animadamente con sus sobrinos, el hechicero no estaba, eso él ya lo sabía de ante mano.

Buscó con la vista a la castaña de ojos azulados, no la veía por ningún lado, con un gruñido y el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba la irresponsable que tenía por hija ante la mirada de los enanos y del mediano.

Con fuerza y sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta de un golpe y encontró a la niña durmiendo plácidamente en aquella acolchada cama.

Dio un suspiro para sacarse toda la frustración que tenía en su ser, se acercó a la muchacha y trató de despertarla lo más sutil que un enano podía.

\- Lena despiértate -Dijo medio zarandeándola, la chica no hizo caso a la orden del rey, con frustración y perdiendo la poca paciencia que la quedaba la volvió a llamar.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Lena despertando abruptamente y encontrándose frente a frente con Thorin Escudo de Roble, respiró agitadamente, no le había gustado como la habían despertado- ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó.

Thorin se sintió indignado con aquella pregunta, nadie le hablaba así, era una osadía para él- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó escupiendo la rabia que tenía dentro- Te hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? -Lena abrió los ojos como platos, para luego, literalmente, empujar a un lado a Thorin y buscar su bolso en el closet, Thorin la miraba con el ceño fruncido, esa niña debía aprender a respetar a su padre, mira que empujarlo era una ofensa directa para él- ¡Lista! -Dijo con una sonrisa de cría.

Thorin no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, Lena lo siguió felizmente, ahora vestía una delos vestidos de Rivendell modificados por ella, unos jeans negros para evitar el frío de la noche y unas zapatillas amarradas con tiras a sus piernas.

Cuando Lena y Thorin llegaron con la compañía, el líder agarró sus pertenencias y los 13 enanos junto al mediano y a la híbrida partieron de Rivendell sin que los elfos se dieran cuenta y si lo hicieron, la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble ya estaba muy lejos como para detenerlos en su travesía.

Sin muchos miramientos y en silencio dejamos Rivendell, salimos por donde entramos, pero la ruta era otra, no era la secreta.

La caminata fue dura y un poco lenta, ya cerca de salida de Rivendell, Thorin habló- Estén alertas -Dijo, yo estaba tras él, pues me quería cerca por si algo sucedía- Pasaremos los límites de tierras salvajes -Thorin se detuvo- Balin, tú conoces estos caminos, guíanos.

Vi a Bilbo, como se giraba y miraba con tristeza a Rivendell, sabía que quería quedarse ahí, si fuera por mí, lo acompañaría, pero había hecho una promesa a mí misma, por nada del mundo haría que se rompiera.

\- Señor Bolsón -Dijo Thorin y escuché un deje de… sarcasmo en su tono- Le sugiero nos siga el paso -Él también se había dado cuenta de que Bilbo miraba con deseos de volver a Rivendell.

Este se giró ante la mención de su apellido y vio a Thorin de brazos cruzados que lo miraba y asintió, Oin también miró a Bilbo cuando pasó por su lado y cuando Bilbo se giró, Thorin siguió el camino y yo tras él.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, hasta que llegamos cerca de una montaña- ¿Esa es la Montaña Solitaria? -Preguntó Bilbo curioso y seguramente aliviado por no tener que caminar tanto.

\- No, muchacho, esas son las Montañas Nubladas, para llegar a la Montaña Solitaria falta mucho tiempo y camino -Sonrió Balin y con eso empezamos a subir, subir y subir, descansábamos subíamos y seguíamos subiendo cada vez, ya no hablábamos y no sucedía ningún incidente, gracias al cielo.

Comenzaba a azotar un frío descomunal, detrás de mí estaba Bilbo y pude apreciar como el mediano sentía lo mismo que yo, frío.

Las noches parecían eternas y Thorin no me decía nada, ¿Qué me iba a decir de todos modos?, aunque la verdad apreciaría un segundo de padre e hija, pero ¿A quién engaño?, cuando eso pase será cuando me vuelva mala, es decir, nunca.

Y de repente, estábamos empapados de la cabeza a los pies, mientras entre las montañas se podía ver con claridad los rayos del cielo y pocos segundos después, los truenos haciendo sonidos sordos entre las rocas.

A la noche, bajó el abrigo de una roca, nos quedamos para que pasara la gran tormenta que había en esa montaña, hasta que uno de los truenos hizo que me sobresaltara en mi lugar y mirará frente a mí, Bilbo no estaba mejor que yo, el pequeño hobbit se le podía ver el miedo reflejado en su cara.

\- No tengas miedo, Bilbo -Le dije bajito y con todo y manta me acerqué al mediano- Yo también le tengo miedo a los truenos.

\- ¿Ah sí? -Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad y a la vez asombro- Pero usted… no creo que una princesa tenga miedo.

Reí inconscientemente- ¿Princesa? -Seguíamos susurrando para que nadie se despertara- Vamos, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una princesa…

\- Pero Thorin es…

\- Losé… -Dije- Pero no creo que ser princesa sea lo mío -Dije.

Un relámpago hizo que miráramos fuera y me quedé con la boca abierta, no creí ver eso delante de mí, nunca (Y ya con la película tuve mucho), eran gigantes, pero mega gigantes de piedra, parecían pelearse entre ellos y eso los divertía.

Me senté en mi lugar y pude ver a los Ponis relinchando de miedo y con las colas entre las piernas, esto estaba mal, de la nada volvimos a estar empapados (La verdad estábamos mojados, pero ahora estábamos peor), no había caso, esos gigantes no tenían control cuando peleaban.

\- ¡Esto no está bien! -Dijo Thorin y todos lo miramos- ¡Si no salimos ahora o nos ahogamos o nos alcanza un rayo, nos atrapará algunos de esos gigantes de piedra, nos pateará y nos enviará al cielo como pelotas!

\- De futbol -Susurré, pues Thorin no había terminado de decir eso como en el libro.

Todos empezaron a discutir de si quedarse o salir, parecía un circo y nadie se callaba ya me tenían a la coronilla de tanto palabrería y nadie de acción- ¡Cállense! -Grité y todo el mundo me miró con los ojos abiertos y cara de horror, luego no pensé que decir- Yo… ¿Y si…Kili y Fili buscan un…mejor…lugar? -Pregunté dudosa, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero según el libro ellos encontraron la cueva que… ¡Maldición tú y tu maldita boca de sapa!

\- Es una buena idea -Dijo Thorin y miró a Fili y a Kili y antes de que pudiera decir algo, estos salieron al exterior.

"Soy la estúpida más estúpida de está existencia" pensé, pero luego vi a Bilbo, él tenía que encontrar a Gollum, sea como sea, porque él debía tener el anillo de Sauron y luego…

\- Hemos encontrado una cueva seca -Estos llegaron tan rápidos que ni los vi llegar- Doblando el próximo recodo, ¡No está muy lejos de aquí!

\- ¿La exploraron a fondo? -Preguntó Thorin con deje de curiosidad.

\- ¡Sí, claro! -Exclamaron ambos, suspiré a lo mejor no era esa la cueva, sino más adelante, no quería enfrentarme a trasgos ahora mismo- No es tan grande, mucho menos profunda.

Rápidamente nos paramos y agarramos nuestras cosas para salir del lugar- ¡Qué frío!- Pude oír al mediano y me puse a su lado.

\- Vamos que ahora hacemos una fogata -Le sonreí, al parecer era la única buena en esta compañía o eso creía yo.

Todos en filita estábamos en el camino de las rocas, cerca de un acantilado, un paso en falso y no íbamos al… mejor ni pensarlo, de la nada y lo que pareció en cámara lenta, un gigante de roca lanzo una gran piedra que pensé que me caería encima, pero fue dirigida a otro gigante de roca.

A pesar de eso, pequeñas rocas (en comparación a la anterior estas eran pequeñas), caían desde arriba, tanto así que tuvimos que pegarnos a la pared de piedra para evitar accidentes, en eso, la vendita montaña se mueve, y miró atrás, (yo estaba delante de Fili y Kili).

Entre los pies de Kili se abrió a la par la roca y tuvo que irse a donde estaba yo para no caer a una muerte segura-¡Kili dame la mano!-Gritó Fili desde el otro lado, pero ya no se podían acercar, estaban sumamente lejos y fue cuando me di cuenta, ¡Estábamos en las piernas de una gigante de roca!

Otro gigante de roca se nos acercó y le dio un cabezazo al gigante donde estábamos, haciendo que se tambaleara y la pierna diera contra otra roca.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -Dijo Thorin y sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos hasta el otro lado entre rocas cayendo y caídas de nosotros.

Desde donde estábamos pudimos ver a los otros, ¡Si no hacíamos algo los iban a matar!, los gigantes seguían peleando entre ellos, hasta que llegó otro y le dio con una gran roca en la cabeza al gigante donde estaban los demás, se tambaleo justo al frente de nuestras narices y luego chocaron contra la montaña en donde estábamos…

Esperen… ¿¡Chocaron con la puñetera montaña!?- ¡No!, ¡Fili! -Gritó Thorin, y sin pensarlo se echó a correr y nosotros tras él hasta llegar a donde se suponía que estaban los demás.

Por suerte no tenían nada, quizás unos raspones, pero estaban bien, suspiré aliviada, creo que Thorin también- ¿Dónde está Bilbo? -Preguntó Bofur mirando de un lado a otro preocupado.

"_Puta mierda_", pensé y me giré y lo vi sosteniéndose del borde del acantilado, sin pensarlo corrí hasta él para tomar sus manos, pero el mediano se resbaló y cayó un poco más abajo- ¡Bilbo agárrate! -Le grité, mientras Ori y Bofur hacían lo mismo, los tres tirados en el suelo tratando de agarrarlo.

Pero fue Thorin que bajó un poco entre las rocas agarrándose del borde y apoyando su pie en unas piedras, agarró a Bilbo por el hombro y lo impulsó hasta que agarró mi mano, lo tomé y traté de alzarlo, desde luego con ayuda de los dos enanos a mi lado, pudimos subirlo, pero cuando Thorin iba subiendo se resbaló, pero Dwalin lo agarró antes de que se matara y lo subió.

En ese transcurso vi mi vida por delante y seguramente que Bilbo también, pobrecito, "Puta madre", no debí tirarme así a la roca, ahora me dolía el abdomen- Pensé que habíamos perdido a nuestro ladrón -Dijo Bofur.

\- Ha estado perdido desde que llegó, nunca debió haber venido, no tiene lugar con nosotros -Fueron las crueles palabras que le dijo Thorin a Bilbo y por eso se ganó una mirada fulminada mía.

Al llegar, Dwalin exploró la cueva de arriba abajo de un extremo a otro, "Está no es la cueva, está no es la cueva", pensaba con gran nerviosismo mientras cruzaba los dedos tras de mí.

Cuando Oin y Gloin decidían si encender una fogata, Thorin dijo que no, así que todos nos quitamos la ropa (Yo detrás de una tendera de palos y el chaleco de mi padre), luego nos pusimos otra ropa y la mojada la tiramos la suelo para que se secara.

Comenzaron las charlas mientras todos fumaban pipas, (Yo aquí de lo más relajada ahogándome con el humo), y todos empezaron a discutir lo que querían hacer con el tan preciado oro.

\- Bofur, tienes la primera guardia -Dijo Thorin al otro enano.

Y fui la primera en caer dormida como un tronco, la verdad había dormido muy mal todo el tiempo, merecía dormir, aunque fuese una sola noche, bien.

Si la vida fuera perfecta, no estaría en esta pocilga de cueva durmiendo entre las rocas, así que no la vida no era perfecta y lo que vendría sería pura mala suerte.

\- ¡Despierten! -El gritó de Thorin hizo que me moviera en mi lugar-¡Despierten! -Al instante me senté en el lugar donde estaba durmiendo anteriormente y de la nada las rocas se abrieron a la par como dos puertas y caímos por ellas.

Esto no podía estar pasándome, no podía, sencillamente tenía una buena puntería para llegar a este mundo y meterme en esta _puta_ aventura (Que amo mientras sea leyendo el libro o viendo las películas).

Y pareció un tobogán de rocas, una cuerva por aquí, mis gritos por allá, el miedo colarse hasta mis huesos, esto no estaba para nada bien.

\- ¡Mierda! -Pegué un gritó mientras seguíamos rodando por aquel gran agujero que parecía no tener fin, "¿¡Por qué _coño_ le pasan cosas malas a las niñas lindas?!", no sabía qué hacer si seguir gritando como los demás o tratar de respirar.

Hasta que por fin vi el gran hueco, "_Puta madre_", pensé y pegué un gritó cuando caí al duro suelo, pegué un quejido cuando sentí gran peso encima de mí, "Hay alguien en este mundo que me odia de verdad", luego otro peso y todos nos quejamos, "Estúpidos enanos de _mierda _que comen a mas no poder"

Y de repente aullidos y gruñidos, y al frente de nosotros se acercaron a toda prisa los más horribles y espantos y asquerosos trasgos que pude haber visto en mi vida, nos agarraron y nos levantaron como pudieron y rápidamente.

Me quedé en el piso echa un ovillo, "Que no me pase nada", pensaba, pero luego me agarraron de los cabellos y pegué un grito de dolor, frente a mí había un trasgos horrible con sus orejas picúas y su cara gris y putrefacta.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, asqueroso! -Dije mientras le daba manotadas con mis pequeñas manos, pero fue en vano, no le hacía nada, de un gritó me arrojó con sus otros amigos, y entre manoseadas y pasadas íbamos todos.

Uno me tocó de la cintura mientras seguíamos caminando a los jalones y le propine un buen golpe en su cara, mientras seguíamos siendo encaminados hasta el gran Rey Trasgo.

\- ¡Asquerosos!

\- ¡Quiten sus manos!

\- ¡Suéltenos!

Era lo que podía escuchar mientras nos llevaban, a mí, de la muñeca, me llevaba un trasgo horrible, yo trataba de detenerme, pero él me jalaba con fuerza.

Doblamos una esquina y, "Hay _puta mierda_", pensé al ver el gran camino y al final el Gran Rey Trasgo, pero eso no era lo que me daba más miedo, sino el hecho de que debían haber billones de trasgos en ese lugar, quizás más, como el destino me aborrece…

De un momento a otro estás _mierditas_ estaban cantando y el Rey Trasgo también, más bien parecían graznidos, miré aun lado, parecía una banda de trasgos, "Dios".

_¡Azota!, ¡Volea, ¡La negra abertura!_

_¡Atrapa, arrebata!, ¡Pellizca, apañusca!_

_¡Bajando, bajando, al pueblo de los trasgos, vas tú, muchacho!_

_¡Embiste, golpe!, ¡Estruja, revienta!_

_¡Martillo y tenaza!, ¡Batintín y maza!_

_¡Machaca, machaca, a los subterráneos!_

_¡Jo, jo, muchacho!_

_¡Lacera, apachurra!, ¡Chasquea los látigos!_

_¡Aúlla y solloza!, ¡Sacude, aporrea!_

_¡Trabaja, trabaja!, ¡A huir no te atrevas, mientras los tragos bebe y carcajean!_

_¡Rodando, rodando, por el subterráneo!_

_¡Abajo, muchacho!_

Miré atrás y pude ver a Thorin, me miró y pude ver algo de preocupación en su mirada, a su lado estaba Kili y al frente Bifur, nos detuvimos frente al gran Rey Trasgo que estaba en su trono.

\- Espero que les haya agradado, esta hermosa… canción -Dijo el Trasgo sentando en su trono.

\- Esa no es una canción -Dijo Balín- ¡Es una abominación!

Los tragos empezaron a chalequear la contradicción de Balín, pero el Rey Trasgo los calló- Abominación y todo lo que termina en –ción, es lo que encontraran aquí -El Trasgo se bajó de su trono pisando a sus esclavos y se dirigió a nosotros.

Tiraron frente a nosotros nuestras espadas y armas- ¿Quién será tan atrevido de venir armado a mi reino? -Preguntó- ¿Espías?, ¿Ladrones?, ¿Asesinos?

\- Enanos, Su Malevolencia -Dijo un trasgo.

\- ¿Enanos? -Preguntó incrédulo.

\- Los encontramos en la Terraza Principal.

\- ¡Bueno, no se queden ahí parados!, regístrenlos -Ordenó a sus súbitos- ¡En cada grita!, ¡En cada hendidura!

Agarrón mi bolsa y la rompieron al instante, mi celular, mi comida, mi IPod estaba siendo manoseados por esas cosas, ¡Mi champú lo estaban abrieron!, "_Puta madre_", si seguían así, encontrarían mi ropa interior.

Hasta que un sonido sordo se oyó, era una gran bolsa y dentro había muchos artefactos y "¿Eso es un candelabro?"

\- Esto no lo hicieron los enanos, parece robado -Dijo el trasgo que tenía el candelabro en mano.

\- Lo hicieron en Rivendell -Dijo el Rey Trasgo al tener eso en su mano y examinarlo con detenimiento- Ahg -Dejo escapar un bufido- Arrójenlos por ahí.

Todos, incluyéndome, miramos a Nori que parecía atento al problema-Solo tome prestado-Dijo al ver a su hermano.

\- ¿Quién es el líder? -Preguntó mirándonos, cuando creí que Thorin hablaría, fue Oin quien habló- No trucos, quiero la verdad.

\- Vas a tener que hablarme alto -Dijo Oin- Tus tragos me rompieron mi trompeta y no escucho muy bien.

Vino enojado mientras decía unas cuantas palabras contra el pobre de Oin, pero fue Bofur el que se interpuso antes de que el Trasgo le diera un gran golpe con su vara.

\- Para su información, soy yo el que va a hablar -El Trasgo se calmó y miramos a Bofur- Actualmente nosotros… íbamos de paso, no… no queríamos interrumpir, para… intercambiar y con todo esto de atrapar y lastimar no creo que… -"Ni siquiera sabe lo que está diciendo", pensé, "Esto no sé lo come este"- Y ese es el problema… tuvimos que estar dos días hace… "lalala"-¿Qué?

\- Para hacer negocios -Dijo Dori, "Esto no puede estar pasando".

\- ¡Cállense! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los trasgos se encogieron mientras se tapaban sus oídos y yo hacía una meuca, Bofur se calló de inmediato- Si no van a hablar, los haremos graznar, ¡Traigan el rodillo!, traigan el rompe huesos, ¡Comiencen con el más joven! -Por alguna extraña razón señaló a Ori (Lo digo, porque entre nos… creo que era la menor en ese lugar).

\- ¡Esperen!

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya -Dijo el Rey Trasgo- Miren quién es, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror… el Rey Bajo la Montaña -Hizo una inclinación ofendiendo a Thorin y por consiguiente a mí también- ¡Oh!, pero lo olvidaba, no tienes una montaña… y no eres un rey… entonces eso te vuelve… un… don nadie.

Ambos se miraron.

\- Sé de alguien que pagaría un muy buen precio por tu cabeza -Tragué en seco, que alguien diga semejante cosa acerca de tu padre, no es lindo y menos cuando lo acabas de conocer- Solo tú cabeza y nada más… tal vez sepas de quién hablo, un viejo enemigo tuyo. Un orco pálido, montado sobre un wargo blanco.

\- Azog el Profanador, fue destruido.

\- Oh -Dijo el Rey Trasgo.

\- Fue asesinado en una batalla hace tiempo -Dijo Thorin firmemente.

\- ¿Así que crees que sus días como profanador terminaron? -Se rio divertido por la situación y se giró a un trasgo escriba- Envía a decírselo al orco pálido, dile… que encontré su premio -Y este se fue en lo que parecía un columpio móvil o eso creía yo.

Nos siguieron registrando mientras miraba a Thorin, hasta que de la nada vi como un trasgo observaba y tocaba mi IPod y de la nada este sonó, el trasgo con miedo lo soltó y se alejó.

\- ¿Pero que es ese alarido? -Preguntó el Rey Trasgo parándose y a punto de romper mi IPod, pero me atravesé.

\- ¡Espere!-Grité y esa fue mi condena- Es… es una canción -Dije- Para un baile.

\- ¿Un baile? -Preguntó incrédulo- ¿Y una niña como tú sabe de bailes?

\- Desde luego que sí, gran… Rey… Trasgo -Inventé aunque la verdad no sabía que decir, luego escuché la música y era una canción de Shakira "LA LA LA".

Respiré hondo, no por nada había ganado varios premios en la academia de baile, era una excelente bailarina.

\- Bueno… entonces demuéstrenos su baile, mujer -El Trasgo se sentó en su trono, la verdad creí que me comería ahí mismo.

Respiré hondo y comencé a bailar.

Jamás me sentí más avergonzada en mi vida, a pesar de ser una bailarina de academia y ganar varios premios, hoy, me sentía como persona más miserable de esta vida.

Sentía las miradas de todos los enanos en mi espalda y encima los trasgos en todo mi ser, esto no iba a salir bien, di una vuelta y la mirada de Thorin y la mía se conectaron por un segundo, pude ver como si… o se sintiera mal o como si recordara algo, la verdad las miradas de mis padres hacía mí eran raras, nunca sabía su significado.

Desliza, cruza los brazos, desliza de nuevo, una vuelta, sigue bailando (A todo esto, Gandalf no estaba y no aparecía), maldito Gandalf, si no aparece lo poco de dignidad que me queda se va a ir al caño.

Y cuando terminó la canción estaba en la pose final, con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa mientras mi respiración se trataba de regular.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes parar, mujer? -¿Qué?, pero si ya estaba cansada, aunque la verdad, había durado como tres o cuatro canciones en un recital.

Respiré hondo y me agaché para agarrar mi IPod y poner otra canción, empezó a sonar "Asereje" de la banda "Kétchup".

Empecé a dar todo de mí, mis pasos y mis movimientos eran vigilados por el gran Trasgo, aunque la verdad no era el único que me miraba y a la vez me sentía súper mega intimidada, cruce de brazos, para arriba con el brazo izquierdo, con el otro brazos.

Al menos este baile no era tan laborioso como otros, pero aun así ya me estaba cansando, siempre me daban como mínimo unos 10 minutos para descansar entre canción y canción, respiré mientras seguía bailando hasta que la canción terminó, me empezaron a doler los pies, pues esas zapatillas no eran de baile y normalmente bailaba con mis zapatos _converse_, los cuales no los tenía.

\- Vamos, mujer, ¡Otra canción! -Este Trasgo se acomodó en su asiento mientras reposaba su gran cabeza en su mano izquierda, miré de reojo a los enanos, Thorin asintió, así que suspiré y puse otra canción, si así daba tiempo para que Gandalf apareciera, entonces lo haría.

Puse "Timber" de Pitbull, "¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?", improvisé al principio, luego puño derecho, luego el izquierdo, me agacho, me paró.

Sin sinceramente, no la estaba pasando bien, ¿Qué coño?, ¿Dónde estaba Gandalf?, ¡AH!, ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Cuando la canción terminó estaba ya muy cansada, creo que me había excedido con los movimientos, no sé porque, pero los trasgos empezaron a vitorear y gritar como animales que son- Otro baile, muchacha -Dijo el Trasgo y golpeo el suelo con el gran bastón que tenía.

\- Es que yo… -Dije, pero su mirada era amenazante.

\- Creo que ya… la muchacha no puede seguir bailando -Dijo Thorin, "Gracias, pueblo", respiré hondo, mientras trataba de no caer y gritar adolorida, mis pies debían estar rojo sangre.

\- He dicho… ¡Otro baile! -Se paró y estaba a punto de golpear a Thorin con su bastón, pero me puse frente a él.

\- Sí, Rey… Trasgo -Se notaba que estaba cansada- Haré otro baile -Me giré y pude ver la mirada de Thorin de desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó él en un susurro- Está claro que no puedes seguir con esta farsa.

Le sonreí- Creo que no me conoces muy bien, Thorin -Me giré y puse otra canción, me arriesgaría a perder todo con esta canción, a pesar de que era muy buena y la cantante igual, sonó entre las rocas de aquel reinado "Toxic" de Britney Spears.

Empecé a hacer movimientos con mis brazos de adentro a afuera, luego moví las muñecas, me giré y pude ver la cara de Thorin, me reí internamente, tenía cara de ¿¡WTF!? Aunque la verdad no era el único. (El baile es del juego de Just Dance 2, por sí desean verlo)

Seguí bailando hasta que la canción terminó y yo con un giró, pero casi caigo, ya no soportaba estar de pie.

\- Ya es suficiente -Esa era la imponente voz de Thorin Escudo de Roble dando una orden, me agarró del brazo y me giró rápidamente- Estas actuado como una cualquiera-Susurró eso, solo para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

Si hubiera reaccionado, está claro que le hubiese golpeando, aunque fuese mi padre, pero no sabía ni donde estaba parada y un grito fue lo que me llevó a la realidad.

\- ¡No dañes a mi nuevo juguete! -Gritó.

\- ¿Juguete? -Escuché detrás de mí.

\- ¿Juguete? -Yo pregunté.

\- ¡¿Juguete?! -Literalmente, gritó Thorin.

El gran Trasgo se levantó y yo reaccione yendo hacia atrás por miedo, pero este me agarró de la mano y me alzó quizás un metro del suelo o que se yo- Está mujer debe ser única en la raza de los humanos -Dijo- Será mi nueva adquisición -"_Puta _madre que parió a este trasgo de _mierda_"- ¡Registren las armas! -Después de un silencio incomodo, los trasgo empezaron a registrar las armas de os enanos y el orco, conmigo guindada se sentó en el trono.

\- ¿Dime querida como te parece mi reino? -Preguntó cerca de mi cara.

Su aliento era tan repugnante que tuve que cerrar los ojos y girar mi cara para no caer desmayada, "¿En qué _mierda_ me metí?"

A todo esto, Thorin trataba de llegar hasta donde yo estaba para sacarme de ese embrollo, pero no podía, los trasgos se lo impedían.

Entonces, un trasgo curioso (Yo podía ver esto, mientras el trasgo es eme seguía alzando, seguramente mi mano se le paró la circulación), miró la espada de Thorin y la sacó de su funda, con miedo el Trasgo me soltó y caí precipitadamente al piso mientras que él se refugiaba en su silla.

\- ¡Conozco esa espada!, ¡Es la "Hendedora de Trasgos"! -Los trasgos se alejaron, pero luego empezaron a darle látigos a los enanos- ¡La mordedora!, ¡La espada que cortó miles de cuellos de trasgos!

\- ¡Mátenlos!, ¡Córtenles la cabeza! -(Alicia en el país de las Maravillas…)- ¡Mátenlos a todos!

En el piso veía como a todos los estaban forzando, mierda debía hacer algo o, "PUFF", fue como una explosión (De sabor), de luz, Gandalf había llegado.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, ¡Adivinen!, ¡Es mi cumpleaños!, ¡Wiii!, ¡Tengo 18 años, ya soy adulta!... a veces…

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me fascinaron y a la vez me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta extraña y loca historia.

Como bien saben, la historia y los personajes que no conozcan son míos, El Hobbit como tal, pertenece al maravilloso J.R.R. Tolkien y las pelis a Peter Jackson, sin más que decir, a continuación el siguiente capítulo.

**P.D:** Mañana tengo que hacer trabajo que hacer en el colegio por mi promoción y después a la tarde tengo mi fiesta así que a lo mejor, lo más seguro, no podré subir, pero si actualizo… ¡Que suerte!

Capítulo 5: De la Sartén al Fuego

Las antorchas se apagaron y de entre las sombras apareció mi mago favorito, (Después de Harry Potter claro está), las luces volvieron y pude ver a Gandalf, los trasgos estaban algo bobos, aunque para mí así son ellos- Tomen sus armas, peleen, ¡Peleen!

¡Revolución!, no la verdad no, me paré y fue agarrar mi querida espada sin nombre aún, la desenfundé y su brillo azul se hizo presente, ahora, ¿Cómo carajo voy a matar algo?, sé que un trasgo es la cosa más repugnante, pero era un ser vivo.

\- ¡Lena! -Escuché el gritó de Thorin y me puse alerta, frente a mí, estaba un trasgo asqueroso, alzó su espada y yo la mía quedando una venta, "¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué hago?", me pregunté, el trasgo no me dejó reaccionar porque de la nada ya me estaba dando estocadas a diestras y siniestra.

Y yo esquivándolas como si fuera una pato raro, no sé en qué momento, pero Gandalf llegó hasta mí y me quitó ese animal de encima- No te separes de mí -Dijo y solo asentí tratando de ponerme a su lado, pero los trasgos eran muchos, y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¡Pana, era una niñita!

\- ¡Síganme! -Dijo Gandalf- ¡Rápido!, ¡Corran! -Desde luego sin pensarlo dos veces, seguí a Gandalf y los demás tras de mí corriendo por nuestras vidas- ¡Rápido!

Thorin tuvo que jalarme de la mano porque ya me había cansado de correr por los puentes de ese reino y encima por los bailes que había hecho anteriormente.

Los trasgos nos pisaban los talones, vi a Dwalin y Nori peleando con trasgos que estaban frente al camino, para después agarrar un gran tronco y golpear a los trasgos con él.

Lo dejaron en el piso y siguieron peleando, pero estaba muy cansada y la vista se me estaba nublando, escuché a Thorin maldecir en Khuzdul y me soltó para pelear contra los Trasgos que nos seguían atrás- ¡Kili llévatela! -Gritó a mi primo, él me miró y sin pensarlo me tomó del brazo y me jaló para seguirlo.

\- ¡Pero Thorin, él…! -Dije, pero Kili no dejó que terminará de hablar, dijo que él iba a estar bien.

Me soltó el brazo y sacó su gran espada para matar a los asquerosos trasgos que teníamos cerca.

Kili esquivó las flechas con su espada y agarró una escalera con ayuda de Bifur, Bombur y Bofur, mientras yo iba tras ellos corriendo por mi vida y tras de mí, Nori.

\- ¡Vamos, rápido!, ¡Muévanse! -Gandalf mataba a diestra y siniestra igual que los demás y yo parecía un pajarito bebé, no sabía qué hacer, creo que ya estaba más que traumada.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una plataforma, Kili soltó las cuerdas y nos columpiamos en esta hasta estar del otro lado, por un empujé de Thorin, salté hasta el otro lado junto Bofur, Balín y Kili, se columpió hasta el otro lado y los trasgos saltaron encima, para luego acercarse a nosotros y saltar, Fili soltó la cuerda de donde guindaba la plataforma y los trasgos cayeron al vacío.

Seguimos corriendo por los pasillos mientras ellos peleaban contra los trasgos, Gandalf apuntó con su cayado a una gran roca la cual cayó al piso y los enanos hicieron el resto empujando la gran roca, la cual aplastaba a los trasgos en su camino, hasta llegar al final.

Doblamos la esquina y ellos siguieron matando a los trasgos, (Me siento inútil), llegamos a un puente y de la nada saltó el gran Trasgo frente a nosotros- ¡Pensaste que podías escapar! -El Trasgo peleó contra Gandalf apuntándolo con su vara- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora, hechicero? -Preguntó el rey trasgo.

Gandalf no lo pensó dos veces y le dio en la cara con su cayada, el Trasgo se quejó mientras se llevaba una mano a su ojo afectado, luego Gandalf le hizo un corte en su estómago y el Trasgo se llevó la mano a este y cayó de rodillas ante Gandalf- Eso será suficiente… -Dijo el trasgo y Gandalf acabó con él, pero el puente no soportó tanto peso y caímos.

Era peor que estar en el "tobogán" de aquel horrible reino, la caída era rápida y como pude me agarré de lo que sea mientras gritaba, nos detuvimos al final por las paredes que eran muy angostas, pero caímos duramente.

Tenía encima varias tablas de madera sin mencionar a unos cuantos enanos, Gandalf salió de los escombros rápidamente- Bueno, podría haber sido peor -Dijo Bofur y como por arte de magia nos cayó encima el Rey trasgo.

Pegué un grito de dolor, es que el muy maldito pesaba toneladas- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! -Gritó Dwalin.

Tratamos de salir como pudimos- ¡Gandalf! -Dijo Kili al ver a los trasgos caminar por las paredes parecía arañas, trague en seco.

\- Son muchos como para pelear -Razonó Dwalin.

\- Solo una cosa podrá salvarnos -Dijo Gandalf- ¡Luz del día!

Ayudé a sacar a Ori, el cual estaba cerca de mí y todos seguimos a Gandalf por los tunes hasta ver una salida, jamás estuve tan emocionada en mi vida y corrí hacía la luz, con los enanos a mis lados.

\- Cinco, seis, siete, ocho -Contaba Gandalf- Bifur son 10, ¡Fili y Kili!, son doce Lena 13… y Bombur…14… -Gandalf se quedó callado un segundo y nos miró.

Me senté en las rocas, ¡Que _mierda,_ estaba cansada y acabamos de escapar de una muerte seguro!, ¡Ja!, cuando volviera a casa tendría que contar muchas cosas… si es que volvía…

\- ¿Dónde está Bilbo? -Preguntó, verdad… Bilbo no estaba con nosotros-¿¡Dónde está nuestro hobbit!?

\- ¡Maldito sea ese mediano!, ¡Ahora está perdido!

\- ¡Pensé que estaba con Dori!

\- ¡No me culpes a mí!

\- ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? -Preguntó Gandalf acercándose a él.

\- Creo que lo vi escabullirse cuando nos atraparon -Dijo Nori y Gandalf lo miró.

Yo seguía tratando de recuperar mis pulmones que los había dejado allá atrás- ¿Qué paso exactamente?, ¡Dímelo!

\- Yo te diré lo que paso -Dijo Thorin dando un paso hacia delante- ¡Él Señor Bolsón vio su oportunidad y la tomó! -Lo miré, ¿Por qué carrizo tenía que ser tan frío con Bilbo?, suspiré, era verdad, aquí yo era la única que sabía que Bilbo estaba bien y cerca de nosotros- Desde que salió, solo ha pensado en su cama suave… y en su cálida hoguera, no veremos a nuestro hobbit otra vez, se fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que nadie decía- No -Alcé la vista ya tras Balín y Thorin apareció Bilbo, sonreí feliz, aunque ya sabía el resultado.

\- Bilbo Bolsón, nunca había estado tan alegre de ver a alguien -Fue lo que dijo Gandalf al mediano.

\- Bilbo… te habíamos dado por muerto -Dijo Kili.

\- ¿Cómo pasaste a los trasgos? -Inquirió Fili.

\- Me gustaría saberlo -Susurró Dwalin, pero lo escuchamos clarito, al menos yo si lo escuché.

Bilbo suspiró y se metió su mano en el bolsillo, sonreí, ya lo tenía- Bueno, ¿Qué importa?, está con nosotros -Dijo Gandalf.

\- Sí importa, quiero saber… -Dijo Thorin, que por cierto estaba parado a un lado de mí, mientras yo solo veía, aquí no debía opinar, solo tratar de respirar y dejar que mis pies tomen su color normal- ¿Por qué volviste?

\- Miren, sé que dudaron de mí, siempre lo han hecho… -Dijo Bilbo- Y tienen razón. A veces pienso en Bolsón Cerrado. Extraño mis libros, mi sillón, mi jardín. Ahí es donde yo pertenezco, ese es mi hogar… es por eso que regresé porque ustedes no tienen uno, un hogar, les fue arrebatado y yo les ayudaré a recuperarlo…

Es por eso que adoraba a Bilbo, ¡Dios!, este tipito es demasiado sincero, porque si no, con anillo y todo hubiera desaparecido y listo, adiós Bilbo, pero el muy… volvió, si no fuera porque estaba cansada le hubiese dado un gran abrazo, pero no podía.

Hubo un silencio, todos parecía pensar lo que Bilbo dijo, hasta que desde lo alto, escuchamos a wargos gruñir, todos se alteraron- Caímos del sartén…

\- Directo al fuego, corran, ¡Corran! -Gritó Gandalf y como pude me para seguirlos.

\- ¡Ustedes traen burda de mala suerte! -Grité- ¿Me oyeron? -Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, tras los enanos y tras nosotros los wargos asquerosos.

Bueno, fue todo un show yo tratando de esquivar las ramas y pisando las rocas, llegamos al final del camino, pero era un agujero sin salía- ¡Suban a los árboles!, ¡Todos ustedes!, ¡Bilbo, sube!

Thorin me tomó literalmente de la cintura y me empujó hasta arriba, agarré la mano de Dwalin y me subió a una rama, ya ahí pude subir solita, desde luego pensando que ahora nos iban a matar.

Los wargos estaban bajo nosotros olfateando y que mierda sabía yo- ¡No se suelten!

Y de la nada apareció el maldito que tenía que aparecer- Azog -Dijo Thorin.

La rabia inundó mi juicio, ese bastardo debía morir, pero ya, le tenía tanta rabia a ese cretino que lo consideré hereditario gracias al que tenía cerca.

Él olió el aire- ¿Lo hueles?, ¿El olor a miedo?, recuerdo que tú padre apestaba a eso… -Este quiere morir ahora, el muy _maldito hijo de playa_, "Contrólate Lena, contrólate un poco, no pierdas la cordura". Vi a Thorin, el cual negó con la cabeza- … Thorin, hijo de Thrain.

\- No puede ser -Susurró él, suspiré ¡Claro que podía ser, el muy _puto _era inmortalita a mi parecer!

\- Ese es mío -Señaló a Thorin con su arma- ¡Maten a los demás! -Gritó y los wargos corrieron hasta los árboles y trataron de saltar a los árboles, medio llegaban, pero no tocaron a ninguno.

Ahogué un grito, este era nuestro fin, si sobrevivo… querré mucho mi vida. En eso los árboles empezaron a balancearse y las ramas eran destruidas por los colmillos de los wargos y el primer árbol cayó, luego el otro y otro y luego dónde estaba y pegué un gritó y salté al último árbol en pie, listo, adiós vida.

Y de la nada Gandalf tiró una castaña envuelta en fuego dando a los wargos y haciendo un incendio- ¡Fili! -Gritó Gandalf y le tiró una castaña, Bilbo prendió otra y de la nada llegó una en fuego a mis manos.

¿Qué _putadas_?, mamá decía que no podía jugar con fuego, pero ahora debía mostrar mi fuerza, lancé sin pensarlo, pues me iba a quemar las manos y le di en la cola a un wargo- ¡Ja!, ¡Por sapo! -Le grité con ganas mientras me vitoreaba yo misma.

Llegó otra a mi mano y la lancé e hicimos una barrera de fuego para evitar que se acercaran, vitoreamos, pero como consecuencia el árbol no resistió y empezó caer.

_Puta_ gravedad, vi como Ori y Dori se sostenían, y yo estaba en una buena posición, no caería al vació, estaba encima del tronco y fue cuando vi a Thorin mirar a Azog, "No", pensé.

Y el muy… se acercó a paso lento y luego rápido con su escudo y su espada y Azog se le abalanzó encima con wargo y todo, reprimí un grito cuando lo vi en el suelo.

Azog se giró y Thorin se levantó del suelo, Azog le dio con su arma en la cara y su rostro dio la vuelta a un lado, yo veía todo esto y no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock.

Thorin cayó al piso y Balín gritó y en eso vi como Bilbo se levantó, iba hacer lo que yo no podía, Thorin reprimió un grito de dolor cuando el wargo le mordió y sentí como miles de punzadas en mi estómago.

Y fue ahí cuando me sumergí en mis pensamientos, "Muévete, _estúpida_", "Tú padre está ahí muriendo", respiré agitadamente, no me movía, seguía igual que antes, "Eres una inútil, no sirves para nada", fruncí ligeramente el ceño, eso no era verdad, "Si no es verdad, entonces demuéstralo, cabezota".

Y reaccioné justo cuando Bilbo saltó encima del orco que iba a matar a Thorin, no sé cómo lo hice, pero me levanté del tronco y corrí hasta llegar a ellos con espada en mano, mientras tanto Bilbo mató al estúpido orco.

Bilbo se posicionó frente a Thorin y cuando yo llegué me puse a su lado-¡Aléjate de él, escoria barata! -Le grité con ganas a Azog, el cual me miró fríamente, Bilbo solo le daba al aire con la espada, tratando de alejarlo- ¡Aléjate, maldito psicópata!

Azog me miró, más bien me examinó de pies a cabeza, él no me conocía y esperaba que no me conociera, porque si sabía quién era, podía ser un punto a favor para él, tres orcos sobre sus wargos se nos acercaron, lentamente, pero de la nada se acercaron los enanos, que no sabía cómo había llegado, con espadas en alto matándolos.

Bilbo dio un paso adelante y embistió al orco con su wargo, yo me acerqué a Thorin, me agaché- No te mueras… -Le susurré, él no podía morir-Papá… -Susurré y de la nada me giré para ver a Bilbo, estaba peleando con Azog y su wargo blanco, lo empujó y cayó al suelo.

Un wargo se me acercó lentamente, me miró como si fuera un pedazo de carne y encima de él, un orco, cuando el muy maldito se me abalanzó le clavé la espada en su cráneo y la saqué antes de que se quedara ahí, el orco saltó del animal y me miró.

Fruncí el ceño, para luego esquivar la espada que tenía el muy maldito, hasta que, sin saber cómo lo hice, el muy _hijo de playa_ ya estaba muerto en el suelo.

Respiré agitadamente, jamás había experimentado algo así, era como adrenalina, fuego, miedo y angustia al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué a Thorin y me quedé cerca para protegerlo, daría la vida por mi propio padre, eso hacen las familias.

Y en eso pude oír a las águilas, ¡Águilas!, miré al cielo y pude ver un montón de ellas, respiré aliviada, ya saldríamos de ese embrollo, las águilas agarraban a los wargos y los tiraban al vacío con orco incluido.

Me giré y pude ver como un águila se acercaba, me agaché y este agarró a Thorin con delicadeza, Azog gritó de rabia, sin darme cuenta, a mí también me agarraron y me tiraron al vacío, pero un águila me llevó en su espalda.

Ahora estaríamos lejos, lejos de todos ellos, respiré con tranquilidad, mientras guardaba mi espada- ¡Thorin! -Gritó Fili, y miré al águila que tenía a mi papá, jamás en mi vida sentí tanto miedo, el muy maldito no se despertaba con nada, y consideré que podía estar muerto, pero deseché esa idea, "Mi padre no podía morir".

Ya no me importaba lo que iba a venir, solo quería que él estuviera bien, olvidé todo con respecto a lo que pasaría, solo me centré en él preocupada.

Volamos por encima de las montañas y el sol encima de nosotros, parecieron días, la verdad ya ni sabía, pero pude ver un río bajo nosotros y finalmente aquella gran roca, sobrevolaron esta y dejaron a mi papá primero, luego a Gandalf y enseguida a mí.

\- ¡Thorin! -Gritó Gandalf.

\- ¡Papá! -Grité yo corriendo hasta él, me tiré al piso y lo miré tenía como miles de heridas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía no respirar.

\- Thorin -Susurró Gandalf.

\- Gandalf -Susurré a nada de llorar, más bien ya tenía los ojos súper mega aguados, Gandalf puso su mano sobre el rostro de mí papa, susurró unas palabras que no entendía y de la nada, él abrió sus ojos.

Respiré aliviada, jamás me había sentido tan angustiada en toda mi corta vida- Papá… -Susurré.

\- ¿El mediano? -Fue lo primero que dijo y no es para menos, Bilbo salvó su vida de una muerte segura, le debía mucho a Bilbo.

\- Está bien, Bilbo está aquí, está a salvo -Dijo Gandalf.

Se trató de parar, lo ayudé junto a Kili y Dwalin y pero se soltó de nosotros duramente, al puro estilo de los enanos.

\- ¡Tú!, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, ¡Por poco te matas!, ¿No dije que serías una carga?, ¿Qué no sobreviviría en la Tierra Salvaje?-Se cayó un momento-Nunca había estado equivocado en toda mi vida -Y mi papá le dio un abrazo a Bilbo y este estaba medio aturdido, creo que pensó que le daría un golpe.

Todos empezaron a festejar y sonreí, por un momento me sentí feliz-Pero siento haber dudado de ti -Le dijo.

\- No, yo también habría dudado de mí, no soy un héroe o un guerrero, ni siquiera un ladrón.

\- Papá… -Susurré y por extraño, él se giró y me miró, me acerqué y le abracé- Pensé que morirías.

\- Qué poca fe… le tienes a tu padre -Reí inconscientemente, mientras mi papá me devolví el abrazo- Deberías agradecer a Bilbo -Dijo separándose de mí y miré a mi Hobbit favorito.

\- Gracias, Bilbo -Le dije y me acerqué para darle una gran abrazo de oso que fue correspondido por él.

\- Tú también hiciste tú parte, Lena -Sonreí.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó mi papá y me giré para verlo.

\- Oh… si hablando de eso… -Dije, pero de la nada escuché un silbido, o eso me pareció, era un pequeño pajarito que estaba volando y como si nada se me acercó y voló alrededor mío para luego piar y alejarse, me giré y lo vi a donde iba y mi boca se quedó abierta.

La _puñetera_ montaña estaba ahí, tan lejos y tan grande y tan… parecía un sueño, todos vieron a donde yo veía y papá se quedó igual o peor que yo, caminó hasta la punta de esa roca rara y yo le seguí de atrás- Erebor… la Montaña Solitaria… el último de los Grandes Reinos de los enanos de la Tierra Media.

\- Nuestro hogar -Dijo papá con orgullo hinchando su pecho.

Otro pajarillo hizo el mismo recorrido que el anterior, se me acercó como si nada, como si me conociera, pío y dio un vuelta a mi alrededor para luego alejarse también directo a la montaña.

\- Eran uno cuervos -Dijo Oin- Están regresando a la montaña.

\- No… -Dije- No era un cuervo.

\- Eran unos zorzales -Dijo Gandalf.

\- Aun así -Dijo papá- Lo tomaremos con un augurio, uno bueno -Miró a Bilbo y luego me miró a mí con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Bilbo- Además, creo que lo peor ya se quedó atrás-Dijo con una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, ¡La pase muy bien en mi cumple!, algo raro, pero divertido.

Ahora, las respuestas de dos comentarios que las requieren con urgencia.

**Para Lei:** Tome en cuenta sobre tu comentario, y tiene razón, me centré demasiado en seguir la trama que en hablar de la pequeña Lena, quizás lo haga en cortitas partes de los capítulos, pero muy poco, entonces decidí hacer un capítulo extra… algo así como un tras de cámara solo que sin ser tras de la cámara, entonces, este capítulo te lo dedicaría a ti y a tú comentario para saber un poco de la vida de esta niña, espero te guste mucho y sigue leyendo mi cuento.

**Para un Guest: **¡Me alegra mucho que eligieras leer esta loca historia!, ¡Mientras más, mejor! Ahora, Según su comentario me pregunta, ¿Por qué Lena, si como bien dice ha visto las películas, no aprovecha esa ventaja?, bueno si eres esta (e), lector(a), aquí tienes la respuesta, my friend, Lena tiene miedo, miedo de cambiar el destino para mal, ya que puede hacer algo equivocado y que las cosas empeoren y… no es la idea, ya metió mucho la pata apareciendo ahí, así que… prefiere intervenir en el momento adecuado.

Capítulo Extra: Lena Harrison

No sé exactamente como pasó, pero según mi madre, nací en un día tormentoso y si supiera, no fue en el hospital, más bien, empecé a dar patadas a mi madre mientras ella compraba un rico pastel de chocolate y almendras en la tienda cerca de casa, más bien, a unos kilómetros de casa, ya que ambas vivimos en una casita blanca de dos pisos cerca del bosque.

Total, mi madre gritó, lloró, siguió gritando y llegó la abuela y fue a su casa, y total, no me tuvo ni en el hospital ni en la casa, sino en la casa de la abuela, eso fue un jueves 14 de mayo, hace ya 17 años.

-Lena-Dijo al tenerme entre sus brazos y yo obvio que estaba llorando-Lena Harrison, mi bebé.

Pero el primer recuerdo que tengo fue aquella fea caída en el triciclo, ¡Imagínense!, mi primer recuerdo y es una caída con un poco sangre y raspones en mis rodillas, además de lágrimas.

-No llores, pequeña muñequita-Me dijo mi mamá mientras me tenía en brazos, mis rizos hacían que mi cara fuera más infantil y más tierna todavía (los rizos se fueron después)-Eres una muñequita valiente, no debes llorar por esto-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y dejé de llorar a lágrima viva, más bien solo se escuchaban mis gimoteos-Ahora vamos a limpiarte.

Desde luego los cumpleaños no faltaban, eran tan rápidos como el carro más veloz del mundo, desde luego con mis amigos del kínder, luego de la primera, después de la secundaria, cada etapa cambiaba de amigos, hasta que llegue a un total de cuatro amigos.

Jessie y Kate Thompson, si las pones juntas son como dos yemas dentro de un mismo huevo, ambas son pelirrojas de ojos azules y pecosas, muy pecosas, son tan divertidas y chistosas, a pesar de esto, son algo temerarias, temes con uno de nosotros y temes con las llamas incandescentes, más de 10 veces han ido a coordinación por las peleas.

Después está Tracy McAllen, si existiera el contexto de "perfección", esa es Tracy, ella es la típica rubia de ojos azules, lo único que la diferencia de esas "cabezas huecas", es que ella si tiene algo en su cerebro y no está a favor de ser "popular" ni nada por el estilo, más bien ella siempre saca un gran 10 o 9 en las pruebas de física y matemática, le encanta la física, según, al ser más grande, será una gran científica de Robots, a lo tipo "Big Héroes 6".

Y por último Frank Gonzales, es una americano que lo trasladaron por intercambio estudiantil hace cuatro años y le gusto tanto que ahora se va a quedar para siempre, y no, no me gusta, ni yo a él, somos solo amigos y ya está, más bien, a él le gusta Tracy y viceversa, solo que son tan estúpidos y melodramáticos como para hablar entre ellos y que surja lo que tiene que surgir.

Parece que tengo una vida feliz y llena, pero cuando tenía seis años y estaba en la primaria y veía a todos esos niños con sus mamis y sus papis… me quedé cuadra, pensativa y fue cuando surgió la pregunta que no tenía respuesta-¿Dónde está papi, mami?-Pregunté mientras dibujaba un lindo sol y un lindo árbol mientras esperaba la hora de comer sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Mamá se giró, ella me miró, al principio no dijo nada, parecía pensativa, quería hablar se le notaba a leguas, pero su respuesta fue extraña y no tenía sentido, pero simplemente era una niña, no entendía ni la cuarta parte del mundo-No sé-Dijo ella-A lo mejor anda por ahí o por allá…-Respiró hondo-A veces quisiera verlo…-Y con esto siguió cocinando y yo dibujando.

Los días pasaban como cualquier otro día, con sol y lluvia, más lluvia que sol, desde luego, estábamos en Inglaterra, ¿Cómo no llover?

Hasta que llegó aquel día.

-Hola-Estaba en una tienda, sola, comprando o más bien, viendo las revistas, ya que no tenía más nada que hacer con mi existencia y no quería estar en mi casa, justo cuando leía una revista, pude notar su presencia.

No sé si fue su sonrisa o sus ojos lo que me atrajeron a él, pero era hermoso, como si fuese un Dios del Olimpo, no es que creyera en eso, pero…

-Hola-Dije después de analizarlo mejor y detenerme en sus ojos verdes intensos que gritaban todo, sonreí algo incomoda y deje la revista en su lugar.

-Esto es tuyo… se te cayó-Me entregó mi celular y lo agarré rápidamente, él rio divertido.

-G-Gracias-Es curioso, no había escuchado mi celular caer, pero ignoré eso y le sonreí-Es mi vida… gracias de verdad, no sé qué haría si lo perdiera… además de ser castigada.

Ambos reímos y fue el comienzo de lago "mágico", por así decirlo.

Cada día hablábamos, nos veíamos los fines de semanas, nos regalábamos cosas, yo le regalaba chocolates y él pulseras y rosas, se portó muy bien conmigo, es la verdad, tuvimos experiencias inmemorables, pero después de un día súper soleado, siempre viene la nube gris.

-¿Sabes que te amo, no?-Pregunté mientras hablábamos por el teléfono en la noche, como era de costumbre.

-_Sí, lo sé_-Sonaba cansado-_Yo igual…_-Sentía que lo decía sin ganas.

-¿Te ocurre algo?, ¿Estás cansado?-Siempre me preocupe con él, como una buena novia, pero creo que preocuparme no era lo que él quería.

-_Sí, tuve un día… difícil_-Dijo él-_Y ando cansado… me voy a dormir…_

-Oh… si-Dije y bostecé-Yo igual… buenas noches, bonito.

-_Buenas noches_-Dijo él.

-Te a…-Me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar, miré mi celular con la llamada finalizada y los 15 minutos que estuvimos hablando, suspiré y me lleve el teléfono al mi pecho para luego tirarme de espaldas en mi cama donde suspiré, todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, lo sabía, pero quería darme cuenta, estaba ciega, ciega de amor.

Tracy me dijo que no hablara con él por una semana, que no lo viera, que no hiciera nada de nada, pero no solo pasó un fin de semana completo en el que no pude resistirme más y le hablé.

"Hola, Josh", le puse a través del celular por _WhatsApp_.

Y al cabo de unos minutos reviví su respuesta, "Hola, Lena", me puso, él.

"¿Por qué no me hablaste durante estos días?", le pregunté y deje el chat abierto donde podía ver que estaba escribiendo.

"Pensé que estabas ocupada", me dijo él, ¿Ocupada?, ¿Y por eso no me hablaba?, suspiré, "No, no lo estaba", le puse, "Esperaba que me dijeras algo… que estabas preocupado" no me puso nada después de eso.

Arrojé el celular, Tracy tenía razón, debí dejar de hablar por una semana, pero no quería abrir los ojos, a veces el amor hace que cometas locuras.

Al día siguiente y sin hablar con Josh, la puerta sonó, me quedé cayada, estaba sola, mamá se había ido a comprar comida y fue cuando me paré y me acerqué la puerta, pensé que era él, sentí que lo era, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora-¿Frank?-Pregunté al abrir la puerta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-La verdad, sí.

-Adivino, al idiota de Josh.

-No le digas así-Le dije a Frank con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Seguro, no me vengas llorando cuando te hizo algo, ¿Okey?

Sonreí-Okey-Le dije-Pasa…

-Me gusta tu pijama de conejitos…

Me sonrojé violentamente-Cállate-Le dije-¿Qué quieres?

-Invité a Tracy al cine, pero no puede venir, está estudiando para matemática… creo que le dará algo si sigue así.

-¿Y quieres que le suplique que vaya contigo?

-Más bien-Él sacó dos entradas de su chaqueta negra-Planeé ir contigo… hace tiempo que no sales con tu sexy pelinegro, ¿O sí?

-Sabes que no puedo por…

-¿Josh?, ¿Él no está aquí, verdad?, sé que al muy imbécil le caigo mal, ¿Sabes?, el sentimiento es mutuo-Ambos reímos y era verdad, ya que cuando los presenté, Josh pensó que tenía algo con él, por el trato que tenemos ambos, pero se equivocó, de todos modos, Frank le dio un sermón, le hizo miles de preguntas y como tratarme-Vamos pequeña…-Dijo revolviéndome el cabello, fruncí el ceño, otra cosa era que los demás, me "molestaban", con lo de pequeña, tener una altura de 1,65 no era ser pequeña, pero es que si vieran a mis amigos, parecían basquetbolistas profesionales.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, Frank-Le dije-Ahora me visto y vamos…

-Esa es mi niña-Dijo él con una sonrisa, rodeé los ojos y me fui a vestir cuando él estaba en la sala.

Salimos de la casa y me subí a su moto después de darle un mensaje a mi mamá, llegamos en poco tiempo-¿Y qué vamos a ver?-Le pregunté.

-¿La ventajas de ser invisible?-Lo miré con cara de querer matarlo, ya había visto la película, dos veces, una con Josh y la otra con las gemelas-Ya que ya la viste, pero Tracy no y la quería ver así que…

-Entremos antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya-Me gustaba la película, pero ¿Tantas veces?, no quizás, una cada dos meses o no sé.

-La próxima te prometo y te llevó a la película del Hobbit, ¿Sí?-Sonreí, sabía mejor que Josh cuales películas me gustaban.

-Está bien.

-Eres la mejor.

Pero al entrar a la sala todo se cayó, todo mi mundo se derribó, salí corriendo de la sala y un Frank siguiéndome, salí a la calle y me agarré a un farol con fuerza-Lena…

-¡Déjame!-Le grité, no era con él quien estaba enojada sino con el imbécil-Déjame…

-No puedo-Dijo él-Voy a volver y romperla la cara.

Lo que vimos fue lo impensable, más bien, lo que yo pensaba que no pasaría, Josh estaba con una chica, más linda que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, sin duda tenía buen cuerpo y de nuevo comencé a llorar.

Frank me miró y frunció el ceño, me tomó de la mano y corrimos de nuevo al cine donde pude ver a un Josh parado en la puerta con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa mirándome, luego miró a Frank con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué haces con él?-Fue lo que me preguntó.

-¿Qué hago con ella?-Preguntó Frank-¡¿Qué haces tú con esa perra?!

-No estoy hablando contigo-Dijo Josh dando un paso al frente-Nos vamos, Lena, ahora.

-No me voy contigo-Le dije-¿Y sabes?, ¡Lo nuestro termino, _maldito infeliz_!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?!

-No te he engañado-Dijo él.

-No… estabas muy cómodo besuqueándote con la _zorra_ esa-Dijo Frank-Hazme el favor y desaparece antes de que parta tu cara.

-ya te dije que no estoy…

Y le di un golpe, tan fuerte que mi mano se acalambro y su cara quedó de lado-Se acabó, ¿Me oíste?, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, _hijo de perra._

-Vamos de aquí, Lena-Frank me agarró de los hombro-Comienza a oler a _mierda_.

Y fue cuando todo terminó, lo bueno fue que el llanto y la _mariconería_ paso en tres días y luego, salí de nuevo, me sentí libre y sin preocupaciones, fui a ver El Hobbit: La Desolación de Smaug con mis amigos, arrechísima la película, y esperaba que ya fuera el otro año para ver la última parte, aunque gracias a Kate, ya sé el final, el cual jamás acepté.

-¡Debiste ir mamá!-Le dije mientras comíamos-¡Es la mejor película de la historia!

-¿Sí?, me imagino-Dijo ella mientras comía.

-No pareces contenta-Dije mientras comía el pollo.

-Sabes que no me gusta las películas de oscuridad, ni mucho menos… lo único que prefiero es aquellas que te dan algo.

-El Hobbit me da algo… imaginación…

-Seguro, eso te servirá para la secundaria, Lena.

Enojada, me levanté-¿Por qué nunca estás de mi lado?, ¡Seguramente si mi padre estuviese aquí me apoyaría!

-Lena…

No la quise seguir escuchando y me fui a mi habitación donde me tiré en mi cama y me quedé dormida tan rápido que ni me di cuenta.

Un año completo pasó, y pude la última parte del Hobbit, y por alguna extraña razón, salí llorando a mares, ¡No lo podía creer!, a pesar de ya saber la historia, verla era algo totalmente diferente y como la hueva que soy, salí llorando a lágrima viva, ¿Ridículo, no?

Pero no fue porque era el final, o el simple hecho de que Fili, Kili y Thorin murieran, sino que sentía una gran familiaridad con ellos, algo que me llamaba, me incitaba, ha de ser la emoción del momento o incluso la adrenalina de la película, ignorando esto, seguí con los días, meses, incluso volví a ver la película.

Hasta que llegó mi cumpleaños 17, y después aquel viaje que íbamos hacer hacía el bosque, "Como excursión".

-¿Qué pasa si te pierdes?-Preguntó mi mamá-Lo que menos quiero es que algo te pase…

-Estaré bien, llevo mi celular, además los profesores no nos dejaran solos-Sonreí, mamá suspiró y firmó la carta después de otro sermón y no sé qué más.

Ansiosa me preparé con su ayuda, después de todo, está iba a ser una gran aventura para mí, ¿No?


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores!, espero que la estén pasando bien con sus vidas, ya que ahora es momento de sufrir, no que va…

Como ya saben está bella historia es mía, igual que los personajes que no reconozcan, pero la historia en sí, es decir, "El Hobbit", pertenece al maravilloso J.R.R. Tolkien y las películas pertenecen a Peter Jackson, gracias a él ya nos podemos ilustrar con tan divertida historia.

Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo.

Capítulo 6: ¿Quién Eres Tú?

Después de ver la gran montaña a lo lejos, mi vista se posó en aquel río de agua- Agua -Susurré mirándola, tenía sed, estaba cansada y quería un gran baño fuera como fuera, me giré para mirar a papá- Hay un río abajo… ¿Podemos descansar?

\- Los orcos deben estar a días de aquí -Dijo Gandalf- No sería una mala idea buscar provisiones y un refugio.

Sin muchos miramientos, bajamos de esa gran roca-montaña, y corrí hasta el río, me tiré a las orillas y agarré agua entre mis manos.

Estaba fría, y sabía muy rica, agarré otra vez un poco de agua y creo que me atragante por tomar muy rápido, tanto así que sentí unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

Vi a Bilbo que me sonreía-Debes tomar con más calma-Dijo, le sonreí.

\- Tenía sed -Dije y volví a mirar el río- Sí… mi papá acepta… me voy a dar un baño de aquí a mañana -Escuché la risa de Bilbo.

\- Yo creo que todos -Sin duda el hobbit era muy simpático, me paré y los dos fuimos a donde estaban los demás, al parecer, Kili y Fili fueron a por leña mientras los demás conversaban de temas triviales, excepto por los más viejos, que estaban cansados.

\- Encontramos esto -Dijeron mis primos y empezaron a encender una fogata.

\- Bombur, haz la comida -Dijo mi padre autoritario- Los demás, estén pendientes, estos lados puedes ser peligros.

De la nada, todos empezaron a hablar sobre La Montaña Solitaria, sobre Ered Luin y comenzaron con el tema de las enanas, que eran muy fuertes y decididas, que si se enojaban, una era como un ejército y después nombraron a cada mujer de su vida.

Primero fue Gloin, que habló sobre su esposa, la madre de Gimli, ella era una enana ejemplar, dijo que le gustaban sus manos y que si alguien se metía con su hijo, ella sería la primera en defenderlo.

Y así fueron cada uno, nombrando a una enana que les parecía formidable, desde luego, este tema era muy importante para ellos, yo ya sabía que las enanas escaseaban mucho y cuando nacían, era un milagro.

\- ¿Y tú, amigo Bolsón? -Preguntó Bofur.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿Yo qué? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- ¿Tiene a una hobbit esperándolo en La Comarca? -Preguntó.

\- Oh no, desde luego que no -Dijo- Pero no niego que hay muchas Hobbits lindas.

Bofur me pasó un plato que contenía… comida- ¿Y usted, princesa?-Preguntó, lo miré, la verdad sonaba raro que me dijeran así, pero eso era, a pesar de que no sabía cómo.

\- Bueno yo… tuve un novio hace como tres años -Dije y empecé a comer.

\- ¿Y cómo era? -Preguntó Ori.

\- Mmm… pues era… un poco alto, tenía o tiene el cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

\- ¿Y la quiere? -Volvió a preguntar, sin duda Ori era muy tierno y curioso.

Negué con la cabeza y pude sentir tención en el ambiente a mí alrededor- ¿Cómo es eso? -Preguntó mi padre.

\- Bueno él… es que es una historia complicada… al principio parecía el cuento perfecto, pero… prefirió a otra niña antes que a mí.

\- Es un… -Dijo Gloin.

\- ¿Cómo un hombre puede hacerle eso a una mujer? -Preguntó Bofur.

\- Ya no importa -Dije- Se murió para mí.

\- La próxima vez, nos dices y matamos al primero que te haga eso -Dijo Kili poniendo su mano en mi hombro- Eso no se le hace a una mujer.

\- Gracias, Kili -Dije.

Miré a mi padre, parecía absortó entre sus pensamientos, y no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo en preguntarle acerca del baño que tanto anhelaba-Eh… -Miré a Bilbo- Cerca está el río, ¿Por qué no tomamos todos un baño?-Preguntó.

Le sonreí, y le agradecí con mis ojos, él me devolvió la sonrisa- Es una buena idea -Sugirió Bofur- Tengo rastros de tierra por todos lados.

\- Encima con los olores de los trasgos…

Antes de ir al río, me acerqué a un Thorin que comían con ganas su comida- Padre… -Este me miró- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus heridas?, digo… estas muy herido… ese wuargo te mordió a lo feo… ¿Sí?

Thorin no dijo nada, solo dejó su plato a un lado y se quitó la camisa y me dio la espalada y yo hice una gran "O" con mi boca, la verdad ese perrucho si le había hecho burda de daño, suspiré y busque mi "botiquín de primeros auxilios", saqué un poco de alcohol y un paño- No grites… aun que dudo que Thorin Escudo de Roble grité por esto, ¿Verdad? -Por su parte oí un gruñido, sonreí socarronamente.

Mojé el paño con el alcohol y empecé a curarle la espalda, noté como se tensaba cada vez que pasaba el paño mojado, luego le tendí unas vendas a las que agarró del otro lado y el las pasaba por delante y yo por atrás, hasta que quedó completamente vendado.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente -Dijo papá, pude notar un poco de acidez en su boca- No debiste acercarte a Bilbo o siquiera a mí, niña.

\- ¿Y dejarlos morir? -Pregunté- Se una bircha, pero no tanto -Agarré de mi bolso un paquete de curitas (banditas), las cuales eran pocas, (Adoro a mi madre, me puso todo en este bolso), y empecé a ponérselas en los rasguños que tenía en la espalda- Además… no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados... ni mucho menos con Azog cerca…

\- Conoces a Azog -Afirmó- ¿Dónde?

-Ehh-No sabía que decir, hasta que de la nada, se me ocurrió una idea-L-La h-historia… la que Balín nos contó -Le puse otra curita- La batalla de Moria -Thorin no dijo nada, suspiré, me había salvado de decirle todo lo que no necesitaba saber- Listo… después te quitas las curitas, son impermeables así que te puedes mojar como un niño -Le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que el rodó los ojos y miró a otro lado, apenado- ¿Okey, papi? -Sonreí de lado divertida, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera tanto así, se le notaba, pude escuchar un gruñido más fuerte, las risas de los enanos y sonreí victoriosa.

Después de eso, todos fuimos al río, yo con mi bolso (Que por fortuna no me lo había sacado en ningún momento y que lo había agarrado apenas pareció Gandalf), fuimos a una parte del río donde había un corrido de rocas, hay podía bañarme tranquila.

Fui hasta ahí y sentí una mirada en mi espalda- Si se acercan, los mato a todos -Escuché risas y me metí entre las rocas con ropa y todo.

Cuando creí estar segura de que nadie estuviese espiando, aunque con mi padre, Fili, Kili e incluso Gandalf y Bilbo sobreprotegiéndome no debería haber problema alguno.

Primero me quité las zapatillas, luego los pantalones y por último el vestido cambiado por mí con el sostén (Brasier), me dejé la panti, pues sería incómodo estar sentada entre las rocas sin nada.

Agarré el champú que tenía en el bolso, el cual estaba cerca de mí, luego el enjuague y por último el jabón.

Escuché un "Splash" del otro lado de las rocas y luego un- ¡HE GANADO!

\- ¡ESO NO SE VALE, KILI! -Al parecer mis dos primos estaban jugando-¡ME JALASTE DEL CABELLO!

\- ¡Vamos que en la guerra todo se vale! -Luego escuché risas.

Suspiré, o estaba rodeada de gente sin moral ni ética o era yo la que me estaba volviendo aburrida.

Como fuese, saqué la toalla del bolso y me arrastré entre las piedrecillas para llegar a la orilla y ponerme la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, sin que se dieran cuenta, me fui al campamento con bolso y todo, sería mejor estar sola ahí y que nadie me viera mientras me vestía.

Agarré otra toalla y sequé mi cabello, había sido un rico baño, sin duda alguna, dejé la toalla en una rama y busqué entre mi bolso ropa limpia, cosa que tenía.

Luego sentí algo extraño, me giré para ver si alguien había llegado al campamento, pero nadie estaba ahí, me giré mientras negaba con la cabeza, seguramente eran paranoias mías, los orcos estaban lejos y nosotros estaban a salvo.

Pero las paranoias seguían creciendo, alguien me estaba espiando, agarré una camisa rosa con tirantes y un sostén blanco deportivo, una panti y saqué los zapatos deportivos, luego escuché una rama moverse y me giré.

No vi nadie, pero eso no me tranquilizaba, ni mucho menos, me puse nerviosa- ¿Quién está ahí? -Pregunté y solté mi ropa encima del bolso y agarré mejor la toalla mientras sentía un viento en mis pies descalzos.

Nadie me respondió, quizás había sido un pájaro saltando entre las ramas u otro animal, me giré para agarrar de nuevo mi ropa, pero luego sentí unos pasos y me giré.

Pegué un gritó, uno muy alto, frente a mi había un chico, bueno eso parecía, el cual me tapo la boca con la mano para que evitara gritar.

\- ¡No, no, no! -Decía- ¡No grité, señorita! -Decía, pero tenía miedo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecer así de la nada?, ¡Y yo encima con una toalla!

De la nada, los enanos, a medios vestir, ya estaban en el campamento con armas en mano (La verdad eran ramas, menos Thorin y Dwalin que si cargaban con sus armas) mirando al chico a mí- ¡Suéltala! -Gritó Thorin con su espada en mano.

El chico pareció asustado y fue el momento en que actué, le mordí la mano, se sobresaltó me soltó y yo caí al suelo… y todo se volvió negro.

Al ver a Lena caer al suelo, se apresuró a acercarse a ella, pero la chica cayó encima de la roca donde estaba su bolso, ella quedó noqueada en el suelo.

Thorin agarró a su hija y pude ver que estaba sangrando la cabeza- ¡Oin! -Gritó y el enano ya estaba a su lado antes de gritarle, Oin vio mejor la herida de la muchacha, mientras los otros enanos apuntaban con sus armas al pobre chico que miraba estupefacto la escena.

\- Se golpeó con la roca, no parece tan grave-Dijo- Aun así debo limpiar la herida y curarla cuanto antes -Thorin solo asintió mientras dejó a su niña en manos del experto, luego se giró al chico.

Era un muchacho, quizás de la misma edad que Lena, vestía ropas desgatadas y portaba un arco sin flechas, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y se notaba que estaba algo perdido- ¿Cómo te atrevas a lastimarla? -Preguntó iracundo.

\- Yo… yo… -Decía, pero estaba aterrado ante la mirada del enano.

\- Debería matarte -Dijo dando una paso a él- ¿Qué pretendías con ella? -El chico no decía nada- ¡Habla!

\- Solo… creí que… estaba perdida… o algo… -Decía el niño mirando a los enanos, que desconfiaban de lo que decía- Hay una casa cerca de aquí, mi hermanito está ahí… pueden llevarla hasta allá.

Thorin lo analizó con la mirada, no creía mucho lo que había dicho aquel humano, pero su hija necesitaba un lugar seguro para que Oin pudiera trabajar mejor.

\- Creo que es lo más sensato -Se apresuró Gandalf- Lena necesita un lugar más cómodo que la mitad de un bosque a la oscuridad de la noche.

Thorin lo miró, luego al niño, no se atrevía a ir a un lugar donde no sabía, sobre todo si el humano había hecho daño a la pequeña, pero no le quedó más remedio que acceder, pero le avisó a sus sobrinos y a Dwalin que mantuvieran la vista en aquel muchacho que le daba mala espina.

Se acercó a Lena, donde Oin le había puesto un paño en agua y una venda alrededor de la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrado, Thorin la tomó entre sus brazos cerciorándose de que la cabeza estuviese en una buena posición para que evitar que la venda se fuera de su lugar o que se golpeara entre los árboles.

Después de unas órdenes a los enanos para levantar el campamento y luego seguirlos, se fue junto a Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin y Gandalf junto al muchacho a la casa de este.

Era una pequeña cabaña, seguramente con una habitación y las cosas necesarias para habitar ahí. En la puerta había un niño pequeño, que al ver a su hermano, sonrió y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo.

\- Tardaste mucho -Dijo el niño, pero luego su vista se fijó en los enanos y el anciano que seguían al muchacho- ¿Quiénes son? -Preguntó.

\- No sé -Dijo el chico- Entra a la casa, hay una niña herida… -Dijo, el pequeño asintió, fue a la casa abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

Las sospechas del enano eran ciertas, era muy pequeña, seguramente solo vivían ellos dos ahí, Thorin dejó a Lena en la cama de la única habitación de esa casita, el muchacho miró a la niña que a un estaba envuelta en aquella extraña y corta manta.

Ojalá hubiera esperado a que se terminara de vestir o dejar de terminar lo que sea que estaba haciendo, para luego preguntarle acerca de las flechas y de aquella ave a la que le había dado.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó el niño agarrando la mano de su hermano, él lo alzó y lo alejó de la habitación, lo que menos quería es que su hermanito viera la sangre que escurría por la cabeza de la joven.

\- Es una niña -Dejo al pequeño cerca de la chimenea donde estaba prendido el fuego- Tuvo un accidente…

Dentro de la habitación, Oin vio mejor la cabeza de su futura princesa, sin duda tendría un gran chichón, y la herida se cerraría en cuestión de tiempo, limpió mejor la herida, la cual estaba en la nuca, quitó rastro de piedrecillas incrustadas y puso como por lo menos, tres puntos para cerrar mejor la herida, luego puso un paño en la lesión y luego una venda para evitar que se callera el paño.

Se levantó de la silla en donde había estado sentado y vio a su rey-Estará bien -Dijo- Es una pequeña lesión -La verdad, pareció haber sido algo peor, pero gracias a Aüle no había pasado nada grave.

Thorin suspiro de alivio, y creyó que no la debió haber dejado sola, o al menos debió cerciorarse de que la niña seguía del otro lado de las rocas.

Salió de la habitación y miró con enojo a aquel chiquillo, el más pequeño se ocultó detrás de su hermano asustado ante la mirada de aquel imponente enano.

\- ¿Dónde están sus padres? -Preguntó, desde luego no se iba a descargar con el niño, era solo eso y si sus sospechas de que ellos estaban solos por estos parajes no tenía mucho que hacer, más que darles una advertencia.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, el pequeño bajo la vista mientras el mayor la mantenía con la del enano, Thorin se giró, ya sabía esa respuesta así que no sería necesario hacerles algo, su hija estaba bien y era lo que más le importaba, pero aun que daba esa duda de que hacía ese niño cerca de Lena.

Thorin miró de nuevo al muchacho, dio un paso y vio que el más pequeño se ocultó, de nuevo, detrás del más grande- ¿Qué hacías espiándola? -Preguntó.

\- No… no la estaba espiando -Al principio era verdad, solo quería recuperar sus flechas y al ave que había matado, pero luego de ver a una joven, con el cabello mojado, gotas corriendo por su cuerpo y una manta que cubría su cuerpo, decidió ver quien era, solo eso.

\- ¿A no? -Preguntó Thorin arqueando una ceja.

\- Yo… había estado siguiendo a un ave y… le di varias veces, pero había fallado -Kili se rio internamente igual que Fili- Pero cuando creí que le había dado, ella apareció.

\- Pensé que dijiste que creías que estaba perdida -Preguntó Thorin, el chico tragó en seco.

\- Yo… -El niño estaba atrapado, Thorin lo sabía- Quería preguntarle si había visto al ave y las flechas… pero creo que me vio y fue cuando gritó…

Aún seguía sin creerle mucho a ese mocoso, sin fuera en otras circunstancias, en la que fuera un hombre derecho, lo hubiese degollado con o sin hermano.

Se giró y miró a sus sobrinos- Quédense con Lena, voy a buscar a los demás -Dijo, Fili y Kili asintieron y fueron a la habitación de su pequeña prima, donde dormía plácidamente.

Primero sentí como si estuviera flotando, en una gran mar sin rumbo fijo mirando el gran cielo azul lleno de motitas de algodón quera eran nubes, sin duda parecía el lugar perfecto para quedarse.

Pero de improvisto, sentí como me ahogaba y salí a la superficie para tomar aire.

Fue ahí cuando desperté, mi vista estaba nublada, y me dolía a mares la cabeza, me llevé una mano a mi frente y sentí una venda cubriéndomela, "¿Qué _carrizo_ me paso?", me pregunté y sin muchos miramientos y con demasiada lentitud me fui sentando, no sabía dónde estaba y todo me daba vueltas.

\- Con cuidado, Lena -Sentí una mano en mi espalda y como me iban ayudando- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Miré mejor al portador de aquella voz y pude ver unos ojos intensamente azules.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté mareada- ¿Quién eres? -Traté de cerrar los ojos y visualizar mejor mi vista hasta que pude ver a Fili- Fili… -Susurré.

Dio un suspiro de alivio- Al menos no te afecto la cabeza esa caída -Dijo con una sonrisa de lada, luego escuché un ronquido y pude ver a Kili dormido en el piso recostado en la pared de la habitación.

Y fue ahí donde miré mejor a mi alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos? -Pregunté, ¿Sería la casa de Beorn?

\- Es una casita de unos niños.

\- ¿Niños? -Pregunté, no sabía nada de unos niños en este libro a no ser de que fueran los hijos de Bardo, pero para conocerlos faltaba mucho- ¿Qué niños?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso? -Negué con la cabeza, estaba tan mareada que me volví a tumbar en la cama- Voy a buscar a Thorin y a Oin, ¿Sí? -Asentí y luego se acercó a Kili, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, Kili se quejó, le dijo unos improperios a su hermano el cual le dijo que había despertado.

Kili se acercó mientras Fili salía de la habitación, se quedó conmigo preguntándome como estaba, si me dolía algo o si quería comer.

Le dije que estaba bien y no quería nada, solo saber que había pasado, en eso Thorin y Oin entraron en la habitación, sonreí o al menos traté, creo que fue una mueca a mi parecer.

Thorin se puso a un lado de mí- ¿Estás bien? -Asentí.

\- Usted es muy fuerte, jovencita -Dijo Oin y lo miré- Otro hubiera despertado a la semana.

¿A la semana?, ¿Y qué me había pasado?, Kili me explicó muy amablemente lo que había ocurrido y fue cuando me acordé.

Aquel chico misterioso, mi gritó y la oscuridad absoluta, ¿Pero quién era ese niño?, ¿Y porque había aparecido?

Les dije que quería hablar con él, Thorin, Fili y Kili se negaron rotundamente sin pensar en nada, pero les lancé una mirada cargada de fuego, Fili y Kili se encogieron y Thorin tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, desde luego él vigilando a una distancia "prudente".

Fili, Kili y Oin salieron de la habitación, Thorin se recostó en la pared y el niño entró.

Era un chico, parecía de mi edad o un poco más, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco desordenado, sus ojos eran intensamente azulados y parecía curiosos y a la vez preocupados, debía ser un poco más alto que yo, quizás unos pequeños centímetros y todavía le faltaría crecer.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y lo primero que dije, estaba muy curiosa ante este nuevo personaje que no sabía de su existencia.

\- Me llamo Ridan, hijo Eridan -Dijo- ¿Y usted?

Escuché el gruñido de aquel obstinado enano, lo miré y literalmente le mande a salir de la habitación con la mirada, esté salió, pero se quedó cerca de la habitación, casi en el marco de la puerta, negué con la cabeza.

\- Soy, Lena… hija de… ¿Thorin?… un gusto -Dije, dándome cuenta de que mi nombre no rimaba con el de mi padre, extendiendo mi mano para que me la tomara, este miró la mano dudosa, pero luego reaccionó y la tomó, para luego posar sus labios en la muñeca.

La verdad, no creí que haría eso, pensé que me saludaría como toda persona en esta vida, incomoda retiré la mano y él me miró extrañado, luego se puso derecho- ¿Es tú casa? -Fue otra pregunta que hice, ya que me estaba quedando sin preguntas, él asintió- ¿Vives solo o…?

\- Vivo con mi hermano -Dijo- Trató de cuidarlo hasta que podamos ir a la ciudad del lago, a una vida mejor o incluso llegar a Bree.

\- Esos lugares quedan muy lejos -Dije con una sonrisa- Dime… Ridan… ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? -Para conocer a un niño que me espió hace poco, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Él me explico la situación, desde que salió de su casa, la caza del ave y cuando me vio, y sabía perfectamente que alguien me estaba observando, mi instinto nunca me fallaba.

\- Disculpa por esta pregunta… -Dijo él- Pero… ¿Eres un hada?

Me sonrojé por lo que dijo, ¿Un hada?, ¿Yo?, le negué con la cabeza-Soy mitad humana… y enana -Traté de sonreírle, pero el sonrojo se me mantenía en mi rostro- ¿Por qué…?

\- Eres muy hermosa -Me sentí más roja que antes y me revolví en aquella cama.

\- Oh… eh… g-gracias…-Dije y pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente de la puerta, sin duda Thorin seguía ahí y escuchaba nuestra conversación y fue cuando sentí vergüenza de que mi padre estuviera escuchando esta rara conversación.

Me sentando en la cama cuando ya no tuve más el insoportable mareo y busqué por todos lados mi bolso- Disculpa… ¿Has visto un bolso de color morado con negro? -Pregunté curiosa, él negó- Ya veo… han detenerlo los enanos.

\- ¿A caso la han secuestrado? -Preguntó y yo reí divertida negando con la cabeza.

-Para nada… solo que llegué en el momento en el que no debía llegar -Le dije.

\- Lena -Miré a la puerta donde pude ver a Thorin con los brazos cruzados- ¿Te puedes parar? -Preguntó y asentí- Entonces debemos irnos, los orcos nos están pisando los talones, debemos apurarnos -Asentí y él se fue.

Suspiré y me apoyé en la cama para pararme y con ayuda del chico, me pude parar y ser feliz- Bien, creo que la contusión en mi cabeza no fue tan grave -Dije tocándome la frente donde estaba la venda, vi a Ridan, que pareció desviar la vista- Oye… no fue tú culpa… las cosas pasan por una razón.

\- ¿A sí? -Preguntó él.

\- Claro -Le sonreí, cuando me paré me di cuenta que aun llevaba puesto aquella toalla, roja de vergüenza me volví a sentar y miré a otro lado.

\- Disculpe -Dijo él y escuché sus pasos alejarse y cerrar la puerta, suspiré ¿Y ahora como salía de ahí?, sí salía todos me vería medio desnuda y sino Thorin se enojaría conmigo.

La puerta sonó y del otro lado pude escuchar una vocecilla, aquella que era muy alegre- ¿Lena estás bien? -Preguntó Bilbo- Aquel niño salió como un tomate y a paso veloz -Pude notar gracia en su tono y supe que su lado Tuk estaba a la luz.

\- Estoy bien -Dije- ¿Podrías buscar mi bolso, Bilbo? -Pregunté.

No escuché nada más y pensé que Bilbo se había ido y me había dejado sola, pero luego la puerta volvió a sonar y me paré agarrando con fuerza la toalla para que no se cayera y tuviera una linda escena.

Bilbo estaba volteado y me entregaba el bolso, le agradecí, lo tomé y entré para cerrar la puerta.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y abrí el bolso, todo estaba ahí, menos mi ropa mojada, que no sabía dónde estaba.

Miré a un lado, justo hacía la ventana, era un día cálido así que me pondría unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta, no quería estar sofocada mientras llegábamos a la casa de Beorn.

Me puse los zapatos que había elegido la última vez y dejé la venda en mi cabeza, si la tenía y no me la habían quitado era por algo, cómoda y lista, salí de aquella pequeña habitación, los enanos estaban en la parte de afuera hablando de trivialidades, mientras que Gandalf y Thorin discutían quien sabe qué.

Sentí movimiento cerca de mí, y miré a un lado, sentado cerca de la chimenea estaba un niño pequeño, seguramente de cinco o seis años como mucho, me miró y le sonreí, pero él miró a otro lado, estos niños se les notaba a leguas que la única mujer que había conocido era a su madre.

\- Cerca de estos parajes hay una casa -Dijo Gandalf a viva.

\- ¿La casa de quién? -Preguntó Thorin impotente- ¿Amigo o enemigo?

\- Ninguno -Dijo Gandalf- Nos matará… o nos ayudará…

\- ¿Qué opciones hay?

\- Ninguna otra -Dijo Gandalf y luego se dirigió a Ridan- Tú y tu hermano deben irse lo más pronto de aquí, los orcos persiguen el olor de los enanos, está casa está infestada, será lo primero que ataquen, además no les importará que la habiten niños.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Ridan- Vamos a ir a casa de Beorn… él nos cuidará por un corto tiempo.

¿Qué?, ya va, la historia no iba así, estos niños no deberían aparecer… yo tampoco, pero… ¡Oh por todos los dioses del Olimpo!, ¡Estoy cambiando la historia!

\- ¿Ustedes saben dónde queda la casa de Beorn? -Pregunté rápidamente, Gandalf me miró alzando una ceja, me encogí y desvié la mirada apartándome de la conversación.

\- La casa no está tan lejos. Leiden -Al parecer así se llamaba el niño, porque esté miró inmediato a su hermano- Prepara pocas cosas, rápido, debemos irnos -El niños asintió, se paró y pasando por un lado de mí, mirándome, corrió para buscar sus pertenencias.

Haciendo una mueca salí de la casita, los enanos de afuera me saludaron alegremente y me preguntaban si estaba mejor y si quería algo, gentilmente les dije que no, y me senté bajó un árbol.

Ahora no sabía lo que pasaría, es decir, ¿Estos niños iban a cambiar algo más en esta historia?, esperaba que no, el pobre de Tolkien debería estar retorciéndose en su tumba si supiera esto, de Tolkien, fui al mundo de donde provengo, ¿Mi mamá me estaría buscando?, ¿Qué tal mis amigas?, ¿Me extrañarían?, ¿Los del salón seguirán de mariquitas como siempre?, suspiré tenía miles de preguntas y ninguna podía ser respondida.

Frente a mí se paró una sombra, alcé la vista y miré la imponente mirada de mi padre- ¿Qué? -Le pregunté.

\- Insolente -Fue lo que dijo, reí divertida- Estás preocupada, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Es por el joven aquel?

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No, para nada! -Dije y sentí mi carita caliente, desvié la vista.

\- Lena, debes entender que no puedes tener ningún amorío…

\- ¡Wooh, Wooh! -Dije parándome rápidamente interrumpiéndolo- Yo no tengo ningún "amorío" con nadie -Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos- No estoy para eso.

Thorin alzó una ceja- Pues estás de mostrando lo contrario.

Me sentí avergonzada, debido al tema que estaba teniendo con mi propio padre y que nunca había tenido con él- Ya te dije… no estoy preocupada por eso… deja los sentimentalismos a otros…

\- ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? -Preguntó, sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero yo no lo miraba, no tenía agallas de mirarlo y ni sabía porque- ¿En qué tanto piensas?

\- En mi casa -Dije, hubo un silencio incómodo y seguí hablando- Quiero saber cómo están mis amigas, mi familia… quiero ver a mi mamá.

Ya me había puesto sentimental, respiré hondo, yo no debía demostrar esa parte de mí, la había escondido muy dentro de mí hacía mucho tiempo atrás, no la debía dejar salir ahora.

\- Cuando menos te lo esperes -Dijo Thorin y lo miré- La volverás a ver.

Con esas palabras se alejó de mí y yo me quedé parada como tonta, negué con la cabeza, si tenía suerte la volvería a ver, pero sabía el final de esta travesía y seguramente daría mi propia vida por salvar a… ellos.

Miré a Thorin, que estaba ahora apartado cerca del grupo de los enanos, a Fili y a Kili que le echaban una broma al pobre de Bilbo, ¿Cómo era posible que… la gente tan buena tenga que morir?, negué con la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo para ocuparme de ese asunto.

\- Estamos listos -Dijo la voz de Ridan y junto a él, estaba su hermanito agarrando con fuerza un pequeño bolsito.

\- Muy bien -Dijo Gandalf- Debemos ir a toda prisa, sin demoras, en poco tiempo estaremos cerca de aquella casa.

Sin mucho tiempo de decir cualquier palabra, ya estábamos en camino rápidamente, estábamos entre los árboles, trotando y a veces corriendo, hasta que Gandalf nos detuvo.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola queridos lectores!, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, como se habrán dado cuenta en el capítulo anterior hay un personaje nuevo, si… pero no se quedará mucho tiempo tampoco quiero cambiar TANTO la historia como tal.

Como ya saben, está historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes no reconocidos en el libro, el cual es del maravilloso J.R.R. Tolkien y las películas de Peter Jackson.

Sin más que decir, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 7: La Casa de Beorn

Quizás estuvimos corriendo como mínimo unas dos o tres horas, me recargué en un árbol y traté de tranquilizar mi respiración, Gandalf se acercó a Bilbo y le dijo que algo que no entendí muy bien, Ridan se me acercó y me extendió una cantimplora- Tiene agua fresca -Dijo, le sonreí y la tomé para tomar un gran trago, se la entregué rápidamente para no tomármela toda y que el chico se quedara sin agua.

\- Lena -Escuché a mis espaldas y sentí un escalofrío, pensando que sería mi padre, me giré y pude ver a Fili y a Kili, miraron al chico amenazadoramente y este cohibido se alejó de mí- ¿Te está molestando? -Preguntaron a lo que yo negué.

\- Solo me ofreció un poco de agua es todo… -Me seguí recargando en el árbol hasta que escuché unas pisadas y unas cuantas ramas crujir, Bilbo venía agitado.

\- ¿Dónde está el grupo? -Preguntó Thorin a Bilbo, los miré y me paré de aquel árbol.

\- Muy cerca, a varias leguas, nada más, pero eso no es lo peor -Dio Bilbo, y lo rodeamos.

\- ¿Los wargos percibieron tu olor? -Preguntó Dwalin.

\- Aun no, pero lo harán -Dijo Bilbo- Hay otro problema…

\- ¿Te vieron? -Le interrumpió Gandalf, Bilbo se giró para mirarlo- Te vieron -Afirmó.

Bilbo negó- ¡No, no, no! -Respiró un poco, estaba cansado-No es eso…

\- ¡Ja!, ¿Qué les dije? -Preguntó- Discreto cual ratón, ¡Excelente para saquear!

\- ¿Quieren escuchar por favor? -Pidió el hobbit, respiré hondo, bien aquí vendría la parte de sigue corriendo porque si no te voy comer- Estoy tratando de decirles que más allá hay algo -Señaló por el punto en dónde había bajado.

\- ¿Qué forma tenía? -Preguntó Gandalf- Tal vez de… ¿Oso?

\- S… -Bilbo lo miró sorprendido, pues él era el único que había visto a la criatura, (Además de mí, que ya lo había visto gracias a las películas)- ¡Sí, sí!, ¡Pero más grande, mucho más grande!

\- ¿Tú sabías de esa bestia? -Preguntó Bofur temeroso, ¿Y quién no?- Yo digo que volvamos.

\- ¿Y que nos atrapen los orcos? -Preguntó incrédulo Thorin.

\- Debemos avanzar, la casa que ya les había mencionado, no debe estar muy lejos -De repente se escuchó el gruñido de oso, pero demasiado fuerte, tanto así que todos se giraron y sentí que me desmayaría del miedo- ¡Corran!-Gritó Gandalf.

Ya habíamos pasado una pradera de flores silvestres y si hubiésemos tenido tiempo, me habría quedado ahí agarrando las más lindas.

El gruñido se hizo más fuerte, el oso nos estaba cazando, ¡Seguramente estaba encima de nosotros!- ¡Por aquí! -Decía Gandalf mostrándonos el camino.

"Vamos pies, no me fallen ahora" supliqué inconscientemente.

Vi a Ridan delante de mí, tomaba la mano de su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello, y el niño parecía que quería llorar y a lo lejos, después de unos cuantos árboles y en mitad de una pradera había una casa.

\- ¡Corran! -Gritó Gandalf.

"Mierda", pensé, estaba de penúltima, ya que Thorin cuidaba nuestras espaldas.

Y todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Leiden se había soltado de la mano de su hermano y cayó al suelo, justo al frente de mí, Ridan se paró mirando a su hermano, quizás dos metros de distancia- ¡Corre que yo voy por él! -Me detuve frente al pequeño que comenzó a llorar, seguramente se había hecho daño.

Un gruñido a lo lejos- ¡Apresúrate, Lena! -Era el grito de mi padre acercándose, con rapidez y sin saber cómo, me agaché para que el pequeño se subiera a mi espalda cosa que logró con lloriqueos y gritos.

Era un poco pesado, pero estuve corriendo con el niño acuestas hasta llegara la casa y el bendito oso pisándonos los talones.

\- ¡Rápido, entren ya! -Gritó Gandalf desde la entrada, mientras los enanos corrían dentro de la casa.

Pasé por un la entrada, aun con el niño a mis espaldas y los enanos tratando de abrir la puerta- ¡Abran la puerta! -Gritó Gandalf.

Créanme que si tuviese manos, las abriría, pero cargaba a un niño herido- ¡Ahora! -Gritó Thorin y se acercó a la puerta, vio lo que bloqueaba la puerta y se lo quitó rápidamente.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos entramos a la casa entre gritos y gruñidos por parte del oso.

El niño ocultó su cara entre mi cabello por miedo, ya que el oso quería entrar, pero los enanos se lo impidieron empujando la puerta y al final la bloquearon.

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa? -Preguntó Ori, respiré de alivio, bajé al pequeño de mi espalda que se sentó en el piso aún con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ridan se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Es nuestro anfitrión -Dijo Gandalf, todos lo miramos, aunque ya yo sabía- Su nombre es Beorn y es un cambia pieles -Camino un poco- A veces es un gran oso negro y otras un fuerte y gigantesco hombre, la vestía es impredecible, pero el hombre es razonable.

Los enanos empezaron a husmear en la gran casa, y fue muy divertido, la verdad, porque ellos eran pequeños en comparación con las grandes cosas que había en esa casa.

\- Sin embargo no es realmente afecto a los enanos -Les advirtió.

\- Ya se va… -Susurró Ori.

\- Sí -Dijo Dori agarrándolo de un brazo y alejándolo de la puerta- Ya apártate de ahí eso no es natural, nada de esto, es más que obvio, está bajo un hechizo oscuro.

\- ¡No seas necio! -Le recriminó Gandalf- No tiene más encantamiento que el suyo, ¡Ahora escuchen!, duerman un poco todos aquí están a salvo está noche…

Suspiré, al menos podíamos dormir un poco, me giré para ver al pequeño que estaba entre los brazos de su hermano, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

\- ¿Está bien? -Pregunté- ¿Le pasa algo?, no deja de llorar… ¿Sigue asustado? -Pregunté, la verdad y según mi madre, tenía un don el cual era tolerar y amar a los niños pequeños, cualquier niño pequeño se quedaba tranquilo conmigo o reía o jugaba, etc.

\- No… no sé -Dijo Ridan dubitativo, mirando a su hermano, parecía que no sabía que hacer- Leiden, ¿Qué tienes? -Se separó un poco de su hermano para poder verlo y tanto él como to nos dimos cuenta de algo.

Leiden tenía una raspadura en su rodilla, salía un poco de sangre y seguramente le ardía, suspiré de alivio, al menos ya sabía porque el niño lloraba.

\- Leiden -Le llamé y él me miró con los ojos aguados- Ven… debemos lavarte esa herida, ¿Sí? -Le sonreí y él solo asintió, me extendió sus brazos y lo miré algo sorprendida, su hermano también, pero cargué al niño entre mis brazos y fui a lo que parecía el comedor.

Lo senté en la silla y miré su rodilla herida- ¿Te duele mucho? -El pequeño asintió, miré a los enanos que parecían sumergidos en sus quehaceres, excepto por un par de ojos idénticos a los míos que miraban cada movimiento que hacía, desvié la vista de mi padre, y busqué a Oin que al parecer estaba un poco cansada, lo mejor era no molestarle, esto podía resolverlo yo misma.

Me agaché y busqué entre mis cosas una venda y algún trapo, que por suerte los encontré, me felicité internamente y me paré, busqué primero por las estanterías indicios de agua, logré encontrar un poco en una jarra o algo así.

Mojé el trapito y volví donde estaba el pequeño sentando mirándose la pierna y a su lado, (Que no sé en qué momento llegó), Ridan, me gaché a la altura de su rodilla y con lentitud le limpie la pequeña herida- Dime si te duele, Leiden -No escuché ninguna queja, así que seguí limpiándole la herida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas? -Preguntó Ridan.

\- O vamos, todos sabemos que lo primero que hay que hacer con un pequeña herida es limpiarla… es para que no se infecte -Ridan me miró curioso y luego miró a su hermanito- Aun así con solo agua no va a evitar que pueda infectarse -Dije y me giré para ver a los enanos que se estaban instalando en el piso para dormir.

Me culparía una y dos veces por la pregunta que haría a continuación-¿Quién trajo alcohol?

El silencio se hizo presente, todos me miraron con cara rara- Creo que es muy pequeña para beber -Dijo Bofur y luego escuché varias risillas.

\- Muy gracioso -Dije- … Ya enserio, ¿Quién trajo? -Bofur me arrojó, literalmente, su cantimplora y supe que debía tener un poco de cerveza o que se yo.

Me dirigí de nuevo al pequeño y tomé otra vez el paño- Oye… posiblemente esto arda un poquitín… ¿Sí?... pero debo ponértelo para que se te mejore…

El niño solo asintió y agarró la con fuerza la silla en donde estaba, dejé la cantimplora cerrada a un lado cuando le vertí un poco del líquido en el paño y lentamente se lo puse en la herida del pequeño.

Como era de esperarse, la reacción fue inmediata y el pequeño hizo una mueca de dolor y yo restregué con delicadeza el paño, luego agarré la venda y se la pasé por la herida dejando al final un lindo lacito- ¡Listo! -Dije con una sonrisa- ¡Pero que valiente! -Dije y le di un besito en la frente, creo que se sonrojó porque miró hacia otro lado, reí divertida.

Agarré la cantimplora de Bofur y se la arrojé mientras este estaba desprevenido haciendo un "Auch", y que los demás se rieran.

A mi lado estaba un Bilbo medio adormilado, quizás no podía dormir por los ronquidos que hacían los enanos, sentí como se giró al otro lado, respiré hondo, debía dormir un poco, estaba realmente cansada y seguramente no nos darían tregua al alba.

De la nada sentí como una sombra se movía escurridizamente entre nosotros, me fijé bien y sentí un movimiento a mi lado, pensando que era Bilbo, me senté, pero el hobbit había caído rendido, a mi parecer.

Sentí como me jalaban de la camisa del otro lado, me giré instintivamente y pude ver al pequeño de Leiden con sus ojitos trasnochados.

\- No puedo dormir -Fue lo que dijo- Mamá me abrazaba… antes de dormir…

Suspiré, pobres de estos dos que habían perdido a sus padres, quizás era lo peor que les deberían pasar a los niños, ahora huérfanos en este loco y desquiciado mundo.

\- Ven -Susurré y lo abracé, para luego caer en la paja que se hacía pasar como una cama, lo abracé con ternura, como si fuera su propia madre, aunque claro eso sería imposible- Cierra los ojos -Le susurraba a su oído-Déjate llevar por las estrellas… y duerme… sueña… que siempre estaré contigo -La verdad esas palabras me las había dicho mi mamá, hacía mucho tiempo cuando aún era una beba inocente y me asustaba por cualquier cosa.

Al poco rato sentí la respiración delicada del niño y supe que se había dormido, este pequeño necesitaba un mano femenina, y su hermano no podía ayudarlo, suspiré yo tampoco, tenía un deber que cumplir y no lo podía dejar ir así como así.

Entre pensamientos yo también me había quedado completamente dormida.

Sentí un poco los rayos del sol, y me giré para que me dejara dormir tranquila, pero fue en vano y abrí mis ojos perezosamente, parecía apenas el alba, resoplé frustrada y me acordé de Leiden, lo miré, dormía plácidamente brozándose a mí, sonreí inconscientemente, este niño parecía un pequeñito sol.

Con demasiada flojera y tratando de que Leiden no se despertara, me paré como pude, salí del espacio reducido en donde había dormido y me acerqué a la puerta de la casa, no habían rastros de Beorn por ningún lado.

\- No creo que esté cerca -Dijo Gandalf y di un saltito en mi puesto, ¿Esté tipo nunca duerme?

\- Me asusto -Dije con una mano en mi pecho, este latía muy rápidamente.

\- No es para menos -Susurró Gandalf- Deberías volver a dormir… los demás aun lo hacen.

Miré bien a los enanos, parecían relajados, incluso Thorin que siempre estaba alerta ante todo.

\- No tengo mucho sueño -Dije- De todos modos, me despierto todos los días a esta hora -Y era verdad, porque debía ir al colegio.

\- Entonces, sal afuera y toma un poco de aire fresco, te sentará bien -Sonreí y asentí para luego abrir la puerta y salir, sin duda era un hermoso día.

Me acerqué a los árboles y pude ver varias abejas (Grandísimas, debo decir), zumbando alegremente, respiré hondo y me fui hasta un tronco que estaba en el suelo, me senté en el con cuidado y aprecié un poco mejor la vista.

Seguramente estos lugares eran muy pacíficos, parecía como si estuviera libre por un momento, sin familiares preocupados, sin aventuras sin sentido, sin peligro de muerte… era perfecto.

Cuando creí que ya había estado mucho tiempo afuera decidí entrar, la mayoría, estaban despiertos, o sea, mi padre, Balín, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin y Ridan, esté último me saludo con la mano y le volví el gesto, pero desvié la mirada al ver la mirada profunda de mi padre hacía mí, ¿Es que acaso era pecado saludar ahora?, además… ¿Qué le pasaba?, ni que fuera el primer hombre que saludaba.

Me senté en la mesa en silencio, a lado de Thorin, miré a todas las dirección menos a sus ojos, sabía que me querían decir algo, pero parecían un mar desconocido, seguramente mi madre tuvo sus problemas tratando de leerlos.

\- Debemos hablar con Beorn -Dijo Gandalf- Más bien, debo hablar con él, él decidirá si nos ayudará o no.

Me apoyé en la mesa, estaba aburrida, estábamos esperando a que todos se despertaran, pero parecía troncos, hasta que vi a Ridan agarrar una espada, me miré ¿Y mi espada?

Me paré y me acerqué a él- Oye… creo que es mía… -Dije algo incomoda, él solo asintió.

\- Es una espada muy hermosa, además de ligera.

\- ¿Tú crees? -Cuando me la entregó, me pesó un poco en comparación a la ligereza que había sentido cuando me había enfrentado a los orcos y trasgos, seguramente no era consciente del peso.

Ridan asintió- Mi padre me enseñó a utilizarla, junto al arco -Ambos nos alejamos unos pasos de los enanos para hablar más tranquilos y sin que la mirada de Thorin se clavara en el pobre del chico.

\- ¿Me puedes enseñar? -Pregunté sin pensar.

\- ¿No la sabes usar?

\- Gandalf me la dio… le advertí que no sabía usarla, pero el insistió, así que hela aquí.

\- Entiendo -Dijo- Y… aquel enano que me mira como si quisiera matarme -Me giré y miré a Thorin, me giré negando mientras reía- ¿No te ha enseñado?

\- La verdad… no -Dijo- Esto es peligroso, ¿Sabes? -Dije con un deje de sarcasmo. Ambos reímos divertido y luego él tomó mi mano y me jaló afuera-¿Qué pretendes? -Pregunté divertida.

\- ¿No querías aprender? -Sonrió, ahora Ridan era mucho más abierto conmigo.

\- Está bien -Dije, ambos sacamos nuestras espadas (Ni idea en que momento él tenía la suya).

\- Posición inicial -Dijo, y lo miré dubitativa, luego la espada- ¿Espada al frente?

\- ¡Ah, claro! -Dije y me puse en posición, ambas manos agarrando mi espada frente a mí y yo un poco lejitos de está.

\- Primero vamos a bloquear, ¿Sí? -Asentí- Muy bien, te voy a atacar y tú vas a tratar de impedirlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no pasará nada? -Pregunté insegura, él negó- Bien, porque de lo contrario mi padre te mataría.

\- ¿Tú padre?, me lo he de imaginar…

Apuntó primero en la zona baja, o sea mis pies, y yo trataba de que no los tocara con mi espada y cada vez que chocaban se escucha un "Crash" del metal contra metal.

\- ¿Segura que no sabes nada?

\- No -Dije, él asintió y ahora fuimos con los brazos, me atacaba de un lado y yo trataba de esquivarlo quitándome o poniendo mi espada, cuando creyó que era prudente, se aventuró a atacarme en las zonas más alarmantes como el estómago, el pecho, el cuello.

\- Nada mal -Dijo él con una sonrisa, ambos estábamos cansado- Seguro que serás una gran guerrera, Lena.

\- Gracias, Ridan -Dije, pero de la nada, empezó a atacarme rápidamente, tanto así que no veía los movimientos y tenía que quitarme como reflejo.

Hasta que sentí como me resbalaba y caía hacía tras- ¡Lena! -Dijo y antes de que tocara el suelo, me tomó del brazo, me reincorporé y le sonreí.

\- Estoy bien, a veces soy torpe -Le dije, él miró a otro lado, parecía nervioso- En guardia -Dije con mi espada en alto, Ridan me miró y sonrió de lado.

Empecé a evitar cada estocada que me mandaba, saltaba de vez en cuando y otras veces chocábamos espadas, sin duda ser esgrimista no era una tarea fácil.

\- Al menos… -Dijo cuando terminamos y ambos estábamos sentados en el gran tronco de aquella casa- Cuando quieras defenderte podrás hacerlo.

-Esperemos que sí-Sonreí y lo miré.

Ridan se veía extramente bien con el sol encima de nosotros, las gotitas de sudor cayendo por su frente le daba un toque… sexy.

Giré mi rostro cuando él me miró- ¿Estás cansada? -Preguntó.

\- Un poco -Dije- Deberíamos entrar seguro que…

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a Beorn, tenía un hacha en la mano y me sentí intimidada porque la agarraba con fuerza, Ridan se puso delante de mí.

\- Soy Ridan, hijo de…

\- Sí, te recuerdo -Dijo Beorn suavizando el agarre del hacha- Fue hace algunos años que viniste con tú padre.

\- Sí -Dijo Ridan- Ella es Lena… una amiga…

\- Un placer -Dije con una sonrisa, aun detrás de Ridan.

\- ¡Lena aquí…! -Gandalf miró a Beorn, luego sonrió, Beorn tomó con fuerza el hacha- ¡Oh!, buenos días -Dijo Gandalf.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -Preguntó el cambia pieles.

\- Mi nombres Gandalf el Gris y soy un hechicero.

\- No te conozco -Dijo Beorn.

\- Sí, he de suponer, pero solo he salido de la casa, para buscar a la pequeña Lena y al joven Ridan, ¡Además de agradecerle su hospitalidad!

Miré tras Gandalf, Bilbo parecía asustado y Beorn lo miró- ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Un enano? -Preguntó alzando el hacha.

\- ¡No, no, no! -Dijo Gandalf- Él es mi amigo, Bilbo Bolsón y es un hobbit.

Beorn alzó una ceja- ¿Un hobbit?

\- Así es -Dijo Gandalf- Ambos queríamos darles las gracias -Sonrió Gandalf, pero de la nada se abrió la puerta de la casa y salieron Dwalin y Balín, Beorn se puso alerta y miró a los enanos con furia.

\- ¡Oh!, bueno ellos son Dwalin y Balín, debo confesar de que vengo con dos… enanos.

\- ¿Acabas de decir que vienes con dos brutales enanos?

\- Buenos es que… -Y Salieron Oin y Gloin y ambos se inclinaron- ¡Oh bueno ellos son dos felices…!

\- ¿En mi casa habían seis…? ¿Esto acaso es una broma? -Preguntó incrédulo Beorn, el cual ya parecía molesto.

Yo seguía tras Ridan, el cual o se había movido de su puesto ni por un segundo, al instante salieron Dori y Ori.

\- Dori y Ori -Dijo Dori- A su servicio -Se inclinaron.

\- ¡Yo no quiero sus servicios! -Dijo Beorn.

\- ¡Desde luego que yo entiendo…! -Dijo Gandalf.

Beorn gruño cuando Fili y Kili salieron de la casa, aquí vamos a tener cacao sin dudar alguna, (cacao es lo que uno pide al perder una pelea).

\- ¡Oh, Fili y Kili, muy amigables! -Y el resto de los enanos salieron empujándose unos con otros- Y ellos son Nori, Bofur, Bifur… y Bombur… -Su plan creo que había salido mal.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -Preguntó Beorn con una mirada amenazante- ¿No hay otro más? -Y salió quien tenía que salir, Thorin tenía su aporte de rey, aunque siempre la tiene, pero ahora se le veía más rey que nada y miraba fijamente a Beorn y supuse que sabía quién era.

Sentados en la mesa, Beorn se ofreció para servirnos el desayuno, la verdad el hombre era muy gentil y se notaba que le encantaban los animales.

Estuvimos hablando, más bien él estuvo hablando sobre su clan, que los orcos los tomaron como prisioneros, que los odiaba a muerte incluso más que a los enanos.

Nos dijo sobre el Bosque Negro, que había criaturas oscuras rondando y por último, nos dijo que nos ayudaría, o al menos entendí eso- ¿Qué necesitan? -Preguntó Beorn.

Thorin dijo que necesitaban provisiones, comida y agua, y también un medio de transporte.

Miré el bello caballo negro que estaba frente a mí, luego miré a los enanos, ellos montaban en ponis, y yo… tenía que montar un caballo grande, no era la primera vez, pero… aun así estás cosas daban miedo- ¿Sabes montar? -Preguntó Ridan detrás de mí.

\- Desde luego que sí -Dije, no quería parecer indefensa frente a él- ¿Y tú?

\- Sí -Afirmó él y pude ver al pequeño de Leiden tras su hermano.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no pueden acompañarnos -Esa era la imponente voz de Thorin sobre un poni blanco.

\- Lo sé -Dijo Ridan- A penas lleguemos a las fronteras del Bosque Negro, nos desviaremos al sur.

Bajé la cabeza, que nos separaramos no era una muy buena idea, pero ellos estaban en peligro con nosotros, encima ibamos a ir a un bosque donde un pequeño no podía estar.

Sin mucho que decir, me subí al caballo con agilidad, respiré hondo, y acaricié el cabello negro del caballito, esté se movió adelante y luego atrás, relincheando.

\- Vayanse ahora, mientras aun hay luz -Dijo Beorn a Gandalf- Sus cazadores se estan aproximando…

Y Sin ningún miramiento más, avanzamos, estabamso corriendo por la pradera y luego un gran montaña de pasto verde, decendimos y cruzamos un pequeño bosque, hasta que llegamos al inicio del Bosque Negro.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Muy buenas mis queridos lectores!, espero la estén pasando bien, ¡Feliz día de las madres!, esas mujeres que nos adoran.

Bueno, como bien sabrán la historia como tal es de Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos…

Sin más que decir y espero que les guste, aquí el capítulo, espero comentarios, ¡Adiós!

Capítulo 8: Mirkwood

Gandalf se bajó del árbol y se adentro solo un poquito- …Dejen los ponis sueltos, dejenlos regresar a su amo -Fue lo primero que oí del mago, yo me bajé del caballo también y le acaricié el hocico, para luego mirar atrás, sabía que los orcos estaban cerca y tenía miedo, mucho, pero no lo debía demostrar, por ahora solo debía preocuparme de seguir el vendito camino de los elfos.

\- Este bosque se ve… enfermo… como si una enfermedad lo acechara -Dijo Bilbo, lo miré y luego al bosque, sin duda el hobbit tenía razón.

\- Creo que aquí nos despedimos -Me giré y pude ver a Ridan con Leidan, les sonreí.

\- Sí, así debe ser -Dije y creo que fue lo más maduro que he podido decir- Sigan por el camino del Norte, rodeando el bosque… luego vayan a la Ciudad del Lago… busquen a un hombre, su nombre es Bardo.

\- Bardo, entiendo…

\- Diganle que son mis amigos, ¿Sí? -Le sonreí de nuevo, Ridan asintió-Seguramente les ayudará…

Hubo un silencio incomodo y sentí como me jalaban de la mano, miré a Leidan y quería que lo cargara y así lo hice- ¿Te portarás bien, verdad? -Pregunté, el niño asitntió- ¿Ya no te duele la herida? -Negó con la cabeza- Eres un niño muy valiente.

\- Gracias -Dijo y después lo baje y le besé la frente.

\- Ven con nosotros -Dijo Ridan dando un paso hacía mí, lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos que realmente quería que fuera con ellos.

Nuegué con la cabeza- No puedo, Ridan… -Miré a los enanos que estaban descargando sus cosas- Ellos me necesitan… mi padre me necesita…

\- ¿Estarás seguros con ellos? -Preguntó- Los orcos los estan persiguiendo como gatos y ratones…

\- Si nos adentramos al bosque, estaremos a salvo, llevamos la ventaja…

\- Lena -Escuché a lo lejos y miré a mi padre- Es hora de irnos, despidete ya.

\- Sí, ya voy -Dije y volví a mirar a Ridan- De verdad, ya me tengo que ir…

\- Sí, espera… yo solo… -Ridan parecía muy nervioso, pero no tenía el tiempo, mi padre se exasperaría y seguramente se enojaría, como era su costumbre.

\- ¡Lena! -El gritó de mi padre hizo que diera un sobre salto.

\- ¡Ya voy! -Le grité mirandolo y cuando me giró, mi corazó se de tiene.

Me besó, el muy desgraciado me estaba besando, y yo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Fue un beso brusco y a la vez muy rápido, pero fue un beso… raro, como si quisiera decir todo y nada a la vez.

Sentí como me jalaban el brazo hacía atrás, alejandome de Ridan al instante, Fili me tenía agarrada y Kili le decía improperios en Khuzdul, así que no entendía.

\- ¡Y si te le vuelves a acercar yo…!

\- ¡Kili! -La voz de Thorin hizo que mi primo se callara al instante, miró severamente al chico, se acercó con paso firme.

\- Vete -Fue lo único que le pudo decir- Vete antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado ir con vida.

Tragué en seco, Ridan me miró y yo solo asentí varias veces, el chico tomó a su hermano en brazos lo montó en el caballo negro, donde yo había estado, y luego se montó él, para hirse en otra dirección hasta la Ciudad del Lago.

Thorin se giró y me miró fijamente- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces?, no tenemos tiempo para juegos de niños.

\- ¿Juegos de niños? -Pregunté frunciendo el ceño- ¿Crees que lo que acaba de pasar es un juego?, estas cosas no se toman a la ligera…

\- Puedes debes tomarla, o mejor dicho, debes ignorarla.

Si las miradas matasen- Se ve que no tienes sentimientos, por nada -Me giré y caminé a pasó furioso y rápido hasta el bosque.

\- ¡Lena! -Gritó Thorin.

\- ¡Déjame! -Fue lo que le dije, estaba demaciado molesta como para calmarme su amargura y encima reprocharme de algo que yo no había hecho.

Estaba tan enojada y concentrada en susurrar improperios contra mi padre que no me había percartado que me estaba aventurando yo sola al maldito bosque, me paré en seco, no sabía a donde ir, me giré y pude ver a Thorin un poco más atrás- Camina -Fue lo que me dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado, fue una palabra seca, sin vida. Fue más como una orden y encima no me miró ni nada.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, respiré hondo y boté todo el aire, debía tener paciencia con los enanos o yo misma me tiraria de un acantilado- El camino da vuelta aquí -Fue lo que dijo Thorin, él iba de primero seguido de Dwalin.

Llegamos a donde no tengo idea y seguimos caminando, miré el camino cubierto por hojas de otoño, luego miré al frente y por un momento me sentí realmente mareada, me poye el un tronco- ¿Estás bien? -Fue la pregunta de Bilbo.

\- Estoy mareada -Dije, el bosque ya me estaba afectando y no lllevaba ni un día, seguramente para los humanos, era más factible que para las otras razas.

Bilbo tomó mi mano y seguimos caminado- ¡Necesito aire! -Escuchaba- ¡Mi cabeza da vueltas!

Y los enanos pararon, y nosotros tambien, Bilbo soltó mi mano y miró porque se detuvieron- ¡Caminen! -Escuché a Thorin gritar- Nori… -Él era el primero y Thorin se le acercó.

\- El camino… desapareció -Dijo el enano, y fue ahí cuando cuando caí al suelo.

Bilbo me miró y se agachó al suelo rápidamente- Lena, respira hondo… ya vamos a salir de este lugar -Dijo, y le hice caso, pero mientras más respiraba ese aire infectado, más se contaminaba mi mente.

\- ¡Perdimos el camino!

\- ¡Todos! -Dijo Thorin- ¡Todos busquen el camino! -Pareció más una súplica que una orden, me paré con ayuda de Bilbo y tratamos, en vano, de encontrar el camino.

Las voces se empezaron a distorcionar, parecían ecos en los cuales entendía muy poco, los enanos empezaron a gritar y refunfuñar, querían salir de aquí cuanto antes, y no los culpaba, Biblo estaba sentando en una rama, o que sabía yo, porque… sin lugar a dudas parecía lodo bizcoso y para rematar, ya veía dos Bilbos.

Los dos Bilbos, tocaron lo que parecía una… una cosa pegajosa y blanca, miraron a todos lados y la volvieron a tocar.

De la nada, ya estabamos volviendo a caminar y fue cuando me di cuenta de que… ¿Cómo_ carrizo_ habiamos llegado hasta ahí?, miré hacía los lados, las ramas empezaron a derretirse, o eso creía.

Miré mis manos por un momento, temblaban, como si dentro de mi hubiese un gran terremoto, me de tuve, de todos modos era la última, puse mis manos en mis rodillas y me agaché, ya no soportaba más, estaba mueriendo por dentro con todas esas _putas_ alucinaciones, miré al frente, podía distiguir a los enanos, pero muy borrosos, caminando rápidamente me acerqué, pero parecía que no daba resultado, mientras más me acercaba más me alejaba, hasta que choqué con Oin, el cual ni se inmuto.

Nos paramos y pareciera como si estuviesen admirando los árboles y todo lo demás- Oigan… -Pude escuchar a Ori.

\- Una bolsa de tabaco -Miré a Dori que tenía un estuche en sus manos- Hay enanos… en este bosque.

Me restregué los ojos- ¿De verdad? -Pregunté incredula, luego apreté los ojos cuando sentí otro mareo más.

\- Enanos de las Montañas Azules, sin duda -Dijo Bofur- Está es exactamente igual a la mía -Parecía que la apreciaba entre sus manos.

\- Por que es la tuya -Dijo Bilbo- ¿No entiendes? -Bilbo parecía un poco más estable que los demás- Caminaos en círculos -Dijo haciendo un circulo co su dedo índice- Nos perdimos.

\- No nos perdimos, vamos hacia el Oriente -Dijo la imponente voz de Thorin, entonces los enanos empezaron a discutir entre ellos, y miré a Bilbo, al instante, los enanos comenzaron a pelearse y entre empujones y golpetazos, caí al suelo, me medio aparté del grupo conflictivo, y estaba a nada de mi padre, que parecía abasortó en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó, lo miré, él me miró, y yo comencé a ver por todas partes- ¡Ya basta! -Gritó y le agradecí, porque entre tanta chachara no oía nada- ¡Silencio, todos!, están vigilandonos.

Y fue como un clic en el cerebro, así sin más, me recordé lo que ocurría en está parte, las _putas_ arañas, las arañas mas grandes y a las que tenía más miedo en toda está desgraciada fila, encima de tener arañafobia.

Mi respiración empezó a ser agitada, miraba a todos lados y de repente todo fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir.

Miles de arás desendían lentamente, esperando un movimiento para atacar y justo cuando las miré, grité, grité como nunca en toda mi remota vida y ellas atacaron sin lugar a duda.

Nos enrollaron en tela de araña, jamás me sentí tan asqueada en toda mi desgraciada vida, seguí gritando intermamente y casi me daba un ataque cuando una se me acercó, pero solamente para llevarme a su nido.

Me movía, me retorcía, no quería esatr ahí, quería irme, pero mis movimientos por liberarme era débiles, ya no aguantaba, así que lloré, lloré con ganas, por todas las emociones que tenía en mi estógamo, por mi mamá, mis amigas, mi mundo, lloré po mi padre, por Fili y Kili, y lloré las arañas, porque no quería morir en las patas de esos seres tan repugnantes.

Así estuve, hasta que me calme, me serené, no oía nada, ni las patas de las arañas, ni lo que decían, mis fuerzas se debilitaron, y sentí que moría.

Ni siquiera podía ver al exterior, traté de respirar de nuevo, pero ahora solo respiraba dioxido de carbono, del mío, y no me hacía muy bien que digamos, y de la nada, sentí que caía, caía con lentitud y toqué el suelo.

Fue el momento, sin lugar a dudas empecé a moverme, como una vil lombriz, la tela de araña no se me quitaba de encima, hasta que moví unas de mism manos, rasgandola, mi mano salió liberada y fue directo hasta mi cara.

Me quité un poco de rostro y pude respirar un poco, paral uego ser ayuda por Dori y Bofur que ya tenían poca tela de araña en sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Dónde está Bilbo? -Fue la pregunta de Bofur.

\- ¡Aquí arriba! -Luego un gritó, miré por encima de nosotros, tratando de buscarlo, pero no lo veía.

Y salimos corriendo del lugar, pero las arañas empezaron a parecer, y era muchas, todos empezaron a pelear, y saqué mi linda y querida esparada, en caso de emergencia.

\- ¡Bombur! -Me giré para ver a nuestro gordito acompañante, que estaba debajo de una gran araña apunto de comercelo, los enanos se le acercaron y le arrancaron las patas de un tirón, el resto del cuerpo quedó encima del pobre Bombur.

Una araña, de un tamano mediano se me acercó, con las tenazas y creo que me quedé congelada al instante, respiré agitadamente, mierda, "muevete, estúpida, muevete", decía mi subconciente, pero no podía moverme, me había quedado paralizada.

\- ¡Lena! -Fue el gritó de Thorin y luego su acción lo que hizo que me moviera.

Él se acercó a pasó veloz y le dio con la espada a las patas de la araña haciendo que está cayera dando un chillido, reaccionando, me acerqué y le clave la espada en toda su cara y ella murió.

Respiré agitadamente sacando mi espada del cuerpo sin vida del animal, miré la espada, "_mierda_", dije mentalmente, seguía muy agitada por toda la adrenalina que pasaba por mi cuerpo, jamás creí que yo haría tal cosa.

Pero luego otra araña se vino y Thorin me empujó al suelo, para él atacar, seguramente sabiendo que yo estaba aturdida por los sucedido, me arrastré por el suelo cual gusano biscozo y me alejé de ahí.

\- ¡Por aquí! -Pude oir a Thorin, me giré y él se acercaba al lugar donde yo estaba refugiada, cerca de un árbol, pero fuertemente frente a mí, saltó una araña, chilló duramente alzando sus patas.

Y todo fue un zigzag, un ruquity bang.

Vi a Thorin que alzó la vista y yo hice lo mismo, desde arriba de una rama, una pulga saltó con agilidad al hilo de una araña, cayendo encima de está, zurfeó y saltó por encima de mí hasta resbalarcé bajo la araña que quería atacara mi padre, matandola por abajo, sacó un flecha de quien sabe donde ya puntó a Thorin.

"Legolás", pensé.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo, varios elfos los apuntaban con sus flechas, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no se si estaba impresionada o emocianada, ¡Por Dios que tenía al mister universo frente a mí!, ¡Y de espaldas!, _puta_ suerte la mía.

\- No creas que no te quitaría la vida, sería muy placentero -He muerto, revivanme, por favor.

\- ¡Auxilio! -¡Esa era la voz de Kili!

\- ¡Kili! -Fue el grito de Fili.

Respiré agitadamente, lo que iba hacer sería una locura y seguramente un acto suicida, respiré hondo mientras apretaba la espada con fuerza, debía ser rápida y a la vez silenciosa, los elfos tenía muy buen oído y se me descubrian no podía llevar acaba mi plan.

\- Registrenlos -Fue la orden que les dio Legolas a los demás elfos silvanos del Bosque Negro.

Y de la nada se vio envuelto entre una brazos un espada que amenzaba con cortar su cuello, las flechas se dirigieron al punto en donde Légolas estaba, y este aflojó el agarré de su arco y flecha.

\- Diles a todos que suelten sus armas, a menos de que quieran ver a su princesita divida a la mitad… -¿Cómo pudo no oir sus pasos tras él?, seguramente estaba muy concentrado en los prisioneros.

Légolas habló en su idioma, al instante los elfos bajaron sus armas, pero él tenzó sus musculos, iba a derribar al ser que tenía tras suyo.

Primeramente se dio cuenta de que era una mujer por su voz, segundo, no debía ser una enana porque sus brazos llegaban a su cuello, tercero sería facil derrumbarla y vencerla al instante.

\- Ahora, libéralos -Frunció el ceño y miró a los enanos, para luego pasar un pie por detrás de su contricante y derribarlo al instante.

Se giró apuntando a la mujer, pero sus ojos se abrieron de parar al no más ver a una chiquilla queriendo ser una heroína- Eres… una niña.

\- Gracias por notarlo sopenco -Dijo ella, aun con su arma en mano, la alzó y ambos se miraron a los ojos, espada contra flecha, una de los dos iba a ser la más rápida, y sin lugar a dudas, el elfo tenía la ventaja clara.

Con sígilo y viendo que su contricante era de un nivel inferior, aflojó el arco- No vales ni que te mate -Dijo girándose, pero aun prestando atención a los movimientos de ella.

Lena se enojó, tanto así que se paró y se abalanzó contra el estúpido elfo que creyó amar durante su obseción con el "Señor de los Anillos".

Pero Légolas no se quedó atrás, tambien dio pelea, trató de quitarse a la chica que cubría sus ojos y se aferraba a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entre los victoreos de los enanos por ver a su princesa luchar por ellos, trataron, envano, de acercarse al elfo y a la chica, pero los elfos no lo consitieron y tambien trataron de ayudar a su principe.

De un movimiento, Légolas agarró a la chica de sus brazos, le hizo dar una vuelta canela en él aire y la tiró al piso.

Ella gritó por el golpazo que sintió en su espalda y de la nada Légolas estaba encima de ella con un cuchillo de Dios sabrá donde lo sacó.

\- Me equivoqué con respecto a ti -Dijo él- Debería matarte.

Lena se sintió mal, uno de sus personajes favoritos la quería matar y ella no podia hacer mucho para quitarselo de encima, además tenía miedo ya que tenía un cuchillo amenzando con su vida, aun así, lo reto con la mirada y espero a que el elfo diera su estocada.

\- ¡Déjala! -Fue el grito de Thorin, haciendo que Légolas lo mirara lentamente, con furia, para luego, pararse elgantemente y darle un viztaso a la loca, que había amenzado con su vida dos veces, por si se quería levantar e iniciar de nuevo la pelea.

Rápidamente Thorin se le acercó a su valiente y pequeña niña, la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrastró alejandola del salvaje elfo que tenía por principe en ese bosque.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Fue la pregunta de Thorin hacia ella, aun sin dejar de mirar al elfo, el cual alzó una ceja mirandolos.

\- Estoy bien -Dijo ella en el suelo.

\- Resgístrenlos -Volvió a decir a Lególas mirando a los elfos que miraban aun estupefactos la escena, pero obedecieron, al instante, la orden de su principe.

Respiraba agitadamente, sentía burda de adrenalina en todo mi ser, a la vez de sentirme tan valiente, ni _putera_ idea de como _coño_ pensé en primero atacarlo y luego lanzarmele encima, pero es que… ¡Ya me tenía hasta el colmo!

Y en eso apareció Tauriel, miré a Kili, parecía medio envelesado y sonreí internamente, Légolas y Tauriel hablaron entre ellos en élfico y yo tratando de deducir lo que estaban hablando.

Miré a Fili, le estaban quitando sus dagas y el pobre que creía que las había escodido bien.

Una elfa se me acercó y agarró mi espada, la miró y la sostuvo, luego me pidió mi bolso y yo negué con la cabeza, este bolso no lo tocaba nadie, salvo yo.

Pero entre tanto jaleo, me quitó el bolso y rebizó lo que conteía, al menos era una elfa y no un elfo, porque tenía ropa interior ahí y si lo veía un hombre que pena ajena.

Luego se fue y le entregó la espada a Légolas y este la miró, luego me miró a mí, otro elfo le entregó la espada de Thorin, la admiró como si no pudiera creerlo, habló en élfico, más para sí mismo que para los demás y su vista se fijo en mi padre- ¿De dónde las sacaron?

\- Nos fueron entregadas -A todas estas yo seguía en el piso y fulminé con la mirada al Légolas que no conocía, porque ese elfo no era el Légolas que defendia a lo justo, el bueno, el que quería hasta las entrañas.

Lo apuntó con su misma espada y Thorin la miró- No solo eres un ladrón -Dijo él- Tambien te gusta mentir -Gritó una orden a sus elfos en élfico y estos se nos acercaron, a mi me levantó la princesita con rudeza y me empujó con el resto a donde su podía que sería el reino de ellos.

\- ¿Thorin dónde está Bilbo? -Fue la pregunta de Bofur a Thorin antes de que lo empujaran tras de mí, vi a mi padre ver a todos lados, buscando al mediano, me giré y sonreí, Bilbo nos sacaría de esto, lo sabía.

Caminamos hasta legar un puente que pasaba por encima de un gran río que parecía que tenía una fuerte corriente y entramos al reino de los elfos.

_Puta_ madre, jamás estuve tan maravillada y _cagada_ en toda mi corta vida, hay que ser sinceros, por muy enojada que estaba con Légolas, el reino del Bosque Negro era arrecho, estaba sin palabras.

Era grande y… alcé la vista, un poco más alejado y arriba, estaba el que parecía ser Thranduil, mi corazón se aceleró, _puta_ madre, me imagino a Gabriela aquí, seguramente correría hasta él y lo violaría.

Nos condujeron por los corredores del gran palacio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser las prisiones y luego tuve otro clic, pero fue el de miedo, Légolas me acercó a una celda- No… -Susurré- No por favor… no me metas ahí -Le supliqué.

Me rebajé tanto que me giré y le pedí que no me metiera, ese lugar no era para mí, yo no podía estar en espacio tan pequeños y menos en una celda como esa, que el espacio dera reducido.

Légolas alzó una ceja- Creí que eras una asecina -Dijo él.

Respiré agitadamente y entonces me empujó, caí al suelo dentro de la celda y la cerró, al instante me acerqué a las rejas y empecé a tratar de empujarla, pero luego sentí un mareo.

Grité, grité de miedo y a la vez mi respiración se empezó a acelerar, estaba perdiendo el control de la fobia, si seguía así, perdería la noción de todo, ya me había pasado.

\- ¡Lena! -Era el gritó de Kili, me giré para verlo, seguramente tenía lágrimas en mis ojos y mis mejillas, él estaba al otro lado apretando con fuerza las rejas negras de su celada- ¡Debes calmarte!, ¡Respira hondo!, ¡Te ahogarás en llanto si no paras!

Traté de calmarme, pero no podía y fue cuando sentí las paredes encongiendose, ahogué un gritó entre el llanto y me acerqué arrastrandome de espaldas a la celda.

Esto no estaba bien- ¡Se está volviendo más pequeña! -Grité mirando como las paredes se cerraban y despues me faltaba la respiración.

\- ¡Debe controlarse! -Ese fue Balín- ¡Respiré hondo, piense en otra cosa!

Y fue cuando tenía la voz entre cortada por el llanto, y no podía respirar, me faltaba el aire, quería oxígeno- No puedo… respirar… yo… -Decía entrecortadamente y de la nada la reja se abrió y caí hacía atrás.

Estaba a los pies de aquel elfo rubio, lo miré desde abajo y él desde arriba, me tomó del brazo y me levantó con fuerza- Estás haciendo demaciado escándolo -Dijo él, respiré agitadamente y miré de nuevo la celda, no, no podía estar ahí de nuevo o si no me volvería loca- Sígueme -Dijo, pero yo no me moví del lugar, sabía que Légolas no haría nada, pero no podía dejar a los enanos ahí- Debo llevarte ante mi rey.

Empecé a temblar, el cambio brusco hizo que mirara al suelo y decendí lentamente hasta estar de cuclillas, luego sentí una mano en mi brazo levantandome lentamente y luego tocandome la frente- Vamos -Fue lo que dijo y él me guió lentamente, pues estaba mareada y no sabía a donde iban mis pasos.

-¿¡A dónde la llevan?!

-¡Déjenla tranquila, asquerosos elfos de…!

-¡Lena!

Estabamos subiendo, por el corredor, caminandon con lentitud mientras Légolas me apretaba el brazo y yo caminaba, hasta que llegamos a donde supuse que el trono del rey.

\- Lena -Miré a mi izquierda y vi como a Thorin se lo llevanban.

\- Thorin -Susurré, él trató de forcejear un poco más, pero era envano, no se podía soltar, yo traté tambien de soltarme del fuerte agarré del elfo rubio, pero estaba demaciado mareada como para tener fuerzas de soltarme.

\- ¡Lena! -Fue el grito de Thorin antes de desaparecer, me giré y pude ver a Thraduil en su trono parado, mirando la escena.

Con elegancia bajó las mini escaleras que daban a su trono y se nos acercó- Está es la mujer de la que te informé -Dijo Légolas.

\- Así que… ¿Un asecina? -Preguntó arrogantemente el elfo, "_putada_" y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo, esto no podía estar pasándome, y menos justo a mí.

\- No soy una asecina -Dije.

\- ¿A no? -Preguntó Légolas- ¿Y como explicas lo que sucedió el bosque? -Preguntó con una mano en mi hombro.

\- Estaba defendiendo a los enanos, nada más que eso… no es mi culpa que aparezcan de la nada como pulgas saltando entre ramas con sus arcos -Para estar mareada mi boca era una espada filosa, y eso solo pasaba cuando estaba enojada, y era verdad, lo estaba solo por el hecho de estar catalogada como "Asesina".

\- Cuentame, pequeña… -Dijo Thranduil- ¿Quién eres? -Me miró de pies a cabeza, como si me conociera, pero es era imposible, yo no había estado ahí nunca.

\- Lena -Dije, Thranduil me rodeó con elgancia, parecía examinarme con solo hacer eso y empecé a sentirme incomoda y a la vez intimidada.

\- ¿Puedo saber que haces en compañia de Thorin Escudo de Roble? -Preguntó él, y negué con la cabeza .

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia -Dije apretando los dientes, este es un chismoso, pero aun así es el rey y debía saber que haciamos ahí, pero yo no le quería decir y no haría nada para que cambiara de opinión.

\- ¿De mi incumbencia? -Preguntó incrédulo parandose frente a mí- Al parecer eres un poco insolente y de pocos modales -Dijo él con el ceño fruncido- Soy el rey de este Bosque, merezco, ¡Más bien!, exijo el porque acompañas a Thorin Escudo de Roble.

\- ¿No se lo ha dicho ya? -Pregunté retandole, Thranduil sonrió con insuficiencia para luego alejarse.

\- Me imaginé que sería la misma respuesta que la… -Me miró- Concubina de Escudo de Roble.

El estómago se me revolvió, ¿Él creía que yo…?, Eeeewwwwww, ¡Que asco!- ¡Eso es antinatural! -Le grité y luego traté de que el escalofrío pasará de mí- Ewwww… -Susurré tratando de evitar la imagen que me entregó este en mi mente.

\- ¿Antinatural? -Preguntó- Sus acciones de hace un momento muestran lo contrario…

\- Se preocupó, es todo -Dije excusandolo, yo sabía de ante mano que no le podía decir que Thorin era mi padre, ¡Ja!, sacarían una gran ventaja de esto.

\- Entones si no eres su concubina, ¿Quién eres? -Se acercó con elegancia.

\- Solo una más de ellos, eso es todo lo que soy -Dije- ¿O acaso es malo ser parte de los que te acojen? -Pregunté incredula, Thranduil alzó una ceja, seguramente sabía que mentía, o que so yo, no podía leer su mente.

\- Thorin Escudo de Roble quiere recuperar la Montaña Solitaria, le ofrecí a cambio de liberarlos que me entregue unas piedras que tanto anhelo.

\- ¿Y cual fue su respuesta? -Pregunté.

\- Desde luego, su respuesta fue como todo enano bruto diría -Dijo él-Ahora, las mujeres son más _flexibles_ al entender un trato-Dijo él, se giró y sonrió- ¿No lo crees, Lena, hija de Tamara?

"Lo sabe", fue lo primero que pensé abriendo mis ojos como platos, "El muy desgraciado lo sabe"

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Conozco quien eres? -Preguntó terminando mi pregunta- Conocí a tú madre hacía mucho tiempo, te pareces a ella… lo último que supe fue que contrajo matrimonio con Thorin Escudo de Roble, y… concluí que tú, eres su heredera.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda_ y tres veces más _mierda_", pensé, "Esto no pinta nada bien"

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Pregunté.

\- Como… princesa Erebor, puedes influenciar a tú padre para que acepte el trato que le ofrecí… o tú puedes aceptar el trató por él.

\- No -Dije- Él ya te dio una respuesta, no puedo ir encontra de lo que diga.

Él suspiró- Lástima… llevala devuelta a la celda, y que se quedé ahí… cuando quiera salir a aceptar el trato, informame -Se sentó en su trono- Estaré esperando guztoso.

Légolas literalmente me arrastró por los corredores porque no quería volver a ese lugar, pero en vez de meterme a mi celda sola, me metió a la celda donde estaba Thorin, Légolas me dio un empujazo y me tiró a la celda, Thorin le gritó una cuentas palabras en Khuzdul y el principe se retiró.

Alcé la vista, de nuevo, estaba otra vez en una celda, me senté rápidamente y me arrastré por el suelo hacía tras pegando mi espalda contra los duros barrotes.

\- Lena -La voz de Thorin hizo que lo mirara, estaba aun lado parado, mirandome y pude ver agunstia, nervios y sobre todo miedo en sus ojos, se agachó- ¿Te hicieron algo? -Negué con la cabeza- ¿Entonces que…?

\- Las paredes… -Dije mirandolas- Se estan cerrando -Por un momento, me imaginé que creyó que estaba loca, pero luego miró la celda por dentro y luego a mí.

\- Respira hondo -Dijo y tomó mi mano, traté de hacerlo, pero entre el llanto y la hipeadera que tenía no conseguía mucho, además de que estaba temblando como una gelatina, sentí su mano en mi cabello y luego sus labios en mi frente dandome un beso fraternal.

\- No puedo…-Dije entre llanto, Thorin me alejó de la reja y que me pusó en una de las paredes de la celda, miré a mi alrededor, como si estuviera viendo a varias personas dentro de aquel diminuto lugar.

Thorin estab afrente a mí, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, me limpió las lágrimas que caían de mis ojitos- Sí puedes -Dijo él- Piensa en otra cosa, Lena… en tú casa, en tú mundo… tú madre -Miré directo a los ojos de mi padre- Tratá de normalizar tú respiración, Lena… si tú no puedes hacer esto sola, nadie podrá ayudarte…

Él tenía razón, cerré los ojos y traté de recordar todo lo uqe viví con mi mamá.

Desde que recuerdo, viviamos en una gran casa blanca, tenía un lindo jardín con muchas flores, y mi perrito y yo corriamos por el jardín ensuciandonos de barro.

Recuerdé tambien mis cumpleaños, como de poco iba creciendo hasta convertirme en la mujer que soy ahora.

Recordé las risa de mis amigas, los miles de helados que comiamos en el verano, las películas de los sábados, los juego el Wii que siempre ganaba.

Recordé cuando ví las películas de "Él Señor de los Anillos", las de "Harry Potter", "Crepúsculo", "The Walking Dead", los miles de Animes que veía, "101 y 102 Dálmatas", todas las recordé como si fuera ayer.

Y luego recordé su sonrisa, sus ojos, su ceño fruncido cuando estaba enojada, sus lágrimas en las noches gritando por pesadillas, su cara de preocupación cuando me sentía mal.

Recordé a mi mamá, y lo mucho que la quiero y la extraño- Mamá… -Susurré inconsientemente mientras sentía una lágrima correr bajo mi mejilla.

Abrí mis ojos, Thorin ya no estaba al frente de mí, sino a un lado y me tenía entre sus brazos protectoramente y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que tenía encima su gran abrigo y encima estaba… mi padre estaba cantando.

Cantaba una canción que no conocía, así que deduje que era en Khuzdul, pero parecía una canción de cuna, como esas de "Duermente mi niño", solo que la cantaba un hombre… en otro idoma…

Puse mi mano cerca de mi cara, apretada en un puño y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos- Quiero a mi mamá... -Susurré, no me importaba tener 17 años, casi 18 años, siempre iba a querer a mi madre, y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

\- Estoy aquí -Dijo Thorin- Tú padre está aquí -Decía en un susurro- Y no dejaré que nada malo te pase (Nemo XD).


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, espero que la estén pasando de maravilla, porque ahora necesito que se agarren sus pantalones porque este capítulo es única y exclusivamente del enano que tanto queremos y que nunca, pero nunca en la existencia debió morir, ¡Así es señores!, ¡Estoy hablando del mismo Rey bajo la montaña, Thorin Escudo de Roble!, ¡Vengan esas palmas, por favor!

Advertencias: Seguro llorarás, si tienes un pañuelo tienes la mejor suerte del mundo, ya que lo vas a necesitar, ¡Soy mala!, si se quieren enojar con alguien, son con los orcos.

Como ya saben, porque siempre lo escribo, la historia "El Hobbit", pertenece al maravilloso J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia como tal al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Capítulo 9: Los Pensamientos de un padre.

Agarré a Lena entre mis brazos, parecía tan frágil en ese estado, la recosté en el piso, se había quedado dormida, posiblemente pesando en Tamara…

"Tamara", pensé, como la extrañaba, y como la busqué como un loco, desde el incidente… no la he vuelto a ver, aún recuerdo sus ojos verdes, su piel bronceada y su cabello castaño, pero sobretodo esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que medio cuando entró por primera vez a mi casa, buscando respuesta por un medallón con el símbolo de Durin.

Y después de eso, historia como tal, estuvo con nosotros durante mucho tiempo, años, en los cuales ella iba creciendo, dejando de ser una muchacha para ser una mujer, incluso se hizo amiga de Fili, Kili y de todos los habitantes de Ered Luin, incluso Dis, mi hermana, me dijo que era una buena mujer y una gran amiga, que la cortejara antes de que otro enano lo haga.

Y gracias a Mahal que lo hice, no hubiese soportado verla con otro enano.

Tragué en seco y me giré para ver a Lena que seguía dormida, sonreí un poco, se parecía a su madre, pero su terquedad y determinación la sacó de mí.

Suspiré fuertemente y me llevé una mano al cuello, estaba cansado, pero debía ser fuerte, no sabía lo que el muy _maldito_ elfo de _mierda_ nos haría.

Seguí con mi mano en mi cuello, moviendo mi cabeza, hasta que mis dedos chocaron con una cuerda y la tomé entre mis dedos y pude ver el collar de Tamara, en el cual estaba escrito su nombre.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y mi mano alrededor del dije. Fue mi culpa y lo sabía.

Después de contraer nupcias, escuché rumores de que Thrain, mi padre, estaba vivo y estaba rodando entre las montañas nubladas y los alrededores de la ciudad de los elfos.

Sin muchos miramientos, arreglé mis cosas, pero Fili y Kili insistieron en acompañarme y para agregarle otro pasajero más, Tamara también vino, pero en el transcurso del camino hacia las montañas o incluso al pueblo de los elfos, en una noche, ella me dijo algo, que si lo hubiese sabido antes, no la hubiese dejado salir.

"Thorin, estoy esperando un bebé", sus palabras me dejaron atónito, pero Kili y Fili festejaron como nunca, gritaron de alegría diciendo que tendrían a un primito.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar.

A la noche siguiente y después de pedirle que se regresara a Ered Luin donde estaría a salvo, unos orcos nos atacaron, eran unos siete orcos y dos montados en sus huargos. Nos rodearon y nos enfrentamos a ellos, pero salimos huyendo, no podíamos contra tantos y encima teniendo a una mujer encinta, había que ser precavido.

Hasta que enfrenté a dos orcos y los maté rápidamente, pero fue su grito el que me hizo correr hasta ella.

"¡Thorin!" su grito hizo que llegase al acantilado junto a un Fili y un Kili que seguía disparándoles flechas a los orcos.

Tamara estaba guindando del borde del precipicio, si se soltaba, moriría, y con ella el bebé no nacido, pero agarré una de sus manos antes de que cayera, sus ojos y mejillas estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía miedo, lo sabía y yo también lo tenía.

Le dije que se agarrara, que la subiría en un momento, pero no me di cuenta de que dos orcos estaban llegando y uno con un huargo, Fili se estaba haciendo cargo, pero escuchó un quejido y me giró, mi sobrino estaba tirado en el suelo de espaldas, grité su nombre, pero no se movió.

"Thorin", escuché su nombre y la miré, vi sus ojos verdes y supe, en ese momento supe lo que pretendía hacer, "No", le dije viéndola fijamente.

Ella apretó los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo, "Te amo", "Te amo, Thorin, como nunca antes he amado a alguien", fue lo que dijo antes de soltarse de mí mano y caer al vacío.

Y su silueta se fue en la negrura.

Y la amargura me siguió hasta el fin.

La tristeza me inundaba.

Y fue pero cuando no encontré su cuerpo entre las rocas.

No había rastro de ella.

La desdicha me ahogó.

Y todo lo que pude hacer, fue llorar en silencio.

Abrí mis ojos, no sabía que me había quedado dormido o simplemente fue que cerré los ojos y recordé a ella, y ahora sabía, que estaba con vida. Miré hacía las barras de la celda donde pude ver a varios elfos patrullando y di un suspiro de frustración, "Malditos elfos", pensé, los odiaba con toda mi vida, más bien, odiaba con mi alma a estos elfos, los demás pasaban por alto, pero estos…

Miré en dirección a mi hija que se había removido, pero no se despertó, me giré para ver entre las barras de la prisión, debíamos salir sea como sea, pero no podíamos, estas celdas estaban demasiado bien fabricadas para nuestros gustos.

Gruñí con amargura e impotencia, y me recargue en las barras, y miré a Lena nuevamente, era tan parecida a su madre, ¿Cómo no la reconocí cuando la vi por primera vez?, no lo sabía, quizás estaba cegado.

Pero ahora, eso ya no importaba, tenía a Lena conmigo y la protegería con mi vida, eso hacen los padres, ya tenía experiencia cuidando de Fili y Kili todo el tiempo, incluso con sus 78 y 80 años de edad, los debo seguir cuidando.

Me alejé de las barras cuando sentí demasiado frío, y me puse a un lado de Lena sin perturbar sus sueños, fue cuando un arrogante elfo nos trajo lo que suponía que era comida, parecía más sobras que alimento.

\- **¡Lárgate con está pútrida comida! **-Le grité, el elfo me frunció el ceño y yo lo miré con enojo, agarró el plato y se fue de mi vista.

\- ¿Qué…? -Miré a Lena rápidamente, se estaba despertando y me acerqué a ella.

\- Duérmete -Le ordené, ella había gastado mucho de sus energías, no quería que estuviese débil cuando saliéramos de aquí.

\- Pero… -Susurró ella con la voz adormilada, puse mi mano en su frente, acariciándola con el pulgar.

\- Duérmete -Le volví a decir.

Ella cerró los ojos y cayó cual roca, negué con la cabeza, definitivamente se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque (y esperaba), Lena no tenía señales de tener magia.

La miré mientras dormía y me di cuenta, que no sabía nada acerca de mi propia hija, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de entablar una conversación con ella, pude haberlo hecho en la casa del cambia-pieles, pero gracias al muchachito ese…

Gruñí internamente al recordarlo, como "quiso" prestar su casa para ella, como quiso "ayudarla" con la espada y como la beso antes de entrar a este bosque maldito.

Volví a gruñir, no dejaría que se le acercaran infames o pelmazos a ella, además, era una niña, solo tenía ¿16 o 17 años?, para nosotros, Lena era una pequeñita criatura y mi deber como padre era protegerla.

Lena se giró mirando, ahora estaba boca arriba, pero su cabeza seguía de lado, arrugó un poco el ceño, para luego girar su cabeza al otro lado, "¿Qué estará soñando?", me pregunté.

\- ¡Thorin! -Alcé la vista para ver de lejos la celda de Fili, estaba agarrado a los barrotes- ¿Lena como…?

\- Está bien -Fue lo que le pude decir- Está durmiendo…

Fili sonrió, y se recostó en la pared de su celda, sabía que Fili y Kili era unos grandes primos y amigos de Lena, se preocupaban por ella y eso me dejaba tranquilo, al menos por unos momentos.

\- Basta… -Me giré para ver a Lena, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, y empezó a susurrar incoherencias, fruncí el ceño, y no dude ni un minuto más, me acerqué a ella y la zarandeé para que se despertará.

\- Lena -Le dije, al ver que no había reacción en ella.

\- No… por…

\- ¡Lena! -Le grité, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y debía despertarla.

\- ¡No! -Ella pegó un gritó y se sentó en su lugar.

La miré, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, respiraba agitadamente, seguramente tuvo una fuerte…

Me abrazó, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, por ella me estaba abrazando con fuerza- ¡Papá tenía tanto miedo! -Gritó, la rodeé con mis brazos y puse mi cabeza sobre la suya, la volví a sentir frágil entre mis brazos.

\- Tranquilízate, Lena -Le decía, pero ella gritaba, lloraba y decía incoherencias.

\- Soñé que morías, tú, Fili y Kili… morían y yo no podía hacer… nada -Se quebró cual rama, la apreté con fuerza.

\- Nadie va a morir, Lena -Le decía.

\- Y… y… y luego… luego Azog… se… se reía con fuerza… y dijo… dijo que era inútil y… después… moría yo… y…

\- Lena basta -Que mi propia hija decía que moría en su sueño era preocupante, ningún padre desea oír a sus hijos diciendo que morirán, (Y créanme), fue una sensación horrible cuando me lo dijo porque sentí impotencia, ya que lo único que tenían peso eran mis palabras y están se pueden desmoronar rápidamente.

\- Después… apareciste… y me… me dijiste… que era una cobarde…-Apreté los ojos, nunca, ni vivo ni muerto, le diría eso- Que era un error… que preferiste… tener un niño que…

\- ¡Lena basta! -Le grité agarrándola por los hombros, debía terminar con esa tortura, porque hablar de esa pesadilla que tuvo no le hacía bien a ella ni a mí.

Lena no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista, la escuché sollozar y la volví a abrazar, le acaricié el cabello y ella se agarró con fuerza de la manga de mi ropa, Lena no era débil, ni mucho menos, solo era frágil e inexperta, seguramente, con el tiempo, mejoría con creces.

Ella siguió sollozando, la pesadilla fue fuerte para ella, lo sabía, pero ella debía superarlo, los sueños no muestras más nada sino lo que uno desea o teme, y ella teme a cosas absurdas que JAMÁS pasarán.

\- Lo voy a matar -Arrugué el ceño, y miré la cabellera castaña de Lena, ¿A qué se refería?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Le pregunté.

Lena alzó la cabeza, y se sonrojó un poco, apartó la mirada y soltó mi ropa- Nada -Susurró ella apartándose.

\- No -Le dije firmemente- ¿Qué quisiste decir? -Fruncí el ceño, Lena no parecía una mujer que quisiera hacer daño a todo el mundo, y de lo que va en este viaje, sé que no mataría a una mosca, a menos de que sea por su vida, tal cual lo hizo con aquella araña y con el elfo ese (aunque no lo mató).

\- Nada -Dijo ella y se fue a sentar en la esquina de la celda, como si tuviese miedo de estar cerca de mí. Apretó sus piernas con sus brazos y miró al otro punto de la celda, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, aun así, no debía dejar esa conversación así como así, lo mejor por el momento sería dejarla con sus pensamientos, luego preguntarle otra vez.

\- Apuesto que el sol está saliendo -Escuché a Bofur hablar- Amanecerá en un rato.

\- Nunca vamos a llegar a la montaña… ¿O sí? -Preguntó tristemente Ori.

\- No se quedaran aquí encerrados -Alcé la vista y pude ver a Bilbo mostrando las llaves, me levanté y agarré con fuerza las barras de la celda.

\- ¡Bilbo! -Gritó con fuerza Balín.

\- ¡Bilbo! -Dijo Lena acercándose también a las abarras de rodillas mirándolo con admiración- ¡Sabría qué vendrías! -Dijo ella y si no fuera porque estaba de perfil, juraría que veía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los demás empezaron a hablar sobre Bilbo y supuse que estaban alegres de que nuestro saqueador nos sacara de este embrollo.

\- ¡Shhh! -Dijo él abriendo la puerta donde estábamos Lena y yo- Hay guardias vigilando.

\- ¡Si, cállense! -Gritó Dwalin.

Al abrir nuestra celda, nos miramos, luego Bilbo fue a abrirle a Balín, quien rio al estar fuera, luego a Dwalin y al resto.

Era ahora o nunca, debíamos salir de ese miserable reino.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, espero que la estén pasando súper genial, ¡Yo sí!

Como ya sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece al maravilloso J.R.R Tolkien, quien se estaría retorciendo en su tumba al leer el cambio tan drástico que he hecho, los personajes no conocidos son míos.

Sin más que decir, y espero que disfruten el capítulo…

Capítulo 10: La Corriente Es Muy Fuerte.

Al salir de la celda jamás me sentí tan liberada, y fuimos hacia las escaleras para poder salir, desde luego yo sabía que por arriba no saldríamos nunca, jamás.

\- Por aquí, por aquí -Dijo Bilbo bajando una escaleras- Síganme -Sin pensarlo bajé las escaleras y detrás de mí los enanos.

Todo lo hacíamos en silencio y procurándonos de que no nos vieran, pro que sino, hay de nosotros.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser… la verdad no sabía, pero había muchos barriles, así que debíamos estar en la parte que ellos caen al río… ¡Pero esto no pasa en el libro!, ¿Dios que es esto?, me voy a volver loca.

Bilbo nos hizo una señal para que siguiéramos caminando, bajé las escaleras con cuidado pues era la primera-¡Rápido!-Susurró.

\- ¡Esto es el sótano! -Susurró Kili con frustración hacia los demás enanos.

\- Tú ibas a sacarnos, no a encerrarnos -Dijo Bofur frente a Bilbo reprochándole.

\- Yo sé lo que hago -Bilbo alzó un poco la voz y recibió un chitón de parte de Bofur, reí internamente.

Caminé entre Fili y Kili y detrás de los barriles que serían en donde nos meteríamos.

\- Rápido -Dijo Bilbo- Ocúltense dentro de los barriles.

\- ¿Estás loco? -Preguntó Dwalin haciendo que Bilbo frunciera el ceño-Nos van a encontrar.

\- No, no, no -Dijo él- No lo harán, lo prometo… pronto, ¡Pronto!, Deben… confiar en mí.

Los enanos empezaron a susurrar cosas negándose a entrar en los barriles, Bilbo miró a Thorin y él a la compañía- Hagan lo que dice -Dijo él y obviamente no se le podía negar una orden a su rey.

Ayude a los enanos a meterse en los barriles y fue cuando me di cuenta de… ¿Dónde iba a meterme yo?, me acerqué al hobbit- Bilbo -Le dije y él me miró- Solo hay trece barriles… yo no…

Bilbo miró a todos lados tratando de buscar una solución a mi pequeñito problema- Agárrate de un barril -Fue lo que me dijo, alcé una ceja, ¿Estaba loco o qué?, ¡Me mataría!

\- ¡Voy a matarme! -Le grité y él me calló para después ver a los guardias que estaban dormidos gracias al vino.

\- Solo hazlo, todo estará bien.

\- Si me pasa algo juro que… -Me trepé a uno de los barriles, el de Fili, y me agarré con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó Bofur sacando su cabeza del barril, los demás lo imitaron.

\- Tomen aire -Dijo Bilbo.

\- ¿Tomen aire?, ¿Qué…?

Empezamos a rodar y caímos al agua al instante, desde luego, me sumergí mucho gracias a la succión, pero luego salí del agua tosiendo como loca, papá estaba deteniendo los barriles, nadé un poco y sentí la mano de Kili agarrar la mía, me jaló hasta su barril y me agarré firmemente.

Esto sería como el parque acuático que hay en la playa.

Un minuto, dos minutos y ya estaba comenzando a tiritar del frío- ¿Y si lo atraparon? -Pregunté, pero luego Bilbo apareció y se agarró de Nori.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Señor Bolsón! -Lo felicitó mi padre, Bilbo hizo una señal para que le restará importancia- ¡Ya avancen, ahora!

Y el río hacía lo suyo, lo único que tenía que hacer era agarrarme fuertemente o la corriente me llevaría y podría ahogarme- ¡Sujétense! -Gritó mi padre que era el primero en la fila.

Fue cuando lo vi, una mini cascada, "_Puta_ madre" y tomé mucho aire, y caímos por la cascada, nos sumergimos y me solté por lo rápido que fue la succionada, salí a tomar aire, cuando ya venía otro barril encima, la corriente me llevó un poco más allá y no fui golpeada.

\- ¡Kili! -Grité al verlo un poco más atrás y yo unos metros de distancia, traté de esquivar a los barriles que se golpeaban entre sí y pude ver a Thorin cerca y traté de ir hasta allá, pero sentí como me jalaban con fuerza, y pude ver a Bofur agarrándome de la camisa, me agarré con fuerza del barril y le agradecí con la mirada para luego ser arrastrados por la corriente.

Un cuerno elfo sonó, dando la alarma de nuestro escape, nos acercábamos a un puente, o eso parecía un elfo bajó un palanca y pude ver, bueno, más o menos pude ver la reja del río cerrándose y Thorin gritando un gran "no" y apretando la reja esa.

Fue cuando se empezaron a acumular los barriles en el hueco y de la nada, frente a nuestro barril cayó un elfo.

\- ¡AH! -Pegué el gritó al cielo al ver las horribles criaturas que tanto asco y miedo me dan.

Venían por el otro lado y mataban a diestra y siniestra a los elfos, aunque estos no se quedaban parados, también les hacían frente.

De lejos pude escuchar el gritó de Bolgo, "_Puta_ madre, que alguien venga y nos proteja".

\- ¡Todos bajo el puente! -Gritó Thorin y sin pensarlo nos metimos, desde luego yo tratando de que no me aplastaran en el intento, éramos unos de los últimos, y podía ser el blanco perfecto su venían y me atacaban.

Miré a todos lados asegurándome de que otro orco, como el que atacó a Nori, no se acercara, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, no tenía espada u otra cosa.

Un orco saltó al río con espada en alto, quería matarme sin pensarlo, pero me impulsé del barril y le propiné una patada en toda su cara, gritó de dolor y luego le di otra.

\- ¡Ja, por sapo! -Le grité y agarré su espada antes de que se fuera al fondo y se la entregué a Bofur.

Sentí después como un pie se puso cerca de nosotros y miré a Kili, "Dios, no", pensé cuando lo vi correr hacia arriba, "no, menso, no", dije y sin pensarlo más tiempo me solté del barril de Bofur para ir al otro y después con un impulso y con ayuda de Nori me subí al muro.

Kili peleó contra el orco sin arma alguna y yo esquivando sus ataques como podía porque además de violentos eran salvajes en sus ataques.

\- ¡Kili! -Gritó Dwalin entregándole un arma a mi primo, esté la agarró y mató al estúpido orco dándole una patada al final mandándole al río.

\- ¡Lena, tome! -Gritó Nori dándome lo que parecía un hacha medio rara, la agarré y subí tras Kili protegiéndole la espalda, mientras él peleaba con uno a su frente yo peleé con otro que venía por detrás de un salto.

Venía con una lanza, gruñó y fruncí el ceño para luego atacarlo, el me esquivaba muy fácil y me tumbó al duro suelo del puente, para luego gritar de dolor, tenía una daga en toda su frente, la propine un patada en sus tripas y cayó muerto, me giré para sonreírle a Fili, para luego ver a Kili.

Fue en cámara lenta, a Kili le había llegado una flecha- ¡Kili! -Gritamos Fili y yo, mi primo se agarró de la palanca para poder bajarla, pero no pudo y cayó al piso, un orco se acercó a él, pero una flecha lo mando directo al otro mundo, me giré para ver quien tiró la flecha y pude ver a la elfa pelirroja, Tauriel.

Miré de nuevo a Kili y me acerqué a paso rápido-Baja la palanca-Me dijo él y la miré, tiré el arma al piso y traté de bajarla, pero estaba burda de atascada.

\- No… puedo… -Susurré mientras trataba de bajarla, no sé si Kili me escuchó porque seguramente estaba más interesado en la herida de su pierna.

Escuché un rugido y de repente, a uno o dos metros de mí, estaba un orco con su arma en alto, pegué un grito agarrándome de la palanca, pero una flecha, directo en su cabeza, evitó que me matara.

Sin mucho que pensar seguí tratando de bajar la palanca, la cual se movió unos centímetros, "Vamos, desgraciada", pensé, "Voy a matar al entrenador del gimnasio", "No estoy en buena forma".

Y de repente empezaron a llegar más elfos, pero yo estaba concentrada en bajar la estúpida palanca, que no se movía, "Deberían ponerte aceite, cosa inútil", pensé.

Pero entonces vi como Kili trataba de pararse y me agarró de la cintura y ambos caímos al suelo y la palanca bajó, él se quejó y yo igual.

Vi como Kili se arrastró por el piso y yo gateé tras él, se tiró al río cayendo al barril y la flecha salió disparada porque había chocado con el inicio del pote ese.

"_Mierda_", pensé y me tiré sin pensarlo dos veces al agua y sentí como me sacaban y me arrastraban hasta un barril, pude ver a Fili que me tenía agarrada y me sujeté mejor de su barril, para luego caer por la mini cascada.

Esto era como un parque acuático, solo que peor, y muy, pero muy rudo, porque además de la fuerte corriente y los golpazos que nos dábamos entre todos, los orcos nos pisaban los talones y encima con sus flechitas tratando de acertar alguno de nosotros.

Bajamos por otra mini cascadita, solo que estaba vez nos hundimos más de lo normal, había demasiada agua, de lejos a Fili le llegó una espada o la _mierda_ que sea esa y derribo a un gran orco que estaba en la costa dándole en los pies y mandándolo al agua.

Empezaron a cortar un árbol en donde estaba los orcos y este cayó al agua con orcos y todo, y nosotros pasando como si nada. La corriente era muy fuerte y sentía que me iba- ¡Fili! -Le grité para pedirle ayuda, me miró y arrojó el arma a otro enano para sujetarme mejor y que no me fuera por ahí.

De un momento a otro Bombur pasó por encima de nosotros rebotando dentro de su barril y derribando a tanto orco que se le cruzara en su camino improvisado. Bajamos por una cascada, más grande que las anteriores, y Fili me agarró fuertemente y yo me aferré a él a un más, sino, seguramente me llevaría la corriente y me ahogaría como toda una profesional.

Al seguir en el río, cerca de nosotros, un poco más al frente, Légolas estaba encima de Dwalin y Dori, apuntando a diestra y siniestra a los orcos esos. Desde donde estaba pude ver a Légolas haciendo destacándose con sus habilidades élficas matando a los orcos y por un momento se quedó lejos de nuestro alcance mientras nosotros solo seguíamos por el río.

Seguimos por el río, iba más rápido cada vez y creí que me soltaría, pero Fili me tenía bien sujetada- ¡Kili! -le gritó. Miré en dirección na donde estaba Kili, se veía mareado y encima con la herida en la pierna no ayudaba mucho. La velocidad del río empezó a descender y pude ver un poco más de tres metros la orilla.

\- ¿Alguien nos persigue? -Preguntó mi padre.

\- ¡Yo no veo nada! -Gritó Balín, gracias a que la corriente ya no era tan rápida, empezamos a remar.

\- ¡Creo que perdimos a los orcos! -Gritó Bofur después de escupir un poco de agua.

\- ¡No por mucho! -Gritó Thorin- No hay corriente.

\- ¡Bombur está mal! -Dijo Dwalin.

\- ¡Remen a la orilla! -Dijo Thorin.

Fili ya no me tenía agarrada, más bien trataba de remar- Fili espera -Me solté ante la mirada de mi primo, parecía de preocupación, pero luego se quedó quietecito viendo como flotaba, me puse tras del barril y empecé a patalear empujándolo.

Llegamos a la orilla y él salió del barril, me tendió una mano y me paró, busqué con la vista a Kili que estaba sentado en una roca viendo su herida, me acerqué junto a Bofur y Fili.

\- Estoy bien, no es nada -Dijo Kili orgullo, dudo que admitiría que le dolía y luego tuve un clic en mi cerebro, Kili estaba siendo envenenado lentamente por esa flecha.

Quería decir algo, que lo ayudáramos, pero no había plantas cerca, ni mucho menos.

\- Todos de pie -Dijo Thorin dirigiéndose a nosotros.

\- Kili está herido -Dijo Fili al lado de su hermano- Necesita un vendaje -Dijo tratando de romper un poco de tela.

Justo ahora dejó mis cosas allá… ¡_Puta_ madre, mis cosas!, miré en dirección en donde se suponía que debería estar aquel reino, ¡_Puto_ elfo de _mierda_!, fruncí el ceño.

\- ¡Los orcos nos persiguen! -Dijo Thorin- Hay que avanzar.

\- ¿Avanzar?, ¿A dónde? -Preguntó Balín.

\- A la montaña, está muy cerca -Dijo Bilbo.

\- Hay un lago entre nosotros y esa montaña -Dijo Balín- No hay forma de cruzarlo.

\- Solo hay que rodearlo -Dijo Bilbo.

\- Los orcos nos rodearan -Dijo Dwalin- Eso sin duda y no tenemos armas para defendernos.

\- Venden su pierna ahora -Ordenó Thorin- Tienen dos minutos.

Fili vendaba la pierna de Kili lo más rápido que podía, y yo miraba a mi primo, sabía que se estaba tragando el dolor, así que tomé su mano, me miró, y yo a él, para después apretar mi mano con fuerza.

Estábamos relajados, cuando desde unas rocas pudimos ver a un hombre que apuntaba a Ori, Dwalin se puso al frente protegiéndolo con una rama, pero el hombre disparó a la rama y Dwalin se paró al instante.

Yo ya sabía quién era ese hombre, era Bardo, pero parecía un poco más agresivo, ¿O eran cosas mías?

Kili me soltó la mano, se giró y agarró una pierda para arrojársela, pero Bardo le disparó una flecha y la piedra salió de la mano de mi primo.

\- Están muertos -Dijo ya con otra flecha en el arco- Si continúan.

Siendo sincera, Bardo parecía a Will Turner de Piratas del Caribe- Disculpe, pero… eres de Esgaroth, ¿O me equivoco? -Balín mientras hablaba se acercaba y como consecuencia Bardo le apuntó y Balín alzó las manos- Esa barcaza que tienes… ¿Podrías alquilarla por casualidad? -Preguntó con amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué les hace creer que les ayudaré? -Preguntó Bardo metiendo dentro del barco los barriles y nosotros cerca, yo estaba con Fili y Kili, el primero parado ayudando a su hermano y el segundo sentado adolorido, esperando una respuesta.

\- Esas botas están viejas -Dijo Balín- Como tu abrigo, debes tener bocas hambrientas que alimentar -Rio Balín- ¿Cuántos pequeños?

\- Un varón y dos niñas -Dijo Bardo metiendo los barriles.

\- Y tú esposa supongo que es una hermosura -Dijo Balín con una sonrisa.

\- Sí -Bardo se detuvo- Lo era -Le dio una mirada a Balín.

\- Qué pena, no era mi intensión -Dijo Balín afligido.

Dwalin se obstinó y dejó escapar un bufido de frustración- Ya basta, ya basta, suficiente cortesía -Dijo y Bardo lo miró.

\- ¿De qué huyen? -Preguntó el arquero.

\- ¿Qué más te da? -Preguntó incrédulo Dwalin.

\- Quisiera saber quiénes son -Dijo agarrando otro barril- Y qué están haciendo en estas tierras.

\- Somos mercaderes, de las montañas azules -Dijo Balín- Vamos a ver a nuestra gente en las Colinas de Hierro.

\- ¿Son mercaderes, dices? -Preguntó con una sonrisa para luego mirarme- ¿Por qué unos mercaderes traerían a una niña consigo? -Preguntó y ante eso Fili se puso enfrente de mí, mientras que yo me fui sentando poco a poco a los pies de Kili sintiéndome chiquita por estar en esa conversación.

\- Oh -Dijo Balín- Ella es simplemente una sobrina de nosotros, no hizo caso a las reglas y terminó acompañándonos.

\- ¿Sobrina? -Preguntó- Tiene más rasgos de humana que de enana-Volvió a meter otro barril en el barco.

\- Sí, una mezcla entre familias -Dijo Balín sonriendo.

Thorin dio un paso- Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes, además de comida, provisiones, armas, ¿Nos ayudas?

\- Sé de donde viene estos barriles -Dijo tocando en los barriles en donde se habían dañado gracias a las flechas de los orcos.

\- ¿Eso importa? -Preguntó Thorin.

\- No sé qué conflicto tuvieron con los elfos, pero creo que no salió bien -Dijo con una sonrisa, él y mi padre se sostuvieron la mirada, pero luego Bardo habló- Nadie entra a Esgaroth si el permiso del gobernador, su riqueza viene… del comercio del Reino de los Bosques -Estaba haciendo algo con unas cuerdas- Los encerraría antes de provocar la ira del rey Thranduil.

\- Ofrécele más -Susurró Thorin mirando a Balín.

\- Apuesto a que se puede entrar a la ciudad oculto -Dijo Balín.

Bardo se giró- Sí -Afirmó- Pero para eso necesitan un contrabandista.

\- Por eso se le pagará el doble -Bardo se vio tentado, se le veía en su rostro, después de considerarlo, aceptó y nos montamos en la barcaza.

Me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas, tenía demasiado frío y supuse que los demás también, solo que no lo demostraban, eran tercos, pero a mí no me importaba demostrarlo.

Miré como Bilbo se acercó a Bardo, le habló un poco para luego alejársele, para poyarse en el borde del barco y abrazarse a sí mismo

\- ¡Cuidado! -Gritó Bofur al ver unas ruinas y que íbamos a chocar, pero Bardi viró al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? -Preguntó Thorin- ¿Ahogarnos?

\- Yo me crie en estas aguas, mi señor -Dijo Bardo manejando la barcaza- Si quisiera ahogarlos, no los ahogaría aquí.

\- Ya me harté de este irreverente -Susurró Dwalin- Deberíamos arrójalo por la borda de una vez.

\- Bardo, se llama Bardo -Dijo Bilbo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Bofur.

\- Ah… le pregunté -Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- No me importa cuál sea su nombre -Dijo Dwalin y a su lado caminó de regreso mi padre- No me agrada.

\- No tiene que agradarnos -Dijo Balín- Solo tenemos que pagarle, bien muchachos, vacíen sus bolsillos.

Miré a Thorin y Dwalin, estaban susurrando entre ellos y luego mi padre miró a Bardo con desconfianza.

\- Hay un… pequeño problema -Dijo Balín y Thorin se acercó al enano-Nos faltan diez monedas -Dijo.

Padre se cruzó de brazos- Gloin -Dijo y lo miró- ¿Qué esperas?, danos lo que tengas.

\- No me miren a mí, yo dejé mis bolsillos vacíos… por esta aventura, ¿Qué es lo que sacado de esta inversión? -Preguntó- Nada más que miseria, dolor y…

Mientras Gloin hablaba, los demás se paraban de donde estaban o simplemente miraban un punto fijo, me giré y a lo lejos, tras las nubes disipándose, pude ver lo que no creí ver nunca, la Montaña, grande, imponente, y muy sola, esperando a nuestra llegada.

\- Por mi barba -Dijo Gloin- Tengan tómenlo todo.

Bilbo carraspeo al ver a Bardo acercarse y lo señaló con la cabeza-El pago, ahora.

\- Te pagaremos en cuento tengamos las provisiones -Dijo Thorin imponente.

\- Si valoran su libertad harán lo que yo diga -Dijo- Hay guardias adelante.

Me alcé un poco y pude ver a lo lejos la Ciudad del Lago, hogar de hombres, descendientes del Valle.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!, Perdón por no actualizar ayer, caí rendida en mí camita.

¡Woow!, ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!, ¡Me encantaron!

Bueno como ya saben, "El Hobbit" pertenece al famoso J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo y quiero muchos comentarios!, ¡Largos!, ¿Leyeron?, (Hahaha), sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo.

Capítulo 11: Enanos de Erebor.

Bardo le dijo a todos que se metieran en los barriles y que yo simplemente me sentara como si estuviera esperando, pasaría por ser una prima, sobrina de la difunta esposa de Bardo, que iba a vivir con ellos, ya que era "ciega y mis padres" habían muerto trágicamente, desde luego, a Thorin no le gustó nada la broma (Debieron verlo, parecía un carnero enfurecido).

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? -Preguntó Dwalin, me giré un poco para ver a Bardo.

\- Está hablando con alguien -Dijo Bilbo- Nos está señalando.

\- Shhh -Dije- Nada malo va a pasar.

\- Seguro -Dijo Dwalin- El muy maldito ya nos delató.

\- Se están dando la mano -Dijo otra vez Bilbo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Thorin.

\- Infeliz

Traté de aguantar la risa, los enanos eran muy desconfiados, he aquí la prueba de lo que digo, pobre Bardo y él que trata de ayudarnos sin conocernos ni un poco, bajé la vista a mis zapatos y desearía tener los otros, pero el bolso estaba en el reino de ese afeminado elfo.

De la nada, el pescado empezó a caer encima de los barriles, y uno que otro saltó cerca de mí, los aparté con los pies, mientras oía quejarse a los enanos.

Zarpamos y yo seguía en el mismo sitio, sentada, mirando mis pies, y a mi lado, manejando la barcaza estaba Bardo y se acercó a un barril y le dio una patada porque estaba haciendo ruido-Silencio-Dijo y siguió manejando-Nos acercamos a la entrada.

\- ¡Alto! -Escuché en la entrada- Inspección de mercancía, documentos por favor -Dijo el guardián, o sea, Percy- ¡Ah, eres tú Bardo!

\- Buen día, Percy -Dijo Bardo, yo seguían mirando mis pies y de vez en cuando el piso.

\- ¿Algo que declarar? -Preguntó.

Oí a Bardo dar un salto- Nada, solo que estoy muy cansado… y quiero irme a casa -Supuse que Percy agarraba los documentos de Bardo.

\- Ya somos dos, Bardo -Dijo este- Aquí esta, todo en orden.

\- No… tan… rápido -"Dame la fuerza para no partirle la boca a esa rata", pensé para mis adentros- Cargamento de barriles vacíos que vienen del reino del bosque, solo… que no están vacíos, ¿O sí, Bardo?, si recuerdo correctamente, solo tienes permiso de barquero, no de pescador, ¿Verdad?

\- Eso no te incumbe.

\- Error, le incumbe al gobernador y por eso a mí también.

\- Hay ya basta Alfrid, ten piedad, se mueren de hambre aquí.

\- Este pescado es ilegal -Dijo Alfrid y escuche como arrojó algo al agua-Y también el entrar a la ciudad con personas extrañas -Dijo y supuse que se refería a mí- ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó.

\- Es mi sobrina -Dijo Bardo- Vino a quedarse, sus padres fallecieron y no puede vivir sola.

\- Eso no me interesa -Dijo y escuche como se acercaba- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Me preguntó.

\- Lena -Dije aun mirando el piso- Por favor… señor… déjenos pasar… -Supliqué, la verdad, era muy buena actriz, porque traté de pararme, pero caí por ser "ciega".

\- No puede ver, Alfrid -Escuché al susodicho gruñir.

\- Aun que deje pasar a la niña, el pescado irá al mar -Dijo- Vacíen los barriles por un costado.

-Ya oyeron todos al canal, ¿Qué esperan? -Era el guardia que daba las órdenes- A trabajar.

\- La gente tiene dificultades, son tiempos difíciles, la comida escasea.

\- Ese no es mi problema, ya tienes suficiente con que no te haga devolver a la niña -Dijo Alfrid.

\- ¿Y cuándo sepa que el gobernador arrojó pescado devuelta al lago y una revuelta inicie, será tú problema entonces? -Preguntó sarcástico Bardo.

\- ¡Alto! -Dijo Alfrid- Siempre el héroe del pueblo, verdad, el protector de la comunidad, tal vez te apoyen ahora barquero, pero no durará.

\- ¡Alcen la reja! -Dijo Percy, suspiré de alivio, nuestra vil mentira había funcionado, sentí como Bardo se subía a la barcaza y se ponía al lado mío (Yo me había sentado de vuelta tras la caída), para poder manejar.

\- El gobernador ya te tiene en la mira -Le amenazó Alfrid- Harías bien en recordarlo, sabemos dónde vives.

\- Es pequeña la ciudad -Dijo Bardo- Todos saben dónde viven todos.

"Conejo", pensé mientras sonreí y reía internamente, esa respuesta siempre me había matado de risa y se la tenía bien merecida al uniceja cobarde.

Me acomodé mejor, ya no tenía que actuar y me apoyé en el borde del barco, en el mulle, pude ver a dos perritos, "Son Pugs", "¿Qué hace está raza en la Tierra Media?", seguimos derecho e ignorando el descubrimiento que hice.

Bardo era muy silencioso, no decía nada, más bien, ¿Qué tenía que decir?, y yo solo miraba la ciudad del lago, y encima, la montaña, "No puedo creer que estoy a punto de ver un maldito dragón", pensé, los nervios me carcomían, ¿Sería tan monstruoso como lo cuentan en el libro?, ¿Tan feroz como en la película?

Nos paramos y Bardo fue hasta un barril, al instante me paré y Bardo tiró con el pie un barril donde se esparció por la barcaza todo el pescado y salió Nori, arrojó otro donde salió Dori.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme -Dijo Dwalin cuando Bardo iba a arrojar el barril, este se alejó y los enanos empezaron a salir de los barriles, la mayoría parecía traumados, uno de ellos era Bifur que tenía clavado un pescado en la cabeza, como consecuencia de esa… "cosa" en su cabeza, la verdad no sabía que era y no le había prestado atención, hasta ahora.

\- Nunca los viste -Dijo Bardo dándole una moneda a un señor, que supuse cuidaba el muelle- Y no estuvieron aquí -Cuando se iba, se regresó- El pescado te lo regalo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Me Preguntó Thorin cuando salieron de los barriles.

\- Si -Dije aguantando la respiración y di un paso atrás- Como nunca -Vi como Thorin frunció el ceño.

\- Estén cerca -Dijo Bardo mirando al otro lado- Síganme -Dijo Bardo y giro a la esquina.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -Preguntó Curioso Bilbo mirando a todos lados.

\- Esto, Señor Bolsón, es el mundo del hombre -Dijo Thorin yendo al frente, como siempre, tomé la mano de Bilbo y lo arrastré de tras de mí.

\- No temas, Bilbo, estas con mi gente -Le sonreí y pude oír a Thorin gruñir, reí un poquito divertida de la situación.

\- Debemos seguir caminado -Dijo Bardo parándose y viendo que le siguiéramos, miré de reojo al Hobbit, definitivamente, esté era un curioso, miraba a todos lados súper intrigado.

\- Londres es mucho más grande -Susurré por la lo bajo.

\- ¿Londres? -Me preguntó Bilbo- ¿Dónde es eso?

\- Lejos, muy, pero muy lejos de aquí -Susurré inconscientemente.

\- ¡Alto! -Dijo un guardia.

\- ¡Muévanse! -Dijo Thorin, corrimos detrás de él, entre unas tiendas que vendían telas.

\- ¡Alto, todos ustedes! -Volvió a gritar otro guardia y Thorin paró en seco y puso una mano, me agarró antes de que siguiera y los demás igual, me giré y pude ver a Ori dándole en la cara con un trapeador al guardia quien cayó de bruces gracias a que Bombur estaba en el piso.

Me mantuve apartada, al lado de Bilbo, viendo a los enanos en acción, Fili le dio un tras pie a otro guardia y este se golpeó la cara contra una columna de madera, Balín golpeo con un remo en el estómago a otro guardia y este se giró y papa le dio en la cara con palo de madera.

Estaba retrocediendo y de la nada, siento una mano en mi boca y en mi cintura, pegó un grito, pero nadie me escucha- ¡Lena! -Ese fue el grito de Bilbo y vi como mi papa me miró con los ojos abiertos.

Como no quería quedar mal ante él y ya de por sí no era la "niñita de papá", por decir algo, le pise el pie con el mío, pegó un grito y este me soltó de la cintura para luego yo morderle la mano, pegó otro grito y me solté de su agarraré, para verlo con una sonrisa, estaba indefenso como un cachorrito, me acerqué y le propiné un buen golpe en sus partes nobles, el tipito se retorció por el dolor.

La gente dejó de rodearnos y yo me agaché al instante, no tenía armas, ni nada, sin duda moriría ahí mismo. Desde donde estaba no podía ver a mi padre, ni a otro enano, solo a Bilbo que lo tenía pegado cual chicle.

\- ¡Quédate donde estás, no hay lugar donde salir! -Fue lo que escuche.

Bardo salió, y supe que estaba hablando con el incompetente que tenía esta ciudad por capitán, pero no supe de que hablaban, no podía oírlos.

Escuché pasos alejarse y respiré tranquila, salimos de nuestro escondite y Bardo nos condujo hasta su casa, pero en el camino nos intercepto su hijo, Bain- Papá -Dijo él- Nuestra casa… están vigilándola -Bardo se giró y rápidamente ideo un plan, ellos se irían por el agua y nosotros por la tierra, les indicaron donde quedaba la casa y ellos esperarían ahí.

Bain agarró mi mano, porque soy la prima "ciega", desde luego, esto fue después de que Bardo le contó acerca de nuestro plan, Bain me llevaba y seguimos caminando por el muelle, a veces me caía, pero eso era parte de mi papel.

\- Cuidado -Dijo Bain y me ayudó a subir las escaleras poco a poco, abrió la puerta y entro, yo después él, no sin oír a Bardo silbar.

\- Díganle al gobernador que terminé por hoy -Cerró la puerta y yo me senté tranquilamente en una silla.

\- ¡Papá! -Dijo la pequeña Tilda acercándose a su padre y dándole un abrazo, me puse celosa de esa escena- ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- Padre -Dijo Sigrid- Ya llegaste, estaba angustiada -Doble celos, porque ella también abrazo a su padre, suspiré lentamente, Bardo le dio el bolso a Sigrid, Tilda miró a su padre y luego me miró a mí, parecía algo tímida, le sonreí y ella me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad es que esta niña era adorable.

\- Pásalos -Dijo Bardo a su hijo y este bajo unas escaleras.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Tilda abrazando a una muñeca.

\- Lena -Dije.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Sigrid- Nunca te había visto por la ciudad -Me miró- Te debes de estar congelando -Dijo para irse de la entrada de su casa y salir rápidamente con ropa- Papá -Dijo ella apoyándose de la baranda mirando hacia abajo aun sosteniendo la ropa- ¿Por qué esos enanos salen por nuestro retrete? -Preguntó ahora mirándolo y como lamentándose.

\- ¿Nos van a traer suerte? -Preguntó Tilda con una sonrisa, si no fuera por las circunstancias, hubiera reído por la pregunta incrédula de la pequeña.

Sigrid me entregó la ropa y me sonrió, le devolví al sonrisa- Te puedes cambiar en mi habitación -Dijo ella señalándose asentí.

Después de un rato y, para mi desgracia, con un vestido puesto y con el vendito corsé que lo único que hace es asfixiarme, estábamos en la sala de esa casa, con la chimenea encendía y las ropas de los enanos secándose y ellos abrigados con la ropa de Bardo y de Bain.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer un peinado? -Me preguntó Tilda inocentemente.

\- Sí, claro -Le dije- Pero mi cabello es difícil de controlar, créeme, es una lucha constante.

Ella rio divertida- Yo podré -Dijo ella, me giré y me senté derecha, Tilda agarró un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello con extrema sutileza, parecía que se divertía haciendo esto, por otra parte, yo me estaba súper relajando, además que tenía sueño, hambre y estaba súper cansada, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Empecé a sentir como Tilda se me paró el cabello en dos partes, arriba y abajo, y comenzó a trenzar el cabello de arriba, con delicadeza y tratando de no equivocarse.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Sigrid me entregó un poco de sopa (Era de pescado), y empecé a beberla, tenía mucha hambre, además me vendría bien después de meternos en el parque acuático élfico.

\- Listo -Dijo Tilda- Mira que linda -Agarró dos espejos, uno me lo dio a mí y el otro lo mantuvo ella, ¿En qué momento hizo todo eso?, la trenza era espectacular, tenía trenzado la parte de arriba y se unía con la de abajo para luego hacer una cola en trenza, era magnifico.

\- Es… hermosa, Tilda… ¿Cómo…? -Me giré para mirarla- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Practica -Dijo y agarró a su muñequita, sonreí.

\- Gracias, es hermosa… deberías enseñarme…

\- Claro -Dijo ella y se fue, miré a los enanos que estaban comiendo tranquilamente, y a Bilbo que comía plácida y tranquilamente.

Vi a Thorin cerca de la ventana, más bien estaba apoyado en la pared, no había comido y eso me preocupaba, me acerqué con pasos lentos, sin perturbar la paz que teníamos.

\- No has comido -Le recriminé.

\- Tengo cosas en que pensar, Lena -Me dijo, estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando al suelo, luego me miró, abrió sus ojos y su boca se entre abrió.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté y me pasé mi mano derecha por mi cabello trenzado-¿Tan mal me veo?

\- No… es… -Se serenó de nuevo y tosió disimuladamente- Eres igual a tú madre.

Sonreí, siempre me decían lo mismo, pero veo que, ahora, tenía mucho más de mi padre que de mi madre, quizás en lo físico, pero en la parte interna y todos esos sentimentalismos, me parecía a él, o eso creía.

\- Deberíamos comer, es malo estar sin comer todo un día… -Le sonreí-No me obligues a rogarte -Le dije jugando, vi como sonrió de lado y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde había un plato de comida, el de él, lo tomó y empezó a comer.

Sonreí, "Siempre consigo lo que quiero", reí malvadamente en mi interior, no es que era una niña caprichosa ni mucho menos, solo conseguía este tipo de cosas cuando me importaban y si era bien para mí y para otras personas, no sé si me explico bien.

Me giré y me abracé a mí misma, hacía un poco frío y podía notar que estábamos cerca del invierno, ya que había pequeños trozos de hielo congelado en el lago.

Me alejé un poco de la ventana, si seguía ahí me daría hipotermia y eso no estaba bien… hipotermia, reí internamente ante la palabra, hipo… termia, que palabra tan rara, bueno, todas las enfermedades son así…

Enfermedades… enfermo… ¡KILI!, como si hubiese tenido un flash o fue un clic o quien _mierda_ sabe que fue, me giré hacía mi primo, estaba tomando de su sopa tranquilamente, pero se veía mal, estaba un poco pálido, me acerqué a él, sabía que le dolía internamente, pero el orgullo hacía que se tragara el dolor.

Puse una mano en su hombro, se giró para verme y sonrió- Te queda muy bien esa trenza, querida prima -Pensé que era Fili hablándome, pero no, era mi primo castaño.

Le sonreí- Gracias, Kili -Le dije, para luego enseriarme- Kili… tú pierna… ¿No te duele?

\- No ya no -Dijo el sonriendo de lado- Creo que el agua del lago me ayudó un poco, también el pescado -Rio divertido.

\- Kili… enserio, puedes decirme cualquier cosa -Le sonreí- No tiene nada de malo…

\- Enserio, Lena -Dijo él ahora mirándome serio o al menos quería que el tema muriera (Así lo sentía yo)- No tengo nada, estoy… perfectamente…

Suspiré- Si tú lo dices, no me vengas decir luego que no te lo advertí, cabezota dura -Susurré lo último yéndome de su lado.

Me agaché cerca del fuego, para poder calentar mis manos, estaban un poco congeladas y querían calorcito.

\- Una ballesta de enanos -Me giré y pude ver a Thorin parado cerca de la venta y mirando ensimismado por ella, (Que ahora estaba medio cerrada), ¿En qué momento llegó aquí?, ¡Ni lo escuché!

\- Pareciera como si viste a un fantasma -Dijo Bilbo, ¡Otro que llega sin avisar!, ¡Parecen ratas escurridizas!

\- Así es -Dijo Balín, ¿Qué pasa hoy?, ¿Todos salen por todos lados o qué?, ¡Falta que lleguen los _putos_ orcos!, aunque… la verdad eso viene mucho después- La última vez que vimos esa arma… una ciudad se quemaba-Balín era bueno contando historias, porque ahora, hasta yo la estaba escuchando-Fue el día que llegó el dragón -El _puto_ dragón ese- El día en que Smaug destruyó la Ciudad del Valle.

\- Guilión, el señor de la ciudad, dijo a sus arqueros que atacaran a la bestia -Dio una pausa, a lo tipo suspenso- La piel de dragón es dura, más que la armadura más fuerte, solo una flecha negra disparada de una ballesta, la puede atravesar y se hicieron muy pocas de esas flechas -Otra pausa dramática, no sé si era para analizar la situación o… tratar de acordarse- Las provisiones se agotaban cuando Guilión lanzó su ataqué final.

\- Si el hombre hubiera -Miré a mi padre- Acertado ese día… hubiera sido diferente -Se giró para mirar a Bilbo y a Balín.

\- Hablas como si hubieras estado ahí -Me giré para mirar a Bardo, ¿Este escuchó toda la conversación?, ¡Pero que metiche!, ¿Y de dónde salió?, ¿Se teletransportó o qué?

\- Cada enano conoce la historia -Dijo Thorin, si pero… yo no soy enana, bueno mitad, pero… la conozco y no me creí entre la raza….

\- Entonces sabes que Guilión le dio al dragón -Dijo Bain- Consiguió tirarle una escama, un tiro más y hubiera matado a la bestia.

Dwalin rio- Es un cuento de hadas, hijo… nada más.

Miré a Bain y pude ver en sus ojos algo de decepción, este no sabía cómo tratar a un niño, negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya te pagamos -Dijo Thorin acercándose a Bardo- ¿Qué hay de las armas? -Preguntó.

Bardo no dijo nada y se fue, okey, el misterio nuevamente, suspiré y fruté mis manos, el frío a un no se me quitaba, además de que había ropa secándose frente a esta, bueno más bien en una silla.

Vi como Fili se paró y Kili también, este medio cojeaba y se acercaron a Thorin y a Balín, con un poco de esfuerzo me levanté (Estúpidos zapatos), y caminé hasta el grupito familiar.

\- … los últimos días del otoño -Fue lo que alcance a escucharle a Thorin quien estaba de brazos cruzados, como siempre- El día de Durin es la mañana siguiente, debemos llegar la montaña ante de eso.

\- ¿Y si no llegamos?, ¿Y si no encontramos la montaña secreta… -Miró aun lado- Para entonces?

\- Todo esto habría sido en vano -Todos estaban susurrando, me giré al oír a Bardo llegar y puso en una mesa una tela, la desenvolvió cuando todos rodeábamos la mesa y mostró las armas, ellos empezaron agarrar las "armas".

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Thorin.

\- Un gancho de hierro -Dijo Bardo- Parte de un viejo arpón.

\- ¿Y esto? -Preguntó Kili sosteniendo lo que parecía un martillo.

\- Un martillo, claro -Dijo Bardo como si nada- Hecho del mazo de un herrero son pesados lo sé, pero con certeza de su vida, esto les servirá mejor que nada.

\- ¡Nosotros pagamos por armas, el hierro forjado, espadas y hachas!-Protestó Gloin.

\- ¿Es una broma? -Preguntó Bofur y arrojó el "arma" a la mesa, todos lo imitaron y dejaron esas cosas en la mesa, yo me mordí el labio inferior.

\- No hay nada mejor fuera de la armería municipal -Dijo Bardo y yo, que estaba al lado de Thorin, pude ver las miradas que este le mando a Dwalin, fueron de complicidad- Las armas de hierro están ahí, bajo llave.

\- Thorin -Dijo Balín- ¿Por qué no tomamos esto y nos vamos?, he peleado con menos, también tú, hay que irnos ahora.

\- No irán a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? -Preguntó amenazante, Dwalin.

\- Están vigilando está casa y tal vez cada lugar y embarcadero local… esperen a que oscurezca -Dijo envolviendo sus armas, suspiré, era frustrante esperar, volví a morderme el labio y se me partió y fue cuando sentí el sabor a metal en mi boca.

\- No hagas eso, Lena -Susurró Thorin a mi lado, ¿Hoy es el día de las apariciones sorpresa?, creí que se había ido para otro parte de la casa.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté- ¿Qué no haga qué?

\- Morderte el labio, eso es signo de debilidad y no saber qué hacer.

Me quedé callada, Thorin dio unos pasos y se alejó, exhalé el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones y después mi vista se fijó en aquel enano orgulloso que tenía por primo.

Me acerqué a él, parecía adolorido, o más bien, estaba adolorido y se lo quería tragar- ¿Quieres ayuda? -Le pregunté, el alzó la vista- ¿Quieres que te limpie la herida?

\- No, Lena -Sonrió- Estoy bien, ya te lo dije…

\- Lo sé, pero… soy mujer… créeme… intuimos cuando algo va mal… -Me senté a su lado- Déjame al menos limpiártela… para estar...

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! -El muy desgraciado me gritó, y tal grito hizo que los enanos y el hobbit, incluso Bardo se giraran a ver que sucedía, él miró a otro lado y yo enojada me paré y me aparte de su lado, ¿No quería ayuda?, ¡Bien!, ¡Que se muera!, ¡Mas bien, que todos se mueran y se podrán y se vuelvan cucarachas para yo aplastarlas!

Bajé las escaleras, que conducían a la parte de abajo, por donde salieron ellos, caminé de un lado a otro, estaba furiosa, tanto que sentí mis manos arder y cuando me las veo, estaban de uno tono rojizo, más bien parecía como si se estuviesen quemando.

\- ¿Lena, que fue lo que…?-

\- ¡Mis… mis manos! -Le grité a Thorin y me giré para que las viera, estás estaban vueltas en llamas- ¡Mis manos están…! -No podía decir nada, estaba asustada.

De repente, sentí que me agarraban del brazo y rápidamente me las metieron en el agua, hice una mueca de dolor, pero luego se alivió, cuando las saqué, mis palmas tenían pequeñas quemadas, el resto estaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? -Preguntó mi padre.

\- No sé… yo… solo estaba aquí pensando en lo orgullos que son y lo cabezota y quería que se volvieran cucarachas para aplastarlos… y… -Miré a Thorin que me miraba como si hubiese encontrado a su peor enemigo (Azog), frente a él- ¿Qué…?

\- Lena… tienes magia -Dijo él con un suspiro en la oración.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté incrédula- No… no lo creo… yo no puedo tener magia, soy lo menos mágica que hay en este mundo…. Y en el otro -Dije al recordar mi casa.

\- Tú madre la tiene… y tú la heredaste… -Apreté un poco los labios, tratando de analizar lo que mi padre estaba diciendo… si eso era cierto…

\- O por todos los dioses del olimpo -Dije en un susurro- Tengo magia (magia, magia, ok no), esto… no es verdad... -Aunque la verdad sí…y luego me senté- Dios… que loco es esto… -Volví a susurrar y miré a Thorin que se arrodillo frente a mí- Hay por todos los cielos…

\- Tranquilízate -Dijo él- Si no te calmas no podrás pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? -Pregunté, más bien ataque, y él me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y a la vez fulminante- Toda una vida… sin saber que tenía magia… ¿Sabes cómo me siento?, y encima todo este proceso de recuperar una montaña maldita custodiada por un dragón… ¡Un dragón! -Le grité.

\- ¡Lena, basta! -Gritó y me tomó de los hombros- Cálmate, niña insensata, en estos momentos debes ser racional y no irte por la furia.

\- Considero, que eres el menos indicado, entre ustedes, la furia es su mejor cualidad -La verdad, estaba fuera de sí, vi como Thorin se levantó, estaba apretando sus puños fuertemente.

\- Malcriada e insolente -Dijo él, tenía el ceño fruncido, para luego respirar hondo y serenarse- Escúchame bien -Dijo él- Respira hondo y tranquilízate, no quiero que por tu insensatez alguien de la compañía sufra.

\- ¿Insensatez? -Pregunté levantándome- ¿Crees que tener magia es insensatez?

\- No -Dijo él- Es un don hermoso, igual que el de Tamara -Dijo- Hablo de insensatez porque te estas enojando sin razón alguna y no puedes controlarlo todavía.

¡Arg!, tenía razón el muy… suspiré y traté de tranquilizarme, una, dos, tres veces, y me senté en el suelo y vi el lago, su tranquilidad hacía que yo me tranquilizara, respiré hondo y luego boté todo el aire, sentí unos brazos en mis hombros- Vamos arriba -Dijo él y asentí, me ayudó a pararme y subimos en completo silencio.

Al instante me encontré con mi querido primo, nótese el sarcasmo- Lena yo… te querida pedir una disculpa -Dijo mirando al suelo, Kili se estaba agarrando de un palo- Es que… no quiero preocupar a nadie, es todo…

¿Cómo me puedo enojar con él?, es muy dulce- Entiendo, Kili -Le dije poniendo una mano encima de su hombro derecho- Pero debes confiar más en tú familia -Traté de sonreírle, pero lo que me salió fue una mueca, aun no me serenaba- Para eso está -Me fui de ahí y me senté bajó la ventana, un poco cerca del fuego porque empezaba a tener frío.

De repente vi a Fili frente a mí arrodillado, alcé una ceja- ¿Qué…?

\- Thorin dijo que te pusiera esto -Dijo mostrándome unas vendas- Dame tus manos.

Se las di y ambos pudimos apreciar las marcas rojizas en mis manos-¿No te duele? -La verdad no dolía, para nada, incluso se me había olvidado este pequeño detalle, así que negué con la cabeza- Bien -Dijo y me empezó a vendar una mano.

\- Debemos irnos -Dijo Thorin, ya que Bardo no estaba, se había ido, quedaban los niños y supuse que padre vio la oportunidad de que nos fuéramos, ya que una niña, una chica y un niño no podían vencer a una compañía de enanos, Thorin se acercó a nosotros cuando Fili me estaba vendando la otra mano- Lena, tú te quedas -Dijo, ambos, Fili y yo, lo miramos como si no creyéramos lo que estaba diciendo- Te quedarás y luego pasaremos por ti…

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula- No… yo voy, sin importar qué… -Sabía que después de esto iríamos a buscar las armas y después nos descubrirían y luego iríamos con el gobernador incompetente.

Thorin se agachó a mi lado y tomó la mano que Fili vendaba, le dio una mirada, Fili sonrió, sin saber porque sonrió, se fue dejándonos solos- Puede suceder algo -Dijo mientras seguía vendando mi mano- Lo que menos quiero es que te sucede algo a ti.

\- Creo, padre, que estoy lo suficientemente calificada como para hacer esto -Dije- Ya no soy la niñita que encontraste asustada por el bosque, he cambiado… -Thorin sonrió para luego asentir.

\- Eres terca -Dijo él- Si te sucede cualquier cosa, no me lo voy a perdonar -Dijo para luego irse y yo quedándome a pensar, ¿Le debía decir que Kili se caía y por eso nos descubrían?, no, sería muy injusto de mi parte no hacer que Kili fuera, además si cambiaba algo de la historia, más de lo que ya estaba, podía perjudicarnos en un futuro y eso era lo que menos quería.

Agarramos nuestras cosas, mi ropa que ya estaba seca me la volvía poner y le agradecí a Sigrid, aunque ella me insistió en que nos quedáramos, le dije que todo iba a estar bien, para luego irnos.

Llegamos a la armería y estábamos agachados entre canastas de pescado y otras cosas, vigilando que no vinieran los guardianes mientras la mitad del grupo hacían una especie de escalera enana.

\- Agarramos las armas y directo a la montaña -Susurró Thorin- ¡Ya, ya, ya! -Dijo y Nori fue el primero en subir por la escalera de enanos y entrar por una ventanita- Sigues -Le dijo a Bilbo y este hizo el mismo procedimiento que hizo Nori- ¿Crees que puedas, Lena? -Me preguntó susurrando, simplemente asentí, el hizo lo mismo y cuando vio que Bilbo ya había llegado del otro lado, me empujó un poco y yo hice lo demás.

Corrí en silencio, o más bien traté, porque los zapatos hacían un poco de ruido al caminar, "Debí quitármelos antes y quedarme con las medias", pensé subí por la escalera de enanos y llegué al otro lado donde Bilbo y Nori me ayudaron a bajar.

En silencio, llegaron también Bofur, Kili y papá, los demás esperarían abajo, en caso de emergencia ellos se irían, agarré lo que parecía una espada, era oscuro, no podía ver bien, me la puse en la cintura y agarré un ¿Arco?, me lo puse en la espalda y toqué algo puntiagudo, salté en mi lugar y llevé mi dedito índice a mi boca sintiendo el poquito sabor a metal que emergía de este-Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación -Susurré mientras aún tenía el dedo en la boca, para luego agarrar las estúpidas flechas y meterlas en un carcaj.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Thorin a Kili al darle unas armas y ver como no podía cargar bien las armas.

\- Estoy bien -Dijo él- Hay que salir de aquí -Pero Kili no pudo con las armas y cayó de bruces por las escaleras.

\- Santo cristo -Dije al ver como las armas caían, ¡Pudo ser peligroso, le pudo caer encima una, o el encima de un arma!

Empezamos a ori bullicios, de que ¡A las armas! Y no sé qué otras cosas decían, agarré lo primero que tenía a la mano, una espada, pero ya tenía otra amenazando mi cuello, los guardias nos detuvieron.

Nos quitaron todas las armas que estábamos robando, dejándolas en su sitio, para luego agarrarnos y llevarnos ante el gobernador.

\- ¡Oye, me duele! -Le grité al tipejo que me tenía agarrando muy fuertemente de la muñeca, seguro que saldría un moretón- ¡Que me duele, cerdo asqueroso! -Le grité.

\- ¡Cállate! -Fue la respuesta que recibí y un jalón más de la muñeca obligándome a avanzar.

Pude escuchar como los demás también se quejaban con sus opresores, menos Thorin, quien iba callado, cuando llegamos y nos pusieron en un semi-circulo- ¿Qué significa todo esto? -Preguntó el gobernador.

\- Estaban robando armas, señor -Dijo el capitán de la guardia a quien le voy a dar un severo puñetazo, a él y a unos cuantos más, empezando por el imbécil que me sujetaba aun de la muñeca.

\- ¡Ah!, enemigos del estado, ¿Eh? -Dijo el gobernador.

\- Un triste grupo de mercenarios, son lo que son, señor -Dijo Alfrid, otra rata que recibirá mi puño, "Cálmate, Lena, cálmate, no querrás incendiar nada, ¿Verdad?", respiré hondo y traté de olvidar mi enojo para con los guardianes que no hacían nada bien.

\- ¡Cuida lo que dices! -Dijo Dwalin, el gobernador arqueó las cejas sorprendido- No tienes idea a quien le estás hablando -Dijo dando un paso al frente- Él no es un delincuente común -Señaló a Thorin- Él es Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror -El cuchicheo entre las personas empezó.

\- Somos los enanos de Erebor -Dijo papá después de dar un paso al frente y poner una mano en el hombro de Dwalin- Hemos venido a reclamar nuestro hogar -Firmeza total.

\- Yo vi este lugar en sus días de gloria -Dijo- Flotas de barcos en el puerto, cargados de seda y gemas finas -Este sabía hacer un discurso, yo no podría- No era un pueblo olvidado en un lago, este, ¡Era el centro del comercio en todo el norte! -Apretó un poco el puño frente a su cara- ¡Yo haré que esos días regresen, restauraré las grandes fundiciones, y traeré riquezas y bienestar nuevamente de los salones de Erebor! -Todo el mundo se puso a celebrar y Thorin miró al gobernador que parecía absortó ante la idea de más oro.

\- ¡Muerte! -¡Esto se puso bueno!, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir cotufas en la Tierra Media?, Thorin se giró y entre la muchedumbre salió Bardo- Eso es lo que traerán para nosotros, fuego de dragón y ruina, sí despiertan a esa bestia, nos destruirán a todos.

\- Pueden oír a este detractor, pero les prometo algo, si lo logramos, todos gozaran de las riquezas de la montaña -Okey… este sabía usar las palabras y sabía cómo convencer a una ciudad completa, es que cuando uno hablaba de oro, no hay nada más- ¡Tendrán suficiente oro para levantar esta ciudad unas 100 veces más! -Abrió sus brazos.

\- ¡Atención! -Dijo Bardo girándose y llamando a sus similares-¡Escúchenme! -Volvió a decir- ¡Deben escuchar!, ¡¿Han olvidado a lo que le paso al Valle, han olvidado a aquellos que cayeron en la tormenta de fuego?!

\- ¡No! -Dijeron por ahí, mientras otros negaban.

\- ¿Y por qué motivo? -Preguntó Bardo- La vil ambición del rey de la montaña, tan cegado por la codicia que no podía ver más allá de su deseo -Dijo y Thorin lo miró fulminantemente, si las miradas matasen, Bardo estaría más de tres metros bajo tierra.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear- ¡Calma, calma! -Dijo el gobernador- No debería, ninguno de ustedes, a apresurarse así a inculpar -Dijo, mientras Alfrid asentía- Nunca hay que olvida que fue Guilión, señor del Valle, ¡Tú ancestro! -Dijo señalando a Bardo- Quien no pudo matar a la bestia, ¡Hum!

Ya va, pero dijo que no debíamos culpar a nadie, ¡Es lo primero que hace!, ¡Pero que contradictorio, me provoca darle un puño en toda su fea cara!

Vi como Thorin miró a Bardo y este se sintió apena, al parecer no quería que supieran de ese secreto- ¡Es cierto señor! -Dijo Alfrid, otro que le voy a dar un puñetazo, empecé a sentir mis manos calientes y el tipito que me estaba agarrando la mano me soltó de repente, "Mierda Lena, cálmate", respiré hondo mientras sentía la fría y dura mirada de ese guardia en todo mi ser, pero no volvió a agarrarme la muñeca, al parecer le dio miedo, (risa malvada)- Todos saben la historia, una flecha tras otra le lanzó, ninguna dio en el blanco -Todos volvieron a cuchichear.

Bardo se acercó a Thorin- No tienen ningún derecho, ningún derecho en entrar en esa montaña.

Thorin se vio indignado- Yo tengo todo el derecho -Le dijo, ambos se mantuvieron la vista y Thorin se giró para encarar al gobernador- Le habló al ministro de la Ciudad del Lago -Subió unos escalones y Bardo tras él- ¿Hará que se cumpla la profecía?, ¿Compartirá con su gente la gran riqueza de nuestro pueblo? -Silencio dramático- ¿Qué dice?

Después de mirar a los hombres y mujer de la ciudad habló- Te diré algo sin dudar -Dijo señalando con su dedo, para luego extender sus brazos-¡Bienvenido, bienvenido y por tercera vez bienvenido!, ¡Rey bajo la montaña! -Todos empezaron a vitorear y de alegría ante las palabras de su gobernador, suspiré relajándome, pero a la vez, no quería ir a esa montaña, sabía que Smaug se despertaría y tomaría venganza con esta ciudad, mucha gente iba a morir y eso era lo que menos quería.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Buenas tardes, mis lectores!, espero estén bien, ya comidos y descansados, ¡Porque ahora van a leer!, ¡Wiii!

Como ya saben, la historia es de J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes míos, míos, míos.

¡Espero les guste y comenten!, ¡Comente, comenten y comenten!

PD: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Capítulo 12: Un Día de Descanso

Unas mujeres empezaron a acercarme, y yo no sabía porque- Pero que linda niña, ¿Cómo te llamas? -Me preguntó una.

\- Lena -Dije mientras otra me tocaba el caballo trenzado y otra miraba mi ropa.

\- ¿Estás en la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble? -Me preguntó otra y yo solo asentí- Ven con nosotras, te dejaremos muy hermosa.

\- Sí, te arreglaremos y te escogeremos el vestido más hermoso que hay en esta ciudad -Empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas y me jalaron de los brazos.

\- No, no, tranquilas… estoy bien… -Dije sonriendo, pero de la nada, aparecieron Fili y Kili, ambos sonriendo aunque el último hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Por qué no vas Lena? -Preguntó Fili- Una princesa no puede andar con esa fachas -Dijo y me guiño el ojo, acto seguido las mujeres empezaron a cuchichear y decir, ¡Una princesa!, ¡Es una princesa!, y no sé qué más, para luego mirar feo a Fili.

\- Me las pagarás -Le dije mientras las mujeres me jalaban.

Me llevaron a no tenía idea, pero sabía que no podía entrar los hombres, ¿Quizás un baño público?, en fin me obligaron a quitarme la ropa y meterme en la bañera.

\- Relájate -Dijo una señora- Nosotras vamos a buscar el perfecto vestido para ti -Dijo.

"¿Vestido?", fue lo que pensé mientras hacía una mueca en vez de una sonrisa, las mujeres del Lago se fueron y yo me quedé solita en una bañera llena de agua calientita.

Sin duda me relajé, hasta que tocaron la puerta y otra señora, acompañada de una joven (Más o menos de mí edad), entraron con varias botellas y cosméticos.

"Este es mi fin", pensé, jamás me había considerado una "Barbie", y justo ahora me van a convertir en una.

La señora desató las trenzas a pesar de que le dije que no, que me lo había hecho una amiguita especial, ella dijo que podía hacer la misma, que no me preocupara, así que la dejé.

Lavaron mi cabello, de un lado a otro, desde el cuero hasta las puntas de mi cabellera y cuando estaba lista me enredaron en una toalla suave para luego sentarme y peinar mi cabello.

En poco tiempo lo tenía un poco rizado y mojado, me llevaron a otro lugar (Con toalla y todo), de todos modos no era tan lejos, solo fue cruzar la esquina, dentro de una tienda estaba una señora que no se decidía que vestido elegir, pero al verme, se me acercó- Abre bien los ojos -Dijo, lo hice y ella los miró- Son hermosos los ojos azules -Dijo- Veamos… el cabello castaño y la piel… morena… -Me rodeó con una vuelta- Primero las enaguas -Dijo.

Vi como una chica trajo un vestidito, que seguramente me llegaría a las rodillas, cuando me lo pusieron (Con pena y todo), noté que parecía de papel, era súper suave y liviano.

Y después apareció el terror, el bendito corsé- ¿Me voy a tener que poner eso? -Preguntó señalando.

\- Desde luego que no -Dijo la señora, suspiré aliviada- Te lo pondrá la joven -Dijo señalándola, "NO", pensé, pero ya era tarde, cuando menos me lo esperé ya me estaba ahogando.

\- No… puedo… respirar -Dije dramáticamente, pero la chica lo aflojó un poco- Ah… gracias -Le dije.

\- Muy bien, tenemos cuatro opciones, este vestido rojo con negro -Parecía un vestido de Barbie a lo princesita- Este blanco, con rojo y negro -Era más normal que el anterior, pero menos elegante- Otro que es negro con verde -Apreté la nariz, no me gustaba para nada- Y este que es morado con rosa.

Era un hermoso vestido, sencillo, me describía en una sola palabra, por arriba se podía apreciar el intenso morado, casi lila, adornado por pequeñas pepitas y el cuello era dorado con incrustaciones moredas, en la cintura había una cinta (Ya pegada), era dora y habían grandes círculos con pequeñas gemas lilas, esto también estaba en las mangas por donde iban los codos para luego cambiar de color a rosa, no era rosa chichón, era como un rosa bebé, súper pálido, pero no le quitaba lo dulce al vestido, la cinta que estaba en la cintura, caía en el medio de la falda dividiendo está.

\- Es hermoso -Dije cunado lo toqué.

\- Creo que ya tenemos el vestido -Dijo la señora, a lo que varias rieron o sonrieron, escogieron varios zapatos, pero ninguno calzaba, hasta que vi unas hermosas zapatillas, las elegí y pedí al cielo que me quedarán, desde luego me quedaron, eran blancas con perlitas incrustadas, eran hermosas, tenía un poquito de tacón, pero eso solo hizo que me viera un pelín más alta de lo normal.

Luego me pusieron el vestido, lo ajustaron y me vi en el espejo- Está hermosa, princesa -Dijo una señora, le sonreí a través del espejo, después me sentaron en una silla y empezaron jurungar mi cabello, lo comenzaron a peinar de una lado a otro, mientras yo me mordía la lengua por el dolor de los miles de nudos que portaba.

Hicieron dos trenzas pequeñas que me caían a cada lado de mi cabeza, agarraron media cabellera he hicieron una trenza, para luego colocar un hermoso gancho de un flor como sujetador.

Me pintaron los labios de un tono rojizo y un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, me miré en el espejo, ahora parecía una princesa o eso pensaba yo, después las mujeres y las jóvenes me jalaron hasta la fiesta de bienvenida, donde los demás estaban.

Ellas entraron entre risas, pero me quedé al final y me pegué a la pared, antes de salir, respiré hondo, agarré con fuerza el collar que mama me regaló que ahora era una pulsera y gracias a Balín, en todo el viaje no se me había caído ni perdido.

Volví a respirar hondo y expulsé todo el aire, el pánico escénico no era un problema para mí, pero adentro había gente que pensaba con total seguridad que era una princesa derecha y súper formada, si supieran que no me crie con mi padre, quien sabe que podría pasar.

Entré sin pensar y me arrepentí, casi todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, al instante sentí mis mejillas tan rojas que tuve que bajar la vista para que no me vieran la cara- ¡He aquí a la querida princesa! -Dijo el gobernador en voz alta, todos empezaron a gritar y vitorear en mi nombre, sonreí algo incomoda hasta que vi Bilbo del otro lado de la habitación cerca de los ponches y comida deliciosa (Que no consistía en pescado solamente.

\- Hola -Le dije, él ya me había visto, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra- ¿Qué?, ya lo sé… me veo rara y encima con una vestido… tanto que los detesto… -Miré a Bilbo- Oye no te quedes callado, di algo…

\- Estás… hermosa, Lena…

Me sonrojé violentamente y aparté la mirada- Sí, supuse que dirías eso, eres un hombre, después de todo… debes alagarme… pero hablo enserio, Bilbo.

\- Enserio, Lena -Dijo Bilbo y lo miré y pude ver en sus ojos color miel que decía la verdad.

\- Bueno… eh… gracias, Bilbo -Dije con una sonrisa y miré a otro lado para que no se notara lo incomoda que estaba además de evitar que vieran mis mejillas rojas, luego agarré un poco de poche y me apoyé cerca de la ventana.

Pero fui interceptada, al ir a la ventana, por Fili y Kili, el segundo parecía un poco pálido, pero su sonrisa persistía en su joven rostro- ¿Qué…?

\- Ven con nosotros, Lena -Dijo Fili tomando mi mano derecha- Vamos a comer y beber toda la noche -Remarcó "toda" alargando la "o".

\- Yo no bebo -Le dije a Fili.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez -Dijo Kili jalándome del otro brazo, parecían dos niños pequeños que querían jugar conmigo, sin que pudiera decir algo me jalaron hasta la mesa donde estaba el resto de la compañía, salvo Thorin, Dwalin y Balín que estaban en otra mesa hablando con el gobernador.

Me senté a regañadientes y vi toda la comida que había al frente, agarré pescado frito, una pata de pollo y papas, empecé a comer decentemente a comparación de los enanos que comían con las manos y sin servilletas, suspiré al ver como lanzaban una papa por los aires y un pedazo de pollo que cayó en la boca de Bombur.

\- Toma, Lena, prueba -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas, signo de que había bebido mucho, mientras me tendía una jarra de cerveza- Esta muy buena -Dijo remarcando el "muy", y rodeándome con su brazo izquierdo.

\- Fili, yo no tomo -Le dije, pero parecía que no me escuchaba, luego Kili se le unió y ambos trataban de que yo bebiera un poco de cerveza, pero no quería.

Agarré una sola cerveza y me la bebí toda de un golpe, sentí el ardor del alcohol correr por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago, apreté los ojos mientras oía los gritos de vitoria de mis primos.

\- ¿Y? -Preguntó Kili- ¿Cómo sabe?

\- Arde -Dije- Y me duele el estómago.

Fili rio- Eso pasa… cuando tomas por primera vez…

Me paré de la mesa mientras Fili y Kili se reían divertidos, salí del gran salón, y caminé por los pasillos hasta encontrar un sitio donde podía relajarme, era una ventana, estaba abierta, y tenía un murito donde podía sentarme.

Me subí con facilidad y dejé que mis pies estuvieran sobre el aire, la verdad no era muy alto el lugar, podía ver el agua cerca de mis pies, respiré hondo tratando de olvidar el sabor amargo de la cerveza, no me gustaba beber, ni un poco.

\- Lena -Me giré para ver quien me llamaba, pude ver a Bofur, Bombur y Bilbo cerca de donde estaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Bofur.

\- Olvidando el sabor a la cerveza -Dije y me giré- Fili y Kili me obligaron a beberla, sabe horrible-Pude escuchar la risa de los dos enanos.

\- Thorin preguntó porque te fuiste -Dijo Bilbo a mi lado- Le dijimos que te íbamos a buscar… se preocupó.

\- ¿A sí? -Pregunté alzando una ceja-Pensé que estaba muy ocupando planeando como matar al dragón o planificando el trato con esta Ciudad…

\- Más o menos -Dijo Bofur y sentí su mano en mi hombro- Ven con nosotros a la fiesta, después de todo, somos los enanos de Erebor -Sonrió.

Le sonreí y entramos de nuevo, solo que yo me quedé cerca de la entrada donde pude ver a varios hombres y mujeres bailando, vi también a Fili a Kili bailado con unas mujeres, me reí, ya que fue gracioso ver a mujeres más altas que yo bailando con mis enanos primos.

\- ¿Quiere bailar? -Un hombre, de quizás unos años más que yo, 21 o 22 años de edad, me extendía la mano.

\- Oh… lo siento… no sé hacerlo -Le sonreí, pero al parecer no quería recibir un no por respuesta, así que tuve que bailar.

Parecía una canción lenta, parecida a las que tocaban en Rivendell, suspiré mientras tomaba su mano y me guiaba a la "pista de baile", él puso su mano en mi cintura acercándome y yo puse mi mano derecha en su hombro y la otra la tomó él.

Y comenzó el baile, yo sabía bailar, pero coreografiado, no está ridiculez, parecía una tonta bailando esto-Es usted toda una princesa-Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eh… ¿Gracias? -Pregunté incrédula mientras seguíamos bailando, hasta que otro hombre nos interceptó y pidió una baile conmigo, acepté y el otro se fue.

El nuevo bailarín se inclinó mirándome, traté de hacer el mismo gesto, pero fue poquito porque sentía que me iba a caer y hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Tomó mi mano he imitó al otro hombre, ambos estuvimos mirando ante la mirada de todos, la verdad, me sentía súper mega incómoda.

\- Disculpe, ¿Me permite? -Me giré y pude ver a Thorin mirando al hombre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el hombre asintió y se fue… ahora me tocaría bailar con Thorin… ¡Ya va!, ¿¡Iba a bailar con mi padre?!

\- Estas muy hermosa, hija -Dijo él tomándome de la cintura y mi mano izquierda.

\- Gracias -Dije con una sonrisa- Dime si te piso, no soy muy buena bailando esto…

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó él- Eres toda una princesa, Lena, bailar con estas canciones está en tú naturaleza.

\- Gracias, padre -Le volví a sonreír- Creo que es lo más lindo que he escuchado -Dije sin pensar para luego mirar a otro lado y seguir bailando.

Thorin no dijo nada en todo el momento, parecía muy pensativo, no sabía si era porque lo que dije o por lo de mañana.

Ambos terminamos de bailar y sonreímos para luego él inclinarse y yo tratar de imitarlo con una sonrisa, para luego irme a sentar junto a mis ebrios primos y él a sentarse junto al gobernador y Balín y Dwalin.

\- ¡Lena! -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa- ¿Nos quieres acompañar?, ¡HIP!, es nuestra… ¿Eh?... ¿Séptima ronda? ¡HIP! -Jamás los había visto tan ebrios, reí divertida.

\- No -Dije-Con uno es más que suficiente, ustedes son los locos que toman sin ver las consecuencias.

\- ¡La noche es joven, Lena! -Dijo Kili, lo miré.

\- Tú te ves mejor, a pesar de la herida de tu pierna.

\- ¿Es un cumplido? -Preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara y las mejillas rojas por él alcohol mirándome atrevidamente.

\- No -Le dije algo nerviosa- Solo digo lo que veo… además… creo que es momento de una retirada… ambos están sumamente ebrios y no saben lo que dicen… y mañana debemos ir a Erebor.

\- ¡Es verdad! -Dijo Fili- ¡Eh, otra ronda! -Dijo a un señor que traía las bebidas, el cual asintió y fue a buscarlas.

Negué con la cabeza- Hablo enserio Fili, no están en sus cabales -Dije y me sentí madura por un instante.

\- Cabales -Dijo Kili con una sonrisa, lo miré- ¿A quién le importa los estúpidos cabales?, ¡HIP!, nadie… nadie lo está siempre… ¡HIP! -Cuando el señor volvió con otra ronda de cervezas, ambos hermanos empezaron a beber sin fin alguno.

\- ¡Vamos Lena, toma un poco! -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa- ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?, ¡HIP!

\- No tengo miedo -Dije con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Pero si tomó no estaré cuerda y mañana me dolerá la cabeza, cosa que no quiero.

\- ¡Ah! -Dijo Kili con el ceño fruncido- Eres aburrida -Dijo alargando la "i"-Vamos, vive un poco… ¿O es que acaso piensas que tío Thorin se decepcionará si te ve tomar?

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula- ¿A qué viene eso Kili?

\- Es verdad -Dijo Fili- A tío Thorin no le importará, ni mucho menos -Sonrió divertido- Toma otra, Lena -Dijo extendiéndome una cerveza a la cual me negué rotundamente.

\- Me quieren embriagar, ustedes dos maniáticos -Dije mirándolos a ambos, ellos sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -Me giré y vi a Bilbo con un vaso en la mano, era de poche- ¿Están…?

\- Sí -Dije- Y lo peor es que quieren seguir bebiendo…

\- Son enanos -Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa- Si supieras todo lo que hicieron en mi casa… Mi alacena estaba súper repleta de comida, en una noche y con trece enanos se lo acabaron por completo-Reí ante lo que Bilbo dijo- ¡Ah!, ¡También arruinaron las cañerías!

\- ¡Arruinamos las cañerías! -Rio divertido Kili para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Un cuerno las cañerías! -Dijo Fili agarrando otra jarra de cerveza, pero la agarré antes de que se la tomará- ¡Hey! -Dijo él- ¡HIP!, ¡… mía búscate la tuya! -Dijo tratando de agarrar de nuevo la cerveza, pero se la di a Bilbo y este se la dio a Bifur que estaba sentado al lado de Kili.

\- ¡Hey! -Dijo Fili con el ceño fruncido- ¡Hobbit malo!

\- Creo que es suficiente alcohol por hoy -Les dije y tomé sus brazos-Vámonos, están siendo el hazme reír de todos, además de padre los está viendo feo.

Fili y Kili se giraron para ver la desaprobatoria mirada en sus ojos, para luego girarse y seguir hablando, mis primos bajaron sus cabezas, parecían avergonzados, los tomé de las manos y nos fuimos de la fiesta.

Arrastras los llevé hasta su habitación, ya que ambos la compartían, los abrí la puerta de un golpe mientras los hermanos se quejaban y los tiré a sus camas.

Les quité las botas a Kili con cuidado, pues el muy sensible estaba gritando de dolor- ¡Basta Kili! -Le dije para tratar de quitarle la chaqueta, pero el muy niño no quería, así que se la quité-Kili necesito ver tu herida.

El gruño y pude subirle un poco el pantalón para verle la herida, estaba un poco negra, suspiré, no sabía si estaba infectada o algo por el estilo, así que fui a su baño y llene un tobo con agua fría y agarré un paño para acercarme de nuevo a adormilado Kili y le empecé a limpiar la herida con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Me giré para ver a Fili que estaba sentando en su cama y dio un bostezo.

\- Duérmete -Le ordené.

\- Aquí… el mayor soy… ¡HIP!... yo -Dijo entre un hipo y con el ceño fruncido, luego empezó a reírse como un loco y cayó sobre su cama muerto de la risa.

Lo ignoré olímpicamente y seguí limpiándole a Kili su herida para luego vendarla y arreglarlo mejor en su cama, parecía un niño pequeño.

Me acerqué después a la cama de Fili, estaba tirado boca arriba sobre su cama en forma vertical (Su cama estaba en horizontal), negué con la cabeza y le quité las botas y las dejé a un lado y lo agarré por un lado para poder acomodarlo mejor- _Joder_, si pesas -Le dije, Fili abrió un poco sus ojos- Listo ya está… ahora vuélvete a dormiiir -Alargué la "ir" ya que Fili me jaló del brazo de caí de bruces encima de él- ¿Fili que…? -Pregunté incrédula sintiendo como me pasaba el brazo por cintura, girándome y haciendo que mi cara quedara en su pecho- ¡Fili! -Le grité.

\- Calla -Me dijo apretándome un poco más y al instante se quedó dormido y yo trataba de salir de sus brazos, pero me tenía súper apretada, a pesar de estar roncando como mula.

Pero tanto esfuerzo hizo que me rindiera y me durmiera con la respiración de mi primo rubio.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Buenas noches, mis amados lectores!, ¡Me encantaron sus comentarios!, ¿Shipeando a Lena con Bilbo y Fili?, ¡Genial!, ¿Las risas?, ¡Eso es doble genial!, ¡Como los quiero tanto!

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit" pertenece al maravilloso J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes son míos.

Espero que les guste es capítulo, ¡Espero comentarios!, sin más demora, el capítulo.

Capítulo 13: Futuro Rey y Princesa de Erebor

Escuché la puerta sonar varías veces, pero no me importó, estaba lo suficientemente acurrucada como para moverme, la cama era muy suave como para dejarla en estos momentos.

Aun así, sentí como me movían a un lado, medio abrí los ojos, ya que me pesaban mucho estos, vi, borrosamente, algo marrón, pero la ignoré, y volví a cerrar los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

Fili abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía un peso encima de él, miró abajo y pude ver una cabellera castaña, se alarmó al instante, ¿Había hecho algo indebido con alguna mujer de la ciudad?, la verdad es que no recordar nada.

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta sonar, ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado, se movió un poco, tratando de que la chica que tenía encima no se despertara, ella, en un movimiento, alzó la cabeza acomodándose más, Fili abrió sus ojos más asustado que antes.

La chica, era su prima Lena, respiró un poco agitadamente, pero trató de calmarse, y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la movió para acomodarla mejor.

Ya parado, se calmó, se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido y que su prima portaba aquel hermoso vestido, se alejó y fue abrir la puerta, le informaron que faltaba poco tiempo para partir, Fili asintió y se cerró la puerta para acercarse a la cama de su hermano.

Le tocó la frente, parecía que estaba bien y lo zarandeó un poco, Kili despertó y vio a su hermano cerca de él- ¿Qué…? -Preguntó.

\- Falta poco para irnos, Kee -Susurró Fili- Párate y alístate, sino nos van a dejar.

Kili asintió aun adormilado y se sentó en su cama para ver quien dormía en la cama de su hermana, Kili abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿Qué hace Lena, aquí? -Preguntó él asustado- ¿Está des…?

\- ¡No! -Gritó Fili girándose y se tapó la boca al ver como Lena se removía entre las sábanas- Solo… se quedó a dormir… -Fue lo que dijo algo dudoso, porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacía ella ahí, ¡Es más!, no sabía ni cómo llegaron a la habitación.

\- ¿A dormir?-Preguntó un Kili somnoliento- Seguro, Fee, yo no nací ayer -Lo miró con una sonrisa pícara- Sabía que tramabas algo con ella, pero… ¿Justo ahora?

\- Kili, cállate de una vez y levántate

\- Ya voy, estás demasiado… ¡Arg! -Dijo su hermano al pararse e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se volvía a sentar, la pierna le dolía como si se la hubiesen cortado.

\- ¿Estás bien, _nadadith_? -Preguntó Fili al frente de su hermanito.

\- Sí… solo que me dolió un poco al apoyarla… nos nada… ya sé me pasó -Dijo Kili tratando de dar una sonrisa, pero consiguió una mueca.

Fili lo miró, para luego buscar sus cosas, Kili suspiró e imitó a su hermano.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar mucho movimiento, bostece y me restregué los ojos con mucho sueño- ¿Qué…? -Fue lo primero que dije al ver que esa no era la habitación que me habían asignado, ni mucho menos.

\- ¡Lena, ya despertaste! -Gritó Kili.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -No recordaba mucho de anoche, miré a Fili y aun Kili que nos miraba raramente.

\- Supongo… -Dijo Fili- Que te quedaste a dormir -Dijo él- Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, debemos irnos ahora.

\- ¿A dónde? -Fue lo que pregunté- ¡Ah!, ¡Verdad! -Dije y me destapé rápidamente para salir de la habitación- ¡Nos vemos ahora! -Grité antes de salir.

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta mi habitación, o al menos donde suponía que debía haber dormido, abrí el armario y agarré los tres vestidos que estaban ahí, eran hermosos, de variados colores.

Los metí dentro de un bolso que me habían prestado, y que conseguí dentro de la habitación, para luego ver un lindo conjunto en la silla, era un vestido que me llegaría por los muslos y un pantalón de color azul, alguien les habría dicho como quería mi ropa para hoy.

Me lo puse rápidamente, y salí disparada de la habitación para encontrarme que Fili y Kili estaban doblando la esquina- ¡Espérenme! -Fue el grito que di a los dos hermanos.

\- Aquí nos falta alguien -Dijo Balín, iba como unos pasos más adelantados que nosotros, junto a Thorin- ¿Dónde está Bofur?

\- Sí no está aquí, lo tendremos que dejar -Dijo Thorin mirando a Balín para luego mirar de nuevo al frente.

\- No hay opción, si queremos llegar con luz de día, ya no nos podemos retrasar -dijo Balín.

Nori, Dori y Oin fueron los primeros en subirse a la barcaza, luego Balín, Bilbo, Fili y yo- Tú no irás -Me giré para ver a Thorin que le negó la ida a Kili poniendo su brazo en su pecho evitando que avanzara- Debemos ir rápido, nos atrasarías -Dijo él mientras le daban las armas y provisiones para luego meterlas en la barcaza.

\- No sé de qué hablas -Dijo Kili- Sí voy a ir.

\- Hoy no -Dijo Thorin negando con la cabeza.

Fili se giró, lo miré y él a mí, para luego ambos ver a Thorin y a Kili que parecía súper anonado por la respuesta de mi padre- Voy a estar ahí cuando se abra esa puerta -Dijo decidido mi primo, mientras Thorin negaba con la cabeza- Cuando veamos los salones de nuestros padres, Thorin.

\- Kili -Dijo padre poniendo una mano en su hombro- Quédate, descansa -Luego su mano paso a su cabeza y vi como Thorin le sonrió- Irás cuando sanes -Kili estaba desorbitado, padre se giró ante la vista de mi primo y miró a la barcaza, solo a ella.

\- Me quedaré con el muchacho -Dijo Oin saliendo del barco- Mi deber está con los enfermos.

\- Tío -Dijo Fili y lo miré igual que Thorin- Crecimos con las leyendas de las montañas -Le dijo- Las que tú nos contaste, ¡Es algo que no le puedes arrebatar! -Lo desafió

\- Fee -Dijo Kili tratando de que su hermano no lo defendiera.

\- ¡Lo cargaré si hace falta!

\- Un día también serás rey y lo entenderás -"¿Entender qué?", pensé- No arriesgaré está misión por el bien de un enano, aunque lleve mi sangre -Dijo Thorin.

Vi como Kili se quejaba y negaba con la cabeza mientras Fili lo miraba y salió de la barcaza- Fili -Dijo Thorin agarrándolo por el brazo- No seas imprudente, debes ir con la compañía.

\- Debo estar con mi hermano -Dijo él soltándose del agarré de padre y fue hasta donde estaba Kili con Oin quien lo revisaba.

\- Papá -Él me miró.

\- ¿Tú también?

Parpadeé varias veces- Es que… ¿Esto es necesario? -Pregunté- Fili y Kili son príncipes de Erebor, considero que…

\- Nada… no consideras nada -Dijo Thorin subiendo a la barcaza- Kili no puede venir, está herido, primero es su salud, antes… que cualquier aventura, y Fili tomó su decisión.

\- Pero yo pienso que…

\- Basta, Lena -Dijo él- Aunque seas princesa, no debes replicar ante una orden del rey.

Fruncí el ceño- Una orden y un cuerno-Susurré, él me miró frunciendo el ceño, ya que me escuchó- Seré princesa, ¡Pero esto es absurdo! -Dije-Además… prefiero estar con la familia que me necesita que en este pútrido barco -Casi le gritó, me giré y cuando estaba a punto de salir, me tomó de la muñeca apretándome muy fuerte- ¡Suéltame! -Le grité.

\- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! -Me gritó Thorin, me giré para ver a Fili a Kili y desesperadamente traté de que me soltará, pero me apretaba muy fuerte hasta que dejé de forzar, él soltó mi mano.

\- Descuida, Lena -Dijo Kili tratando de sonreírme, pero sabía que estaba demasiado triste como para eso- Nos veremos en poco tiempo, ya podré caminar y te voy a fastidiar.

Me quedé con las ganas de bajarme y justo cuando traté de volver a bajar, ya habíamos zarpados, me fui hasta el final de la barcaza, para tratar al menos de saltar y caer cerca de ellos para me agarraran, pero los enanos, incluidos Thorin, me agarraron antes de que saltara al agua helada y Thorin agarró con fuerza mi brazo derecho.

\- Escúchame -Me dijo, pero yo solo podía ver a mis primos ya casi lejos y aun Bofur llegando al muelle- ¡Escúchame, niña! -Gritó él girándome- ¡Fili y Kili regresarán!, ¡Tengo fe en ellos!, ¿Y tú?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos- Sí, pero…

\- Entonces, no tienes de que preocuparte, volverán, losé -Dijo él soltándome y alejándose de mí, me senté en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada para luego ver mis muñeca izquierda y mi brazo derecho, ambos estaban rojos y podía notar los dedos de mi padre en ellas.

\- ¿Te duele? -Alcé la vista y pude ver a Bilbo a mi lado, se agachó y miró mi brazo.

\- No -Dije- Más me duele que los hayamos dejado a su suerte -Dije- El gobernador no hará nada, es un patán que solo piensa en oro.

\- Pero está Bardo.

\- Bardo… -Susurré- Creo que él ahora nos odia…

\- Yo no lo creo así -Dijo él- Quizás un poco molesto, pero no nos odia.

\- Bilbo… vamos a… vamos a despertar a un dragón…

Bilbo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Tengo entendido… que la bestia ya no está en la montaña.

Negué con la cabeza- Eso es mentira, Bilbo… dentro de esa maldita montaña hay un dragón… y vamos a despertarlo y… -Me callé antes de revelar algo más, vi a Bilbo que frunció el ceño y se fue a donde estaba Thorin, al frente de la barcaza, se sentó a su lado, pero mi padre miraba, parado, a la montaña que teníamos sumamente cerca.

Estuvimos navegando por el lago como una par de horas, quizás tres, y yo sumamente arrepentida de no estar con mis primos, pero si mi lugar estaba con mi padre, entonces, era por algo. "Estúpido destino, un día de estos me las pagará todas más una" pensé.

Toqué el agua con la punta de mis dedos, estaba helada, se notaba que el invierno estaba pisándole los talones al otoño, a pesar de esto, pude ver varios peces nadando tranquilamente, sin conciencia de lo que sucedía en la superficie.

Cuando tocamos la tierra de la montaña, Nori, Dori y Dwalin se bajaron para llevar la barcaza más arriba y pode bajar las cosas, ellos se quitaron las prendas pesadas de Lago, y las dejaron a un lado, aun la verdad, no sabía por qué hicieron eso.

Subimos por la colina, ya debía ser medio día, no lo sabía, para luego caminar sobre una gran llanura, a los lados solo teníamos rocas y tierra negra, suspiré, era la última de la fila en la que íbamos.

Luego, cerca de un precipicio, los enanos se pararon, me acerqué un poco y pude ve el Valle, desde luego, destruido completamente.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -Preguntó Ori.

\- Antes fue la ciudad del Valle -Dijo Balín- Ahora está en ruinas, la desolación de… Smaug.

\- Muy pronto será medio día -Ahora ya sabía que no era más del medio día-Miré a mi padre y me di cuenta de que tenía la espada desenfundada para poder caminar, no preguntaré porque- Debemos hallar la puerta oculta antes del ocaso, ¡Síganme! -Ordenó.

\- Espera -Dijo Bilbo girándose a un apresurado Thorin, quien se detuvo al instante- Este… este es el mirador -Afirmó- Gandalf dijo que lo veríamos aquí, que lo debiéramos…

\- ¿Tú lo has visto? –Preguntó Thorin interrumpiendo al hobbit, fruncí el ceño, esto no me gustaba para nada- No hay tiempo para esperar al hechicero, nos dejó solo, además, con Lena es más que suficiente.

\- Te recuerdo que yo todavía no…

\- ¡Basta! -Dijo Thorin interrumpiéndome a mí y yéndose corriendo al Valle.

Suspiré, apreté los ojos y seguimos al rey, paseamos por las solitarias calles del Valle, y mis ojos pudieron ver la arruinada arquitectura, obra del maldito dragón ese.

Los techos están caídos, las paredes quemadas, juegos de niños hechos pedazos, incluso pude ver una muñeca que pudo estar miles de años ahí y nadie la fue a recoger, estaba quemada y horrible, traté de agarrarla, pero solo apreté mi mano y seguí con el grupo.

Salimos del Valle, todos estábamos en silencio y nos acercamos a la gran puerta de Erebor, más bien, a medio camino ya que viramos hacía la izquierda donde había varias montañas pequeñas y rocas, sobre todo rocas-Nos dividiremos para encontrarla más rápido -Dijo Thorin, los enanos asintieron y se separaron- Tú te quedas conmigo, Lena.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó, pero no recibí respuesta, solo su mirada amenazadora, frustrada me crucé de brazos y lo miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego vi como clavó la espada en la tierra parecía casando porqué se estiro.

\- ¿¡Hay algo!? -Preguntó a los demás.

\- ¡Nada! -Gritó Dwalin desde el borde de un acantilado, me giré para ver a mi alrededor, ese lugar lo desconocía completamente, no se parecía mucho a como lo pintaban en la peli.

\- Si el mapa es real -Me giré para ver a Thorin ver el mapa- La entrada oculta está sobre nosotros -Dijo mirado por sobre las colinas.

\- ¡Aquí arriba! -Escuché el grito de Bilbo y acto seguido sin esperar a que mi padre dijera algo, corrí hasta donde estaba el mediano, pude ver una estatua de roca modificada, era gran, sumamente grande y parecía tener escaleras o el intento de unas escaleras.

\- Que aguda vista, amigo Bolsón -Fue lo que le dijo mi padre a Bilbo, me acerqué a él y choqué mi hombro con el suyo, me miró y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Rápidamente, y sin perder mucho tiempo, subimos por las imitaciones de escalares, en varias ocasiones traté de no mirar abajo, creí que me caería como tonta y abrí un rico puré de Lena en el suelo, iba tras mi padre y Bilbo era el primero, subimos hasta arriba, hasta donde no podíamos subir más de ninguna forma.

Alrededor nuestro estaba una pared, de piedra súper sólida, Thorin corrió hasta esta, como si fuera un niño, yo caminé hasta llegar a su lado- Aquí debe ser -Dijo Thorin- La entrada oculta -Todos estábamos agotados, esta subido nos dejó más que cansados, se giró y alzó la llevé que siempre llevó consigo y que nunca había visto en todo el viaje- ¡Todos aquellos que dudaron! -Dijo a los demás enanos- ¡Recordarán este día! -Gritó con una sonrisa y con fuerza, los demás vitorearon, traté de hacer lo mismo, pero solo salió una sonrisa tímida.

Los enanos se acercaron- Muy bien -Dijo Dwalin- Tenemos la llave -Este se acercó a la pared y empezó a tocarla con sus manos- Significa que en alguna parte -Dijo él- Hay una cerradura.

Thorin miró el ocaso a través de las montañas- La última luz -Dijo él- Del día de Durin -Me giré para ver como trataban de abrir la puerta, pero sería inútil, Bilbo es quien lo descubriría y yo no podía interferir en eso, es su mérito, no el mío- Brillará sobre el cerrojo.

\- Nori -Le dijo al enano a su lado, este asintió y fue a ayudar a Dwalin.

\- Va a oscurecer, ¡Rápido! -Gritó él.

Dwalin se frustró y comenzó a golpear pared mientras que Nori trataba de golpear con una cuchará para poder encontrar el sonido del otro lado-¡Silencio! -Dijo Nori- ¡No escuchó cuando golpeas!

Miré de reojo a mi padre, estaba súper impaciente, miraba, con los brazos cruzados, al sol y la pared varias veces- No lo encuentro -Dijo Dwalin, bruscos y tercos tenían que ser los enanos- Muéstrate… ¡No, está aquí! -Dijo mientras golpeaba la pared con sus manos.

\- ¡Derríbenla! -Gritó Thorin a los demás enanos, ellos asintieron e hicieron los que les demandó el rey, mientras este miraba al sol con miedo.

Dwalin, Bifur y Gloin empezaron a tratar de derribar la gran piedra, pero después de tres estocadas sus armas se quebraron- Lena -Thorin se giró y yo lo miré al oír mi nombre- ¡Lena tienes que abrirlo! -Me gritó.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿Acaso me ves cara de llave o algo así?, ¿Cómo pretendes que lo abra? -Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

\- Con tu magia -Se me acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros- Derrite la roca -Dijo él- Derrítela, ¡Hazlo ya! -Me gritó, pero lo que causo fue que me asustará.

\- No -Susurré- ¡No dejaré que me uses como un arma solo para tus propósitos personales! -Le dije tratando de zafarme de él, pero lo que hizo fue que me cayera (O él me tiró), aun lado, miré a los enanos y a Bilbo que se me acercó para ver si estaba bien.

Thorin me miraba con enojo y con rabia, pero se le quitó al instante cuando vio que no había más sol en la pared, se giró y pudo ver que, efectivamente, el sol se había ocultado.

\- No -Dijo Thorin y se acercó corriendo a la pared- ¡No! -Gritó mientras Bilbo me ayudaba a pararme, sacó el mapa y lo miró- La última luz… del día de Durin -Dijo- Brillará sobre el cerrojo, eso es lo que dice, ¿Qué nos faltó? -Preguntó- ¿Qué se nos pasó? -Se acercó a Balín- ¿Balín?

\- Se metió el sol -Dijo el negando con la cabeza- Y dudo mucho que nuestra princesa hubiera logrado algo -Dijo- Hay una magia muy poderosa cubriéndolo, no sé puede hacer más -Dijo- Solo había una oportunidad, vámonos ya, se acabó -Dijo y los enanos empezaron a irse.

\- Esperen… ¿Qué? -Preguntó Bilbo incrédulo mirando a sus amigos- ¿A dónde van?, ¡No pueden rendirse ahora!

Escuché el eco de la llave al caer en la roca, miré a Thorin ya que estaba viendo como los enanos se iba, había dejado caer la llave y se veía masacrado- Vámonos, Bilbo, niña -Dijo él caminando lentamente.

\- Thorin -Dijo Bilbo, pero este solo le dio el mapa- No te vayas a dar… por vencido -Dijo él, pero mi padre lo ignoró.

Miré a Bilbo y luego al resto- ¿Sabes que sucedió? -Me preguntó.

\- Sí -Dije- Que este viaje fue una misión suicida –Dije -Matar un dragón, solo a los- Pateé una roca- Enanos -Pateé otra roca- Cabezotas podrían pensar eso, me senté frustrada y empecé a lanzar piedras por el abismo.

\- Estar cerca… de la piedra gris -Dijo Bilbo, "Vamos, Bilbo", pensé, "Espera un poco más"- Cuando llame el zorzal, el sol poniente, brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura, con las últimas luces… del día de Durin -Bilbo suspiró- ¿Por qué nunca hablan claro?

\- Créeme, lo que menos habla de la gente es claro -Tiré otra piedra.

Bilbo se acercó a mi lado y se agachó, yo lancé otra roca tratando de que sonará o que le cayera algún enano, de preferencia a Thorin.

Luego, las nubes se fueron y dejaron ver a una media luna, suspiré y lancé otra piedra, pero luego me giré al ori un ruido fastidioso, Bilbo me imitó y ambos vimos a un lindo pajarito, que no sé en qué momento llegó, que estaba tratando de romper una cascara.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, supuse que los de Bilbo igualmente, la luz de la luna estaba pegando la pared de piedra, sin duda era algo mágico, Bilbo se giró y miró a la luna, luego a la pared- ¡Esa es la luz! -Gritó el señalando la pared con el mapa enrollado en su mano.

Al instante pudimos ver la cerradura- Hay por todos los dioses -Susurré, aunque ya sabía que es iba a pasar, no podía dejar de impresionarme, creo que Bilbo estaba peor que yo.

\- ¡La cerradura! -Gritó él con sus fuerzas-¡Vuelvan!-Gritó de nuevo a cercándose al acantilado- ¡Vuelvan!, ¡Es la luz de la última luna, la última de otoño! -Rio feliz- ¿Y la llave? -Me preguntó, negué con la cabeza- ¿Dónde está? -Empezó a buscar por el piso.

Me agaché para también buscarla, porque de un momento a otro se había perdido de vista entre tanta conmoción- ¿Dónde está?, estaba aquí, aquí -Empezó a susurrar- Sé que estaba aquí -Me arrastré por otro lado tratando de buscarla también, ¿Cómo una llave se puede perder ahí, justo ahí, que la habíamos visto caer y todo?

Y de un momento a otro oigo el rebote de un metal, me giró para ver que Bilbo había empujado la llave con sud pies, y está disparada lista para caer por el abismo- ¡No! -Pegué el gritó, pero un pie evitó que se cayera y se perdiera de vista.

Miré a Thorin que miró a Bilbo, padre se agachó para recoger la llave, todo con lentitud y elegancia, mientras que yo me levanté rápidamente, Thorin miró con admiración la llave y luego pude ver a los demás miembros de la compañía cerca de nosotros, ¿En qué momento llegaron?, ¿Alguno le cayó una piedra en la cabeza?

Thorin miró la pared y vio la cerradura, se acercó y metió la llave en está, hizo como un sonido de "clac", luego la giró a todo lo que daba para después empujar la pared.

De esta se formó una puerta que abrió hacia adentro, todos estábamos pasmados, habíamos encontrado la puerta de Erebor.

Y ahora, debíamos matar a un dragón.

Tragué en seco ante ese pensamiento.

Esto se iba a poner feo, pero bien feo que se iba a poner.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!, ¡Estoy happy!, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste, ya va aparecer el dragón ese y estoy se va a poner feo.

Como saben, "El Hobbit" no me pertenece sino a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

Sin más que decir, el capítulo.

Capítulo 14: Smaug, el terrible

\- Erebor.

Thorin estaba en el marco de la puerta esa de piedra, parecía súper impresionado- Thorin -Dijo Balín entre un llanto ahogado, padre entró por la puerta, después de ponerle una mano en el hombro de Balín, para reconfortarlo.

\- Conozco estás paredes, estas cámaras, está roca -Dijo él admirando la entrada- ¿Lo recuerdas Balín? -Le preguntó girándose a verlo- Cámaras bañadas de luz dorada.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -Preguntó incrédulo pasando por el marco, los enanos empezaron a pasar a través del puerta y se sitiaron el pequeña entrada, Bilbo y yo fuimos los últimos en entrar.

Thorin se giró y me miró- Este es tú hogar, Lena, tú verdadero hogar, donde permanecerás -Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Traté de sonreírle, pero me salió una mueca, "Ya me encadenaron y condenaron… ¡Y apenas estamos llegando!"

\- Aquí ya hace el séptimo reino de la raza Durin -Dijo Gloin- Que el corazón de la montaña una a todos los enanos -Miré la inscripción y supe que estaba en Khuzdul porque no entendía ni pío, gracias a Gloin ahora entendía lo que decía- En defensa de este hogar .

\- El trono del rey -Dijo Balín al lado de Bilbo, este miró de nuevo el escrito en la piedra mientras Balín solo asentía.

\- ¿Y qué es eso… de arriba? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- La Piedra del Arca.

\- ¿Piedra del Arca? -Preguntó Bilbo asintiendo, mientas que Balín solo lo veía- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Eso -Miramos a Thorin- Señor Saqueador, es por lo que está aquí -Todos, incluyéndome, miramos a Bilbo con ansias, yo simplemente lo veía y me agradecía el no tener que ser Bilbo, solo por el hecho de que es el primero en ver al dragón ese.

Los enanos se quedaron ahí, y Bilbo siguió a Balín para ver el camino hacia las cámaras llenas de oro- ¡Bilbo, espera! -Dije y corrí hasta él, lo abracé con fuerza y él a mí- No le des la piedra a Thorin -Le susurré en su oído, nos separamos y Bilbo me miró raro- Por favor.

Me siguió viendo, solo asintió y siguió a Balín y se perdieron de nuestra vista, Thorin puso una mano en mi hombro derecho- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que volviera -Le dije a él.

\- Vamos a fuera -Dijo Thorin- Dejemos que el _saqueador_ haga su trabajo.

Lo seguí sin decir nada, miré de vuelta y pude ver a un Balín regresando con nosotros, todos salimos de la mini cueva y esperamos afuera.

Esperamos, y esperamos, parecía una gran eternidad, me senté al borde del acantilado y volví a lanzar piedras, luego sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, miré de reojo y era Balín- Quiero pedirte una disculpa en nombre del rey.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunté- Debería ser él quien me las de… no tú Balín, tú no has hecho nada.

\- Desde que he conocido a Thorin no es bueno con las disculpas -Miré al viejo enano- Solo es un poco… cascarrabias, es todo.

\- Sí, ya lo creo -Dije y arrojé otra piedra, Balín siguió a mi lado, mirando las piedras que lanzaba.

\- Lena -Rugió mi padre, me giré automáticamente- Párate -Dijo él con la espada desenfundad, arqué una ceja- Ahora.

Me levanté al instante- ¿Qué crees…?

\- Saca tú espada -Dijo él.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No! -Dije- No voy… ¡AH! -Pegué un grito y me agaché al piso cuando Thorin trató de rebanarme la cabeza- ¿Estás loco o qué?, ¿Quieres matarme?

\- Debes estar atenta a todo lo que te rodea, eres una mujer, y por consiguiente… vulnerable.

\- ¿Vulnerable? -Me levanté- Creo que tendrás que tragarte esas palabras -Reí incrédula, aunque sabía lo que estaba jugando, psicología inversa y yo no iba a caer en semejante cosa- Las mujeres somos más listas, ¿Sabes, por qué? -Pregunté mientras caminábamos en círculos, uno enfrente del otro- Porque tenemos algo en la cabeza.

Thorin frunció el ceño y empezó a atacarme con su espada, yo solo los esquivaba, no quería llegar a reducirme a su nivel, hasta que me cortó en el hombro y me quejé cayendo atrás- ¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó agachado a mi lado, lo miré con una ceja alzada, ¿Y este qué pretende?

\- Sí -Dije y me paré sin ayuda de él ya que me había extendido la mano-¿Quieres cacao? -Pregunté incrédula y saqué mi espada- ¡Puedes tendrás cacao! -Y ambos nos pusimos a pelear.

Por un momento reí divertida cuando esquivé un ataqué, también él lo hizo hasta que paramos al sentir como la montaña se agitaba- ¿Fue un terremoto?

\- Eso, muchacho -Dijo Balín parándose de donde estaba- Fue un dragón.

Vi la cara de Thorin, parecía que no podía creerlo- ¿Papá? -Pregunté incrédula, pero él no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Bilbo? -Preguntó Ori al ver por dentro el reflejo del fuego.

\- Le daremos más tiempo -Dijo Thorin.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté a su lado- ¿Estás loco?, ¡Va a morir allá adentro!

\- Es verdad -Dijo Balín.

\- Tienen miedo -Nos encaró Thorin.

\- No bebé, claro que no… estoy temblando porque mi piel es así -Dije-¡Claro que tengo miedo!

\- Sí -Concordó Balín- Tengo miedo y temó por ti, ese tesoro lleva una enfermedad, una que volvió loco a tú abuelo.

\- Soy muy diferente a él -Dijo Thorin, ahora de perfil.

\- No eres tú mismo -Dijo Balín- El Thorin que conozco no duraría en…

\- ¡No voy a arriesgar está misión por la vida de un… simple saqueador! -Dijo él sin mirarnos.

\- Bilbo -Dijo Balín- Su nombre es Bilbo, entra en razón por favor…

Thorin no dijo nada, fruncí el ceño y agarré mi espada- Sí tú no vas, yo voy -Al instante Thorin se giró mirando- Bilbo necesita ayuda y si usted, majestad -Me incliné- No se la da… entonces yo se la daré para que vea que no todos en la familia real somos iguales.

\- Alto -Dijo Thorin y me paré al instante- Tú no irás a ningún lado -Dijo él llegando hasta mí- No pienso perderte en el fuego del dragón -Sostuvo su espada con firmeza- Quédate aquí, donde estás a salvo, y no entres.

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Que no entres! -Dijo él, di un paso hacia atrás intimidada, luego él se alejó por el cueva esa hasta que se me perdió de vista.

Esperamos como por lo mínimo 10 minutos, ya estaba harta, pateé una piedra con mi pie muy fuerte- Ya no aguanto, iré por ellos -Dije tratando de entrar, pero Dwalin me interceptó.

\- Tú padre dijo que no entras -Dijo él- Iremos por ellos, quédese aquí, princesa -Frustrada, solo asentí y los enanos entraron, espere un par de minutos como mucho, tenía súper adrenalina por dentro y quería sacarla, además no podía dejarlos a su suerte.

\- Bien, esto es suicidio y locura… ya de por sí estoy loca… aquí hablando sola -Dije al aire y me interné dentro del pasaje secreto.

Los pasillos eran oscuros, pero gracias al reflejo del fuego, pude guiarme- Wooh -Dije al ver, con los ojos como platos, todo el oro que había en ese lugar, era demasiado, con razón Thror se volvió loco, "Lo siento, bisabuelo, pero es la verdad", pensé.

Vi a los enanos en el puente ese y aun gran dragón corriendo y rugiendo hacía ellos, "Puta madre, espero que sepas lo que haces Lena", pensé y corrí a hasta ellos- ¡Todos arderán! -Gritó Smaug y pude ver que estaba a punto de incendiarlos con su fuego y justamente cuando llegó y él llega, lanzó su fuego.

\- ¡¿Lena?! -Oí el gritó de Thorin- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Yo que sé! -Grité, pues la verdad no sabía qué hacía, solo había extendido mi manos para hacer un escudo, y lo conseguí, solo que era de agua, y agua y fuego estaban haciendo mucho vapor.

Smaug dejó de lanzar el fuego, me giré, ya no estaban los enanos conmigo, no sabía adonde se había ido, pero tenía a un Smaug mirándome fijamente, me puse en posición por si el muy desgraciado sacaba fuego por su boca-Eres una hechicera…-Dijo él, pero yo no dije nada-Pero tienes un aporte… mucho más grande que eso-Por extraño que suene, algo le pasaba al dragón… se… se… ¡Se estaba convirtiendo!, ¡El muy desgraciado se convertía!

Smaug llegó justo al frente de mí con apariencia humana, con alas rojas, una cola larga, y unos cuernos en la cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por una cabellera negra.

Smaug se me acercó y sentí que el aire me faltaba, no me podía mover, no podía controlar mi cuerpo, Smaug me rodeó y sentí su cola en mi cara-¿No es verdad, princesa?-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando susurró eso en mi oído.

Pero al instante Thorin apareció y blindó su espada alejándome de Smaug quien se fue y se convirtió de nuevo en dragón, Thorin me jaló del brazo y saltamos al oro justo cuando volvió a lanzar el fuego, nos resbalamos por el oro hasta la puerta de una entrada y corrimos a esta, entramos y yo fui la última hasta que vi que él fuego tras de mí y Thorin en el marco de la entrada.

\- ¡NO! -Fue el gritó que pegué al ver a mi padre con el abrigo incendiándose y corriendo hasta llegar a nosotros, traté de volver a sacar agua de mis manos, pero no salían nada de estas, Thorin rodó por el piso y se sacó el abrigo, al instante un potente rayo de agua emergió de mis manos apagando el fuego.

\- ¡Vamos! -Dijo agitando y parándose al instante, salimos corriendo y me puse a su lado- ¡Te dije que no entrarás! -Dijo él.

\- Créeme, si no hubiese llegado, tendría enanos y un mediano fritos -Traté de sonreír, pero lo que me salió fue una mueca.

Corrimos por los corredores de Erebor, hasta que empezamos a caminar en silencio, Thorin nos calló un momento y miró hacía hacia un puente, quizás escuchó algo que nosotros no, me acerqué un poco, tras él y pude oír grandes pisadas un gruñido- ¿Lo despistamos al fin? -Preguntó Dori.

\- No -Dijo Dwalin- No lo creo es muy astuto.

\- ¿Hacía donde ahora? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- Al cuartel oeste -Dijo Thorin mirándonos- Tal vez hay una salida -Dijo.

\- Es muy alto -Dijo Balín negando con la cabeza- No hay oportunidad.

\- Es lo único que hay -Dijo mi padre- Hay que intentarlo -Thorin tomó mi mano derecha- No te alejes de mí.

\- Sí -Fue lo que le dije en un susurró, yendo en silencio, siendo jalada por él.

Caminamos casi en puntillas por aquel puente para llegar al otro lado, esto no me gustaba, ni un poco, ¿Saben el terror que tuve al ver a Smaug?, ¡Esa cosa es burda de grande!, ¡Horrible y temible!, creo que me hice pis de tanto miedo al estar frente al fuego.

\- Vamos -Susurró Thorin con su otra mano tenía la espada, la mía la tenía guarda ya que lo único que necesitaría sería es agua sacada de mis manos, aunque la verdad no sabía cómo controlarlo, porque tenía entendido que cuando estaba sumamente enojada sacaba fuego con mis manos, ¿Y ahora?, ¿Era valiente o era el miedo que me calaba por los huesos?

Al instante escuché una moneda caer al piso, hizo un sonido sordo, nos paramos y miramos atrás, Bilbo estaba después de Ori y Gloin revisándose la ropa, pero sentí al encima de mí, una moneda había caído encima de mi cabeza, la agarré y miré arriba, jalé la mano de Thorin y este me imitó, tragué en seco y mi padre les hizo una seña con la mano para seguir avanzando mientras el dragón caminaba sobre nosotros sin que nos detectara.

Caminamos lentamente viendo al dragón seguir su curso y nosotros nos adentramos a la otra entrada del otro lado del puente, corrimos, corrimos y seguimos corriendo- Quédense juntos -Dijo Thorin girando a la izquierda, lo seguí ya que aún me agarraba muy fuerte de la mano y al entrar a la cámara, se paró en seco, yo igual y me quedé en piedra.

Frente a notros había miles y miles de cadáveres de enanos por el suelo y lleno de telarañas, Thorin soltó mi mano y llevé ambas a mi boca conmocionada por lo que mis ojos veían, me giré para no ver más, esto era deprimente, caí al suelo tratando de evitar llorar, no conocía a esa gente, pero aun así, dolía, dolía porque sabía que era mi pueblo.

\- Esto es todo -Dijo Dwalin- No hay salida.

\- Los últimos de nuestra especie -Deben haber venido, esperando lo imposible-Derramé lágrimas silenciosas que caían por mis mejillas hasta el piso, esto era muy fuerte para una niña, porque no solo eran cadáveres, estaban en mal estado encima, rotos cual porcelana al caerse y negros como el carbón- Podríamos llegar hasta las minas -Dijo Balín- Tal vez duremos unos días.

\- No -Dijo Thorin y me giré para verlo, pero los enanos estaban frente de mí, quizás para que no siga viendo a los muertos o para que ellos los vieran mejor- No voy a morir así -Dijo varios pasos porque los escuché- Temeroso, luchando por respirar -Se giró y yo me paré al instante-Iremos a las fraguas.

\- Thorin, él nos verá, es un hecho -Dijo Dwalin.

\- No si nos dividimos.

\- Thorin -Dijo Balín- No vamos a llegar -Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Algunos sí -Dijo él- Hagan que vaya a las fraguas -Dijo él- Mataremos al dragón, sí terminará con fuego todos nos quemaremos juntos.

Apreté los ojos, menos mal que nadie moría así, suspiré y salimos de la cámara, Thorin dio los grupos, yo iría con él, Bilbo y Balín, los demás estaban por su suerte.

\- ¡Por aquí! -Gritó Thorin y nosotros corrimos tras él, yo iba de última por si necesitábamos agua, luego sentimos unos pasos fuertes.

\- Huyan, huyan, huyan -Dijo Smaug entre las tinieblas de la montaña-Corran por sus vidas, no tienen donde… esconderse -Nos detuvimos al instante al ver a Smaug al frente de nosotros.

Respiré agitadamente y di varios pasos hasta estar frente a los enanos y al mediano, si lanzaba fuego, estaría más que lista, el dragón me miró, desafiante, y sentí como miles de escalofríos recorrían mi espina dorsal.

Smaug me miró con curiosidad, nuestros ojos se veían fijamente, él con curiosidad y yo con valentía, luego su vista se posó en Thorin, luego en mí, "_Puta _madre" el muy desgraciado seguía viéndome.

\- ¡Detrás de ti! -Gritó Ori y Smaug gruño y giró su largo cuello a donde lo llamaban, con un gruñido se acercó al grupo donde estaban Ori, Dori y Bombur, ambos corrieron espavoridos.

Seguí viendo al dragón, pero luego sentí un jalón y pude ver a Bilbo jalarme por mi brazo derecho, corrimos todos por el puente para llegar al otro lado.

\- ¡Oye tú! -Gritó Dwalin- ¡Aquí! -Gritó, pero ya no supe que pasó porqué nos fuimos por la entrada.

\- ¡Thorin! -Me acerqué a él corriendo- Smaug, él… ya lo sabe, sabe que soy…

\- Tranquilízate, esa lagartija no sabe nada -Dijo él tratando de reconfortarme.

\- ¡Pero te digo que sí!

\- Entonces no dejaré que se te acerque.

Seguimos corriendo por un amplio pasillo- ¡Por aquí, es por aquí! -Dijo Balín, me paré al instante, Bilbo también, pero Thorin siguió corriendo.

\- ¡Thorin! -Gritó Bilbo, este se paró y nos miró se iba a regresar, pero sentimos unos pasos grandes, nos giramos y pudimos ver que Smaug nos pisaba los talones, miré a mi padre con miedo- ¡Vayan con Balín! -Gritó él.

Negué con la cabeza, pero y di un paso- ¡No, Lena! -Gritó él- ¡Llévatela, Bilbo! -Gritó y sentí que el mediano me jalaba del brazo derecho.

\- Thorin -Susurré, pero al instante pudimos ver que el fuego estaba cerca de nosotros, luego Balín nos jaló a ambos antes de ser rostizados.

\- ¡NO! -Pegué el gritó al entrar a la habitación- ¡Lo van a matar! -Grité parándome (Habíamos caído los tres), y acercándome al marco de la entrada, pero solo pude ver fuego, sentí el calor y me tuve que alejar.

El fuego paró, y salí rápidamente- ¡Lena! -Gritó Bilbo y se acercó corriendo- Debemos ir…

\- Ve tú -Dije, él me miró- Es mi padre, no puedo dejarlo ahí a merced del fuego demoniaco.

Este me miró- Estaré bien -Dije y al instante un poco de agua se formó en mi manos y empecé a correr al acantilado, donde el dragón estaba entrando con un potente rugido.

\- ¡Lena! -Gritó Bilbo, pero no le hice caso, pude ver que el dragón le pisaba los talones a mi padre.

\- ¡Thorin! -Gritó Dwalin a un lado de mí y al instante paró una máquina de un golpe con su martillo- ¡Sujétate! -Le gritó.

Me asomé de nuevo al abismo y pude ver que mi padre subía, pero al instante el dragón agarró la cuerda donde estaba colgando y la jaló hacía sí mismo, para entonces, Thorin quedar encima de la boca de Smaug.

Me hice doble pis encima, ¿Cómo podía esto pasar?, pude ver que abrió su gran boca, listo para quemarlo vivo, pero padre saltó hacía un no sé qué y, la gran máquina, cayó encima de la cabeza de Smaug.

\- ¡Por sapo! -Le grité con emoción, al instante sentí que el agua me abandonada las manos, me había emocionado mucho.

Vi como Thorin subía rápidamente en el no sé qué, pero Smaug estaba bien, solo había descendido un poco, ahora subía por el gran hueco agarrándose de las paredes con su garras y encima botó una gran llamarada de fuego.

Dwalin me alejó de ahí antes de que el fuego me rostizará, para luego entrar por la habitación en donde se habían ido Balín y Bilbo para llegar a las fraguas.

\- El plan no va a funcionar -Dijo Dwalin- Estos hornos ya están helado -Le dijo cuando Thorin llegó, al instante corrí hasta él y le di un abrazo, él solo me abrazo con uno, para luego separarse de mí.

\- Tiene razón y no hay fuego para encenderlos otra vez -Dijo Balín.

\- Lena -Miré a Thorin- ¿Crees que puedas encenderlos?

Miré a las calderas, su tamaño era formidable y con mis pequeñas manitas no podría encenderlas ni aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mudo, le sonreí incrédula, Thorin se giró.

Luego escuchamos un gruñido- Ya sé cómo -Dijo él y se acercó por donde habíamos entrado- ¡No creí que sería tan sencillo derrotarte! -Smaug salió del abismo ese donde estaba, tragué en seco y vi como Thorin trataba de enfurecerlo para que nos echara fuego encima- ¡Te has hecho lento y viejo, en tú madriguera, gusano! -Thorin se giró- Protéjanse -Dijo y vi cómo se ponía al frente de las columnas, lo imité y me puse al lado de la suya y Bilbo al lado de la mía.

Al instante, el fuego pasó al lado de nosotros y sentí como si estuviera en un sauna, apreté los ojos, si me movía estaría rostizada cual carne a la parrilla. El fuego paró y los hornos empezaron a prenderse y el plan de mi padre empezó.

Dimos unos pasos alejándonos del dragón que quería entrar tratando de romper el metal que había por rejas- ¡Bombur! -Gritó Thorin a él- Enciende esos quemadores, ¡Ahora! -Le gritó y este fue corriendo- ¡Bilbo! -Le gritó al mediano- ¡Cuando te diga, baja la palanca! -Le ordenó, y yo me puse a su lado, luego nos alejamos más de las rejas, ya que el dragón las estaba destruyendo-¡Balín! -Le dijo al anciano enano- ¿Aun preparas llamaradas? -Preguntó

\- ¡Sí, lo haré en un santiamén! -Dijo él girándose y yendo a donde se suponía que las haría- ¡Vengan!

\- No nos queda un santiamén -Susurró Dwalin.

La reja se dio y el dragón pasó, Thorin agarró mi mano y corrimos entre los grandes hornos, alejándonos de él, vi como el dragón miró a Bilbo, amenazante, a punto de quemarlo con su fuego, pero antes de acercarse, se giró lentamente y nos miró.

Dimos unos pasos hacía tras- ¿Crees que me puedes vencer, Escudo de Roble? -Preguntó poniendo una pata cerca de nosotros, salimos disparados corriendo- Esa bruja no podrá conmigo -Dijo refiriéndose a mí, miramos al dragón mientras dábamos pasos hacía tras- Y ya sé perfectamente que es tú hija, se detectar a una princesa al instante…

"_Puta_ madre que parió a ese despreciable dragón", di un paso hacía tras y miré a Thorin, él me miró a mí, luego al dragón- ¿Saben que me gusta más que los enanos? -Preguntó y avanzó un poco- Una linda princesita.

"_Mierda_", me quedé como estatua ante lo que dijo, pero Thorin se puso al frente mío apuntándolo con la espada- ¡AHORA! -Gritó.

Smaug nos mostró sus dientes gruñido y se acercó con su largo cuello, pero al instante en que nos iba a dar con su fuego, el agua lo venció, empándalo y extinguiendo su fuego interior, Thorin me agarró de la mano al ver que no corría, al ver que Smaug empezó a ascender en vuelo y alejarse del agua.

La maquinaría comenzó a funcionar, pero el dragón trataba de acercársenos a pasos agigantados y al instante le lanzaron un explosivo que explotó en su cara, eso me dio una idea.

De mis manos surgió un poco de agua, y traté de pensar en algo frío, como el clima en Londres, o la nieve que caía en invierno, los ángeles de nieve, miré mis manos, al instante tenía bolas durísimas de nieve, parecía como piedras hechas con nieve.

Le arrojé una y le dio en su cara, le arrojé otra y le dio en el ojo dando un gruñido, para luego, un explosivo caerle cerca de la oreja, pero siguió avanzando, traté de darle con mis bolas de piedra de nieve, pero parecía que ni se inmutaba, hasta que de lo alto cayó una gran cuerda y un cesto de metal que portaba piedras haciendo que se posará encima del largo cuello de Smaug.

Thorin Corrió al ver que el dragón no se podía mover por el gran peso, agarró una cadena y empezó a jalarla, al instante se abrió una compuerta donde pasó el oro líquido, y siguió su camino al tiempo en el que el dragón se enredaba más entre las cuerdas y pude ver, que entre las patas de la bestia estaban Gloin y Bifur.

\- ¡Llévenlo a la galería de los reyes! -Gritó Thorin, claro, ya va, ¡Ven dragoncito, vamos a la galería de los reyes, pechocho!

Vi como Thorin agarró una carretilla y pasó por entre las patas del dragón, luego lo perdí de vista.

Dwalin, Nori, Gloin y Bifur estaban conmigo, no sabía dónde era esa galería así que los seguiría y así lo hice.

De un momento a otro, cuando estábamos corriendo me encontré a Bilbo y tras nosotros el maldito dragón que se saboreó los labios al solo verme, seguimos corriendo, ya había perdido a los enanos en algún momento de la persecución, pero estaba con Bilbo.

Entramos por una puerta a una gran sala, grandísima la verdad y cuando creímos que estábamos a salvo, la entrada, por donde habíamos pasado, fue destruida por Smaug al querer seguirnos, al instante cayó encima de nosotros una enorme tela.

\- ¿Crees que puedes engañarme, jinete del barril? -Preguntó girándose hacía nosotros, Bilbo se asomó un poco- Haz venido de la Ciudad del Lago, este es un sólido plan creado entre estos sucios enanos y los miserables barqueros del lago -Paró un momento de hablar- Esos tristes cobardes, con sus grandes ballestas y flechas negras, tal vez sea el momento de que reciban una vista.

Bilbo salió de abajó de la gran tela esa, yo le seguí de cerca- ¡Esto no es su culpa! -Gritó Bilbo- ¡Alto, no puedes ir a esa ciudad!

\- Te preocupas por ellos -Dijo Smaug y se giró hacía nosotros, Bilbo siguió corriendo, pero yo me quedé paralizada al ver la cara de Smaug tan cerca, me puse tras Bilbo, con mucho miedo- Bien, podrás verlos morir -Dijo volviendo a tomar su curso.

\- ¡Aquí! -Gritó Thorin, miré hacía todos lados buscándolo, hasta que lo vi encima de una gran estatua de piedra, agarrándose de na cadena- ¡Gusano sin cerebro! -Le ofendió.

\- Tú -Dijo Smaug girándose.

\- Ahora voy a recuperar lo que era nuestro -Dijo imponente.

\- Tú no tendrás nada -Dijo Smaug acercándose sigilosamente- De mí lado -Dijo él- Yo aniquilé a tus guerreros de antaño -Bilbo me jaló y nos escondimos tras unas columnas- Yo infundí terror en el corazón de los hombres -Me asomé un poco al ver que Smaug ya estaba cerca de la gran estatua esa- ¡Yo soy el rey bajo la montaña!

\- Este no ha sido tú reino, jamás -Le dijo Thorin- Está es tierra de enanos, este es oro de enanos y ahora tendremos nuestra venganza -Dijo y vi como agarraba más fuerte una cuerda o eso parecía, para luego gritar en Khuzdul, y jalar más fuerte la cuerda.

Al instante, y con ayuda de los demás enanos, empezaron a romper las cerraduras de la enorme estatua y la piedra cayó dejando dar paso a una estatua de oro, Smaug, como es amante de esto, se quedó admirando la estatua, como si fuera lo que más anhelará en toda su vida.

Pero el oro no estaba sólido, de la estatúa surgió una explosión, después varias le siguieron, Smaug miró el oro sin poder creer (O saber), lo que sucedía, el oro empezó a tomar forma líquida y le cayó encima al dragón cubriéndolo en todo y ahogándolo al instante.

El oro cubrió gran parte del suelo, suspiré de alivio, igual que Bilbo, pero el dragón emergió entre el oro líquido, dimos unos pasos atrás- ¿Venganza? -Preguntó incrédulo mientras caminaba y trataba de quitarse el oro de encima-¿Venganza?, ¡Yo les enseñaré qué es venganza!

Miramos con asombró al dragón, sentí el corazón a mil, no parecía querer detenerse, creí que moriría ahí de un infarto, rápidamente y de un ruido seco y fuerte, el dragón destruyó la entrada del reino y salió disparado hacía el cielo, Bilbo se fue corriendo para seguirlo y yo le seguí al él.

Nos acercamos a los escombros de la entrada y pudimos ver que Smaug estaba en cielo y se deshizo del resto del oro que cubría su cuerpo, para luego emprender el vuelo hacía la Ciudad del Lago.

\- No -Susurré negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho? -Preguntó Bilbo mirando a la ciudad del lago.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Buenas tardes, mis apreciados lectores!, he aquí otro capítulo de esta loca histórica.

Como sabrán, la "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos dentro de la historia son míos.

El capítulo creo que es corto, ¿Qué opinan?

Por favor al terminar de leer, sus comentarios.

Sin demorarlos más con estás cosas, aquí está el capítulo.

Capítulo 15: Fuego y Agua

El dragón estaba casi llegando a la ciudad, y yo estaba cerca de Bilbo-Debemos decirle a Thorin, debemos decirle -Dijo preocupado.

\- ¡Quédate aquí, yo corro más rápido! -Dije dando la vuelta y sobrepasándolo, estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerza hacia la entrada de Erebor y veo a los enanos que querían salir- ¡Thorin! -Le grité con todas mis fuerzas al divisarlo.

\- ¡Lena! -Sonrió, pero justo cuando estaba llegando, algo cayó encima de mí y lo único que puedo recuerdo fue su grito desgarrador- ¡Lena, no!

Thorin y el resto de la compañía corrieron hasta la princesa, le había caído una pequeña, pero fuerte roca en toda la cabeza, estaba desmayada y con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente.

\- No, Lena -Dijo Thorin sentándose al lado de ella y poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

Bilbo llegó después de escuchar el grito del rey, estaba exhausto, pero al ver a la chica, todo rastro de fatiga se le borró- ¿Ella…? -Preguntó con cautela.

\- Sigue respirando -Dijo Thorin y alzó a su niña entre sus brazos- Vigilen la entrada, avísenme de cualquier cosa que ocurra.

\- Thorin -Dijo Bilbo- La Ciudad del Lago está siendo atacada.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer -Fue lo que le dijo al mediano, Bilbo se quedó estupefacto por la respuesta, ¡Ellos habían despertado al dragón!, deberían responder.

\- Thorin -Pero se calló ante la mirada del rey bajo la montaña, Thorin se giró y entró a Erebor, mientras los demás salían para poder ver las hazañas que hacía el dragón con el pueblo de los humanos.

Todos parecían lamentarse, pues el dragón escupía por todos lados fuego, un fuego arrasador que mataba a miles de hombres, mujeres y niños en la ciudad, parecía que nadie quería salvarse, incluso la campana de advertencia del lago estaba dando el aviso de la llegada de Smaug.

Pasó como por lo menos 10 minutos, en donde el resto de la compañía y un Thorin, que había dejado a su princesa dentro de las seguras paredes de Erebor, pudieron ver las intensas llamas y el color rojo y anaranjado de estas.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, Smaug voló por cielos, llegando hasta donde pudo, rugió con fuerza y cayó con rapidez al lago- ¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó Ori quien estaba sentado y se giraron para ver el valle- ¿Qué paso?

\- Cayó, yo lo vi -Dijo un angustiado Bilbo- Está muerto -Dijo- Smaug está muerto.

\- Por mí barba, creo que es verdad.

\- ¡Miren allá! -Dijo Gloin al escuchar el graznido de las aves - Los cuervos de Erebor, están regresando a la montaña.

\- Cierto -Dijo Balín- Se correrá la voz -Dijo asintiendo- Muy pronto cada persona de la Tierra Media lo sabrá, ¡El dragón está muerto!

"Y entonces, todos en la Tierra Media querrán apoderarse de mí reino", pensó Thorin frunciendo el ceño "¡No lo permitiré!" y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su reino recuperado.

\- ¡Ah! -Dije al despertarme- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté al abrir mis ojos, estaba en una gran habitación, desde luego a oscuras, no había ni un ventana en ese lugar- ¡Arg! -Me quejé al tocarme la cabeza y me di cuenta de que tenía un venda en está.

Me quité las cobijas que me cubrían, y puse mis pies descalzos en la dura piedra, para luego ponerlos en mis lindas botas de tela (Regalo de la Ciudad del Lago), caminé por la habitación, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, menos de lo que había pasado, cuando tuve un "clic", en mi cerebro.

\- Smaug -Susurré, para luego girarme a donde pude divisar una puerta y salir por ella, para encontrarme a un Bilbo que traía agua consigo en una vasija- ¡Bilbo!

\- ¡Lena! -Gritó él con emoción soltando el agua que cayó de bruces al suelo, pero a él no le importó, más bien se acercó y me dio un abrazo, el cual le correspondí- ¿Estás bien, no te duele nada?

\- Estoy bien… Bilbo -Dije- ¿Qué paso?, ¿El dragón…?

\- Smaug está muerto -Dijo él y di un suspiro de alivio- Pero la Ciudad del Lago quedó toda destrozada -Bajó la cabeza- No sabemos cuántos sobrevivieron.

\- Lo importante es que está muerto… -Dije- Ya no atemorizará a más gente -Le sonreí y el trató de devolverme la sonrisa, pero solo hizo una mueca-¿Dónde están los demás? -Pregunté cuando habíamos iniciado la caminata a no sé dónde.

\- Estamos en las cocinas de la parte real de Erebor…

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí? -Bilbo se detuvo- ¿Y Thorin? -Pregunté con sospecha, porque sabía que el muy testarudo enano se volvía loco.

\- Él… está con su oro, lo anheló desde que entramos de nuevo, no apegado ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera ha comido…

\- Dios -Susurré apretando los ojos- Lo voy a arreglar, tendrá que escucharme… pero… tengo hambre -Susurré al escuchar los desesperados rugidos de mi estómago, al instante me sonrojé y aparte la vista.

\- Vamos, entonces, a comer algo -Dijo él y le seguí.

\- ¡Muchachos! -Dije y ellos al verme, sonrieron y me fueron a abrazar y preguntarme si estaba bien, desde luego les dije que sí.

Bilbo me dio un poco de sopa pan, lo único que tenían para poder comer. Comí con ganas, tenía mucha hambre mientras los demás enanos hablaban sobre recuperar la piedra del Arca, otros sobre si los príncipes y Bofur y Oin habían sobrevivido.

\- ¿Dónde está Thorin? -Pregunté, ellos me miraron.

\- Está en las cámaras del tesoro de Erebor -Dijo Dwalin- Es donde ha estado desde que llegamos.

Solo asentí y después de tragar mi pan salí directo para ver a mi padre y hace que entrara en razón antes de que el tiempo se me acabará, por lo menos tenía una semana completa para pensar mejor las cosas, es mejor empezar antes.

\- ¡Espera, espera, Lena! -Me giré para poder ver a un Bilbo exhausto de tanto correr- Thorin no está bien él…

\- Tranquilo, Bilbo -Dije con una sonrisa- Soy su hija, lo que más tiene que hacer un padre por sus hijos es… escucharlos.

Me giré para seguir mi camino, dejando a Bilbo con la palabra en la boca, llegué a las cámaras del tesoro, había millones de piedras y sobretodo monedas de oro y objetos de oro esparcido por todos lados, aquí la gente de mi mundo sería súper feliz, sobre todo los políticos y presidentes que lo único que buscan es poder.

Miré a mi padre, tenía un gran abrigo, que incluso sobrepasaba su estatura dejando que el final se arrastrará por el suelo con elegancia- ¿Padre? -Pregunté con incredulidad.

Él alzó la vista, ya que estaba viendo su inagotable oro, se quedó mirándome y yo decidí bajar, salté al oro y me deslicé por la colina hasta llegar cerca de él- ¡Papá! -Dije abrazándolo, pero él no me devolvió el abrazo- Estaba preocupada… Bilbo me ha dicho que…

\- Mi querida hija -Dijo separándose de mis brazos y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, le vi el rostro, tenía una sonrisa, sonreí de vuelta, pero luego vi sus ojos, habían lujuria en ellos y poder, mucho poder, el mal de dragón ya le estaba afectando- No deberías preocuparte por nada, soy el Rey -Dijo con suficiencia- Y ahora… -Dijo él- Te presentó… el tesoro de tus ancestros… -Se giró- El tesoro de Thror… y el grandioso reino de Erebor, tú nuevo hogar -Me sonrió, pero lo único que pude hacer fue una mueca por sonrisa.

\- Papá -Di una paso hacía él- Bilbo me ha dicho que no has comido… no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero debes comer… -Él puso su mano en mi nuca y acercó mi rostro al suyo, pegando frente con frente.

\- Me alegra, que te preocupes por tú rey -Parpadeé varias veces- Iré en un momento, adelántate, mi princesa -Dijo él girándose para seguir contemplando su tesoro.

Lo vi con miedo, con horror, si al enfrentar a Smaug tenía miedo, ahora mis huesos temblaban de lo que sentía. Ese no era Thorin, no era mi padre, era una imitación que solo quería su oro, me giré para salir por una puertecita que había en esa cámara, para luego subir varios pisos y salir de ese lugar, no sin antes ver a mi padre que apreciaba el oro como si fuera el aire que respiramos.

Pensé en ese momento que lo había visto con decepción, pero no era eso, sino con tristeza, ninguna persona debía padecer de está cosa, iba a remediarlo, eso lo sabía.

Fui directo a dónde estaban los demás enanos, algunos comiendo un poco, otros hablando y otros fumando.

Me senté en una esquina, no quería hablar con nadie, lo que había visto no me había gustado para nada, apreté mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, no quería estar cerca de alguien, estaba… mal… realmente mal.

Luego sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado- Te agradecería que te fueras, Bilbo -Susurré para luego girar mi cabeza.

\- Creo que lo que menos necesitas es que me vaya -Dijo él, me limpié las lágrimas al sentirlas en mis mejillas, luego apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro del hobbit.

\- Está mal… muy mal -Dije yo apretando mis manos en puños- Y va a empeorar.

\- No… no digas eso -Dijo él- Thorin se repondrá… ¿Él dijo que no es igual a su abuelo, no? -Asentí- Entonces hay esperanza… aún la hay…

Las horas pasaron y yo solo paseaba de un lado a otro, primero fui a la gran biblioteca que tenía Erebor junto a Ori, ambos estuvimos viendo los diferentes libros que había, desde luego yo solo veía la parte de lengua común porque no entendía para nada el Khuzdul.

Regresé después de un rato a las cocinas para cerciorarme de que Thorin estaba comiendo, pero no, no estaba por ningún lado, pregunté que si había venido, pero me negaron por respuesta.

Apreté los ojos y suspiré, esto estaba mal, si no comía un poco, moriría de hambre, caminé con decisión hasta la cámara maldita y lo encontré entre el oro admirando las joyas.

\- Padre -Dije fuerte y claro, este me observó, e hice lo mismo que hacía unas horas, me resbalé por el oro y llegué a él- Me dijiste que ibas a comer… no has probado bocado alguno, vas a morir si no…

\- Ve a tú habitación, niña -Fue lo que me dijo al interrumpirme y giró su rostro apretando las manos en un puño.

\- Pero…

\- Obedéceme -Rugió él y di un paso hacía tras- ¡Soy tú rey debes obedecerme! -Me gritó y salté en mi lugar.

Sin decir una palabra y asustada y con ganas de llorar a mares salí corriendo del lugar hacía la habitación en donde había despertado, para luego abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe, caer al piso lentamente y llorar como nunca en mi vida.

Lentamente me paré y me tiré a la enorme cama con sabanas de un tono rojizo, me puse entre las grandes almohadas y seguí llorando hasta que me quedé dormida con el rastro de lágrimas entre mis mejillas.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Buenas noches, mis queridos lectores!, bueno, muchos, pero muchos, me han comentado sobre, ¿Y Tamara?, ¿Cuál es su historia?, ¿Cuándo va a aparecer?

He aquí su respuesta: Justo en este capítulo, el cual es otro extra dividido en dos partes porque, literalmente hablando, su historia es larga.

Antes de comenzar a leer, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, queridos lectores, ¿Fili o Bilbo?, he de suponer que sabrán de lo que hablo y me encantaría saber su respuesta.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit" pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son completamente míos y son gracias a mi retorcida imaginación… créanme nunca pensé en ponerle "Lena" a un personaje y ¡Poof! Salió.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo extra.

Capítulo Extra #2 Parte 1

Su primer recuerdo fue aquella habitación de madera y alfombras de terciopelo. Ella estaba acostada en una mullida cama de verdes sábanas y esponjosas almohadas.

Se levantó decidida a investigar el lugar donde estaba, pero fue enviada directamente ante el rey del lugar, quien más que conocerla era que le tenía preguntas acerca de aquel medallón que portaba el símbolo de la casa de Durin.

Además de eso, otro collar en donde, por dije, tenía el nombre, al parecer, de la joven. "Tamara", y fue así como ella se puso, con ese nombre se identificó de entre los elfos silvanos del Bosque Verde.

Tamara tenía una gran libertad mientras se hospedaba en el reino, ya que no aparentaba ser una amenaza, así que la joven podía merodear por todos los rincones de aquel hermoso y pacífico lugar. Ella pensó en quedarse, vivir allí, pero había una pregunta que la inquietaba día y noche: ¿Quién era ella?

\- Me encantaría quedarme, su majestad -Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero desvió la mirada- Pero hasta que no saber quién soy… no podré vivir tranquilamente.

El rey aceptó, y le dijo que su casa era el hogar de ella, que podría aparecerse en cualquier momento, ya que sería bien recibida, además de comentarle sobre un elfo, que vivía al otro lado de las montañas nubladas, que era un sabio- Su nombre es Elrond, visítale, avísale que vienes de mi reino, serás bien recibida allá como lo eres acá -Sonrió el rey- Irás con mi hijo Légolas, así tendrás protección.

Como dijo el monarca, el príncipe acompaño a la joven en una travesía donde sucedieron varias cosas, primero fueron atormentados por la lluvia por dos días seguidos, segundo, el terreno se volvió inestable y tercero, a Tamara se le fracturó una pierna por consecuencia de los problemas anteriores.

Al llegar a Rivendell, la atendieron lo antes posible, pues la pierna había empezado a tornase de color morado, signo de que estaba infectada y con otros problemas.

Estuvo en cama por tres días, hasta que en el cuarto pudo levarse- La medicina élfica es la mejor -Le dijo a Lord Elrond después de agradecerle por salvarla y no amputarle la pierna.

Después le preguntó acerca del medallón, pero Elrond solo sabía lo mismo que Thranduil, provenía de la casa de Durin, pero no sabía porque la joven lo tenía en su posición- Sí estás aquí, es por un motivo importante, muchacha, lo mejor será que te encamines a Ered Luin, las montañas azules, dentro encontrarás a un enano de nombre Thorin Escudo de Roble, él te podrá ayudar.

Tamara quería salir cuanto antes, pero el elfo le aconsejó que esperara un poco más para recuperar fuerzas y ella le hizo caso.

Rivendell no se parecía en absoluto al Bosque Verde, el primero era mucho más abierto, podías ver más paisaje que en el reino de Thranduil, incluso parecía que los elfos tenían más libertad de existencia.

Pasaron tres días y en los cuales conoció a un hombre viejo y simpático, su nombre era Gandalf el gris- Soy un mago -Le sonrió a la joven- Y al parecer tú también lo eres.

Tamara no se esperaba tal afirmación, a pesar de haberlo negado varias veces terminó por aceptarlo y dada la casualidad de que un día su cuarto estaba cubierto por un manto de hielo cuando estaba feliz de que pronto sabría de quien era.

\- Deberás aprender a usar tus poderes -Le dijo- Yo te enseñaré.

La joven se quedó más tiempo del debido, unos meses aprendiendo a cómo usar y controlar su magia, convirtiéndose en la pupila de Gandalf, pero el tiempo le pareció una eternidad y su objetivo no estaba hecho aún.

\- Debo ir a Ered Luin, Gandalf -Dijo ella- Pero volveré… solo quiero saber quién soy.

\- Lo que tú eres lo has dictado desde el día en que te despertaste, querida -Le dijo él con una sonrisa-Ahora si quieres conocer tú pasado… es todo muy diferente.

Sin más que decirle al viejo mago, Tamara se encaminó a Ered Luin con una yegua llamada Ámbar, un morral con ropa y una espada para casos de emergencia.

La travesía que tuvo que cruzar duró más del tiempo que ella pensó que duraría, primero fue una completa semana en el bosque de los Trolls, tratando de salir y escaparse de semejantes criaturas.

Luego, cuatro días cerca del bosque de Bree y en este, dos días para poder descansar de su horrible experiencia, en Bree se relajó y pidió ropa y un mapa, ya que los Trolls y en su ajetreo de escaparse de ellos, sus cosas se habían caído y no pudo recuperarlos, desde luego además de comida.

Su camino siguió por Hobbiton y decidió descasar cerca del río donde tendría agua y habría un poco de paz, para luego conocer a los Hobbits, sin duda todos eran amigables ajenos a lo que sucedía en otros lugares, para ella era un pueblo feliz y sin dificultades.

\- ¿Por aquí es a donde puedo ir a Ered Luin? -Preguntó a un Hobbit de cabello negro, este sonrió y asintió.

\- Puede ir de dos formas, o por el río en un barco o por la llanura, dependiendo del tiempo que quiera llegar hasta ese lugar.

Tamara optó por usar el barco, así que pagó el alquiler de este y pudo ir a bordo de un pequeño barco donde podía caber su yegua, ella y un pequeño hobbit que era el capitán.

Sin duda no fue el viaje más rápido en el que ha estado, pero tres días fueron más que suficientes como para llegar a tan preciado lugar, solo que llegó a donde no tenía que llegar- Espere… este es el puerto de elfos -Le dijo al Hobbit.

\- ¿No es a Ered Luin a donde quería ir, señorita?

\- Sí, pero… aquí hay elfos… busco a enanos….

\- Los elfos saben en dónde están, después de todo, son vecinos -Sonrió para luego regresarse por donde vino para llegar de nuevo a la Comarca.

Con un suspiro de resignación y agarrando las riendas del caballo se acercó a un grupo de elfos y les pidió indicaciones, amablemente se la dieron y ella, montada en su yegua, anduvo por la montaña hasta la noche, prendió una fogata y se calentó con las abrazadoras llamas del fuego.

Pero no todo fue paz, unos rugidos hicieron que se despertara y entre los arbustos pudo ver un par de ojos de color amarillo, mirándola, acechándola. Tamara alzó su espada, lista para matar a la criatura tras los arbustos y se sorprendió de ver a un lobo gruñéndole y mostrándoles sus dientes.

La yegua relinchó en contra del animal, tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero el lobo la ignoró completamente y estuvo a punto de atacar a la joven de no ser por una flecha que alertó a la criatura y salió huyendo.

\- ¡Te dije que se iba a escapar! -Hubo un grito, luego dos pares de ojos, azules y marrones, vieron a la joven que estaba un con la espada en alto, ellos también alzaron sus armas, pero Tamara, al ver que era enanos, bajo su espada de inmediato- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Tamara -Dijo ella- Vengo a hablar con Thorin Escudo de Roble, es de algo sumamente importante.

Ambos enanos se miraron y guardaron sus espadas, esa humana no era peligrosa ni nada parecido, más bien parecía amable y un poco desesperada-Mi nombre es Fili.

\- Y el mío Kili -Dijo el castaño- Estamos a tus ordenes -Dijeron ambos.

Pasaron la noche en la intemperie, abrazados por la fría oscuridad con ayuda de le tenue luz de la luna, al día siguiente se encaminaron a Ered Luin.

Era una gran montaña llena de árboles, y en todo el medio se podía notar claramente un gran arco de madera y un letrero donde estaba escrito en Khuzdul, "Ered Luin". Los tres entraron a la montaña y por dentro se perdió todo rastro de luz solar, solo podía ver rocas, tierras y un par de enanos en la entrada cuidándola.

Los saludaron y se fueron directamente a su casa, esta era de madera, igual que las demás, de dos pisos y el techo de roca, entraron como si nada y los recibió una muy preocupada enana.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? -Preguntó- ¡Me tenían preocupada!

Tamara se sorprendió al verla, era un poco más baja que sus hijos, de cabello negro trenzado y un poco de barba a los lados, casi ni se notaba, tenía los ojos marrones y parecía una madre dura y firme.

Se miraron, Tamara sonrió, dijo su nombre y él porque estaba en esa casa, la enana le sonrió de vuelta- Mi nombre es Dis y soy la hermana de Thorin, puedes esperarlo aquí, fue a buscar mis hijos.

Ella asintió y espero en la sala, espero y espero hasta que era la hora del almuerzo y por la puerta entró un enano, robusto, de cabello negro y una barba corta- Lo siento, Dis no pude…

Su vista se posó en aquella cabellera castaña que decía, sus ojos azulados se fijaron en los verdes de aquella joven, y preguntó quién era ella. Tamara se levantó de su puesto, dijo su nombre y le mostró el medallón-Apareció conmigo… no sabía su significado, los elfos me lo dijeron y me recomendaron el venir aquí… para ser si usted sabe algo…

Thorin miró fijamente el medallón, solo dijo lo que los elfos sabían, nada más, Tamara, decepcionada, solo asintió y sin más demoras se despidió diciendo que volvería con los elfos.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? -Preguntó Dis siendo el primer factor de su estancia en ese lugar.

El segundo fueron las lluvias fuera de la montaña y lo tercero fueron las insistencias de los dos hermanos al ver que se llevaba bien, no solo con su madre y con los demás enanos de Ered Luin, sino también con su tío Thorin.

\- Está bien… pero si su madre o su tío dicen que no puedo, me iré, ¿Está bien?

Desde luego para Dis fue una gran noticia, para Thorin del mismo modo, solo que no lo hizo notar, él no era de expresar sus emociones a flor de piel.

Y es así como Tamara, empezó a vivir a Ered Luin, junto a los enanos. Iba al mercado, cazaba junto a Kili y Fili a las afueras de la montaña y hacía los quehaceres de la casa junto a Dis que se volvió como una hermana para ella.

Pero lo que le encantaba más que su propia magia era practicar con su espada junto con los hermanos o incluso con el mismo Thorin, ella se sentía libre y a la vez fuerte, pero hubo un suceso en el que le cambió la vida, un suceso que le dio un giro de 360º a todo lo que ella conocía.

Continuara… 


	18. Chapter 18

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores!, espere por lo menos dos días para saber el resultado de entre Fili y Bilbo y el ganador es **¡Fili!**

**Para ThunderStorm02:** ¡Me gusto, encantó la imagen!, tienes la idea central de la cosa, pero Lena tenía cara de asustada (¿Quién no?), y las manos al frente, ¡Pero ahí va la cosa!, ¡Perfecto!, ¡10 para ti!

**A pesar de esto** y para poder complacer a todos mis lectores queridos, he decido hacer problemas amorosos 333, complicaciones y todo lo demás, espero mi idea les agrade, no quiero que nadie este descontento con el ganador, mucho menos conmigo, ya que los aprecio mucho, **fueron ustedes** los que hicieron que esta retorcida historia siguiera.

Como ya sabrán, "El Hobbit" no me pertenece sino al escritor J.R.R. Tolkien, quien seguro se estaría retorciendo por los cambios en su buenísima historia (Excepto por el final que lloré como nunca en mi existencia), los personajes que no reconozcan son de la propiedad de mi imaginación.

Sin más que decir, aquí el extra.

**PD: ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo Extra #2 Parte 2

\- Me encantaría seguir enseñándote, Tamara… pero ya sabes todo lo que yo sé -Le dijo un Fili mientras ponía la mesa junto a la castaña- Tal vez Kili quiera enseñarte a utilizar el arco…

\- No veo muy bien de lejos y seguro se la clavo algún enano o a otra cosa -Le dijo Tamara mientras ponía los platos- Huele muy bien.

\- Es el pavo de _Amad _-Dijo Fili- Lo prepara cuando está feliz o algo así -Le sonrió.

\- ¿_Amad_ es madre, no? -Preguntó Tamara, Fili asintió- Deberían enseñarme más sobre su lenguaje… cuando voy al mercado sola, no les entiendo nada a los vendedores…

\- Eso no te lo podemos enseñar… pero tú lo puedes aprender por tú cuenta -Dijo una voz tras ellos dos, Dis entraba al comedor con una pavo en sus manos- Fili, llama a tú hermano, y lávense un poco, ¡Por Durin!, cada día están peores.

Con una sonrisa, Fili fue a buscar a su hermanito, Tamara se sentó a esperar a los demás, pero Dis tenía otros planes- ¿Por qué no le llevas un poco de comida a Thorin?

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntó Tamara- Pensé que estaba en la ferrería… y que no venía sino hasta la noche.

Dis sonrió- Es verdad, pero el pobre de mi hermano debe tener hambre… -Dijo ella y empezó a rebanar el pavo- Vamos, llévaselo… nosotros vamos a esperar por ti…

\- Bueno -Dijo ella agarrando el pavo en un plato y poniéndole un papel encima, unos cubiertos y luego los metió en un bolso- Ya vuelvo.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Dis ya tenía todo esto planeado?", pensó ella mientras entraba a la forja.

La ferrería era un lugar en donde los hombres creaban hachas, espadas y otras armas, con el propósito de enviarlas y venderlas al pueblo de los humanos o entre ellos mismos. El lugar era grande y espacioso, hacía mucho calor por lo que la mayoría de los enanos estaban sin camisas, sudorosos y trabajando demasiado duro.

Las mujeres, que eran muy pocas, no era muy bien recibidas ahí por ser un lugar solo para hombres. Por esa razón, Tamara se sintió extraña al entrar a ese lugar, pero lo ignoró por completo, hasta que se encontró con Dwalin y Thorin ambos armando unas espadas.

\- Hola -La voz resonó en la forja y ambos hombres se giraron- Dis me mandó a que le diera esto -Dijo dándole el bolso- Es un pavo que hizo -Sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, luego se inclinó y se fue, pero justo antes de irse dio un respingo al quemarse su espalda con un horno- ¡Ah! -Dijo girándose.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, muchacha -Dijo Thorin.

\- Por eso este lugar no es para las mujeres -Dijo Dwalin- Es muy peligroso.

Tamara no dijo nada, solo se fue del lugar con la cara roja como un tomate.

Los días pasaban, y Tamara aun no sabía cómo decirle a Thorin que le enseñara a pelear, trató varias veces, trató en comentarle, pero simplemente no podía, se quedaba callada cuando tenía la oportunidad y luego se iba corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Pero un día mientras estaba a las afueras de Ered Luin, ya que tanto tiempo encerrada en una montaña daña a cualquiera (Menos los enanos al parecer), observando las estrellas, un Thorin se acercó a ella para pedirle que entrara que no era seguro.

\- Soy fuerte -Fue lo que le dijo ella- A demás… vencería a quien sea -Dijo ella abrazándose las piernas, pero una espada en su espina dorsal hizo que se levantara y sacara la suya.

\- Sí crees que eres capaz, enfréntame.

Los años y la experiencia hicieron a Thorin el ganador, Tamara estaba cansada y tirada en el suelo con varios cortes en todas partes- Aun debes aprender muchas cosas.

\- Fili y Kili ellos…

\- Ellos aún son unos niños -Dijo Thorin y guardó su espada- Mañana, al alba… sino llega olvídese del entrenamiento.

Tamara solo asintió.

Los entrenamientos con Thorin Escudo de Roble eran duros e intensos, la chica creyó que iba a morir en cualquier momento del cansancio, pues no le podía seguir el paso al enano.

\- Estoy… cansada -Dijo ella tirándose a la tierra y las piedras.

\- Un orco ya te hubiese matado sin pensarlo -Le dijo Thorin.

\- ¿Orco? -Tamara aun no conocía las abominables bestias que residían por la Tierra Media, al menos no a los orcos y trasgos, pues recordaba perfectamente los escapes de los Trolls en su travesía a Ered Luin.

Thorin alzó una ceja- Una mutación de un elfo -Dijo él- Son repulsivos y agresivos, te atacarían sin importar quién eres, seas mujer, niño o anciano.

Tamara tragó en seco- ¿C-Cuantas de esas criaturas ahí?

\- Más de las que uno podría contar… esas cosas se reproducen como cucarachas en una cueva.

\- Ah -Dijo Tamara, luego se levantó como pudo y agarró su arma-Vamos -Dijo ella- Aún puedo.

Thorin sonrió de lado al ver la determinación de la muchacha- Es mejor descansar, estás agotada, muchacha.

\- No -Dijo ella- No quiero que un orco me mate.

\- Los orcos no van a entrar aquí -Dijo Thorin acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en las de ella bajando su espada- Y si llegaran… Fili y Kili no dejarían que se te acercaran, eso niños te aprecian mucho -"Yo también", quiso decirle, pero no podía.

Hasta aquel día en que los dos hermanos, junto a Thorin y Dwalin debían ir al pueblo de los hombres a vender y entregar las armas hechas.

\- Pero tío Thorin, Tamara es mejor de lo que crees, sabe manejar una espada, ¡Tú mismo la entrenaste y encima tiene magia! -Le dijo Kili- ¿No crees que debería tener una oportunidad?

Thorin suspiró cansado por las réplicas de su sobrino, ya tenía suficiente con tener que llevarlos a ellos para que aprendieran lo que él hacía-Está bien, puede venir, pero le sucede algo, es su responsabilidad, yo no me voy a meter en eso.

Thorin jamás creyó que algo iba a pasar, pero los sucesos en cualquiera parte de la Tierra Media eran imprescindibles y sucedían como la lluvia- ¡No sedán terreno! -Les gritó a sus sobrinos que estaban temerosos alejándose de los 10 bandidos que los amenazaban con sus armas.

Sintió a la muchacha a su lado y su respiración entre cortada, estaba asustada, pero él no podía ayudarla en esos momentos, estaba preocupado no solo por el bienestar de la muchacha, sino también por el de sus sobrinos, que como la chica, nunca habían experimentado una situación como esa.

\- ¡Denos todo lo que tienen! -Dijo un hombre alzando una navaja.

\- ¡Y de paso a la mujer! -Dijo otro con una mirada lasciva hacía Tamara.

Los enanos no respondieron, mas Thorin se tensó, Dwalin se puso delante de Tamara, protegiéndola y Fili y Kili a sus lados, ellos no dejarían que se la llevarán, ya era parte de ellos y si la raptaban era como quitarles una joya valiosa, porque eso era ella.

Y la lucha comenzó tan rápido como terminó, lo bandidos al final fueron unos cobardes, huyeron a la mitad de lucha cuando un camarada fue herido de gravedad, los enanos estaban exhaustos, con heridas en sus brazos y piernas, pero había algo que no estaba bien.

Thorin había contado a nueve hombres que se habían marchado, uno no se había ido, fue en ese momento en el que escuchó un grito y su sangre se le heló.

Tras de ellos, a varios metros, estaba luchando Tamara con aquel hombre de la lasciva mirada, los enanos corrieron a ella, pero el hombre al ver que sería vencido, le dio una patada a Tamara en su estómago y ella cayó en el acto al suelo pegando su cabeza contra una gran roca.

Y todo fue un destello para ella, sus recuerdos volvían como fuertes flechas encarnándose a su cuerpo.

Recordó sus cumpleaños, a su madre, a su padre, la muerte del último, a sus primos, a toda su familia. Luego sus amigos, sus dos mejores amigas que eran inseparables, sus dos ex novios, su casa, la lluvia caer por la ventana, el sol salir entre las nubes, el bosque frondoso tras su casa.

Y su accidente.

El que fue el inicio de aquella aventura.

Con un libro en mano se dirigió al bosque, después de decirle a su madre que volvería a la hora de la cena, pero eso nunca pasó. Estaba tan sumergida en su libro que no se dio cuenta de aquellos ojos amarillos que la acechaban.

Pero un aullido hizo que dejará de ver el libro y salió corriendo muerta del miedo, pero el trascurso de la carrera directo a su casa, cayó por un barranco y pegó un grito, sus cabe dio de relleno a un gran roca y al instante cayó inconsciente.

Parecía que iba a morir, solo veía aquel cielo lleno de estrellas, la luna brillando como nunca antes, pero su vista estaba puesta en aquella estrella que brillaba, parecía que le sonreía y por un momento, cerró los ojos por la falta de sangre.

La estrella fue su portal a la Tierra Media, ella y otras seis más en forma de corona, la corona de Durin.

Tamara abrió sus ojos como platos y se sentó, estaba de nuevo en la casa de los enanos, respiró agitadamente y entró una enana con una vela en la mano.

\- Gracias a Durin que estas bien, niña -Le dijo Dis con una sonrisa- Te golpeaste muy fuerte, Thorin, Dwalin y mis hijos temieron por ti, llegaron gritando que te estabas desangrando.

\- Recuerdo todo -Susurró ignorando las palabras de la princesa enana y mirándose las manos llenas de vendas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Recuerdo todo -Volvió a decir y miró a Dis- Sé quién soy, mis padres, mi vida…

\- ¿Enserio?, ¡Eso es maravilloso!, el golpe debió hacer que tus recuerdos volvieran -Dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego abrazó a la muchacha- Iré a avisar que ya despertaste, Fili y Kili estaban muy preocupados y no se diga de Thorin.

\- ¿Thorin estaba preocupado… por mí? -Preguntó Tamara y luego se tocó la frente, hizo una mueca de dolor al acto.

\- No hagas eso… y sí, estaba como loco pidiéndole a Oin que te salvara.

Tamara sonrió inconcinamente.

\- Ya vuelvo-Dijo Dis.

Como dijo Dis, los primos en entrar fueron los dos hermanos que le hicieron preguntas hasta marearla, pero al entrar Thorin ambos se fueron con los regaños que su tío les dio.

Thorin se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama en donde estaba postrada Tamara, ella le sonrió a él- Dis me comentó que estuviste preocupado.

\- Estabas a punto de morir, ¿Quién no estaría preocupado?

Tamara bajó la vista- Ya sé que soy -Le dijo ella y Thorin la miró- Sé… todo, absolutamente todo, mi familia, mis amigos…

\- Y supongo que ahora te irás…

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella- ¡No!... digo… no… está es mi familia ahora, además no sé cómo y… y -Sonrió Tamara- Bueno eso es lo que siento, he estado con ustedes tanto tiempo que así lo siento, Dis es como una hermana mayor, Fili y Kili son como unos primos parar mí y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y tú… tú eres… como… -Pero Tamara no supo más que decir, se quedó sin palabras, la voz se le quebró y su cara la sentía arder hasta más no poder.

Fue en ese momento en el que acercó su mano a la de Thorin- Eres la persona con quien sé que voy a…

Thorin no la dejó hablar.

Y es que las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

Thorin y Tamara se dijeron todo lo que sentían uno por el otro al instante en que se dieron ese beso cálido, lleno de vida y sentimiento. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, solo existían ellos dos.

Después de aquel cálido beso, Tamara y Thorin pasaban el tiempo juntos, hacían te todo juntos, eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Y los meses se pasaron convirtiéndose en dos años para los enanos y para ella como cuatro o más.

Y pensó que su vida no podía ser mejor hasta que encontró frente a su puerta una caja, era de madera talla y se podía notar a leguas que un enano la había fabricado.

La abrió y una música empezó a sonar junto a una muñeca bailando, se fijó en la canción, era una de los enanos, era alegre y soñadora, luego miró fijamente a la muñeca, era igual que ella, solo que portaba un moño en la cabeza.

Sonrió feliz y salió de la habitación- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó una perspicaz Dis.

\- Una cajita de música -Dijo Tamara sentándose en la mesa y empezando a tomar un poco de agua esperando a que el desayuno estuviese listo.

\- ¿Quién te la dio?

\- No sé -Dijo ella, desde luego tenía una muy grande sospecha de quien era- ¿Es hermosa, no?

\- Desde luego -Dijo Dis poniendo frente a ella un plato de huevos y tocino.

Los regalos fueron frecuentándose más, hasta el punto de que le llegaba regalos todos los días, hasta que un día, Tamara se enfrentó al enano que llegaba algo cansado de su trabajo en la herrería.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tus regalos, Thorin? -Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Thorin no dijo nada al respecto, solo dejo su abrigo y se fue a su habitación.

\- ¡Oye no me ignores!

Tamara lo siguió y ambos se quedaron parados en mitad de la sala- ¿A caso no es obvio lo que estoy haciendo?

\- No entiendo, Thorin.

El enano negó con la cabeza, y dio un paso hacia ella, Tamara algo asustada y cohibida por la mirada del enano dio un paso atrás y así estuvieron hasta que la chica quedó entre la espada y la pared.

Thorin la acorraló cual gato apresa a un ratón, sonrió con insuficiencia y algo de lujuria se podía ver en su mirada, Tamara tragó en seco, y Thorin simplemente se acercó a su oído.

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir con rapidez y creyó que se iba a desmayar en ese momento justo en aquel segundo cuando el enano pronunció aquellas palabras- Te estoy cortejando, niña tonta.

Sus mejillas no pudieron arder más y sus piernas le fallaron, Thorin la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, negó con la cabeza al verla con sus ojos cerrado, la estrechó contra su pecho y la alzó en sus brazos para luego ir a la habitación de ella y acostarla en sus cama, cubrirla con las sábanas y darle un beso en su frente para luego irse de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿A sí que… cortejándote? -Preguntó Dis con una sonrisa haciendo que Tamara se abochornara- Sabía que mi hermano tramaba algo, pero esto nunca lo ha hecho con alguna enana, ya lo cautivaste, Tamara.

\- No digas eso, me dio pena ajena cuando me lo dijo… sentí que moriría ahí mismo.

\- Estabas a punto -Una voz tras ellas dos hizo que Dis mirara al enano alzando una ceja y Tamara se le saliera el corazón nuevamente.

Thorin le hizo una mirada a su hermana para que los dejaran solos- Iré a buscar la ropa, ya vuelvo -Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos salir a caminar? -Preguntó tras de ella, Tamara solo asintió y se levantó de la silla y siguió al enano mirando al suelo y de vez en cuando, a sus manos.

Thorin la miró de reojo y cuando salieron a las afueras de Ered Luin, Thorin paró, estaban cerca de un río, ya que su curso se podía escuchar claramente.

Thorin tomó la mano de la chica y caminó un poco más hasta llegar a este, sentó a la orilla y ella lo imitó.

Estuvieron hablando de lo sucedido en el día anterior, más bien, Thorin estuvo hablando, ya que Tamara solo estaba callada como alma en pena- Y sé perfectamente que solo tienes 21 años de edad, eres una niña todavía, pero la vida de los humanos termina más rápida que la de las otras razas, por eso, te pido aquí, que compartas tu vida con este honrado enano, que perdures a mi lado.

\- Thorin -Susurró ella.

El enano se acercó a ella, puso un mechón tras su oreja y acercó sus labios al oído de Tamara- ¿Quieres estar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, mi reina?

Tamara sonrió, se sonrojó y su corazón siguió latiendo, sintió la lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, se separó del enano, se limpió las mejillas con una sonrisa- Si -Fue lo que dijo- ¡Por Dios, sí! -Dijo ella antes de abalanzarse encima del enano con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cayendo ambos a la grama.

Tamara no conocía por completo las tradiciones enanas, si bien sabía lo básico, pero no conocía nada sobre los matrimonios de los enanos.

\- Son prácticamente iguales a los de los hombres, solo que hay que esperar alrededor de 15 días para esperar los arreglos.

\- ¿En 15 días? -Preguntó Tamara a Dis- ¡Pero eso es relativamente mañana!

Dis rio- Cuando los enanos se comprometen, deben estar juntos cuanto antes, y en esos 15 días, no puedes estar tan cerca de mi hermano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que aún no pueden yacer juntos.

Tamara se atraganto con su bebida y Fili y Kili se rieron ante la expresión de su futura tía- Ni siquiera había pensado eso -Dijo después con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Seguro -Dijo Dis.

Tamara solo se acercaba a Thorin para entregarle las comidas cuando no cenaba y se iba directo a su habitación o incluso cuando entrenaban, además ella no quería quebrantar una tradición como esa que era muy importante para los enanos.

Pero Thorin no pensaba igual que ella, trataba de acercase lo más posible que podía, le daba besos y la abrazaba, hasta el punto en que una noche trató de colarse en la habitación de ella, pero Dis no lo dejo pillándolo a punto de entrar.

Los 15 días pasaron, y la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, Dis estaba arreglando el hermoso vestido blanco que portaba la futura reina, y una corona de plata regalo de Thorin.

\- Estas hermosa -Dijo Dis mirándola fijamente- Pero estas muy tensa, ¿Sucede algo?

\- Solo son los nervios… creo que me están cegando o…

\- Descuida, todo va estar -Dijo ella- ¿Recuerdas los votos, no? -Tamara asintió- Si se te olvida, toma aire y trata de que salga con tu corazón, créeme, a mi paso con el padre de Fili y Kili -Sonrió nostálgica al recordar a su difunto marido.

\- Okey -Fue lo que dijo ella.

\- Son extrañas tus palabras, niña -Le dijo Dis- Aun no me acostumbro.

Tamara solo sonrió y luego se sentó en su cama, la última vez que se sentaría ahí, porque luego compartiría habitación con Thorin y no solo eso, el enano, junto a otro, habían alargado la casa de Dis a tal punto en el que ellos dos tendrían su propia cocina y habitación.

\- ¿Lista? -Le preguntó Dis abriendo la puerta.

Tamara solo asintió.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo a las afueras de Ered Luin, donde habían muchos árboles y cerca del rio en donde Thorin se le propuso a Tamara.

El enano estaba ansioso, pero no se dejaba reflejar, estaba vestido con sus mejores ropas, mas no había corona en su cabeza. Estaba esperando bajo un arco de cintas rojas y a su lado estaban sus sobrinos hablando entre ellos dos sobre sus futuros primos.

La música de los violines y las arpas empezó a sonar y Thorin se puso rígido, caminando lentamente, llegaba su única de la mano de Dis, luego, Tamara tomó la suya y Thorin, la beso.

Dijeron sus votos con mucho amor y terminaron con un beso, para luego empezar la gran fiesta entre carcajadas, cervezas y mucha comida.

Todo le pareció espectacular a Tamara, que no había presenciado algo como eso, hasta que la noche llegó y con ella las ansias y los nervios volvieron.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, ella lo sabía y él también, lo estaba esperando por mucho tiempo.

Ella se sentó en la cama acolchada, mientras Thorin cerró la puerta, él la miro ella a él sonrojándose violentamente, luego desvió la mirada a otro lado de la habitación.

Thorin se acercó a ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, la miró fijamente haciendo que azul y verde se conectara, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los unieron en un cálido beso.

Las manos de Thorin bajaron por su cuello hasta su espalda y se recostó sobre ella, para luego besar su cuello.

Lo que sucedió a continuación los llevó al cielo, al paraíso terrenal, al único acto en el que podían llegar los dos, el único momento en el que podían estar ajenos de todo, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Y así pasó un mes.

Y con ello una gran noticia.

\- Thorin -Dijo Tamara cuando estaban ambos en su habitación, ella costada de lado y él leyendo un pergamino que había llegado esa misma mañana donde ponía que Thrain, hijo de Thror había sido visto entre las montañas nubladas y Bree.

\- Dime -Dijo él sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

\- Creo… -Ella se giró y pegó a él- Creo que voy a tener un bebé.

Thorin parpadeó varias veces, lo que menos se esperaba era esa noticia, ¡Toda una sorpresa!- ¿Qué?

\- Sí… yo… no me he sentido bien estos días -Dijo ella- Las mujeres cuando estamos embarazadas vomitamos y todo eso… y me está pasando -Dijo ella.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura? -Preguntó Thorin dejando el pergamino aún lado.

\- No al 100%, pero sé que… -Al instante Thorin la abrazó.

\- Esa es una gran noticia -Le dijo luego se separó con una sonrisa y le beso la frente-Mañana iremos donde Oin, él sabrá si de verdad lo estas.

Desde luego, Tamara acertó cuando dio la noticia, ya que Oin lo confirmó, pero lo que Thorin no sabía era que su mujer planeaba ir con ellos a buscar a Thrain.

\- No -Fue la respuesta de Thorin- Ya te lo he dicho, esto es muy peligroso y tú no puedes venir, no ahora.

Estaba todos sentados en la sala de aquella casa, Dis estaba entre sus hijos, Dwalin en el marco de la puerta, Oin sentado en uno de los muebles y otros enanos que también se encontraban ahí a esas horas de la noche.

\- Voy a ir -Dijo ella- No creerás que te dejaré sola en esto, además no quiero que este niño se quedé sin padre, y conmigo, seguramente que no pasará.

Thorin frustrado se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, aceptó a la final, más le pidió que estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo.

Y el resto de cómo lo conocen, queridos lectores, es historia.

Fueron atacados por orcos y Tamara cayó al vacío teletrasportándose de nuevo a su mundo, un mundo donde no había magia, ya que ella intento sin fines de veces en volver, pero no lo logró.

Destinada a vivir en un mundo sin su amor, ella progreso y después de unos 10 meses de embarazo, dio a luz a pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojitos azules a la que le puso- Lena.

Y lloró de alegría con una sonrisa al tener a la pequeña criatura en sus manos.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores que tanto adoro!

Como sabrá, en el último capítulo he recibido en total 21 comentarios, en donde, la mayoría, me pedían que Bilbo se quedara con Lena (O al revés), entonces, solo voy a decir esto: A pesar de que el ganador haya sido Fili, hay que esperar a lo que mi imaginación dicte.

Como dije anteriormente en el otro capítulo, voy a poner un cuarteto amoroso, para que hayan conflictos y ponerlo más interesante y largo (Si es que lo pongo así), de todos modos, vayan haciendo sus grupos de "A quien prefieres Fili o Légolas o Bilbo".

Por otra parte, ¡Gracias a todas (¿Hay algún niño aquí?), por sus comentarios!, **respondiendo algunos en general:** A Tamara si la voy a involucrar en está loca historia, solo que hay que esperar un poquitín más.

**Para ThunderStorm02:** Siento mucho equivocarme, la verdad es que el extra lo hice en la noche y estaba medio dormida mientras escribía para mandárselos rápido para que leyeran y no esperaran tanto, pero hay que seguir con la trama que está en el extra, cuando termine con toda la historia, cambiaré mi error (O en el momento de algún tiempo libre).

**Para Diana Bolsn:** Desde hace mucho tiempo, pensé en que terminaría con Fili, aun así, y viendo los comentarios y también, a veces, cambiando de parecer, pienso en Bilbo, pero como dije anteriormente pienso hacer un cuarteto y a haber que se me ocurre.

**Ahora, para las seguidoras de Bilena o Bilbena** (Inventen un nombre de pareja, no soy muy buena en eso), este capítulo, **está dedicado para ustedes**, espero que les guste, en algunas partes están Bilbo y Lena.

Quiero el mismo (o más), números de comentarios que el capítulo anterior.

Para finalizar, como ya sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son completamente míos y de mi loca imaginación.

Sin más que decir y para no retrasarlas más con tanta palabrería que he dicho, aquí está el capítulo.

Capítulo 16: La Amargura de una Corona

A la mañana desperté con tristeza, limpié mi cara con un poco de agua que había conseguido en el baño, para luego ver de nuevo la oscura habitación, me acerqué al centro y me di cuenta de que había un araña colgando del techo, debía buscar una silla y fuego para poder prenderla un poco.

Salí de la habitación para ver si alguien podía hacer fuego y dármelo para encender la araña, encontré fueguito encendido en una chimenea en el comedor real, a lo que cogí un palo y después arranqué un poco de mi vestido, lo enredé en una punta y lo acerqué al fuego, al instante la punta ya se estaba quemando.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Me giré y pude ver a un Bilbo curioso, suspiré de alivio, ya que me había asustado.

\- No tengo luz en mi cuarto -Dije- ¿Me quieres ayudar? -El mediano solo asintió.

Fuimos a prender la araña que había en mi cuarto, le pusimos fuego y la habitación se veía mucho mejor- Desearía tener una ventana… -Susurré.

\- Creo que con esto se puede bajar o encender la llama -Dijo Bilbo tocando lo que parecía un interruptor, más bien, parecía un botoncito que si lo girabas hacía la izquierda se prendía más y si le dabas a la derecha se iba apagando el fuego.

Sonreí al media por su descubrimiento- Bilbo -Dije y él me miró- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- El que sea -Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Thorin no me para… -Dije- No me hace caso, solo está pendiente de su… apreciado oro… ¿Podrías hablar hoy con él?, tal vez te escuche.

\- Dudo que lo haga, Lena -Miré al suelo, sabía que no tenía caso- Pero de todos modos iré -Le sonreí.

\- Gracias Bilbo -Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente- Eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener y sé que mi padre también piensa lo mismo.

Bilbo sonrió y a la vez se sonrojo, reí por su expresión, luego él se despidió de mí con un tambaleo de pies y salió de la habitación para ir a las cámaras, yo lo imité, solo que apagué un poco la luz antes de salir para dirigirme al comedor donde suponía que los demás estarían o al menos la mayoría.

Los vi comiendo y bebiendo un poco, sonreí ante las ocurrencias de los enanos, los saludé y ellos a mí, me senté entre un Ori que leía varios libros y un Balín que comía tranquilamente.

Bombur se me acercó y preguntó si tenía hambre a lo que asentí, después de unos minutos, me entregó un plato de pan y huevos revueltos y un poco de agua en un vaso, le sonreí agradecida y empecé a comer.

\- Lo que adoraría ahora por una pizza -Susurré jurungando los huevos.

-¿Qué es… _pirza_? -Preguntó Ori.

Reí un poco- Pizza, Ori -Le sonreí- Pues… considero que es la octava maravilla del mundo -Dije aun jurungando los huevos- Es una masa que tiene salsa de tomate y… queso -Dije- O al menos la Margarita.

\- Suena a comida de Elfo s-Dijo un Dwalin de brazos cruzados al frente de su hermano.

\- Oh… bueno… quizás la margarita… pero otras tienen jamón, salchichón, hay personas que le ponen carne.

\- Vaya, que rico -Dijo un dulce Ori- Suena delicioso.

\- Y lo es… también tienen maíz, hongos, pimentones, doble de queso -Dejé de hablar al ver a los enanos que se les había hecho agua a la boca- Oh… lo siento -Dije sonrojada mirando mi plato.

\- Cuéntenos más de su mundo -Pidió Ori, ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?

\- Bueno… hay… varios continentes… divididos por varios océanos, tenemos América, Europa, Asia, Oceanía, África y los polos, el norte y el sur donde hace mucho, pero mucho frío.

Orí parecía muy interesado, pero me di cuenta de que no era el único- Mi mamá y yo viajamos por todo el mundo, o al menos a varios países por su trabajo, ella nació en Londres, pero viajamos a Italia, Francia y Alemania que quedan en Europa… antes… mi abuela tuvo que irse de España a Londres por una guerra…

\- ¿Una guerra? -Preguntó Gloin.

Asentí- Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero fue una guerra muy horrible, murieron muchos y solo porque… un… líder alemán quería apodarse, literalmente, del mundo.

\- Pero -Dijo Dwalin- Los guerreros tienen códigos, ¿Dónde está el honor al usar una espada?

\- Me temo… que lo que menos hay es honor, la gente mata… hoy en día… por que sí, por dinero o incluso por felicidad… además… las espadas ya no las usan… ahora usan pistolas, ametralladoras, escopetas.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -Preguntó Nori frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Bueno… son armas que disparan, tienen balas y pólvora, son armas de fuego.

\- ¿Pólvora? -Preguntó Balín estaba sorprendido.

\- Eh… sí… ¿Es que aquí no…?

\- Desde luego que no -Me interrumpió Dori, lo miramos- La pólvora solo lo usan los hechiceros, los malvados hechiceros.

\- Ya veo -Dije.

Estuvimos todos en silencio- ¿Balín?

Nos giramos y pudimos ver a un Bofur contento con los brazos abiertos, Balín no tardó en pararse y recibirlo con un gran abrazó.

Miré tras él y pude ver a mis primos- ¡Fili, Kili! -Grité saltando de la silla y yendo a abrazarlos, me recibieron con un gran abrazo de oso entre los tres-¿Están bien?, ¿No les pasó nada? -Ellos negaron- ¿No se quemaron ni nada? -Pregunté y ellos volvieron a negar con una sonrisa en sus rostros- Que bueno… -Luego me di cuenta de que Kili estaba caminando mientras saludaba a los demás- Kili… tú pierna.

\- Oh… -Dijo él al verme y sonrió, y pude ver que era una sonrisa de enamorado, cuando vi sus ojos me lo confirmaron- Unos elfos llegaron a ayudarnos cuando fuimos atacados por unos orcos antes de que llegara Smaug, y… Tauriel… ella me ayudó.

\- Recuérdame agradecerle -Le sonreí- Esa elfa me cae muy bien -Kili sonrió desviando la mirada al suelo.

Entonces los gritos de emoción cesaron cuando el Rey bajo la montaña entré al salón- Tienen trabajo que hacer -Dijo imponente- Debemos encontrar la piedra del arca -Disimuladamente pude ve aun Bilbo que tenía la cabeza baja, suspiré- ¡Andando!

Todos salieron y mi padre fue el último en salir- ¡Padre, espera! -Le grité y el paró en seco- Estás aquí… come algo, por favor… no quiero…

\- Cuando tenga la joya de nuestros antepasados, comeré, Lena -Dijo él sin girarse- Está aquí, lo puedo sentir, está en esta montaña… solo hay que esforzarse un poco más -Dijo para luego dar un paso- Los quiero en la cámara del oro, ¡A los dos! -Gritó y salió dejándome a mí y Bilbo.

Suspiré- Esto está mal -Me abracé a mí misma- Muy mal… está enfermedad lo va a llegar a matar.

\- Lena, no digas eso -Dijo Bilbo- Vamos, nos están esperando -Yo solo asentí.

Al llegar pude ver a varios enanos hurgando entre las pilas de oro, tragué en seco y nos dirigimos hasta mi padre- ¿Hay señal de ella? -Preguntó Thorin apretando con sus fuertes manos las barras del balcón que nos separaba de esa cantidad de oro y nosotros, desde luego a varios metros de nosotros.

\- ¡Por aquí no hay nada! -Gritó Dwalin.

\- ¡Nada aquí! -Dijo Nori.

\- ¡Sigan buscando! -Gritó el rey.

\- Podría estar en cualquier parte.

\- ¡La piedra del Arca está en esté lugar! -Dijo Thorin imponente-¡Búsquenla!

\- ¡Ya oyeron! -Dijo Dwalin- Sigan buscando.

\- ¡Todos ustedes! -Dijo Thorin- Nadie descansará hasta la encuentren.

Tragué en seco y pude ver a Bilbo- Padre -Susurré, no sabía cómo comenzar.

\- Señor Bolsón -Dijo Thorin mirando a Bilbo ignorándome olímpicamente- Usted es nuestro saqueador, baje ahí y encuentre la piedra del Arca.

\- Padre -Volví a llamarlo, pero me ignoró.

\- Ahora -Dijo Thorin con amargura total, Bilbo solo asintió y bajó para poder ayudar a los demás.

Vi como él se pasaba de un lado a otro, parecía ansioso y la vez preocupado- Padre -Me ignoró por completo- ¡Thorin! -Le grité y el alzó la vista, viéndome, analizándome con sus ojos furiosos.

\- ¿Qué quieres y haces aquí, Lena? -Preguntó.

\- No puedes hacer esto -Le dije dando una paso hacia él- Ellos tienen cosas que hacer, como descansar, Fili, Kili, Oin y Bofur acaba de volver de una experiencia horrorosa…

\- Igual que nosotros.

\- No -Dije frunciendo el ceño- Ellos vieron a gente morir por el fuego del dragón…

\- Yo también vi morir a MI gente por el fuego del dragón -Dijo él- Y lo que hicimos fue escapar -Apreté los ojos, parecía que no quería razonar ahora, o más bien, nunca- Baja y ayuda a los demás a buscarla…

\- No… yo…

\- ¡Te ordenó que bajes! -Me gritó, di un paso atrás.

Con miedo, salí corriendo de ese lugar, pero no bajé hacia las cantidades infinitas de oro, fui directo a mi habitación aun escuchando los gritos del Rey.

A pesar de querer ir a mi habitación, sabía que me buscarían ahí, y quien sabe lo que podía pasar luego, así que fui directo a la gran biblioteca, donde me encerraría una eternidad leyendo los miles de libros que había.

Encontré un buen libro sobre magos y hechiceros, y como yo era una, empecé a leerlo, menos mal que estaba en la lengua común, sino sería un martirio.

Pasé las páginas varias veces, leyendo concentrada hasta que llegue a la parte de hechizos, la cual me emocionó mucho, me levanté después de leer aquel primer hechizo, sobre levitar las cosas, miré un candelabro que estaba en la mesa, sonreí.

Miré de reojo el libro y pronuncié las mismas palabras que estaban escritas, la verdad no entendía que significaban, ni mucho menos, pero al ver que el vendito candelabro no sé elevaba, me frustré.

\- Vamos, Lena, concéntrate -Me dije a mí misma y lo apunté con ambas manos, repetí nuevamente el hechizo y este subió rápidamente al techo- ¡WOH! -Dije emocionada y moví misma manos para que fuera a otra dirección.

Sonreí divertida, la verdad esto era fascinante, el único problema era que no podía acordarme nuevamente del hechizo, tendría que aprendérmelo. Moví de nuevos mis manos y la lámpara flotó sobre la mesa, apreté mis manos en puños, ahora no sabía qué hacer para que el hechizo se fuera.

Me puse pensativa, viendo a la lámpara de reojo, aun flotaba y ni siquiera la señalaba, suspiré y pensé en otra cosa, pensé en mi madre, en que la quería mucho y la extrañaba, pensé en mi perrito, ¡Mi perrito!, tanta conmoción hizo que casi se me olvidara, como lo extraño.

De repente escuche un sonido seco y me giré para ver al candelabro, había cado encima de la mesa, suspiré aliviada, para luego ver como se empezaba a incendiar esta.

\- ¡Mierda! -Dije y alejé un poco- ¿¡Por qué no puedo pegar ni una!? -Le grité a la nada, miré mis manos, si con Smaug pude lanzar chorros de agua, esto debería ser una papita frita.

Apunté con mis manos al fuego "Vamos agüita sal", pensé, pero nada salía de mis manos- ¿Lena qué…? -Alcé la vista por sobre las llamas de ese mini incendió y pude ver a Fili- ¡Por Mahal, fuego! -Gritó él.

\- ¡No Fili, no pases! -Dije al ver como trataba de rodearlo y llegar a mí-Estoy bien, no me he quemado.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? -Preguntó- ¡El suicidio no es una opción, Lena!

\- ¿Suicidio? -Pregunté sin comprender- Solo se cayó -Dije- ¡Fili te dije que no pasarás!

\- ¡Muy tarde! -Gritó él y de un saltó llegó a mí, pero en ese saltó hizo que parte de su pierna agarra fuego- ¡ARG! -Gritó él.

\- ¡Mierda, Fili! -Apunté con mis manos a él y de repente salió un potente chorro de agua que hizo que se apagará el fuego de la pierna del rubio para luego mover mis manos y apagar el resto del fuego en la mesa- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, idiota? -Pregunté acercándome a un Fili que simplemente me sonreía mientras estaba sentado.

\- Thorin me mandó a buscarte -Dijo él- Más bien, a mí y a Kili, nos tuvimos que separar y cuando venía por está parte, olí quemado así que no dude entrar.

\- ¿Sabes? -Pregunté incrédula- Eres como un niño, no hacen caso de lo que les piden.

\- Sí, eso me han dicho -Dijo él aun sonriendo y se levantó- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Calmando mi ira, si me enojo, seré un dragón en poco tiempo -Fili alzó una ceja- Historia larga… vámonos de aquí.

\- Sí, por favor -Dijo él, agarré el libro de hechizos y nos fuimos de la gran biblioteca dejando la mesa de madera quemada.

Estábamos caminando en silencio, Fili iba al frente de mí, hasta que escuché un rugido- ¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunté.

\- Es que… -Fili se giró y pude ver su carita sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa- Tengo hambre…

\- Come algo -Le dije.

\- Hay poca comida, prefiero que los otros coman, yo puedo mantenerme un poco más.

\- Hay que ver que los enanos son más tercos que la misma mula -Susurré negando con la cabeza- Y supongo que Kili piensa igual.

\- ¿Qué yo pienso igual sobre qué? -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a un Kili intrigado- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

\- En la biblioteca -Dijo Fili.

\- Ratón de biblioteca, ¿Eh? -Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Kili… sino te callas, te prometo que te doy en la cara con este libro -Dije con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Un libro asesino, qué miedo! -Escuché la risa de Fili, lo miré estaba de brazos cruzados viéndonos, pero al verme desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

\- ¡Te lo ganaste! -Dije y casi le doy en cabeza, pero lo esquivó con agilidad- ¡Ven que te doy con el libro!

\- ¡Corre hermano, nos quiere pegar! -Gritó Kili empujando a Fili y ambos empezaron a correr.

\- ¡No huyan cobardes! -Grité hasta que me cansé, luego me senté en el pasillo y empecé a respirar hondo.

\- ¿Oye estás bien? -Preguntó Kili acercándose, al instante le golpe con el libro en la cabeza- ¿Estás loca o qué? -Preguntó él sobándosela zona herida.

\- Te lo merecías -Dije con una sonrisa al estilo villana- A ver si lo que tienes a dentro empieza a funcionar.

\- Lo dudo mucho -Dijo Fili llegando a nosotros con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa- Nunca ha tenido nada en su cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú de qué lado estás? -Preguntó Kili "enojado"- Por Mahal… ¿Cuántas hojas tiene ese libro?

\- No sé, pero deben ser varias -Fili se senté a mi otro lado y ambos hermanos empezaron a hablar y contar historias.

\- ¡Debiste verle la cara, Lena! -Dijo Kili con una sonrisa- Fue muy gracioso.

\- Me imagino -Susurré, pero luego escuché otro rugido más, miré a Fili.

\- No fui yo -Dijo él.

\- Perdón -Miramos a Kili- Tengo mucha hambre, lo poco que comí fue un pan está mañana… es que no hay mucha comida… no quiero que los demás se queden sin comer.

Nos paramos y nos fuimos de ahí- ¿Saben? -Les pregunté- Creo que ya sé cómo resolver eso de su hambruna.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó Kili- ¿Cómo?, aquí no hay nada más que rocas y más rocas.

\- Iré a fuera -Dije.

Ambos hermanos se miraron- Sí Thorin se entera de que vas a salir…

\- Primero le pediré permiso -Dije como si fuera lo más obvio- No me lo va a negar al ver que sus sobrinos se mueren de hambre…

\- Esperemos que sí -Dijo Kili- Tengo mucha hambre.

\- Lleven el libro a mi cuarto, por favor -Se lo di a Fili- Gracias, ahora nos vemos -Les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y salí disparada hacía la cámara del tesoro, pero ya no había nadie ahí, los enanos no estaban y mucho menos Thorin.

Fui al comedor, pero los enanos parecían estar descansando y aún no había señal de mi padre, salí de ahí y fui hacía el trono de Erebor y por el largo pasillo divisé a varias personas ahí.

Una de ella era Thorin, otra un Bilbo que miraba al suelo y las otras dos Dwalin y Balín.

\- ¿Dudas de la lealtad de alguien de aquí? -Preguntó Balín un poco suave, pero lo pude escuchar, me fui acercando poco a poco, sin prisa alguna, vi como mi padre se giraba ya que seguramente estaba poyado en el trono, miró a Balín y se acercó- La piedra del arca es el legado de nuestro pueblo.

\- Es la joya del rey -Dijo Dwalin.

\- ¡¿Y yo no soy el rey?! -Gritó con fuerza mientras se señalaba, di un sobre saltó en mi lugar, pensé que caería al vacío, pero no fue así, este tipo podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, se giró y miró al trono, luego se dirigió a los hermanos, yo había llegado justo tras ellos, Balín me miró y me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste- Sepan lo siguiente: si alguien encuentra la piedra y la oculta de mí -Se giró- Y lo prometo por mis ancestros que voy a vengarme… y no seré un rey comprensivo -Tragué en seco y miré a Bilbo para luego ver el suelo.

Dwalin, Balín y Bilbo se fueron y yo me acerqué a mi padre, más bien al Rey bajo la montaña- ¿Dónde estabas? -Me preguntó sentando en su trono apretando con fuerza donde van los brazos.

\- Fui a la biblioteca -Dije y di un paso- Estaba leyendo -Thorin no dijo ni expreso nada- Padre… ¿Me permites salir a buscar comida? -Pregunté, Thorin alzó una ceja- Tus sobrinos tienen hambre… no creo que haya mucha… además los demás seguramente también tienen hambre y de paso, darles al menos un día de descanso… deben estar…

\- Ve -Dijo él, apreté mis manos en puño- Pero los demás tendrán que buscar con esmero la piedra del arca, sobre todo el señor Bolsón, ese es su trabajo -Dijo él- Aun así, no entiendo porque no ha aparecido.

\- Ya aparecerá… -Dije- Aun… considero… que no necesitas una joya como esa…

\- Esa joya, como dices -Dijo él parándose y acercándose a mí- Es del rey… de tus ancestros, digna del linaje de Durin, además, sin ella los ejércitos no me obedecerán, igual que los demás reinos.

\- No digas eso, claro que obedecerán, eres el rey -Dije para que entrara en razón- Lo que menos quisieran hacer los ejércitos es desobedecer una orden directa del soberano de esta tierra.

\- Hablas con sabiduría, hija mía -Dijo Thorin con una sonrisa y puso sus manos en mis hombros- Serías una buena reina… pero necesito la joya, aun pensando que los ejércitos me obedecieran, la necesito.

\- ¿Para qué? -Pregunté- Tienes, oro, tienes a unos enanos muy valientes y tienes a tú hija -Le dije, él quitó sus manos de mis hombros- Trae a los demás enanos de las montañas azules y que vuelvan a sus casas… eso deberías hacer.

\- Vete, Lena -Dijo él girándose- Vete.

Suspiré y me di media vuelta para bajar los pocos escalones que habían- Pensé que mi padre sería un buen rey, no un monarca déspota -Dije antes de irme completamente.

\- ¡Bilbo! -Le grité al verlo, este me miró como si estuviese escondiendo algo- Ven vamos…

\- ¿A-a… dónde? -Preguntó él temeroso.

\- Thorin me dio permiso para ir a buscar comida… ¿Vienes o te quedas aquí?

\- Sí, yo…

Vi como jugueteaba con sus manos- ¿Qué tienes en las manos? -Pregunté incrédula, a lo mejor era la piedra y yo llegando en un momento inoportuno.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a un Thorin súper enojado y amargado llegando a nosotros, no sabía qué hacía ahí, ya que lo había dejado en su trono- En tú mano.

\- Padre -Le dije, pero me ignoró por completo, más bien me dio una mirada fría que me hizo helarme ahí mismo.

\- No es nada -Dijo Bilbo parándose.

\- Muéstrame -Dijo imponente.

Bilbo abrió su mano y le mostró una bellota- ¿Es una bellota, verdad? -Pregunté.

Bilbo me asintió- La recogí en el jardín de Beorn.

\- ¿La trajiste durante todo este camino? -Preguntó Thorin, y por un momento sentí que era mi padre, el que había conocido al iniciar el viaje con él.

\- La pienso plantar en el jardín, en Bolsón cerrado -Dijo mirando la bellota.

Vi como mi padre sonrió- Es un premio pobre para llevar devuelta a la Comarca -Dijo él.

\- Un día va a crecerá -Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa- Y cuando lo vea voy a recordar -Dijo dando un mini suspiró- Recordaré todo lo pasó, lo bueno, lo malo… y la suerte que tuve de volver a casa.

Ambos sonrieron, yo también sonreí- Es un lindo pensamiento, Bilbo -Le dije y él me sonrió.

\- Oye… Thorin… -Dijo Bilbo ahora mirando a mi padre.

\- Thorin, sobrevivientes, de la Ciudad del Lago -Dijo Dwalin acercándose, apreté los ojos- Están invadiendo Dale, hay cientos de ellos.

Mi padre volvió a ser el Rey bajo la montaña, ese que era imponente y amargado, sobre todo amargado- Llama a todos a la entrada -Dijo caminando al frente de nosotros dirigiéndose a está- ¡A la entrada, ahora mismo!

Fuimos corriendo a la entrada tras Thorin después de darle una mirada a Bilbo, y pudimos ver a varios humanos entrando a Dale.

\- Maldición -Susurró Thorin- Debemos proteger Erebor, nadie entrará a MI reino -Dijo señalándose y dándose vuelta, vi a mi alrededor y pude ver que los demás enanos ya estaban ahí- Agarren piedras y construyan una muralla -Se giró para ver la destruida Ciudad de Dale- No entraran aquí y nadie saldrá -Susurró.

\- Padre -Di un paso al frente- Dijiste que podría ir a buscar comida -Le dije, él se giró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿No oíste, Lena? -Preguntó él- Nadie saldrá de este reino, mucho menos tú.

\- Será un momento, iré con Bilbo, solo unas manzanas o lo que encuentre -Le pedí- Por favor -Traté de poner la cara de perrito que le ponía a mi mamá para pedirle algo.

\- Sí ellos te capturan, será una excusa para que entren a Erebor.

\- No harán tal cosa, seremos cautelosos -Le dije.

\- Rápido -Dijo, suspiré de alivio- Antes del anochecer, los quiero aquí -Dijo y se giró- A ambos.

Miré a Bilbo y este fue un momento a dentro para luego salir rápidamente con un bolso, ambos salimos de Erebor, pero Thorin agarró el brazo de Bilbo- Sí le sucede algo, no te lo perdonaré -Bilbo tragó en seco- Ella es tú responsabilidad.

\- Sí, Thorin -Susurró Bilbo y corrimos juntos a ver que encontrábamos.

Bilbo y yo regresamos con unas manzanas encontradas en unos árboles, alrededor de la montaña- Es increíble que haya manzanas a esta época del año -Dijo Bilbo cargándolas, yo también cargaba algunas entre mis brazos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Pregunté.

\- Es invierno -Dijo él.

Me paré- ¿Ya es invierno? -Bilbo asintió- Entonces -Empecé a caminar-Dentro de poco es Navidad.

\- ¿Navidad? -Preguntó Bilbo- ¿Qué es eso?

\- La mejor época del año -Dije- Ahí es donde a los niños se les dan regalos, hay mucha comida y canciones.

\- Suena lindo.

\- Sí, al menos esa es la parte comercial, la verdadera razón de la navidad es el nacimiento del niño Jesús.

\- ¿Y por qué celebran su nacimiento?, ¿Es que es especial, un rey o algo así?

\- Bueno -Dije- Es Dios encarnado -Bilbo me miró extraño- Créeme es muy difícil de explicar.

\- Ya veo -Dijo él- Tienes costumbres extrañas en tú mundo, Lena.

\- Pienso lo mismo de este mundo, Bilbo -Le sonreí- Mira ya llegamos -Dije cuando miré al frente, corrimos hasta la puerta, en la cual los enanos estaban trabajando una pared de echa con piedras y rocas grandes que provenían desde la montaña.

Entramos ante la atenta mirada de los enanos, sobre todo Fili, Kili y mi padre- Encontramos varias manzanas -Dije emocionada- Espero que les guste porque me tuve que subir por un árbol hasta traerlas, casi me caigo de no ser por el hobbit que tengo a mi lado -Le sonreí a Bilbo.

-Eh… sí, sí-Dijo apenado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Fili se acercó- Desde luego que sí -Dijo agarrando una y a punto de darle un mordiscó.

\- ¡No! -Le grité y él paró con la boca abierta para darle un mordisco a la manzana- Déjame lavarlas primero, Fili… no sabes si se posó un pájaro en ella -Puso una cara extraña y me entregó la manzana susurrando cosas que ni entendí.

Bilbo y yo fuimos hasta las cocinas reales, donde pusimos las miles de manzanas en una olla, les pusimos agua, que habíamos recogido del lago, y las dejamos remojadas, para luego sacar el agua y dejarlas en las ollas.

\- Si hubiera más comida en este lugar, te apuesto que haría un pie de manzana -Dije agarrando una y darle un mordisco- Sabe rico…

\- ¿Pie de manzana? -Preguntó Bilbo, asentí- ¿Sabes hacerlo?

\- Obviamente -Dije- Mamá me enseñó, dice que la abuela se lo enseñó hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella era una niña apenas… ¿Conoces el pie de manzana, no? -Bilbo asintió y le di otro mordisco a la manzana.

\- También lo sé hacer -Susurró Bilbo mirando al suelo.

\- Me podrías ayudar, o cada quien hace el suyo y los demás deciden cual es mejor -Ambos sonreímos.

Después de un silencio incómodo, donde solo estaba comiendo la manzana y Bilbo solo miraba sus pies sentando en el suelo- Bilbo… -Le dije y él alzó la mirada- ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Me quieres decir algo? -Pregunté después darle un mordisco a la fruta y tragármelo- Vamos que no muerdo -Le sonreí.

\- Lena, yo… -Él se levantó, parecía que temblaba y jugaba con sus manos- Yo… -Apretó los ojos y respiró hondo- Yo encontré la piedra del arca.

\- Yo… -Dije después de un rato, desde luego ya sabía de esto- Yo ya lo sabía, Bilbo -Le dije- Tenía el presentimiento de que la ibas a encontrar… y al menos me has hecho caso de no querer entregarla.

\- No, yo -Dijo él- He querido dársela, varias veces -Dijo él y vi como jugaba con la piedra para luego guardarla- Pero es que… siento que si se la doy… las cosas van a empeorar.

Mordí mi labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor a metal en mi boca-Entonces… hay que deshacerse de ella… romperla o tirarla…

\- Traté de hacerlo -Dijo él- Pero pareciera como si hubiese una magia extraña sobre ella.

Suspiré- Quédatela hasta que se te ocurra o se me ocurra un plan, guárdala siempre contigo, Thorin está como loco buscándola.

\- Sí -Susurró Bilbo, luego escuchamos las inconfundibles voces de mis primos, sonreí y agarré dos manzanas, cuando los vi se las lancé, ambos las atraparon.

\- Que buenos reflejos -Dije de brazos cruzados.

\- Somos guerreros -Dijo Kili sonriendo con autosuficiencia- Desde luego que tenemos que tener buenos reflejos, es una virtud.

\- Ya veo -Dije- ¿Y también la arrogancia es una virtud?

\- ¿Arrogancia? -Preguntó Kili frunciendo el ceño- ¿A quién le dices arrogante, pequeña niña?

Tosí y sonreí- Kili… soy más alta que tú -Le saqué la lengua.

Estar con ellos hacía que la tristeza que me hacía sentir mi padre se desvaneciera en el aire- Eso es porque tía Tamara es humana.

Suspiré- Aunque fuera hobbit, siempre te ganaría -Le dije y luego miré a Bilbo- Sí, siempre te ganaría.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? -Preguntó Kili poniendo sus puños al frente.

\- ¿Me estás retando? -Pregunté y recogí mis mangas hasta los codos-¿Quieres cacao?, ¡Te daré cacao!

\- ¿Qué…? -Kili se agachó cuando casi le doy un golpe en su cara-¡WOH!, ¡Cuidado mujer!, esta cara tiene encantada a una elfa, sería un crimen si le haces algo.

Reí divertida y traté de darle otro golpe, a lo que él agarró mi pequeño puño en su mano- ¡Oye suéltame! -Le grité frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ríndete -Apretó un poco más, sentí como si mi mano empezará a quebrarse, luego bajé lentamente hasta el piso y puse mi otra mano en este, apretándola con un puño, alcé la vista buscando la de Kili, este inmediatamente soltó mi mano- Lena yo…

Lo callé al darle barrida en sus pies y este cayó para atrás y puse mi pie derecho en su pecho- ¿No te han enseñado que no debes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en una mujer? -Sonreí.

\- Y ganó Lena -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa- Te ganó una mujer, querido hermanito.

\- Seguro -Dijo él parándose con la ayuda de Fili- La dejé ganar, eso se llama caballerosidad.

\- Seguro, seguro -Dijo Fili sonriendo.

\- Sí, Kili… ponle tipex -Le dije y ellos me miraron raro- Olvídenlo.

Luego escuchamos unos pasos corriendo, un Dori entró un poco nervioso- Necesitamos de su ayuda, debemos poner la barrera -Asentimos y después salimos mientras que mis primos se comían las manzanas por el camino.

Vi como ya había poleas, cuerdas, carretas y todo con piedras ahí-¡Vamos, rápido! -Gritó Thorin, suspiré, fuimos ayudar en lo que podíamos, al menos si es que me dejaban, porque al tratar de cargar aunque fuese una mini piedra, mis primos o Bilbo o algún otro enano de la compañía me retenía- ¡Está fortaleza debe estar más que segura! -Gritó- ¡Está montaña nos costó mucho!, ¡No, no las quitarán de nuevo!

Agarré una piedra medio pequeña, de esas que podía agarrar, y las coloqué en la carreta que llevaba Fili y Kili y un Bilbo que me seguía también llevando rocas.

Kili dejó caer la carreta al suelo- La gente de la Ciudad del Lago no tiene nada -Dijo él y Thorin lo miró- Nos buscaron por necesidad… han perdido todo.

\- No vengas a decirme a mí, lo que han perdido -Dijo Thorin señalándose, fruncí el ceño- Conozco muy bien sus dificultades -Se giró para mirar a Dale- Los que sobrevivieron al fuego del dragón deben festejar, ellos tienen mucho que gradecer -Miró fijamente a Dale, como analizándola.

\- ¿Padre? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Más rocas, ¡Lleven más rocas a la entrada! -Ordenó y empezamos a ser un poco más rápidos, al menos ellos, porque a los 10 minutos estaba cansada, no era fácil llevar varias rocas al vendito lugar.

Después de colocar las piedras y hacer una gran barrera en la entrada de Erebor, nadie podía entrar, dudaban si alguien podía salir, ya que yo sabía que Bilbo sí lo hizo, esto fue como a la media noche que terminamos la barricada de rocas, al instante, Thorin nos dio la orden de hacer guardia, cada uno tomaría una hora, a mí me tocaba a eso de la seis de la tarde, ni sabía porque me había puesto a esa hora, quien sabe, después de todo es el Rey bajo la montaña (nótese el sarcasmo).

A la mañana siguiente y después de descansar un poco, salí para poder comer una rica manzana, al llegar a las cocinas, casi todas la manzanas había desaparecido, fruncí el ceño, estos glotones me las iban a pagar todas más una. Agarré un que pude encontrar por suerte, la agarré la lave y empecé a mordisquearla.

\- Buen día -Dijo un Bombur con una sonrisa agarrando otra manzana, pobre, este debía tener mucha hambre.

\- ¡Buen día, princesa! -Dijo un alegre Bofur que ya tenía una manzana en la mano- Estás manzanas son exquisitas, gracias por buscarlas.

\- De nada -Susurré- Pero creo que aquí hay ladrones, porque ya casi no hay ninguna.

\- ¡No me miren a mí! -Dijo Bombur- Solo he comido una.

\- No es a ti, Bombur -Le dije- Unos hermanos que me tienen hasta la cabeza -Mordisqué mi manzana nuevamente- Un día de estos les daré su merecido, aunque a Kili ya se lo di… dos veces -Sonreí para mis adentros.

Escuché la risa de Bofur- Y dicen que las princesas no son temerarias, pues no, la hija de nuestro rey es una ardua guerrera -Le sonreí.

\- Desde luego, no soy una florecita delicada -Dije- Eso era antes -Susurré.

Me despedí de ambos y fui hasta el trono del Rey donde pude ver a un Thorin caminando a su alrededor, caminé lentamente mientras tras de mí tenía una manzana, se la arrojé cuando estaba cerca y esté la atrapó y me dio una mirada reprobatoria- Come -Le ordené.

Este la miró- No recibo tus ordenes, niña -Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es una orden -Dije- Es tú problema si no comes, ya estoy cansada, soy tú hija, ¿Sabes lo mal que me hace sentir todo esto? -Pregunté, él aun fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué pensaría mi mamá sobre esto? -Aflojó la cara- ¿Crees que estaría contenta?

Thorin no respondió, miró a la manzana y luego me miró para después darle un pequeño mordisco a la fruta, sonreí alegre, no victoriosa, sino alegre por verlo comer- ¿Tan difícil fue? -Pregunté acercándome- Comer no te quita tiempo, créeme, trate de hacer eso para poder estudiar, lo que me dio fue dolor de cabeza y amargura.

Pude ver una sonrisa el rostro de mi padre y supe, hay supe, que aún estaba, mi padre aún estaba dentro de ese rey imponente. Luego me di cuenta de que si le hablaba de mí, quizás, tan solo quizás, la amargura y el mal del dragón se podía disipar de su mente- Mamá me dijo, "Te lo dije, pero eres terca al igual que tú padre" -Me senté en el escalón.

\- Tú madre siempre fue una mujer sabia -Me dijo él, lo miré estaba aún lado del trono apoyándose con una mano.

\- ¿Cómo la conociste? -Pregunté- Digo… ¿Cómo ustedes…?

\- Tamara llegó gracias a un medallón que portaba -Dijo de brazos cruzados- Vino a mí para poder saber si ese medallón significaba algo y al no tener respuesta de mi parte, se quedó… aunque creo que Fili y Kili tuvieron mucho que ver…

\- ¿Eso hace cuánto fue? -Pregunté dudosa.

\- Ella apenas tenía 17 años -Dijo él- No recordaba nada de su vida hasta que en una pelea con unos… bandidos, recordó todo gracias a un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Eso debió dolerle -Dije- Aun no entendiendo porque no me dijo nada -Dije y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos y mis brazos en mis rodillas- ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

\- No la dejé ir -Dijo él- Unos meses después de casarnos, tuvimos otros inconvenientes, yo aún estaba buscando a Thrain, mi padre, tú abuelo -Asentí-Cuando unos orcos nos atacaron y ella cayó a un abismo… la buscamos… pero no encontramos nada…

Mi cara seguramente era de póker face, no podía creer esa historia, seguramente la magia tenía mucho que ver- Suena como una caída a lo tipo comiquita -Susurré.

\- ¿Comi que…? -Preguntó él, reí divertida.

\- Comiquita, son unas… caricaturas muy divertidas -Dije- A veces se caen y dicen cosas graciosas, otros se golpean entre sí o le disparan.

\- ¿Le disparan? -Preguntó Thorin sentándose justo a mi lado- ¿Eso no es mucha violencia como para una princesa? -Negué con la cabeza en una sonrisa.

\- No, no… -Dije- Eso lo pueden ver los niños… pero también hay otras como…

Pasé un rato hablando sobre mi mundo con mi padre, él parecía feliz al oírme hablar y yo estaba súper encantada, esto era lo que él necesitaba, un poquito de azúcar, para quitar lo amargo, en otras palabras, yo era la azúcar, con mis cuentos y todo eso y él era el enano amargado.

\- Thorin -Vimos fijamente al frente, venía un Dwalin que simplemente fruncía el ceño, parecía exhausto, mi padre se levantó rápidamente y volvió a ser el Rey imponente- Aun no la hemos conseguido -Dijo él bajando la cabeza-Ya la buscamos por toda la cámara del tesoro, no… hay rastro de ella.

\- Esa piedra debe estar en esta montaña -Dijo Thorin- ¡Sigan buscándola! -Gritó y di un paso hacía tras, al instante ambos me miraron ya que se había dado cuenta- Vete a tú habitación, Lena -Dijo Thorin mirándome severamente.

\- Pero yo… -Dije un paso al frente.

\- ¡AHORA! -Me gritó y le miré con miedo, respiré varias veces rápidamente y salí corriendo del lugar para después, aun estar en salón del trono, pero sin que me vieran, me deslicé por la pared hasta llegar al suelo- Esa piedra debe aparecer -Dijo Thorin- Busca a Bilbo, ¡Dile que la encuentre!

\- Thorin, Bilbo está…

\- Toma su lugar -Dijo el rey- Su trabajo es encontrar la piedra del Arca y si no lo hace, no me sirve para nada.

Tragué en seco y salí corriendo rápidamente del lugar para ir hasta donde estaba Bilbo- ¿Lena que haces aquí? -Preguntó sentado para luego pararse- Aun no es tú turno…

\- Lo sé… pero…

\- ¡Saqueador! -Dwalin nos miró, primero a mí y luego a Bilbo- Thorin me mandó a decirle que buscaras la piedra del Arca, ahora -Le dijo.

\- Pero aún estoy cuidando la entrada.

\- Yo te relevó -Dijo Dwalin, Bilbo asintió- Y a ti princesa, Thorin te ordenó que fueras a tú habitación -Frunció el ceño, yo solo asentí y me dirigí a está para tirarme en la cama y apretar con fuerza las almohadas.

El cuento de hadas, terminó, el dragón llegó y mató a todos, suspiré, ¿Por qué en los mejores momento, pasa algo?, es una pregunta que, seguramente, jamás tendrá respuesta, al menos no para mí.

Luego me paré al recordar algo, ¡El libro!, lo busqué por todas partes hasta que lo vi en lo alto de una repisa- Si son tan pequeños, ¿Cómo pueden llegar tan alto? -Me pregunté, no podía negar sobre la ingeniosidad de los enanos, lo alcancé gracias a una silla del escritorio, luego me senté en la cama con el libro en mis piernas.

Leí un hechizo, según el título, decía que era para explotar cosas, pero lo descarté, no quería explotar nada, por ahora, leí otro para hacer remolinos de aire y tragué en seco, mejor no.

Cerré el libro, y me tumbé boca arriba sobre la cama, para después levantarme al recordar él porque, el Rey bajo la montaña, volvió a ser Thorin, mi padre.

Fui hasta la habitación de Fili y Kili, ambos la compartían y estaba al frente de la mía- ¿Lena, que…? -Miré a Fili no tenía la camisa puesta, miré hacia otro lado- Oh… -Susurró él y se puso la camisa que tenía en la mano-Pasa…

Pasé y pude ve a Kili acostado boca arriba en su cama- ¿Lena, sucede algo? -Preguntaron.

\- Quiero que le cuenten a Thorin sobre los momentos felices con él.

Ambos se miraron y luego me miraron- ¿Estás loca? -Preguntó Kili-Seguro nos gritará y nos dará una patada por el trasero diciéndonos que le busquemos la piedra y dejemos esas burradas -La verdad me imaginé eso como un dibujo, para luego deshacer la idea.

\- Escuchen… hace poco estaba hablando con él y… parecía el mismo Thorin de siempre -Dije abrazándome y sentándome en la cama de Fili y Kili se sentó en el piso- Parecía… mi padre… no el Rey.

\- Es porque eres su hija, Lena -Dijo Fili poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

\- Pero… ¿Él no es como su padre? -Pregunté, ellos me miraron- ¿No los cuidó toda su vida?

\- Tío Thorin es mucho más que eso -Dijo Kili- Lo queremos mucho…

\- Entonces denles recuerdos… hablen con él…

\- Lena… somos enanos… no nos hará caso.

Bajé la vista y me paré- Entiendo -Y me acerqué a la puerta- ¿Saben?, mi mamá siempre dice que… tocar no es entrar… iré a ayudar a Bilbo… adiós -Dije para luego cerrar la puerta.

Me dirigí a la cámara del tesoro donde pude ver a un Bilbo muy exhausto- ¿Gustas ayuda? -Le pregunté, Bilbo alzó la mirada y me sonrió, me deslicé por las monedas de oro y llegué hasta él- ¿Dónde has buscado?

\- No debes hacer esto, Lena -Dijo él- Sabes que…

\- Oh vamos, déjame "ayudarte" -Dije haciendo las comillas- ¿Sí?, además te debo una por la casi caída, dime ¿Por dónde has buscando?

\- Por este montón y el de aquel -Me lo señaló.

\- Bien, entonces voy a ese -Dije fui haya entre saltos y saltos y deslizamientos.

Escavé a lo tipo perrito, pero no "hallaba" la bendita piedra- Creo que aquí no hay nada -Dije girándome, pero resbalé gracias a las joyas y al oro-¡Wooh! -Grité y rodé como una bola de nieve hasta llegar a un preocupado Bilbo, pero en vez de tener miedo, me reí divertida y Bilbo se contagió- Vamos a comer, Bilbo… has estado aquí mucho tiempo.

\- Es que… Thorin quiere la joya ahora…

\- Pues se tendrá que esperar -Dije- Primero es tú salud antes que esa cosa maldita y sin sentido.

Fuimos ambos a las cocinas, estaba vacía, no había nadie, había una sola manzana y se la di al hobbit, este negó con la cabeza- Es tuya, Lena… eres mujer, debes comer.

\- Vamos, que yo comí una hace poco, además no tengo hambre -La mentira más grande del mundo.

\- Está bien -Dijo él y empezó a comérsela- Está rica.

Le sonreí y bostecé- Creo que es tarde… ve a tu cuarto y tráncate con llave… no dejes que nadie perturbe tu sueño, querido hobbit -Le dije y le di un beso en la frente, cerca de su cabellera- ¡Adiós! -Dije animada y me fui a mi habitación donde caí rendida en mi cama.

No sabía qué hora era, pero lo único que escuché fue unas trompetas resonando en Erebor, o al menos en la entrada, abrí los ojos y me senté en mi cama, para luego cambiarme rápidamente y salir como un rayo de la habitación.

En el transcurso del camino me encontré con Nori, me le acerqué- ¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunté.

\- Es el barquero -Dijo él- Quiere una audiencia con Thorin.

\- Oh no -Dije para mis adentros y salí corriendo.

\- ¡Espera, princesa! -Me gritó, pero yo no le hice caso y llegué a la entrada de Erebor, y pude ver a varios enanos y a Thorin en la cima de la muralla.

\- Por todos los… -Me dije a mi misma, iba a subir, pero me detuve al verlos bajar- ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté, pero Thorin solo me dio una mirada para que me callara, después sentí en mi hombro derecho una mano y pude ver a Fili.

Thorin se acercó a un hueco donde podía ver a Bardo y viceversa, "Esto no puede estar pasando", pensé mientras tragaba en duro, ambos hablaban muy bajito, más bien en susurros, y no podía escucharlos.

Thorin se alejó de aquel hueco, y se pegó a la pared de piedra, nos miró, su vista se mantuvo fija en mí, luego se dirigió a Bardo- ¡Vete!, ¡O te caerán nuestras flechas!

Escuché un golpe del otro, y supuse que era Bardo, respiré hondo tratando de tragarme algo que quería decir, pero no me salía nada.

Subimos hasta la cima de la muralla, Bardo se su vio a su corcel blanco y se fue al Valle y me sorprendí al ver la ciudad cubierta de Elfos con armaduras doradas apuntando a Erebor, tragué en seco y al mismo tiempo, Thorin lanzó un cuervo a los aires y este se perdió de nuestra vista- ¿Qué has hecho? -Pregunté al borde del llanto y de la desesperación al mismo tiempo que ellos se giraban- Bardo solo venía a buscar lo que prometimos… ya nos ayudaron...

\- Lena tiene razón -Dijo Bilbo poniéndose a mi lado- Tú… no puedes ir a la guerra…

\- Esto no te concierne, mediano -Dijo Thorin sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero te has dado cuenta que justo enfrente de nosotros hay un ejército de elfos listos para disparar? -Dijo Bilbo con el ceño fruncido, mientras todos se giraban- Sin mencionar a miles de pescadores que están furiosos y estamos superados en número.

\- No por mucho tiempo -Dijo Thorin.

Bilbo iba a decir algo, pero calló al instante- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa, señor Bolsón, que nunca deben subestimar a los enanos -Dijo parándose al frente de Bilbo y luego pasando de largo, se giró y miró a los demás- Reclamamos Erebor, ahora… la defenderemos -Me miró y siguió su camino bajando las escaleras

\- ¿Padre? -Pregunté, me giré y le seguí- ¡Thorin, espera! -Le grité, pero en eso siento una mano agarrando mi muñeca, me giró y puedo ver a Balín-¡Suéltame! -Le gritó a él.

\- Thorin no está de buen humor ahora, mucho menos para hablar con nosotros, muchacha.

\- Soy su hija, tiene que hacerme caso -Dije y traté de soltarme-¡Suéltame, Dwalin! -Dije, Dwalin me soltó al instante y se vio la mano, la tenía roja, le miré, luego a los demás que se quedaron estupefactos, agarré la falda del vestido y salí corriendo a buscar a Thorin mientras oía los gritos de los demás y sus pisadas.

Ellos tenían miedo de mí, igual que yo; sabíamos que si me enojaba más de lo normal, podía llegar a hacer un nuevo dragón y Thorin necesitaría tomar medidas drásticas.

Me paré en seco cuando escuché un gran estruendo y me giré, al mismo tiempo vi a Fili, Kili, Balín, Oin, Dori y Ori tras de mí, de igual forma se detuvieron al escuchar el estruendo, antes de que ellos reaccionaran salí corriendo y fui a la sala del trono donde pude ver a Thorin a punto de sentarse.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? -Pregunté enojada y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tú padre, a tú rey.

\- ¡Es la manera a la que me dirigió a gente hipócrita como tú! -(Aun no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso) Le reté mientras avanzaba con pasos firmes y decididos, Thorin alzó una ceja, luego frunció el ceño y se levantó del trono.

\- Estas siendo osada -Dijo él con su voz gruesa y demandante- No te permito que me hables así.

\- ¡Yo habló como yo quiera! -Dije, estaba cerca de él y a la vez sentí demasiada adrenalina por el cuerpo- ¡Entrega este maldito oro y esta _mierda_ que vivimos se va a terminar! -Le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Maldito oro? -Preguntó- ¡ESTE ES ORO DE REYES, DE TU ANCESTROS, NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES DE ESE MODO! -Me gritó tan fuerte que me tuve que parar al instante.

\- ¿¡Acaso no piensas en mí!? -Me señalé- ¿¡Quieres que vea a la gente que más quiero morir… por tus malditos caprichos de rey!? -Jamás había estado tan furiosa- ¡Contesta con un demonio!

\- ¡Vete! -Me gritó él- ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡No te quiero ver!

Di un paso al frente, pero luego sentí una mano en mi brazo me giré con el ceño fruncido y vi a Balín- Hazle caso a tú padre, muchacha -Dijo él- No está de buen humor, él no quiere discutir contigo.

\- Suéltame, Balín -Le dije- O te quemaré la mano -Le desafié y al instante me soltó atemorizado, me giré y vi a Thorin que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Sabes qué? -Le pregunté acercándome con dos pasos- ¡Me encantaría ver como invaden Erebor! -Le grité- ¡Para que veas lo que la codicia llegó a darte! -Vi en los ojos de Thorin fuego puro y yo sentí el miso ardor en mis manos- ¡Para que veas lo que es un monarca déspota y con carencia de honor! -Lo estaba atacando con todo, pude ver como se tensaba y seguía viéndome mientras yo me acercaba- ¡En lo único que piensas es en tú maldito oro, tú maldita joya y tú maldita corana de…!

Ahora no le veía la cara, sino que miraba a un lado de aquella sala, sentí unas pisadas de tras de mí y luego se pararon, me quedé absorta, sin nada más que decir, me llevé mi mano izquierda a mi mejilla del mismo lado, sentía el calor en esa zona y como mi mandíbula empezaba a dolerme y a la vez sentir un pequeño hilito de sangre.

Thorin me golpeó.

Mi padre me había golpeado.

¡El muy maldito me golpeó!

Lo miré de reojo y él me seguía viendo con su mano a un en alto, pero eso no me importaba, era sus ojos lo que más tenía miedo, esos ojos que estaban perdidos, Thorin estaba ciego, ciego de poder y codicia, mi padre está lejos, demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarlo.

\- Tú… -Susurré.

\- Es lo que te mereces por hablarme de ese modo -Dijo él- Soy tú padre, tú rey y merezco respeto.

\- Me golpeaste… -Volví a susurrar ignorando lo que anteriormente había dicho, para luego mirarlo fijamente- Me golpeaste…

Thorin no dijo nada, solo me miraba con superioridad- Llévensela, y que no salga de su habitación…

Sentí unas manos en mis brazos- Suéltenme… se perfectamente a donde tengo que ir -Me giré para irme yo solita, pero regrese y escupí en el piso, le mandé una mirada retadora a Thorin y este me la devolvió para luego irme de ese infierno.

Me tiré en mi cama y comencé a llorar con ganas, para sacarme todo lo que había vivido, seguí llorando y pegando gritos, quería morirme en ese instante, ¿Es que estaba mal lo que le había dicho?, ¡La guerra no es algo bueno y quería hacerle ver lo que pasaría!, ¡Quería hacerle ver lo que se había convertido!, ¿Acaso estaba mal?

Alcé mi cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas rebeldes que me salían y corrían por mis mejillas, para luego quedarme en shock, pegué un gritó y me acerqué a la esquina de mi habitación que estaba al lado de la cama, donde me miré espantada la habitación.

Está estaba cubierta de hielo, hielo duro y macizo, parecía que no podía romperse con facilidad, me senté en el suelo y miré mis manos, incluso por un momento me sentí como Elsa, respiré hondo y apreté mis manos alrededor de mis piernas, el hielo no me haría daño, al menos no a mí.

Y con estos pensamientos caí dormida en ese rincón.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores!, espero que la estén pasando demasiado bien, yo ahí, andando con la vida y a nada de graduarme (Lo que anhelo tanto, pero tanto).

Este capítulo es sumamente corto, ya que es uno de transición, pero el día de mañana subiré otro.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son de mi propiedad.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo 17: Azul

Abrí mis ojos y pude apreciar que mi habitación seguía congelada, me levanté y resbalé con el hielo y pude estabilizarme con la ayuda de mi cama, para luego tratar de abrir la puerta, pero está no se quería abrir.

\- Mierda -Susurré- ¡Ayúdenme! -Pedí a gritos, pero parecía que nadie quería pasar por esos corredores, golpeé con fuerza la puerta hasta que escuché una vocecita del otro lado- ¡Bilbo ayúdame!

\- ¡Está atascada, no puedo abrirla! -Gritó él- ¡Pareciera como si…!

\- ¡Está congelada la puerta! -Le grité del otro lado- ¡Hay que derribarla! -Pegué un gritó.

\- ¡Espera! -Dijo Bilbo- Usa tú fuego… descongélala.

Suspiré, Bilbo tenía razón, luego pensé en varias cosas del día anterior, desde que desperté hasta el golpe, fruncí el ceño y apreté mis manos en puños para luego poner las manos en la puerta y vi como lentamente el hielo se hacía agua y caía al piso haciendo un gran charco.

Abrí la puerta y pude ver a un Bilbo con ojeras y un poco somnoliento, pero a la vez sonriendo- Me contaron lo que pasó… -Dijo él- Nunca pensé que Thorin te pondría una mano encima… salvo para salvarte o darte un abrazo…

\- Ni yo -Dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- A perdido todo mi respeto… y encima llamando a Dain y su ejército… ¿Qué creé que está haciendo?

\- Lo que tiene que hacer -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a Dwalin con el ceño fruncido de brazos cruzados- Es nuestro rey… y tiene razón. Defenderemos a Erebor aunque nos cueste la vida…

\- ¿Pero hasta a esos extremos tenemos que llegar? -Hay que ver que la única que tenía cerebro en esta _vaina_ era yo- La guerra nunca beneficia a nadie -Le dije- Hay que hablar con diplomacia y…

\- Eso no sirve -Dijo Dwalin- Los Elfos y los hombres no querrán escuchar.

\- ¡Pero Bardo fue quien…! -Me callé al instante- Olvídalo… no se puede discutir con los enanos… la terquedad les gana -Dije y vi su ceño fruncido, me giré y me alejé de Bilbo y Dwalin.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Bilbo girándose.

\- ¡A desaparecer! -Grité con ganas y doble la esquina.

Empecé a susurrar cosas para mí misma, estaba molestísima y quería destruir algo, lo que fuera y si pudiera, que fuera la maldita corona y el estúpido oro ese que no sirve para nada.

Fui directo a la cocina donde pude ver como todos hablaban entre sí, sin importarme un pepino, avancé y busqué un poco de agua, todos me miraban, pero yo no los miraba, estaba harta ya de los enanos, debía cambiar de atmósfera o me daría un ataque en este lugar.

Me senté una silla, apartada de todos, para luego sentir una mano en mi hombro, giró mi cabeza con el ceño fruncido y puedo ver a un asustado Kili que se fue rápidamente, tuvo cabeza, ya que en esos momentos no quería que nadie me molestara, respiré hondo, muy hondo y luego tomé agua del vaso, para dejarla en la mesa y levantarme, escuché una silla chichar contra el piso tras de mí, me paré en el marco de la puerta y puse mi mano en esta- Si a alguien se le ocurre seguirme… juro que lo quemaré -Aseguré y me fui del lugar, directo a quien sabe dónde.

Erebor era demasiado grande, y podía perderme en cuestión de minutos, hasta que pude vislumbrar un apartado de la montaña, donde había un río corriendo levemente y matas y árboles seco, me acerqué al lugar, sin duda estaba horrible, me senté en lo que parecía tierra quemada y miré al río.

Para luego pasarme las manos por la cara frustrada y luego gritar de dolor, a pesar de que él golpe de ayer me había dolido al tocar mi mano con mi mejilla, el ardor del fuego lo hizo arder.

Miré mis manos y estás estaban rojas de fuego, incluso salían humo-No… -Susurré- Tranquilízate… -Me dije y traté de respirar normalmente, pero el fuego no quería irse, todo lo contrario, empezó a agrandarse más.

Me paré asustada, hipeando de miedo, ahora sentía miles de emociones en todo mi ser, para luego ver el río y correr a este, metí las manos y pegué un grito, pero luego ya no sentí el fuego en mis manos, las saqué del agua y miré mis manos un poco quemadas, las apreté en contra mi pecho y caí sentada cerca del río, luego miré la pulsera que tenía en mi mano derecha, esa que siempre estaba conmigo y que nunca se me cayó.

La saqué con cuidado de mi mano, y miré el corazón- Como te extraño mamá -Susurré a la nada sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, apreté la pulsera y miré el hermoso dije de corazón, lo jurungué un poco, y encontré un broche para abrirlo, cosa que no sabía, lo abrí y pude ver algo que me llamó la atención, era un polvito azul, un azul brillante, agarré un poco con mi dedo índice para luego cerrar el dije.

Acerqué el polvito a mi lengua y probé, hice una cara de horror, eso sabía asqueroso, peor que la comida que servían en el colegio, limpié mi dedo con el agua y fue en ese momento que me fijé en mis manos, las quemaduras se habían ido.

Sorprendida miré de nuevo el dije, luego mis manos y me asomé al río para ver mi reflejó, la marca del golpe también había desaparecido, sonreí algo asustada, pero a la vez divertida, había descubierto algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

\- Gracias, mamá -Susurré a la nada mientras apretaba la pulsera contra mi pecho, luego la volví a poner mi mano después de admirarla por un momento.

Me levanté y me fui de aquel lugar, ese secreto era mío y solo mío, sonreí al saber que llevaba algo más que el dije de mi mamá conmigo misma, y emprendí la carrera de vuelta de a mi habitación, tenía trabajo, debía descongelarla rápidamente para luego evitar un masacre innecesaria.

Así que lo había decidido, iría esa misma noche a convencer a Bardo y a Thranduil de no ir a la guerra, sino de ir a la diplomacia, y como princesa de Erebor tenía el deber de elegir lo que era bueno para mi pueblo.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Buena, mis queridos lectores!

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más y ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?, ¡Antes del último capítulo vamos a llegar al comentario 100!, ¿Qué les parece?, y a la ganadora (o ganador), será recompensado.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

Sin más que decir el capítulo.

PD: Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 18: Enanos de Hierro

Me asomé a entre las puertas y pude ver a la compañía midiéndose las armaduras y las cotas de malla, otros agarrando sus armas para comenzar con la batalla, incluso pude ver a Thorin entregándole una cota de malla a Bilbo, parecía un poco chistoso verlo de esa forma.

Tragué en seco, no quería entrar, pero debía hablar con Bilbo, tenía que decirle que iba a ir al Valle, lo más seguro es que él me acompañaría, era la única persona con la quién podía contar, porque los demás estaban del lado del Rey.

Suspiré suavemente y entre de sin muchos miramientos, al parecer, Thorin y Bilbo habían terminado su "charla", pero eso era irrelevante para mí. Al llegar al lado del mediano, este me miró con una sonrisa, se la devolvió- Te queda bien -Susurré, luego miré a Thorin con el ceño fruncido, aun no se me había olvidado lo del día anterior y al parecer a él tampoco.

\- Este no es un lugar para una mujer, niña -Fue todo lo que dijo y lo que ignoré olímpicamente.

\- Bilbo -Me al hobbit que aún me miraba- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?, será rápido… luego puedes… prepararte para la masacre… si tanto gusta -El mediano no dijo nada más bien hizo una mueca, pero Thorin gruñó, siguió mirándome amenazadoramente y furioso, tanto que creí que me haría algún punto en mi cara con su "visión laser".

\- Eh… si… -Dijo Bilbo después de reaccionar a mi pregunta, me giré sobre mis talones, les eché una mirada a los demás enanos que miraban intrigados la escena, miré a Bilbo, le sonreí y ambos nos fuimos del lugar.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, donde debía primero descongelarla, luego hablaría con el mediano. Entramos los dos y Bilbo se quedó estupefacto, no podía decir nada- ¿Qué…?

\- Las emociones controlan mis poderes, Bilbo -Le dije mirando mis manos y luego las apreté formando unos puños- Al parecer al estar triste congelo las cosas, como al estar enojada que las quemó.

\- Pero… esto es…

\- ¿Horrible? -Pregunté con una sonrisa forzada- Sí… por un momento creí sentirme como Elsa.

\- ¿Elsa? -Preguntó Bilbo arqueando una ceja- ¿Quién es…?

\- Olvídalo -Sonreí- Necesito tú ayuda, pequeño hobbit -Le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que sea, Lena -Dijo él.

\- Primero a descongelar esto, al parecer nos llevará toda la tarde… espero y no te moleste… a menos a que quieras arreglar para el derramamiento de sangre.

El hobbit hizo una mueca- ¿La guerra es horrible?

\- ¿Horrible?, creo que esa palabra es poco para lo que es, Bilbo -Dije apreté mis manos- Nunca he estado en una guerra, pero te aseguro… que no es el mejor sitio para estar.

\- Lo imagino -Dijo mirando mejor mi habitación y abrazándose a sí mismo- En la Comarca no hay guerra ni nada, vivimos en paz, todos juntos y contentos, aun la verdad hay personas que son un poco molestosas.

Reí divertida- Haz tenido una vida muy buena, Bilbo, me alegra eso -Le entre una tronquito de madera que estaba algo congelado- Vamos… enójate… enójate -Susurré y el tronco empezó a derretirse y una de las puntas comenzó a prenderse fuego.

\- ¡Ah! -Dijo el hobbit tratando de agarrar mejor el tronco- Bien… manos a la obra.

Asentí.

Exhaustos caímos rendidos en las sillas, no fue nada fácil descongelar las cosas, mucho menos el techo, suspiré cansada, quería darme un baño y acostarme a dormir.

\- Bien -Dijo Bilbo- ¿Cuál era la otra cosa?

Miré al hobbit, respiré hondo y exhalé el aire- Iré a Valle -Le dije.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó parándose estrepitosamente- ¿Estás loca?, ¡Te verán y te darán con las flechas!

\- Bilbo -Le dije- No puedo quedarme aquí sentada haciendo nada, tengo una tarea y esa es evitar una guerra -Sabía que la guerra saldría de todas maneras, pero podía evitar un conflicto entre los elfos, los hombres y los enanos- Soy una princesa… se supone que debo dar paz y esperanza…

Bilbo bajó la cabeza- Es arriesgado.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario.

\- Sí Thorin estuviese cuerdo -Sonrió hacía mi- Estaría orgullo.

\- Hablas como mi madre, Bilbo -Le sonreí, luego baje la vista- La extraño mucho…

\- Ella está contigo, Lena -Dijo él- Además, ¿No es una bruja como tú? -Sonrió- Seguramente está buscándote hasta por el subsuelo.

Reí divertida- Ya lo creo.

Bilbo se sentó y después de unos minutos en silencio sacó la piedra del arca que estaba en su bolsillo- Si Thorin fuera el mismo de siempre se la daría… pero la enfermedad está en su cabeza.

\- Está ciego -Dije- Por esa razón debo hacer lo que tenga que hacer…

\- Iré contigo -Dijo él- Daré la piedra del arca para que hagan un intercambio y como eres la princesa, deberán al menos creer en tus palabras.

Le sonreí- Buen plan.

Justo cuando Bilbo estaba guardando de nuevo la piedra, la puerta de mi habitación sonó, me levanté y abrí la puerta, fruncí ligeramente el ceño al mirar a quien menos esperaba- ¿Qué quieres? -Le rete.

\- ¿El saqueador está aquí? -Preguntó, solo asentí- Le toca la guardia.

\- Bilbo -Susurré y me giré para verlo, este se levantó algo alarmado- Te toca la guardia.

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo él- Es verdad -Caminó hasta la puerta, pasó por mí y por Thorin para perderse en la esquina, suspiré y cuando me disponía cerrar la puerta, Thorin la paró con su mano.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté incrédula, no esperaba una reacción como esa.

\- Lo lamento -(En ese momento me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que decir), seguramente mi cara era de póker face, parpadeé varias veces- No debí levantarte la mano -Dijo él- Estaba furioso, lo que menos quería era que me reprocharas las decisiones que tomo… Dwalin y Kili me contaron como te sentías -Me crucé de brazos, esto se ponía bueno- Lo lamento -Bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo… también lo siento -Dije después de un silencio súper mega incomodo de como por lo menos 5 minutos- Yo no debí alzar la voz y decir esas estupideces, andaba muy mal y estaba enojada -Traté de hacer una mueca- Además que como mujer no apoyó las guerras… deberías comprender… por favor.

\- Los hombres y elfos quieren apoderarse del tesoro de Erebor, no podemos permitirlo -Dijo él- Ya te lo he dicho.

Respiré hondo- ¿Por qué no podemos hablar con ellos? -Pregunté con algo de miedo, la verdad- Puedo ir a…

\- ¡No irás a ningún lado! -Gritó furioso, tragó en seco y luego suavizó su vista- No quiero perderte como a tú madre -Achiné un poco los ojos mirándolo fijamente, él bajó la cabeza y luego la subió- Estás a salvo a aquí, y no irás a ningún lugar a hablar con nadie sobre nada…

\- No es sobre nada… es para evitar que mueran vidas… por favor… soy una princesa, al menos déjame hacer esto…

\- Te quedarás en tú habitación y obedecerás a lo que te ordené, ¿Oíste? -Preguntó- Defenderemos Erebor… la diplomacia murió hace mucho tiempo -Y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Para la noche agarré una capa de viaje y me escondí en está, para escabullirme entre los pasillos sin ser detectada, fui hasta la muralla donde pude ver a un Bilbo sentado esperándome, al verme me hizo una señal, fui a está él y pude ver que había amarrado una cuerda en una roca y había arrojado el resto del otro lado de la muralla.

\- Siento que nos vamos a matar -Susurré.

\- Es pan comido -Sonrió él, pero no parecía muy seguro- Iré primero, luego tú.

\- Está bien -Susurré aun no muy conforme con lo que íbamos a hacer al saltar de la gran muralla (China), vi como Bilbo se deslizaba con tranquilidad, suspiré al ver como llegaba sano y salvo, agarré la cuerda con ambas manos y comencé a descender lentamente hasta llegar al lado del mediano.

En silencio nos acercamos al Valle, desde luego al llegar no me reconocieron, solo pensaban que era otra joven o mujer con una capa, nada más.

\- ¡Eso no los detendrá! -Dijo Bilbo al acercarnos a la carpa donde pudimos ver a Bardo y a Gandalf- Si creen que los enanos se rendirán, olvídenlo, ellos lucharán hasta la muerte defendiendo lo suyo.

\- ¡Bilbo Bolsón!

Me quité la capucha, Gandalf me miró intrigado, y yo tragué en seco al ser reconocida por Bardo- Lena -Fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Si no me equivoco, este es el pequeño que hurtó las llaves de mis calabozos en las narices de mis guardias -Dijo Thranduil sentando en la silla y mirándonos, miré a Bilbo de reojos oprimiendo una sonrisa.

\- Si… lo siento por eso -Dijo Bilbo y pude notar que algo incómodo.

\- También he de preguntar… ¿Por qué está aquí la hija de Thorin Escudo de Roble?, debería estar en su reino… donde pertenece.

\- Mi señor -Dije, aunque la verdad no sabía comenzar un argumento como este, debí prestar más atención a las redacciones así- He venido como… princesa de Erebor -Thranduil alzó una ceja- Quiero hablar diplomáticamente… es todo -Dije.

\- Entonces habla -Dijo él- Te escuchamos, princesa -(A mi parecer lo dijo con ironía).

\- Ustedes todos serán hombres… y creo que les encanta la llamada "guerra", en mi mundo las hay cada día y cada noche, no tiene descanso, mi abuela tuvo que sufrir una grandísima y considero… hablando no solo por mí, sino por las mujeres del Valle -Miré Bardo- A elfas de su reino -Miré al rey- Que no quieren pelear.

\- Eso no es decisión, suya -Dijo el rey ese, fruncí ligeramente el ceño- En esa montaña hay enanos que van a pelear por ella…

\- Pero aún sigue en pie una mujer, dentro de esa montaña -Dije refiriéndome a mí- Y lo que menos quiero… es ver a la gente que más quiero morir… mucho menos que se derramé sangre inocente.

Gandalf se quedó impresionado, Bardo miro al rey elfo y este solo me miró a mí- ¿Y qué tienen ustedes para olvidar esta guerra y marcharme?

\- Bilbo… -Miré de reojo y este asintió acercándose al rey y sacando la piedra- Tenemos esto -Destapó la joya, ya que tenía un trapito cubriéndolo.

Thranduil se levantó- El corazón de la montaña -Dijo susurrando y al vez impresionado- La joya del rey.

\- Y vale el rescate del rey -Dijo Bardo acercándose mirando la piedra fijamente, luego nos miró- ¿Cómo es que nos los ofrecen?

\- Lo tomé como la parte que nos correspondía -Dijo Bilbo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué están haciendo? -Dijo Bardo- No nos deben lealtad alguna.

\- No estamos haciendo esto por ustedes -Dije yo.

\- Los enanos pueden ser muy obstinados, y muy tercos, difíciles, desconfiados y reservados -Dijo Bilbo- Con los peores modales que se puedan imaginar, pero también son valientes, amables -Miré a Bilbo, en el libro y en la película eran dos cosas, pero… aquí, justo al frente de mí, lo decía con tanta sinceridad, que me provocaba darle un abrazo de oso- Y leales hasta morir, y… me he encariñado mucho con ellos y los salvaremos si podemos -Puse una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Bilbo, este me sonrió al verme.

Luego miré a los dos adultos- Mi padre está vuelto loco por esa cosa -Les dije- La anhela, es como si la necesitara para respirar -Les dije- Y por ello… querrá recuperarla, ese es nuestro plan, si él la recupera, les dará lo que les debe, no habrá necesidad de una guerra, ni de muertes… ni nada -Dije- Es un intercambio… eso todo -Dije casi en un susurro.

Bardo y Thranduil se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, Gandalf nos pidió iros de ahí, ya que ambos debían conversar, aunque la verdad, ya sabía la respuesta- Descansen -Dijo Gandalf- Deben salir a la mañana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deben irse lejos de aquí -Dijo Gandalf caminando a nuestro lado- Más allá de la Comarca, si es necesario.

\- No -Negué con la cabeza, yo estaba al otro lado de Gandalf- Debo volver, Thorin ya debió notar que no estoy, debo volver… Bilbo, tú debes quedarte o irte.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó incrédulo- Soy parte de la compañía, no la abandonaré.

\- Ya no hay compañía alguna, ya no la hay -Dijo Gandalf- Además no quiero ver lo que haría Thorin al ver lo que han hecho.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a Thorin -Dijo Bilbo parándose- Ni yo, ni Lena le tenemos miedo, incluso ella le retó, desafió a su propio padre por el bien de todos nosotros.

Miré a otro lado, Bilbo tenía razón, aun así, todo se había salido de mis manos y sufrió mi mejilla por mi boca y el querer ayudar a mi gente- Pues deberían -Dijo girándose rápidamente- Encararlo con palabras es una cosa, hacer esto es muy diferente, los enanos lo tomarán como traición… no hay que subestimar la maldad del oro, oro en el cual una serpiente se crio… el mal del dragón afecta a todos los corazones que están cerca de esa montaña -Bilbo y yo lo miramos con una mueca, al menos yo la tenía- Casi todos -Asentimos los dos.

Abrí un ojo, no había dormido nada la última hora, me giré lentamente y pude ver a un Bilbo un poco adormilado, me levanté y me arrastré con cuidado hasta su cama, lo zarandé un poco y este se despertó un poco atolondrado, me miró y solo asintió.

Arrastrados y sin que nos vieran los hombres y los elfos, llegamos hasta la entrada sellada de Erebor, lo bueno es que la cuerda estaba ahí, entonces, no se había dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

\- Primero tú, Lena… rápido -Dijo él poniendo una mano para que apoyara el pie y me impulsara, cosa que hice con agilidad, empecé a trepar hasta llegar arriba y me agaché para ver si alguien llegaba, pero no vi a nadie.

Sentí un mano en mi hombro y salté en mi lugar- Bilbo… -Susurré con la mano en mi pequeño- Casi me matas del susto -Le recriminé aun en susurros.

\- Nos debemos ir -Dijo él caminando con sigilo por la muralla, yo le seguí y emprendimos una carrera hacia los dormitorios, pero me detuve en la mitad del camino- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Bilbo- Nos descubrirán.

\- No es nada -Dije avanzando, ni yo misma sabía porque me había detenido, o la verdad sí, quería cerciorarme de que Thorin no estaba en la cámara del tesoro, pero sabía ya la respuesta a mi pregunta, al llegar detuve a Bilbo- Bilbo escúchame -Este me miró- Por lo que más quieras… no salgas, no vayas mañana a la muralla, ¿Sí?

\- Pero, Lena…

\- No vayas -Le dije- Créeme es por tú bien -Le dije, este solo asintió para luego entrar a su habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entre después de desearle las buenas noches al mediano, suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta- ¿En dónde estabas? -Abrí los ojos como platos y me giré para ver a un Thorin de brazos cruzados sentado en una silla.

\- E…estaba… estaba… estaba con Bilbo -Dije y sentí un escalofrío por la espina dorsal- F-Fuimos… a la… muralla… -Dije- Q-Queríamos… saber… c-cuantos elfos habían -Ni yo me creería esa mentira.

\- Dwalin fue a la muralla y no te vio ni a ti ni al Hobbit -Se levantó de la silla- ¿Me ocultas algo? -Preguntó él mientras caminaba rodeándome.

\- ¿Qué ?-Pregunté- No para… nada -Dije.

\- Andas demasiado tiempo con ese mediano -Dijo Thorin con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque considero que es el único razonable esté lugar -Dije poniéndome de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Razonable? -Preguntó, pero no le conteste- Te enamoraste del hobbit.

Tragué en seco- ¿Estás loco o qué? -Pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Enamorada de Bilbo?, por favor, Bilbo es un gran amigo, eso es todo… además del único que me apoya en contra de la guerra sin sentido alguno…

\- No quiero volver a discutir ese teme contigo, Lena -Dijo duramente-Aléjate del hobbit, no te conviene…

\- Nadie me obliga a nada… mucho menos tú que ni siquiera estuviste cunado nací -Casi le gritó, él se quedó perplejo, pero al segundo frunció el ceño.

\- A mí no me culpes, esa fue TÚ madre -Dijo él y parecía que quería explotar, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, parecía agotado- Quédate aquí y no salgas el día de mañana.

\- ¿Qué...? -Pregunté- Pero…

\- No salgas -Dijo él y se acercó- Perdí a tú madre por una imprudencia mía -Tocó mi cara con su mano derecha- No haré lo mismo contigo.

Lo miré intrigada, la verdad no sabía cómo mis padres se había separado, o al menos si es que se habían separado por voluntad propia, porque conocía muy bien las costumbres enanas, y sabía que mi mamá era la "única" de mi padre, y eso es para siempre- No me importa -Le dije- Debo estar a tú lado, soy tú hija y princesa de este reino… debo estar a tú lado… -Susurré lo último.

Thorin se alejó de mí sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y al cerró de un portazo fuerte, tan fuerte que creí que la montaña empezó a sacudirse, pero eso solo fue mi imaginación, suspiré ya cansada, el día había sido demasiado terrible y casi me atrapan, si Thorin se enterara de esto, pensaría que es traición y si en el libro y en la peli casi mata a Bilbo ahorcándolo, al igual que en el libro, ¿Quién sabe lo que hará conmigo?

Con esos temores me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo de la tina y empezó a llenarse la bañera, lo bueno es que había cañerías en Erebor o al menos, la realza la tenía, me metí al agua después de quitarme la ropa y traté de tranquilizarme, faltaba un día más y lo que temía, podía cumplirse, un día más y miles de hombres, mujeres, niños, elfos y enanos morirían a manos de ese malnacido.

Apreté los puños para luego suspirar, no debía enojarme, aun no, eso lo dejaría para después, cuando estuviésemos peleando contra esas cosas sin cerebro.

Salí del agua y me envolví en una toalla, para luego ir a la habitación y ponerme algo mucho más cómodo para caer en mi cama y a los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos, ya sabía que era la mañana, me apresuré a vestirme para la bendita guerra de mi padre, un vestido, azul celeste, cortado por la cintura la igual que las magas cortadas hasta los codos, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas, acomodé mi cabello en un gran moño y busqué mi espada donde la puse en su funda para ponerla en el cinturón.

Me cercioré que tenía todo bien, que no me faltaba nada, y así era, suspiré, el miedo comenzó a embriagarme, era eso o el hambre que tenía.

"Este… que planea una guerra a sabiendas que morimos de hambre", negué con la cabeza y salí directamente hacía la muralla, donde pude ver a los enanos en está, en silencio subí las escaleras y me puse entre Kili y Thorin.

Kili me miró, le devolví la mirada para luego ver al gran ejercito de elfos, tragué en seco, pero luego sentí la mano de mi primo en la mía, apretándola.

A lo lejos pude ver a Thranduil y a Bardo llegando en su reno (Rodolfo) y en su caballo blanco respectivamente.

Vi como Thorin preparó un arco con una flecha y la lanzó hacia el elfo tocando está con el suelo- ¡La siguiente irá entre tus ojos! -Thorin ya tenía otra flecha preparada y para rematar el asunto los enanos empezaron a gritar de victoria o de alegría, no los entiendo.

Y como robots, los elfos prepararon sus flechas al ver que Thorin amenazaba a su rey, al instante, me agaché junto con Kili, más bien, el me obligó a agacharme, nos levantamos y pude ver que Thorin seguía imponente mirando al elfo y al hombre fijamente, ya las flechas había sido retiradas por orden de Thranduil.

\- Hemos venido a decirte -Dijo Thranduil- Que él pago de tú deuda ha sido bien aceptada.

\- ¿Pago? -Preguntó Thorin y me tensé no sabía si el muy maldito elfo diría algo, sabía que Bardo no lo haría, pero no me fiaba mucho de él- ¿Qué pago? -Preguntó aun con el arco en mano- No les hemos dado nada, ¡No tienen nada!

Thranduil miró a Bardo y este entendió la orden, el hombre saco de entre sus ropas la piedra del arca y aspire todo el aire que mis pulmones podían, para luego sacar todo el aire, estaba nerviosa, mega nerviosa- Tenemos esto.

Vi como Thorin dejó de tensar la cuerda del arco y mirar fijamente la piedra en la mano de Bardo, estaba estupefacto- Tienen la piedra del arca -Dijo Kili soltando mi mano y apretándola en un puño- ¡Ladrones!

\- ¿Cómo es que tienen la reliquia de nuestra casa?

\- ¡La piedra es del rey!

\- El rey la puede tener -Dijo Bardo lanzándola al aire y atajándola para luego guardársela- Con buena voluntad, pero primero debe honor a su palabra.

Thorin empezó a negar con la cabeza- Nos creen unos tontos -Susurró hacía mí, más bien era hacia nosotros, pero creo que nada más Fili, Kili y yo lo pudimos escuchar, ya que volteamos a verlo, pero luego todos lo miramos- Un sueño, una mentira sucia… ¡La piedra del arca está en esta montaña!, ¡Es un truco!

\- No es un truco -Me giré para ver al Bilbo, creí que se quedaría en su habitación, más bien creí haberle exigido que se quedara y no saliera por nada del mundo, negué con la cabeza suavemente y lo miré preocupada- La piedra es real, yo se las di.

\- Bilbo -Susurré.

Thorin se puso a un lado de mío y miró al hobbit con enojo, más que enojo, estaba furioso, lo podía notar, se podía notar a kilómetros- Tú.

\- La tomé como parte de mi tesoro -Dijo Bilbo mirando al suelo y luego Thorin, apreté los ojos, esto era lo que no quería que sucediera.

\- Tú me robaste.

\- ¿Robarte?, no, no -Dijo Bilbo- Tal vez sea un saqueador, pero me considero uno muy honesto, estoy dispuesto a ceder lo que me corresponde.

\- ¿Ceder lo que te corresponde? -Preguntó Thorin incrédulo, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, si esto iba a mayores debía intervenir, sea como sea- Te corresponde, a ti no te corresponde nada, ¡Miserable rata! -Tiró su espada al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y salté en mi lugar por el susto.

\- Te la iba a dar -Dijo Bilbo después de dar un paso hacia tras, pero volvió a dar uno a delante- Muchas veces lo quería hacer, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué, ladrón?

\- Has cambiado, Thorin, el enano que conocí en la comarca jamás habría faltado a su palabra, ¡Nunca habría de la lealtad de su pueblo! -"Este es un duro", pensé al ver la cara de enojo del hobbit.

\- No me hables a mí… de lealtad -Dijo Thorin- ¡Ahorquen a este traidor o arrójenlo de la muralla! -Abrí mis ojos como platos y miré a todos los enanos que no se movían, Thorin se giró- ¿No me escucharon? -Agarró a Fili del brazo, pero este se soltó de un movimiento- Lo haré yo mismo.

\- ¡No! -Grité extendiendo los brazos y poniéndome frente a angustiado hobbit, ¡Ya era mi momento de intervenir en esta historia!- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! -Dije frunciendo el ceño- ¡O te quemó!

\- Lena -Thorin abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego fruncir el ceño- ¿Tú sabías acerca de esto? -Preguntó Thorin.

\- Sí -Fue lo que dije.

\- No, Lena -Susurró Bilbo tras de mí- ¡Ella no sabía nada, yo fui anoche a darle la piedra del arca, solo yo!

\- Y yo estaba presente -Dije, mirando furiosa a Bilbo- Quería hacer lo correcto.

\- ¿Entregando la piedra del arca a nuestros enemigos? -Preguntó Thorin- ¡Eres una sucia traidora !-Gritó- Mi propio linaje… manchado… -Susurró lo último, pero lo escuché claramente, respiré hondo y Thorin me miró furioso, si las miradas matasen, ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra- Fue ese infame -Rugió él- ¡Esa maldita rata te puso en mi contra! -Dio un paso y yo puse mi mano frente a él.

\- ¡Si te acercas te quemaré! -Le grité- ¡Ya tú no eres mi padre! -Le dije-¡Eres otra persona vanidosa y codiciosa que solo piensa en su oro y la maldita joya! -Le dije.

\- ¡Cállate! -Para después sentir como me agarraba de los brazos fuertemente y me tiró al piso alejándome de Bilbo, al instante mi cabeza golpeó contra el suelo y lo único que oía era un pito y voces lejanas, como de ultratumba, vi a Fili arrodillado a mi lado y tocándome la frente, para luego ver como el rey se acercó al hobbit, lo agarró de las ropas y estaba a punto de arrojarlo por la muralla, empezó a gritar, pero solo oía de lejos, hasta que pude escuchar mejor- ¡Maldito seas… a mi propia hija… mi contra! -Gritó- ¡Le llenaste… cabeza de estupideces! -Los enanos trataron de que Thorin soltara a Bilbo- ¡Maldito… mago que metió… compañía! -Seguía gritando.

-¡Si no te… mi saqueador entonces no… regrésamelo! -Pidió Gandalf.

Seguí en el piso, estaba un poco mareada y mis sentidos no estaban funcionando mucho, quería desmayarme y despertarme de esa terrible pesadilla- Lena -Pude escuchar a lo lejos y vi borrosamente a Fili y sentí su mano apretar a la mía.

\- No… figura esplendida… ¿O sí?, Thorin… Thrain.

Vi borrosamente a Bilbo caer al suelo de rodillas, hice una mueca de dolor, la caída me había afectado en mi espalda y en la cabeza. El hobbit me miró, pero Bofur y Kili lo agarraron antes de que otra cosa más sucediera y lo llevaron hasta una punta donde podría bajar tranquilamente, pero antes de bajar, me miró, simplemente le asentí y este se fue.

\- ¡Nunca… haré tratos… magos! -Gritó Thorin- ¡O ratas… la comarca!

Me senté con ayuda de Kili haciendo una mueca, Fili también me ayudó y me pararon entre los dos- Estoy bien -Susurré.

\- ¿Qué dice el rey bajo la montaña? -Preguntó Bardo- ¿Intercambiará la piedra del arca por lo acordado?, ¡Nos su respuesta!, ¿Eliges paz o la guerra?

Un cuervo llegó volando y se apoyó al lado de Thorin, respiré hondo y quité los brazos de mis primos, ya podía con mi cuerpo y ellos entendieron, pero la verdad es que estaba muy mareada. Thorin miró el cuervo y luego al horizonte- Elijo la guerra -Dijo él.

Giré mi vista hacia donde él veía y pude ver a un gran ejercito de enano de las Colinas de Hierro, apreté los ojos, "_Mierda_", pensé esto iba de mal a peor. Los enanos empezaron a gritar de alegría al ver a sus parientes, "Dios, esto está mal", seguí pensando, miré a un lado, la cuerda estaba ahí, era mi momento de escapar, pero por alguna razón, que no conozco aun, no me fui, seguí ahí parada, como una estatua.

Thranduil le dio órdenes a sus soldados, estos se giraron hacia el horizontes donde estaba el ejército de Dain- ¡Buenos días! -Dijo Dain- ¿Cómo están?, tengo una proposición que hacerles, solo durara un momento -Dijo Dain y traté de asomarme, y lo hice poniéndome junto a Kili, al parecer Thorin estaba inmutado de mi existencia aún- ¡¿Quisieran considerar... largarse de una vez?! -Gritó lo último y me sobresalté, este tipo podía dar miedo- ¡Todos ustedes, ahora mismo! -Los aldeanos retrocedieron ante la amenaza, más los elfos se quedaron ahí.

\- ¡No se retiren! -Gritó Bardo.

Vi como Gandalf empezó a hablar, pero no lograba escuchar mucho- ¡O voy a regar esta tierra con su sangre! -Gritó Dain, jamás consideré a un tío así-¡No me voy a retirar ante un elfo!, ¡Y no será ante este maldito espíritu del bosque!, el no desea más que la maldad para mi pueblo, sí el desea hacernos frente a mí y mi pueblo, ¡Le abriré su preciosa cabeza!, a ver si sigue sonriendo como ahora -Dijo Dain.

Y los enanos a mi alrededor empezaron a gritar de alegría ante las palabras de Dain- Así como su primo, ¡Él está loco! -Dijo Thranduil.

\- ¿Oyeron todos?, ¡A luchar! -Se giró hacia su ejército- ¡Démosles a esos malditos una buena golpiza!

Los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro gritaron en Khuzdul listos para luchar contra los elfos y, de paso, con los hombres del lago, mientras que los enanos gritaban, los elfos se ponían imposición, y fueron los arqueros en los que quedaron en primera fila.

De la nada, escuchamos como un trueno, miré hacia una parte de las montañas, de dónde provenía el sonido, "Por todo lo sagrado, no", pensé abrieron los ojos como platos, ya me estaba preocupando, ya estábamos bien mal, al instante salieron unos grandes gusanos desde el interior de esa montaña, para luego regresar por donde llegaron.

Me giré al escuchar el grito inconfundible de Azog, estaba en lo alto de la cima, dirigiendo a su gran tropa- _Mierda_ -Fue todo lo que dije.

\- ¡Las hordas del infierno nos amenazan! -Gritó Dain encima de su jabalí, los enanos se pusieron delante de los elfos, ellos pelearían hasta su última gota de sangre y sudor- ¡A pelear hijos de Durin!

\- ¡Voy a salir de la muralla!, ¿Quién se viene conmigo? -Los enanos empezaron a gritar y estaban a punto de salir, incluso yo también iba a salir.

\- Todos quietos -Dijo Thorin.

\- ¿No haremos nada?

\- ¡Dije que todos quietos! -Gritó Thorin mientras, majestuosamente, bajaba por las escaleras, me giré para ver a los demás enanos a nadita de pelear contra los orcos.

Apreté mis manos fuertemente y me fui tras Thorin, ante los gritos de los enanos, pero no me importó, este me oiría sin importar qué, pero no llegué a ni mucho menos, pues estaba corriendo y al instante caí al suelo, seguía mareada y el dolor de cabeza no me ayudaba en mucho.

\- Está perdiendo mucha sangre -Pude oír.

\- Hay que llevarla a su habitación -Las voces parecían lejanas, y cerré los ojos.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores!

Espero estén bien, yo, tratando de calmar mis ansias, ya que tenemos a una "lectora" de comentarios negativos.

Esto es para ti, _**Sinda:**_ A pesar de no saber si te estás leyendo esta historia, quiero responder a tu comentario insultante, **lo primero**, YO NO ME AUTOCOMENTO, niña, eso es nefasto (si no sabes la palabra, sugiero que la busques), va en contra de mis principios como escritora, además, creo que soy lo suficientemente madura como hacer esa clases de niñez, **segundo**, no vayas a insultar a mis lectores y sus comentarios, ¿Qué tengan errores ortográficos?, está bien, todos somos humanos y seguramente, están tan emocionados con el capítulo que escriben sumamente rápido, no todos tenemos corrector en los celulares, querida. **Tercero**, ¿Te has sentado a leer está historia?, porque si no es así, entonces tus palabras son vacías y créeme, no voy a dejar que una niña como tú me vaya a decir que soy "mala escritora", porque se lo que hago y se quién soy. **Y por último**, si no te gusta la historia, pues no la leas, no te voy a obligar a que leas algo que no te llame la atención o no te guste, pero no voy a aceptar a que escribas comentarios hacia mi persona y a mis lectores.

Pasando esto, leí los demás comentarios, vamos a responderlos, recuerden que está historia está en tres páginas diferentes, así que hay otros nombres de las otras páginas.

**Anaid Pevensie:** ¡Claro que sí!, descuida, haré el cuarteto, es para ponerle más interés a la historia.

**Diana Bolsn:** Sabía que te pondrías, así, o al menos alguna(o) del #TeamBilbo, ¡Oh!, y lo de los comentarios, es para tener un ganador(a), en la historia y como comentario 100, tendrá un premio, el cual será aparecer en la historia, aun la verdad si me lo piden también los metería.

**Sherlok holmes9: **¡Desde luego!, y espero que te guste este capítulo, me estuve fajando en este capítulo, ¡De verdad!, y encima tener que ver como Fili y Kili y sobretodo Thorin mueren.

**Tanya swan:** Hahaha, si pues… esa frase es épica y no pude dejarla pasar por alto (Desde luego que no), ¿#TeamBilbo, eh?, ¡Claro que sí!, no hay problema, lo de golpe… más o menos, ¡Desde luego que le dolió!, pero no están serio.

**Elfa tauriel:** Ah sí, justamente estaba viendo Frozen y se me ocurrió meter ese diálogo, ya que, Lena sabe quién es Elsa, pero Bilbo no, ¡Incluso me imaginé a Bilbo con cara de ¿¡WTF?!, mientras lo escribía! Por el momento me voy a tomar el día de mañana y el lunes sin publicar el último capítulo, ya que tengo que hacer una exposición con el profesor más duro y que te raspa y quiero salir muy bien y sí, me fijé, pero no te dije nada porque creí que así querías tú nickname.

**Vale Mtz:** Sí, losé… Bilbena, Hahaha, ¡Y gracias!, y sobre lo del final, ¡Es pura sorpresa!, no puedo delatar absolutamente nada de la batalla final.

**Ana Lestrange: **Como dije, ¡Lo del final no puedo revelarlo!, es un completo misterio, además quiero leer sus comentarios al final de ese capítulo, ¡Desde luego!, #TeamBilbo, ese grupo tiene ya muchos integrantes, ¡Hahaha!

**Potterfics**

**Luz nocturna:** ¡Pues estoy muy bien!, ¡Vivita y coleando!, ¡Oh, bueno!, lo del romance tendrá que esperar hasta el final de la batalla, quería hacerlo muy pegado, #TeamFili o #TeamLégolas, está bien.

**Lalaith:** ¿Clara?, hahaha, algunos piensan que sí, todo depende de lo que la loca escritora (Ósea a mí), imagina, escriba y luego publique. ¡Desde luego que si va ayudar!, Lena es fuerte, después de todo, es hija de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

**TitaniaFT:** Si bueno, la tensión es la idea, me imagino, así yo estuve en el cine al ver la última película del Hobbit (T-T), ¡Claro que la voy a continuar y no mueras que sino no podrás saber el final!

Capítulo 19: La Batalla por la Montaña Parte I

Abrí mis ojos, y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, en la mía, mía, ya que el techo tenía estrellitas pegas, era más pequeño y la mitad del cuarto estaba de un color lila, sin mencionar la televisión prendida, justo viendo la película del Hobbit.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?, ¿Un sueño ruin que fue el reflejo de la película?, fruncí el ceño, eso no pudo ser un sueño, ni mucho menos, los golpes, las espadas, los gritos, el mismo fuego no podían ser más que un sueño, me negaba a creerlo.

Me levanté de la cama y sentí el suelo con mis pies descalzos, tenía mucho frío, salí de la habitación algo asustada, para luego bajar las escaleras y encontrarme a mi madre cocinando.

Abrí mis ojos, mi mamá estaba ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajé el resto de las escaleras y llegué hasta donde ella para abrazarla como niña pequeña.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Lena? -Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?

\- No mamá, ¡Fue de verdad! -Dije alejándome de ella, mamá solo me miró incrédula mientras seguía haciendo la comida.

\- ¿De verdad qué? -Preguntó ella- ¿Por qué no te sientas? -Preguntó, le hice caso.

\- Mamá, estaba en la Tierra Media.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó ella incrédula- ¿Y qué hacías ahí?

\- Encontré a Thorin, él es mi padre, ¿No? -Pregunté y mamá puso un plato de huevos hervidos frente a mí, miré curiosa los huevos, nunca comía esté tipo de huevos.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Lena?, tú padre, Richard Thomson, falleció cuando tenías tan solo tres años, no debes recordarlo, te va a sentar mal -Dijo sentándose frente a mí- ¿No te lo vas a comer?, los preparé especialmente para ti -Dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa rara.

\- Sí, pero… yo nunca como huevos así y lo sabes mamá -Dije al jurungarlos con el tenedor para luego ver de nuevo a mi mamá.

Y lo que vi me asusté, mi mamá poco a poco se iba transformando en un dragón rojo, igual que Smaug, sonrió divertida y la casa tomó de la misma forma que la montaña, me giré para ver al dragón, pero este ya no estaba.

\- ¡Traidora! -Sonó como eco en toda la montaña, miré a los lados buscando esa voz, pero veía de quien era, hasta que frente a mí apreció Thorin frunciendo el ceño, con la corona de rey en su cabeza y mirándome fijamente-¡Eres una deshonra para mí y para mi reino!

\- ¡Pero, papá…! -Traté de moverme, pero mis pies no se movían, estaba pegada al suelo, al lado de Thorin apareció un Fili con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡No debiste aparecer, solo eres un estorbo! -Gritó Fili, del otro lado apreció un Kili con el ceño fruncido al igual que Thorin.

\- Está compañía estaba bien sin ti y ahora vienes y das la piedra del arca -Dijo Kili- ¡Es traición!

\- ¡No escuchen, por favor! -Grité, pero lo que decían se adentraba más en mi interior, eran como miles de flechas clavándose en mi alma, apreté mis manos contra mis oídos, pero aún seguía escuchándolos, hasta que por fin pude moverme y salí corriendo mientras las voces me seguían y el reflejo de Fili, Kili y Thorin igual.

\- No puedes escapar -Paré en seco al oír la voz de Azog, me giré para verle, estaba ahí, parado, sonriendo y en el piso estaban Thorin, Kili y Fili muertos los tres mirándome, con sangre saliendo de su boca- Este será el fin del linaje de Durin -Dijo y alzó su gran piedra para darme en toda la cara.

Y fue cuando grité.

Grité de horror, de pánico, de todo, tenía todos los sentimientos mezclados, angustia, tristeza, miedo, shock.

Y sentí como me zarandeaban, de un lado a otro, hasta que abrí los ojos y seguí gritando- ¡Basta, Lena, fue un sueño, basta! -Gritó un Fili asustado y luego sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor- ¡Tranquilízate, por favor!- Gritó de nuevo.

Dejé de gritar, como al minuto, Fili dejó de abrazarme y llevé mi mano a la cabeza- Fue un sueño… -Susurré dejando escapar todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones -Solo eso…

\- Tranquila -Dijo Fili a mi lado, me volvió a abrazar y acariciando mi cabello- Debes quedarte y descansar un poco… perdiste algo de sangre, Lena y… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Me estaba levantando y poniéndome las botas- Debo hablar con Thorin.

\- ¿Estás loca? -Preguntó él- ¡Te matará!, la enfermedad lo ha cegado.

\- Lo sé, Fili… pero debo hacer esto- Le dije- Estaré bien, gracias por cuidarme -Le di un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación, apreté mis manos en puños mientras iba con prisa hacia donde estaba el trono del rey, pude ver a un Dwalin salir de ahí con una cara triste, me miró y siguió su camino.

Entre ahí y pude ver a un Thorin caminando alrededor del trono- Hija… ¿Ya se te fueron las ideas del mediano en contra de mí? -Preguntó él.

\- Bilbo no me puso en tú contra -Le dije acercándome- Tú mismo hiciste que esto pasara… si no te hubieses obsesionado, nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

\- No me…

\- ¡Ya no te tengo miedo! -Le grité- ¡Casi paso a la muerte y eso me da más miedo que tu maldito enojo contra el mundo!

Thorin se quedó perplejo, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo me vía.

\- Por favor, sienta un poco la cabeza, hay que salvar a los nuestros de esos orcos, ¡Ellos confían en nosotros!, nos necesitan… creí que eras mejor que esto -Susurré lo último- Si al menos crees que no puedes hacerlo por tú mismo pueblo… hazlo por mí… por tú hija… por favor…

\- Di una orden de quedarnos aquí y eso se cumplirá.

\- Papá -Dije- Por favor… pensé… -Empecé a hipear, ya estaba llorando de rabia y de tristeza a la vez- Pensé que no eras igual a Thror -Nos miramos fijamente- Me equivoque… quédate aquí… con tú oro y con tu conciencia… veamos que te dice ella… si es que la tienes.

Antes de irme le dije por último-Yo te quiero, enserio que lo hago, pero al que no quiero es a este Thorin, quiero devuelta a mi papa, al que junto con él hice este loco viaje… ¿Podrías…?, no claro que no… tú oro es lo primordial, ahora.

Me giré sobre mis talones, y fui a donde estarían los demás, en la entrada de Erebor, y no me equivoqué, ellos estaban ahí sentado- ¡Lena! -Gritó Kili parándose y llegando hasta mí para darme un abrazo al que devolví, vi a los enanos pararse también y sonreírme- ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te duele la cabeza?, Fili dijo que…

\- Estoy bien… fui hablar con Thorin… no tiene caso… -Dije sentándome en un escalón- Le dije de todo, pero no quiso reaccionar -Abracé mis piernas y sentí la mano de Balín en mi hombro, lo miré y me sonrió.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste -Me dijo él.

\- Sí, lo sé -Dije quitándome una lágrima traviesa, suspiré y esperamos.

Esperamos a que algo pasara, a que Thorin llegara, pero lo único que oíamos eran los gritos de los enanos, los cuernos de los orcos, las espadas chocar.

Apreté más mis piernas, incluso estaba punto de llorar, pero a lo lejos, llegando con una espada en mano, sin corana y sin su capa de rey, estaba Thorin, nos paramos, al menos yo me paré al igual que Kili.

\- No me voy a ocultar tras un muro de piedra -Dijo Kili avanzando hacía Thorin- ¡Mientras otros luchan nuestra batallas por todos nosotros! -Kili se enojó y eso que nunca lo había visto enojado- Eso no está en mi sangre, Thorin.

\- No, no lo está -Dijo Thorin ya cerca de Kili, frente a frente- Somos hijos de Durin y el pueblo de Durin no huye de un batalla -Apretaron frente con frente y suspiré, bien ahora sí, va a iniciar el cacao como se merece.

\- No tengo derecho… a exigirles… a ninguno de ustedes -Thorin nos miró- Pero, ¿Me seguirán… una última vez? -Todos los demás enanos, que estaban sentados, se levantaron con sus armas en mano, sonriendo a su rey.

\- Muy bien -Dijo Thorin- Primero debemos derrumbar la muralla -Dijo él-Usaremos la campa, ella hará todo el trabajo.

Los enanos se pusieron en marcha, agarrando las cuerdas y poniendo todo según lo que su rey decía.

Feliz fui hasta Thorin y lo abracé efusivamente, él me abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego apoyar su cabeza contra la mí, la verdad me tuve que agachar un pelito porque yo era unos centímetros más alta que él, solo un poquito.

\- Tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, Lena -Dijo él, suspiré y nos miramos, azul con azul- Gracias -Me dijo.

\- Aun no me agradezcas, papá -Él sonrió y nos separamos- Bien… dime que hacer… no será tarea fácil mover la campana… debe estar a un ángulo preciso además de que hay mucho orcos afuera, ¿Quieres que vaya por más armas para los demás? -Me giré para ir a buscarlas, pero su mano en mi hombro me detuvo y me giró.

\- Quiero que te quedes -Pidió él- Por favor, en Erebor estas a salvo y si algo llegará a pasarnos, tú serás la siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

\- Espera… ¿Qué? -Pregunté sobresaltada y después de analizar sus palabras- ¿Estás loco o qué?, me niego a quedarme… hay miles de orcos ahí afuera matando a gente inocente y a mi pueblo también, debo ir al menos… no… quedarme aquí haciendo nada…

\- Es por tú bien, Lena -Dijo él frunciendo el ceño- Lo que menos quiero es que mueras, un padre no entierra a sus hijos, Lena, es lo más doloroso que pueda haber en este mundo.

\- Losé, pero… puedo contra ellos, por favor…

\- No -Dijo él- Nori, Dori, Dwalin -Los enanos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y llegaron ante Thorin y me alejé un posa de él- Enciérrenla en su habitación, tranquen la puerta, que no salga por nada del mundo, lo siento, Lena -Dijo Thorin- Es por tú bien.

A arrastras me llevaron hasta mi habitación, a pesar de gritar, patalear e insultarlos, pero ellos solo obedecían. Me dejaron en la habitación y cerró la puerta bloqueándola con piedras pesadas y otras cosas- ¡Por favor sáquenme de aquí! -Pedí- ¡Debo salir, debo ayudar! -Pero ya nadie me escuchaba-¡Estúpidos enanos! -Grité a la nada y pateé la puerta, para luego alejarme molesta, busqué alguna otra salida, pero no había nada, suspiré, esto estaba mal, demasiado mal y fue empeorando al escuchar la campana chocar contra la gran muralla- ¡NO! -Grité, tocando la puerta con fuerza- ¡NO! -Seguí gritando y busqué por toda la habitación alguna forma de salir de ese lugar hasta que el foco se me prendió.

Agarré el libro de hechizos que había encontrado, alguno debía servirme, hasta que me acordé del hechizo para explotar cosas, lo leí varias veces, memorizándome lo que decía hasta que me lo aprendí rápido.

Me puse frente a la puerta, con las manos extendidas y dije el conjuro, pero no sucedió nada, respiré hondo y volví a decir el conjuró, pero no volvió a pasar nada, me giré para ver el libro, lo volví a leer y vi la otra página donde decía que debía pensar en cosas que me harían enojar.

Eso era fácil, me paré, extendí mis manos, pensé en los momento anteriores, repetí el hechizo y la puerta explotó, fue une explosión masiva ya que me tuve que agachar para protegerme, al pasar unos pocos minutos salí corriendo de mi habitación con espada en mano.

Ya me oiría mi padre, dejarme encerrada.

Al llegar a la entrada, los escombros estaban del otro lado y pude ver a varios enanos peleando, rápidamente salí del lugar, también pelearía, los quemaría o los congelaría, y de paso los explotaría, ya no me importaba, solo quería encontrar a Thorin Fili y Kili antes de que se me fueran, antes de perderos para siempre.

\- ¿Lena? -Preguntó Bofur a mi lado- ¡Creí que estabas encerrada! -Gritó peleando contra un orco.

\- ¡Ya no! -Grité dándole con la espada al mismo orco y sacándola de sus entrañas después- Estos orcos son… ¡Despreciables y asquerosos! -Susurré enojada para luego ver mi mano con una bola de fuego en ella.

Sonreí malévolamente, y las lancé a diestra y siniestra quemando a todo orco que se me pusiera al frente- ¡Tomen esto, bribones!, ¡_Malnacidos_! -Les gritaba mientras seguía quemándolos y clavándoles las espadas, para luego acercarme a un casado Balín- ¡Balín! -Le grité- ¿Dónde está mi padre?-Pregunté, él miró hacía un lado y me giré, estaba montado en un carnero, él, Kili, Fili y Dwalin- Azog… -Fue lo único que susurré- Debo llegar a ellos… ¡Es una emboscada!

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Balín y al instante vio un carnero suelto, me ayudó a montarlo y este empezó a saltar.

\- ¡¿Cómo _coño_ controlo esto?! -Le grité a la nada, pero respiré hondo y empecé a lanzar fuego a los orcos cerca de mí, incluso pude lanzar una lejos y hacer una especie de muralla de fuego, los enanos gritaron de victoria y siguieron peleando.

El cabrito empezó a corretear hasta llegar a la montaña, donde iba escalándola hasta llegar a la cima, se detuvo en unas ruinas y me bajé de este-Gracias -Le susurré, el cabrito salió corriendo y yo agarré más fuerte la espada, esperando lo imposible.

"¿En qué _coño_ me he metido?", me pregunté, si bien me pude quedar y a sabiendas podía ser la futura reina de Erebor, pero… no podía, sería una falta a todo lo que conocía y encima no quería perder a mi familia, no ahora que ya la había encontrado.

Despacio y en silencio, cual animal asechando, fui a ver dónde estaban los demás, pero me encontré con un gritó de trasgo, alcé la vista y la criatura se me lanzó encima, desde luego, me alejé a tiempo, quizás solo tuve un arañazo gracias a sus largas uñas.

El trasgo me miró y alzó la espada, y empezamos a pelear. Yo esquivaba, el atacaba, hasta que me cansé de eso y empecé a atacar por todo lado, hasta que con una vuelta logró a travesar con mi espada su estómago y el trasgo cayó.

Temblando de adrenalina me pegué a la pared, respiré agitadamente y seguí con mi camino, no debía pararme sino sería un blanco demasiado fácil.

\- ¡Thorin! -Grité al ver, este se giró y pude ver su cara de estupefacción, me acerqué a él y lo abracé como nunca- Estas bien… -Susurré lo último para mí misma.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó él deshaciéndose del abrazo rápidamente y agarrándome de los dos hombros con sus manos, ambos teníamos la mirada fija- ¡¿Creí haberte ordenado que te quedarás?! -Me gritó-Más que eso, ¡Deberías estar encerrada!

\- Lo sé, pero… no podía… lo que menos quiero es que mueras, papá -Susurré lo último.

Él suspiró- Lena debes…

\- ¡Thorin! -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a un cansado Bilbo.

\- ¡Bilbo! -Dijimos los dos y fui a abrazarlo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tienen que irse, ahora -Dijo él algo cansado y respirando agitadamente- Azog tiene un ejército que atacará desde el Norte -Dijo señalando el lugar- Estará completamente rodeada, no tendrá salida.

\- ¡Estando tan cerca! -Dijo Dwalin y se acercó a Thorin- ¡Ese orco _infeliz_ está ahí, hay que ir por él!

\- ¡NO! -Gritó Thorin agarrando del brazo- Eso es lo que quiere, quiere atraernos ahí -Thorin dejó de hablar y solo miró la torre donde estaba Azog- Es una trampa -Dwalin se giró- ¡Busca a Fili y a Kili, diles que vuelvan!

\- ¿Thorin, estás seguro de esto? -Preguntó Dwalin.

\- Hazlo, viviremos para luchar otro día.

Thorin nos miró, a mí y a Bilbo, el mediano asintió y cuando nos disponíamos a irnos, escuchamos un tambor, nos giramos y en la torre, entre los escombros y las ruinas, había luces, luces de un tono anaranjado, como si fuese fuego.

Y desde lo alto pude ver a un Azog que arrastraba a un Fili y lo alzó del cuello de la camisa - ¡Fili! -Grité, Azog empezó a decir unas palabras en lengua negra.

\- ¡Huyan! -Gritó Fili y pude ver como la espada que tenía Azog por mano estaba a punto de a travesar a Fili.

"Todo está en la muñeca", escuché desde mi interior, pero no entendí, hasta que baje la vista- Hielo… -Susurré, empecé a mover mi mano, mientras aun Azog decía unas cuantas cosas, y preparé una lanza perfecta, di un giro y la lancé con fuerza.

Pero la espada de Azog fue más rápida, llegó a darle a Fili, pero mi lanza llegó a travesar el hombro soltando a mi primo.

\- ¡FILI! -Pegué un grito y al mismo tiempo salí corriendo con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía- ¡Fili, Fili! -A travesé el rio congelado hasta llegar a donde estaba estampado, Fili- ¡Por todos los dioses! -Dije y me tiré al lado de mi primo- ¿Fili me escuchas?, dime que si, por favor… ¡Te juro que si no me dices algo, te mato, oíste _imbécil_! -Le grité y apreté su mano- Vamos Fili…

\- ¿Lena? -Pude escuchar su voz, sonreí.

\- Estás bien, Fili -Le sonreí y acaricie su cabeza- Estás bien, no pasó nada -Le decía dulcemente.

\- Vete…-Susurró él- Van a… venir… y…

\- Shhh -Le dije y agarré mi pulsera, la abrí y con el meñique agarré un poco del polvillo azul, lo volví a cerrar y me acerqué a un Fili moribundo- Toma Fili, toma esto… estarás mejor -Él no dijo nada, no hizo nada y creí que era tarde, ya que había cerrado los ojos y empecé a respirar agitadamente y no sabía qué hacer, puse el polvillo en mis labios y se lo trasmití a través de un beso, apenas un roce pequeño donde pasó polvillo o al menos un poco, porque el resto se me quedó pegado en mis labios- Estarás bien…

Escuché unos gruñidos que iban descendiendo, sabía que eran los malditos orcos esos, agarré como pude a Fili de un brazo y lo arrastré hasta llegar a una gruta donde nos pudimos esconder.

Quieta, esperé un segundo, no podía salir a pelear en estado de conmoción, además si dejaba a Fili ahí, podía morir- Váyanse, váyanse- Susurré, luego miré a un Fili que estaba medio moribundo.

Empecé a escuchar su respiración acompasada y relajada, los ojos de Fili se abrieron- Lena, tienes… la boca azul… -Dijo él mirándome.

\- Eso no importa…

\- ¿Kili, dónde…? -Fili se sentó.

\- Espera, tú herida… Kili él… -¡Kili, maldición se me había pasado!- Debo buscarlo, ¡Lo van a matar! -Me paré y dejé a un Fili acostado en la nieve-Espera aquí, volveré -Le di un beso en la frente, aun así, Fili me agarró del brazo.

\- Espera, Lena, voy contigo -Dijo parándose.

\- Estas herido, Fili -Le dije- Descansa, luego podrás ir… -Pero no me hizo caso y salió corriendo del lugar y yo tras él, yo corriendo tras un Fili enérgico, (Esa cosa sirve mejor que la misma medicina), a lo lejos pudimos ver a Kili luchado contra varios orcos y encima de mi pude ver a Thorin pelear contra Azog.

"Azog", esa palabra me retumbaba en la cabeza, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, era eso o perecer en este lugar y la segunda opción no era muy lujosa para mí.

\- Iré por Kili -Dijo Fili y se desvió a otra dirección.

Así que con espada en mano y en la otra una llama grande de fuego, decidí ayudar a Thorin- ¡Thorin! -Llegué justo cuando vi como este caí por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo y un Azog bajaba, pero papá era rápido se levantó para seguir luchando, ellos luchaban y no se daban cuenta de mi existencia, yo solo estaba preparada para el momento y actuar rápidamente.

Hasta que en la mente se vino algo sumamente importante, "Kili", pensé, miré a Thorin, él estaría bien, parecía llevar todo bajo control, era Kili el que me preocupaba, ya que estaba demasiado enojado y por esa razón lo matarían.

Di la vuelta y fui a donde estaría mi otro primo, en la cima de una de las ruinas, un orco se me acercó gritando y alzando su espada, lo miré fijamente y cuando este estuvo cerca de mí, di una vuelta hacia un lado y puse mi mano en su espalda, rápidamente, el orco empezó a gritar de dolor por el quemado que producía mi mano hasta que el infeliz cayó al suelo- Esa es por Fili -Le dije y le pateé una pierna para seguir mi camino.

Cuando estaba subiendo hasta lo alto, la vi a ella, a Tauriel peleando contra varios orcos, la ayudé mientras peleábamos hasta que terminamos, respiré agitadamente, ella solo me miró- ¡KILI! -Gritó cuando ya estábamos en la parte de afuera- ¡Kili! -Gritó de nuevo.

\- ¡Tauriel! -Escuchamos cerca.

\- Kili -Susurró ella, hasta que escuché un gruñido y me giré.

\- ¡Tauriel! -Le grité a ella, se giró, pero fue tarde, el orco le dio una patada y ella se estampó contra una columna rota gritando.

\- ¡_Maldito hijo de perra_! –Grité -¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! -Bolgo se giró hacía mí- ¡SI, YO! -Le grité con mi mano ya encendida y mi espada en alto- ¡A ver si te atreves, basura! -Bolgo frunció el ceño y alzó su arma, primero me apunto, luego sonrió para pasarse la lengua por los labios, gruño y se dirigió hacia mí, estaba lista, lo atacaría sin dudar alguna, pero Tauriel se me adelantó y sacó un cuchillo y le hizo un corte en su pierna.

Bolgo se giró y agarró a Tauriel del brazo, pero ella se liberó fácilmente y le rajó la barriga y la espalda, pero Bolgo se defendió y a la final le dio un golpe a Tauriel a la cabeza.

Me deslicé hasta quedar cerca de él, alcé un apierna y le di una patada en toda la boca y di una vuelta, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hice eso, pero funcionó, Bolgo se desorientó.

Sonreí, pero luego y muy rápidamente, me di una patada que me llevó muy lejos hasta chocar contra una roca.

Me quejé de dolor y pude oír el grito de Tauriel, abrí los ojos y vi como Bolgo la estaba ahorcando, ella se alzó un poco y le dio una patada al orco en sus partes y se soltó golpeando su brazo, pero Bolgo agarró el otro y la arrojó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, justo a mi lado.

La miré tenía un hilo de sangre a un lado, luego al orco, que sacó su arma rara, la alzó, pero antes de clavársela a una de las dos, escuché un grito, luego vi a Kili saltando sobre el orco y tras, bajando las escaleras destruidas rápidamente, Fili.

\- ¡Kili! -Pero Bolgo se deshizo del agarré de mi primo y lo arrojó hacía las escaleras donde cayó encima de su hermano, Kili se giró y siguió peleando, Fili corrió hacía nosotros y me ayudó a levantarme apuntando a Bolgo con su espada, ahí mismo me giré hacía Tauriel y la vi impactada, hasta que el orco le iba a clavar a Kili el arma, pero Tauriel saltó encima del orco, pero la venció fácilmente y la arrojó unos metros lejos.

Me acerqué, soltándome del agarré de Fili y apunté con mi espada y con mi fuego en mano- ¡Déjalo! -Le grité apuntándole- O mueres quemado -Bolgo rio y medio atravesó a Kili porque mi fuego ya lo estaba empujando lejos- ¡KILI! -Le grité mientras corría hacia él, estaba en el suelo y pude ver una herida y mucha sangre fluyendo, al instante Fili apretó su espada y pude ver que estaba a punto de pelear con Bolgo de no ser porque se arrodillo en el suelo y se sujetó un costado de su abdomen- Fili-Dije mirándolo al saber que era su herida, pero luego mis vista se posó en mi otro primo- No… no… no, Kili… no -Le dije, sentí la presencia de Tauriel y vi sus lágrimas.

\- No me dejes… -Susurró ella despacio- No…

Miré de nuevo a Kili, pero un gritó hizo que me fijara en el orco, que estaba volviendo a venir hacia nosotros, Fili se levantó con todo y dolor y empezó a pelear contra el orco lentamente, en eso me levanté con espada en mano, pero mi otra mano ya no tenía fuego, todo lo contrario, ahora estaba formando una ola de nieve y pude sentir como lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

La nieve hizo que Bolgo rodara hasta no sé dónde y me giré hacía un Fili absorto y un Kili que estaba haciendo todo lo imposible para sobrevivir- Lena… eso fue… -Dijo Kili.

\- Shhh -Le dije- No hables, no hables, por favor…-Abrí el dije de corazón y extraje el polvito azul y lo llevé a su boca y él se lo tragó- Ahora estarás bien -Le dije.

\- Thorin… -Susurró Kili y a su lado se sentó Fili- Fee…-Dijo él.

\- Estoy bien, nanadith -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa- Debemos ir a buscar a Thorin.

Solo le asentí.

\- Iré a ayudar a mi padre -Dije.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, espero que la estén pasando bien. ¡Por fin me libre de esa exposición que me tenía verde!, ¡Y la pase!, ¡Saqué buena nota! (Eso según yo, porque el profesor no me ha dicho nada ¬¬)

¡Woow!, ¡Pelea de lectores!, jamás consideré que algo como eso podía pasar (¿O sí?)

Ahora, a responder los miles de comentarios y les recomiendo que primero lean sus respuestas y luego con unas cotufas y un refresco lean este capítulo.

**Lalaith: **Sí, bueno, era el trabajo de Lena salvarlos, además, como fan del hobbit, no iba a permitir que se muriera, ¿Verdad?, si Thorin es el siguiente paso, veamos si lo salva o no. Bueno, sí, aunque ya la puse en su lugar a la niña esa, de todos modos no volvió a escribir, seguramente se quedó callada y no sabe que decir, pero eso no importa. Gracias por tú apoyo y tus comentarios.

**ConnieMarauder:** Toda fan tienes esos síntomas, linda, créeme, al leer algo que tanto me encanta, me pongo igual que tú, igualita, pues, y sí, como dije, no iba a dejar que muriera, los adoro demasiado como para dejarlos a manos de la misma muerta, ¿No?, ¿Beso a Fili?, sí, bueno, hay que agradecer a mi imaginación retorcida. Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar más, ¡Aquí está el capítulo tan esperado por todos! #TeamFili.

**Luz nocturna:** Pues estoy bien, ¡Happy!, pues sí, mi loca idea de que le diera un piquito para salvar su existencia, ni más ni menos, sí, veras en este capítulo si lo salva o no. Pobre de tú hermano, yo también quería asesinar a alguien, la verdad el que sufrió fue el pote de cotufas porque lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, estaba a nada de lanzarlo a la pantalla, esto fue porque a mi papá no lo podía asesinar, luego salí llorando del cine, y gracias por tú apoyo, de todos modos no volvió a escribir y espero que siga así, si no le gusta, entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

**Luly Malfoy Granger:** Pues… si me matas… dudo mucho que la siga… pero al ver que tal cosa no sucedió, ¡Aquí está el capítulo!, espero sea de tu agrado. Descuida, los nuevos lectores siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por tu apoyo, la niña esa no volvió a escribir así que, todo bien.

**Diana Bolsn:** Sí, desde luego, no los iba a dejar morir, no podía, iba en contra de todo lo que conozco. Descuida que todavía que el elegido no lo tengo definido, hay que recordar que falta el cuarteto y todo eso. ¡Gracias!, la verdad no me iba a quedar callada con lo que escribió, tenía que decirle algo al menos (También para desahogarme). Claro, #TeamBilbo. ¡Descuida!, eso lo sabrás ahora, ¿Cómo no salvarlo?, sí, bueno, esa era la idea, darles un susto con el inicio… yo antes de subir el capítulo me lo volví a leer y al principio me quedé con cara de… O.o… ¿Qué puse aquí? Y luego entré en razón y me reí de mi misma. Hahaha. Me imaginé que querías ganar, lo sabía de antemano. Y bueno, sí, es su amigo después de todo, ¿No? Sí bueno, yo dije… ¿Por qué no Thorin y la protagonista?, pero luego se me ocurrió la loca idea de que fuera su hija, y bueno también (un poco de la historia) está basada en mi vida, como mis padres están divorciados y al mío no lo veo mucho, pues… inventé que Lena le pasara lo mismo y pues que luego lo conociera y todo eso 333… ¿Tomados de la mano?, ¡Esto es real!, ya ni me doy cuenta de lo que escribo… al parecer fluye solo… chocolates para Diana. Y pues un poco, al principio mi cara fue de ¡¿WTF?! ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?, y luego le escribí para que sepa con quien se metió. Y pues sí, si no le gusta, que no lo lea y listolin. Si, casualmente estaba viendo Frozen, ¿Creo que ya lo dije?... creo que fue la respuesta más larga que he dado… ¡Bye!

**Tanya swan:** Tranquila, como dije, no tengo al elegido, no aún, todavía falta toda la cosa del romance y eso, para darle trama. #TeamBilbo, ¿No?, sí bueno, ¡Es colegio primero y cuando me gradué tendré tiempo para todo lo demás! (Eso hasta que entre a la universidad… ¡Que es en septiembre!) y bueno, verás si Thorin se salva o no.

**Ana Lestrange:** Si, desde luego, y descuida el beso no es ¡EL BESO!, ¡OMG EL BESO!, no aun… (Kukuku, XD), bien, ya terminé la expo esa, así que… tengo tiempo, ¡Wiii!, y desde luego que los salvaría, ¡Lo tenía mentalizado!, no soy una ogra… eso creo. #TeamBilbo.

**Gloria150:** Descuida, todo estará bien (No lo creo), ¿De primos?, se verá en un futuro, aun no tengo el elegido en mente, hay que esperar como resuelvo primero mi loca imaginación y encima el cuarteto que si lo tengo súper mega planeado. ¡Y muchas gracias!, se lo merecía.

**Thorin78:** A lo mejor lo tiene, ¿Quién sabe?, tú lee y luego comenta y dime que tal. Y gracias, tenía que hacerlo, no me puedo quedar con la boca cerrada cuando me insultan. #TeamBilbo.

**ThunderStorm02:** Descuida, todo bien, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿Verdad?, ah… sí, las computadoras a veces hacen esto… yo con la mía estuve todo enero sin ella (Casi muero), si, bueno, la rabia lo nubló y creyó que todo era culpa de Bilbo porque está alejándola de su niña… ya he dicho mucho… Si, bueno, la genialidad de ser la escritora es que puedo hacer eso, (Risa malvada: Hahahahahaha), sí esa frase me quedó súper marcada, súper, pero súper marcada, casi que la tengo pintada en mi techo... no eso no… Hahaha, sí, yo también me asuste cuando lo volvía releer el día en que lo iba a publicar, yo me pregunte, ¿Que $%#&amp; es esto?, y luego dije: ¡Ah!, okey… paz y amor 333… Si bueno, ¡Se besaron! (Bailandooooo) eso no va ahí… si descuida, también me ha sucedió ese tipo de… ¿Locura?, solo sucede cuando verdaderamente me gusta una historia o una película, la cosas suceden por algo, además tenía que idear algo para salvar a esos enanos que tanto amamos, sip, ¡Eso lo primero y los más útil!, mira que así puedes explotar a tanto orco que se te acerque… ¡Me gustaron las canciones!, ¡Madre santa!, que justo cuando leía tu comentario veía Pompeii… (¿Casualidad o coincidencia?). Gracias por tu apoyo, de todos modos, la niña no ha escrito, mejor así, no queremos que escriba comentarios hacía nosotros ofendiéndonos, ¿Verdad?, ¿Algo ahí?, kukuku, a lo mejor, ¿Quién sabe?, #TeamFili

**TitaniaFT:** ¡Gracia!, tenía que hacer algo con esa niña, no iba a quedarme callada, ¡Muchas gracias!, me alegra que más gente le encante está historia, de nuevo gracias, es mi trabajo, desde luego, ¡Ya ves!, que ahora estarás leyendo este capítulo, ¡Desde luego que no!, ¡Soy una santa! (Esa ni me la creo, Hahaha) ¿#TeamBilbo o #TeamFili o #TeamLégolas?

Y ahora, como sabrán, "El Hobbit" es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo. ¡Quiero demasiado a mis lectores!

Capítulo 20: La Batalla por la Montaña Parte II

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar al lago congelado, no sabía si mi padre estaría bien, mal, peor, moribundo, solo quería verlo y acabar con Azog.

Antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Thorin, pude ver a Bolgo peleando con Légolas, sonreí malvadamente, sabía lo que le pasaría al muy _maldito_, seguí corriendo y a lo lejos pude llegar a ver a Thorin.

\- ¡Thorin! -Le grité con fuerzas este se volteó y me miró, pero por voltearse le costó caro, el orco le había pegado en la cara y este resbaló por el hielo hasta el borde- ¡No! -Grité y salí corriendo a ayudarlo, cuando toqué el hielo, corrí, no me resbalaba, ya que llevé mi magia a mis pies y podía caminar como si nada, pero Thorin ya le había clavado la espada en el cuello del orco y lo arrojó hacia el abismo y soltó su espada y se quedó sin arma.

Pude ver a un orco cerca de Thorin, pero me puse delante de él con la espada en mano- Lena -Susurró Thorin, el orco me miró y estaba a punto de pelear contra mí, pero una espada se clavó en todo su pecho, cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarré su espada y el orco cayó al abismo.

Me giré y vi a Thorin, le extendí una mano, (Tenía una en la otra y la otra espada bajo mi brazo), y él la tomó- Creo que esto es tuyo -Le entregué su espada y el solo asintió.

\- Huye -Pidió él, solo negué con la cabeza.

\- Si caes, caigo contigo, Thorin -Le dije y agarré mi espada fuertemente, para luego girarnos y ver a Azog.

Thorin se adelantó unos pasos y yo le seguí ahí mismo, lo miré de reojo, pero su vista estaba fija en el _malnacido_.

A lo lejos pudimos escuchar un cuerno de orco y en el horizonte, pudimos ver a un gran ejército llegando hacia nosotros, desde luego de una forma algo lenta, me paré al instante, pero Thorin no, Azog rugió de enojo y, cargando con una gran roca amarrada por una cuerda, corrió hacia nosotros.

La alzó y esta giró, nos agachamos y volvimos a pararnos, hicimos lo mismo como unas cuatro veces, hasta que Thorin le iba a dar con su espada, pero todo lo que logro fue darle en la espada de metal, al instante me deslicé a un lado y rajé sus piernas, el orco gritó de dolor.

Furioso, Azog se giró y alzó la gran roca, quería golpear a Thorin, pero consiguió golpear el hielo, respiré agitadamente, miré de reojo a Thorin y él a mí, Azog nos miró a ambos par luego lanzar su gran piedra hacia mí.

No vi lo veloz que era, así que lo único que hice fue cubrirme, como si eso hiciera algo, pero la verdad es que si lo logró, frente a mí tenía un muro de hielo sólido y podía ver la piedra del otro lado, Azog gruño de enojo, Thorin me miraba, esperaba el momento oportuno para atacarle, ya que podía matarlo con su mano de espada.

Salté hacía el otro lado y agarré lanzas de hielo y se las lancé varias veces, lo rodeé mientras se las lanzaba, hasta llegar a Thorin, respiré agitadamente y Azog nos miró.

Volvió a arrojar el hielo contra nosotros, pero lo esquivamos y el hielo empezaba a quebrarse, camine sobre él para tratar de reponerlo, pero no pude, este seguía igual, llegó un momento en que Azog me miró, pensé que me daría a mí, pero fue a Thorin quien se la lanzó, mandándolo lejos- ¡NO! -Grité con mis fuerzas al ver a Thorin mirándonos desde las escaleras, tirado en el suelo.

Enojada salté encima de la espalda de Azog mientras este se reía- ¡Hijo de perra! -Le grité- ¡Déjalo en paz! -Trataba de ahorcarlo con mi espada, quemarlo con mi fuego, pero no pude llegar a hacer mucho ya que Azog me agarró del cabello.

Pegué un grito- ¡AHHHHHH! -Un grito de dolor, Thorin me veía, sentía su mirada en mi ser, seguí gritando hasta esta sentir mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, moví mis piernas en el aire, desde luego Azog era un poco más alto que yo y por eso estaba elevada.

\- ¡NO, LENA! -Pude escuchar el grito de Thorin de lejos, abrí los ojos y pude verlo, medio parándose- ¡Déjala Azog, tú lucha es contra la mía!

\- ¿Te importa está mujer? -Pude entender a Azog ya que no hablaba lengua negra- ¿Por qué será?

Me giró y me vio, su cara cerca de la mía, me miró de arriba abajo, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos, luego miró a de reojo a un Thorin que estaba lejos y cansado, Azog sonrió- ¿Esta es tú… hija? -Abrí los ojos de par a par, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, y recordé aquella vez que lo había enfrentado, y pensé que desde ahí ya estaba sospechando- Verás como la mato frente a tus ojos, Escudo de Roble -Le dijo y pude ver la espada de su mano izquierda rozarme, primero paso por mi mejilla rajándola, pegué un grito, luego la bajo hasta mi cintura.

Y justo cuando creí que moriría en ese instante recordé el golpe que le dio Tauriel a Bolgo.

Y yo, repetí lo mismo, Azog gritó de dolor y a la vez me soltó, pero por soltarme, un costado chocó contra su espada y caí al suelo adolorida.

Toqué el hielo con mi mano y lo alcé, inmediatamente un gran bloque le dio a Azog en su cara y lo alejó de mí, agarré mi espada y me arrastre por el hielo mientras me tapada el costado con mi mano izquierda, estaba asustada, aturdida.

\- ¡Lena! -Thorin llegó a mí y se puso adelante protegiéndome- ¿Estás bien?

\- Mi costado… estoy sangrando -Thorin me miró de reojo y al mismo tiempo que yo veía mi mano.

\- ¡_Infeliz_! -Le gritó Thorin con la espada en alto y siguió peleando con él mientras yo estaba en el suelo, luego, a lo lejos pude ver a unos cuanto orcos acercándose, respiré hondo, me levanté con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y alcé mi espada y en la otra mi mano con una llama de fuego.

Luché contra uno de ellos y gracias a eso, recibí unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, pero luego escuché varios gritos y pude ver a Kili, Tauriel y Fili saliendo de no sé dónde ayudándome.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! -Gritó Fili a un orco que iba a darme con la espada por detrás y le clavó la suya en él- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Mejor que antes -Dijo él, sabía que no era del todo verdad, la pelea con Bolgo debió afectarle- Estás sangrando…

Sonreí, más bien, hice una mueca- Eso me pasa por cabezota…

Seguimos peleando contra los orcos, pero uno de ellos le di con su espada en la cabeza de Kili y le clavó su espada por un costado, Tauriel gritó, igual que yo.

Fili se enojó, y mató al orco, pero otro le saltó encima y también lo hirió, cayendo al piso, me acerqué y maté al orco rebanando su cabeza y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Vi a mis primos, pero me giré al oír el hielo crujir- Papá… -Susurré.

\- Cuidaré de ellos -Dijo Tauriel, asentí y salí corriendo hacia ellos, Azog empujó a Thorin con un golpe y este se resbaló en el piso, luego corrí hasta él y me puse delante de Thorin.

\- ¡No te acerques! -Le grité con mi espada alzada.

\- No puedes vencerme, niñita -Dijo él- Tú morirás al igual que tú padre, pero antes… probaré y disfrutaré cada segundo ese cuerpo tuyo -Dijo y puse una cara de horror, Azog rio y cuando se me iba a acercar, se paró en seco.

Sobrevolando estaban las águilas, lideradas por el Señor de las águilas, solté la espada y Azog me miró, corrí hasta la roca y la levanté como pude, y la arrojé hasta el otro lado haciendo que Azog se resbalara.

Salí del círculo de hielo en donde estábamos y él cayó al agua.

Azog cayó al fondo del lago congelado.

Azog murió.

Sentí como Thorin se levantaba, respirando dificultosamente, puso una mano en mi hombro, no dijo nada, solo me miró, intensamente, sabía lo que quería decir esa mirada, que estaba orgulloso y a la vez feliz de que su venganza se haya cumplido.

Desde luego la mía también, agarré mi espada y a Thorin lo llevé hasta donde estaban Fili y Kili atendidos por Tauriel, desde luego íbamos despacio, él estaba herido y yo también y no teníamos mucha energía.

Llegamos hasta ellos y Thorin cayó en la nieve rendido gritando de dolor- Descuida… todo estará bien -Le susurré, con una sonrisa, pero logré una mueca.

Ya todo había terminado y los había salvado, a los tres, ellos…

\- ¡LENA!

Lo primero que vi fue sangre, lo segundo una espada atravesarme y luego salir de mí y lo tercero aquel dolor penetrante.

El dolor era persistente, dolía y sentía que la sangre me faltaba y el oxígeno igual. Escuché a lo lejos varios gritos y vi como Thorin gritó furioso, alzó su espada contra un sonriente Azog, pelearon ambos, hasta que mi visión empezó a ser nublosa.

\- Niña -Miré a Tauriel que estaba cerca de mí.

\- El dije… -Susurré- El dije… -Miré de reojo mi mano, y Tauriel entendió, agarró mi mano, y justo cuando estaba abriendo el broche, escucho un grito.

Borrosamente veo a Thorin con la espada de Azog clavada- ¡No… papá! -Grité como pude y traté de pararme, pero nada quería responderme, al instante, Thorin clavó su espada en Azog y se alejó.

Ahora sí, el muy maldito había muerto.

Thorin dificultosamente se acercó a nosotros y cayó de rodillas cerca de mí, me miró con los ojos lloros- Por Mahal… -Susurró al verme- Te dije que… -Él mismo se apretó su herida- No te vayas… no ahora que te he encontrado…

Sonreí, pero me salió una mueca, tosí y lo que salió fue un hilo de sangre- Te…

No… Lena… -Dijo Thorin- No te despidas.

Miré a Tauriel- Da-Dáselo… -Pude decir, pero por cada cosa que decía era como una espada más incrustada- Dáselos… ¡Ahora!

\- ¡No! -Escuchamos un grito- ¡Thorin, Lena!

\- ¡Bilbo! -Gritó Thorin- ¡Bilbo, busca a Gandalf, tráelo aquí!

\- Iré yo, soy más rápida-Dijo ella y le entregó el dije a Bilbo, apreté los ojos y los abrí, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía, todos ahí lo sabían-Ábrelo y dales esto… -Dijo para luego irse rápidamente.

Vi como Bilbo abrió el dije, se me acercó- ¡Santo cielo! -Gritó al ver mi herida. Empecé a toser, pero salían hilos de sangre- Lena, Lena… tienes que tomar esto… ¿Oíste?, debes tomarlo…

Negué como pude con la cabeza- E-Ellos… Ellos… -Dije apretando la mandíbula, fruncí un poco el ceño y el hobbit le dio un poco a cada uno y luego a mí también me dio, lo que quedaba, las tres chispitas que quedaban ahí y supe en ese momento que no me salvaría.

Vi como Thorin se acostó a mi lado y Bilbo estaba sentado agarrando un mano mía, apreté mis ojos y miré al cielo, las nubes eran tan blancas y el cielo de un intenso azul.

\- No te duermas, Lena -Escuché la voz de Thorin a mi lado.

\- ¿Tío? -Escuché otra voz, pero no me pude mover para ver si era Kili o Fili, si estaban bien u otra cosa.

\- ¡Fili! -Gritó Thorin- Tú tampoco te duermas, despierta a Kili… no se duerman… -Dijo como pudo y luego gruño un poco.

\- Thorin… descansa… Gandalf ya viene… vean… vean las águilas… vena las… ¿Viste… ena?... ¿… ves?

Miré al Hobbit, ya no entendía muy bien lo que decía, le sonreí, luego me giré hacía Thorin- Te… quiero…

Vi como los labios de Thorin decían algo, pero cerré los ojos al sentir una sombra cerca de mí.

Cerré los ojos, ya no podía más, era mi fin, lo sabía, pero mi consciencia estaba limpia, ellos estaban vivos, morí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, eso lo supe.

Una linda y cálida sonrisa.

Solo eso.

Fin

¡Muchas gracias a mis queridos lectores por leer está historia!, sino fuera por todos ustedes no la hubiera seguido, la borraría y se iría a la basura, pero por ustedes está historia llegó a su fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado leyéndola como yo al escribirla.

¡Los adoro a todos!

Atte: Clo24

PD: No vayan a morir, pequeñas lectores, dentro de muy poco no estaremos leyendo.


End file.
